


Enigma of the Crown and Sea

by Kim_Min



Series: Enigma CxS [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abilites, Angst with a Happy Ending, BoyxBoy, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mpreg, Pirate AU, Romance, Royalty, Suicide, Suspense, Violence, bad language, celestials, mature - Freeform, multi couples, old times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 166,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Min/pseuds/Kim_Min
Summary: A world where mysteries are unveiled. A prince is being forced to marry another prince for the sake of the land's peace treaty. What will become of him when he's eventually kidnapped by pirates a couple of days before his wedding?*A two part story





	1. 1. Peace Treaty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edited)

“Once upon a time there lived a fair and righteous Prince who married a beautiful Princess from a far away land. Their marriage was to tie two lands together in an act of alliance. Even though they were forced to marry, they loved one another and together they ruled the land of Asecia. The King and Queen were loved and admired by their people.

 

When the Queen announced the arrival of the heir to the throne, the land rejoiced. Alas, the heir was a boy and he was a blessed prince, he was. Prince Asher was born with sea blue eyes and midnight black hair. The prince was different than the King and Queen but he was equally loved by the people of Asecia. 

 

The land was safe and everyone was happy, until misfortune was laid upon us. The prince went missing at age six. The King and Queen were desperate to find their beloved son but all was in vain. Many years had passed and the Queen passed away because of utter sadness and the King at an old age passed his crown to his brother Prince Derek. 

 

The Alliance was dissolved and for our disgrace, we no longer had any protection. The King was already wed to another and had two children. Derek was named King and the land of Asecia which were still in sadness prospered for their new King and Queen, along with the new Prince and Princess. After six years of King Derek’s reign, pirates appeared and caused all kinds of trouble.

 

Now the land of Asecia is in need of a new Alliance. The Princess of Asecia and the Prince of Naunia were to be wed to build a new Alliance between the lands of Asecia and Naunia.”“But what happened to the prince?” “None have forgotten about the lost Prince and all have searched far and wide for his majesty but he was nowhere to be found. Alright Ed, storytime is over. Off to bed now.”

 

“But dad! I want to hear more! Did the Prince and Princess make an alliance? Do you think I will ever marry a beautiful Princess?” “Nuh uh, it’s time for bed kiddo. Tomorrow I can tell you of a different story and I’m sure one day you too will be wed to a Princess and rule in my stead. Goodnight my little prince” “Goodnight, dad.”

 

 

 

FOURTEEN YEARS LATER:

 

 

“Prince Edward, what do you think you’re doing!? The King has requested you and you have made him wait for a long time now, it’s about your engagement!” “Tell my father that I do not wish to marry. I will rule on my own! I don't need to be married to be a good ruler.” I said from atop the roof.

 

My name is Edward Miles. I am twenty years old and I am the Prince of Asecia. All my life they had told me how the Alliance with the land of Naunia was unbreakable but now they want to ‘renew’ the alliance by marrying me with their prince. 

 

I was a man and I didn't understand why I must be wed with him. The land of Naunia as well as the land of Asecia did not have female offspring, therefore their conclusion was to marry me off to a prince. It was a stupid idea, not only can we not bear children but they were forcing me to leave my country instead of him.

 

“There you are! Ed, I thought we agreed that you were to be wed with a Naunian.” My father said as he walked below me. “No dad, you agreed. I’m not going to be shipped off to another country and be wed to a Prince! Why bother when we can’t even have children!” I yelled angrily.

 

My father sighed “Ed, come down here and we can talk like the civilized.” I sighed as well and proceeded to climb down the roof. My father led me to the library and signalled me to sit on a seat adjacent to his. “Son, you are the Prince and it is your duty as such to keep the peace between the lands. 

 

Yes it is true that you and the prince of Naunia cannot have offspring but you have to maintain the peace. Either one of you will have a maiden, that maiden will be the one to deliver the heir.” “Then the child will be a bastard? Father, you taught me the importance of keeping the family line pure and that’s the first thing you propose for me to do?” I said as I slouched on the chair. 

 

“I know son but times are different. There are no Princess to bare children. We must keep the Alliance in order to keep our citizens safe from those wretched pirates! It is your duty as heir to to marry the prince of Naunia in order to keep the peace.” My father said as he laid a hand on my knee.

 

“Ok, let's suppose I do marry the Prince and he has an offspring with a maiden, what next? Our land will stay without an heir. I will move there and no one will be here in my stead.” “Not exactly.” My father said with a smile. “What do you mean?” I asked as I tilted my head in curiosity. “Your mother, she is with child” My eyes widened and I felt myself smile. 

 

“Oh my god! I’m going to have a sibling!” I said happily. “I wonder what it would be! I hope I can at least venture back and spend time with my brother or sister!” “I believe you will. I’m sure that after the Prince has his offspring, he wouldn’t mind you moving back.” My father said with a smile. I was with joy at the revelation ‘I won’t be separated from my home for long. 

 

I will return to the place I was born.’ “Ed, the reason I summoned you earlier was because your soon to be is here and he would like to meet you before the preparation for your departure.” I pouted at my father’s words. “The Prince of Naunia is at the garden. Please do not let him wait and please spare him of your crude humor.” “I make no promises.” I said with a chuckle as I stood up and left the library. I walked to the garden and upon arriving I saw the Prince himself.

 

He had brown hair and light brown toned skin, he looked around my height as well. Once he noticed me he smiled and bowed “You must be Prince Edward. I am Henry, Prince of Naunia. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He said as he once again stood straight. He looked at my face then up to my hair “So it is true that the heir of Asecia has platinum blonde hair and bright yellow eyes. I assume your Queen mother has the same?” “Uh no, I was the only born.” I said as I fixed my bangs with my fingers.

 

The prince grabbed my hand and held it in his “I understand that this affair is not common but I assure you that I will not obligate you to do nothing upon the arrival of my country. Unfortunately consummating the marriage is a must. My father insist that a marriage is not complete without it. However I will not pressure you for you will be my partner for life.” 

 

The Prince said with a smile. I pulled my hand away from his with embarrassment. “Uh yeah, we can talk about that later I guess. When will the departure take place?” I asked whilst looking anywhere else but at him. I was too embarrassed and I had to change the subject. “The departure will take place in four days time. 

 

I will be leaving with you and together we will arrive to Naunia.” Prince Henry bowed and kissed the back of my hand. “I hope our marriage will prosper.” he said before he left the garden. ‘I have to be married to him?! Ugh he’s impossibly embarrassing!’ I slapped both my cheeks to calm my embarrassment and walked around the flower beds. I sighed ‘I guess I have no choice be to be married and be sent off to an unknown country.’ I thought to myself. ‘Maybe life won’t be as bad.

 

Maybe I can be good friends with Prince Henry?’ I was nervous but a little excited at seeing new lands and exploring things I have never seen before. ‘I guess I must remain positive.’ The next day Prince Henry invited me for a cup of tea and a walk around town. I knew that I would probably spend the rest of my life with him so I accepted to further my knowledge about my home to be.

 

“I would like to know you before our departure and marriage.” Prince Henry said as he sipped from his tea. We were both sitting out in the balcony conversing whilst drinking tea. “What would you like to know about?” I asked as I too took a sip from my tea. “Well, how about your favorite pastime?” “Uhm, I like reading? I had always enjoyed old legends of Asecia ever since I was a child. I also fairly enjoyed tales about great adventures.” I replied with a smile. 

 

“I like the way your eyes shine when you talk about the things that interest you.” Prince Henry said with a smile. “I too enjoy reading but more on the intellectual side. I enjoy reading about nature and architecture. Have you read anything of that subject Prince Edward?” “Uh, no I have not. I don't think that’s exciting.” Prince Henry suddenly chuckled. “I guess all those to their own.

 

Why don't we walk around town and maybe you can tell me these tales and legends about Asecia?” “I would love to.” I said with a smile. Prince Henry and I walked all around town talking about every story I knew. We walked so much, we ended up in the fields “Those tales sure are something. Which one would you say is your favorite?” the Prince asked. 

 

“My favorite is about the lost Prince Asher. He disappeared without a trace thirty years ago at age six. Everyone searched everywhere for him but he was nowhere to be found.” I said as both Henry and I sat down on the grass. “So, no one ever found him? That’s actually quite scary.” I laughed. Prince Henry’s reaction was quite funny, I couldn’t help but tease. 

 

“Folks say that they see a spirit of a young boy around the ocean docks. Some even say they hear the young Prince laugh at night, still playing with his favorite toy.” Prince Henry’s eyes widened “Do they really? But how do they know that, that youngling is the Prince?” “The Prince always wore a ruby red ring on his thumb for it was too big for his fingers. 

 

It was a present that was given to him for his birthday by his father, the King” I laughed as Prince Henry bit his lip. He looked quite scared so I decided not to pick at him anymore. We later walked back to the castle and went into the library. He was very interested in the tales of the land so he decided to read more, I of course said I would help. “This tale, have you heard of it?”

 

The Prince said as he showed me a book. “Hmm, actually I have not. What is it about?” I had never read nor seen this book before so I was quite curious. “It talks about beings that are Celestials. It says that these beings are born with a unique features and They also bare certain powers?” Prince Henry said uncertain.

 

“Unique features?” I said as I thought for a while. “Maybe it’s a tale about sorcery, don't pay mind. These are just tales after all.” “Prince Asher was born with unique features. He had bright blue eyes and raven black hair. Both his parents were brunettes.” I said as I sat down on the chair.

 

“Hmm, do you think that maybe the Prince was taken because he was a Celestial?” Henry said as he placed the book down. I shrugged and suddenly started thinking on how I had unique features as well. I had questioned my hair and my eyes before but my mother and father said I was blessed, just like Prince Asher. “Do you think that I too perhaps have unique features? 

 

My father and mother are also brown of hair and I’m not. My hair is blonde and my eyes are yellow.” I said with a pout. “It’s just tales, don't pay mind. Even if you are a blessed one, you are still a person and a Prince at that. You are normal Edward, don't think ill of yourself.” Prince Henry said as he sat near me.

 

I nodded ‘Maybe it is just tales. I shouldn’t worry about it.’ I thought to myself. The next couple of days passed and I started to like the Prince’s presence. I don't think I’ll ever be able to see him as more than my forced engaged partner though but I’m sure I’ll be able to see him as a friend. Ultimately the day for my departure was here. I was boarding my essentials when I suddenly saw my parents.

 

“Make sure to send a letter whenever you can. Don't forget about me nor your father.” My mother said in tears as she fixed my collar. “Don't worry mother, I will never forget about you nor father. Make sure to take it easy and eat well.” I gave my mother a hug and she kissed my cheek.

 

“Son, if there is something that you need or if they treat you bad, make sure to let me know right away.” “Yes father, I promise you I’ll keep both of you up to date.” I said with a smile. I gave them each one last hug and boarded the ship. I turned and waved at the crowd of people who were there to see my send off. They all cheered and yelled for my well being. I felt a tear roll down my face as I saw Asecia, the land I was born in move further and further away. 

 

I would be at sea for two days before we arrive to the land of Naunia. I was too sad so I decided to stay in my quarters on the ship and spend my entire time there. It was early morning when one of the ship’s crew men came bursting through the door. “Your majesty, I need you to remain here at all times.” The crew men said as he panted and laid his back against the door. “What do you mean? Is there something going on? Where’s Prince Henry?” I asked nervously. 

 

“Your majesty please just try to look for a good place to hide and do not come out no matter what you hear.” I widened my eyes and nodded. I stood up to do what the man had told me when I suddenly heard him gruff. I turned to look at him and gasped when I saw a sword was through him. He was pushed to the ground and dropped dead instantly. I looked up at the man who was wielding the sword, “Pirates!”

 

“Hahaha look at what we got here. He’s a pretty one.” The pirate said as he came closer to me. The pirate had a long beard and long braided brown hair. He was dressed with a commoner shirt and loose trousers. He also had an eye patch on one of his eyes. Once he was in arms reach he grabbed me from the back of my neck and dragged me out to the deck. “Cap’n, he’s the last one.” The pirate said as he laid me on my knees. I looked up and saw a man with long black hair.

 

He had half his face covered but what caught my attention was the deep blue eyes he had, they were beautiful. I was so mesmerized with his eyes that I didn't notice him look up and down at me. He got closer and placed his hand on my chin and moved my face from left to right. “No, leave his majesty be!” I heard Prince Henry yell. 

 

He was also kneeling on the deck as well as the others from the crew. “So the reason a royal ship is at sea is because they’re escorting a prince?!” The pirate with brown hair said with a laugh. “Let’s just kill everyone here.” “Wait no! Don't kill them! Take everything you see worthy and please let us be, I beg of you!” I yelled out as I saw another pirate draw his sword. 

 

The black haired pirate looked at the pirate who was still behind me “It’s decided then, get everything valuable on the ship” “Aye Cap’n!” some of the pirates said in unison. The black haired man, who now I knew was the Captain looked back at me. “Take him too.” My eyes widened “Wait what?!”

 

I yelled as the same pirate that grabbed me earlier, tied my hands behind my back. “You said I can take everything that I see worthy.” The Captain said to me with an emotionless face. “And I think a Prince is far more worthy than anything on this ship.” “No don't take him! Please take me instead! I am a prince as well, I am Prince Henry of Naunia. Take me in his stead.” Henry said as he tried to stand.

 

The Captain went to him and looked at him from head to toe. “Unfortunately I don't see your worth.” The Captain said as he turned back to the brown haired pirate. “Take him to my quarters.” “Aye aye Cap’n” My eyes widened. ‘I was being taken to a pirate’s room!’ I started to move around and fight but I was suddenly hit and I slowly lost consciousness.


	2. 2. Where Am I?

I had no idea how long I was out but when I came to, my head felt like it was about to burst. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I saw that I was in an unfamiliar room and my eyes slowly widened when I remembered the events that had happened. ‘I’m in a pirate ship!’ I yelled in my mind.

 

I felt myself tremble as I looked careful around to room to see if I spy a pirate anywhere. I suddenly noticed that there was a piano at the far center of the room, it was huge and it was beautiful. I carefully stood up and walked to it. I passed my fingers on the keys when I suddenly heard the door close.

 

I jumped and turned to see the Captain leaning on the side of the wall with his arms crossed in front of him. He no longer had his face covered and I saw that he was much younger than I thought he was. “I see you’ve awoken” He said as he started walking towards me. “Where am I and why am I here?” I said as I moved back. He stopped on his step and tilted his head to the side.

 

“I demand you to tell me where I am!” he chuckled “I’m afraid you can’t demand anything anymore. You are on my ship and here you have no power.” The Captain responded as he began to slowly walk closer once more. I moved back and placed my hands out in front of me. “I am still a prince and you must treat me with respect!

 

I demand you to take me back to my ship or take me to the land of Nauria!” “Why don't you just shut your mouth or I’ll shut it for you.” the Captain said annoyed. I gasped “How dare you speak to me that way! I’ll have you punished if you don't let me go this instant!” I yelled but immediately closed my eyes when I heard a bang by my head. Once I opened my eyes I saw that the Captain was very close to me. He had trapped me at a corner, with my back against the wall; his hands were on either side of my head. 

 

“I guess I have to shut you up myself.” He began to look all over my face and I immediately felt my cheeks warm at the close proximity. “It is not good education to be this close to a royal. I’ll have you disciplined if you do not do what I say!” I said as I was trying to move him away by placing my hands on his shoulders to push him whilst moving my face to the side. He moved his face closer to my neck and I felt his breath fan on my skin. 

 

I felt him move from my neck to my ear, lips gently touching my skin. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I felt my knees suddenly go weak. “What’s wrong your majesty? Have I exceeded in shutting you up? I thought you said you will punish me if I didn't listen. What are you waiting for? Punish me.” the Captain whispered by my ear. I felt him smirk as my knees began to buckle.

 

“Land ho!” I suddenly heard in the distance and the Captain thankfully moved away from me. I slumped to the ground and felt my heart beat at an unbelievably fast rate. The Captain looked down at me and chuckled as he proceeded to leave the room. I placed a hand over my chest as I sat on the floor ‘Ugh I hate that guy! I can’t believe he treated me that way! The nerve of this Pirate’ I said to myself in irritation. I steadied my breathing and stood up. I walked to the door and peeked out as I slowly opened it.

 

My mouth opened wide when I saw the clear open ocean and the clear blue sky, “Beautiful” I said out loud. “Ain’t it? That is what I love about being a pirate.” A lean man said. I jumped at the sound of his voice. “Ah, forgive me for scaring you, your majesty.” the pirate said. I looked at him from the tip of his head to his shoes. He didn't seem like a pirate at all. He was well dressed and he looked well put together. “You’re a pirate?” the pirate laughed 

 

“Aye, I am indeed. My name’s Phil and I’m the cook.” I looked at him for awhile and then responded “Your english sounds almost proper, are you sure you’re a pirate?” Phil laughed harder which caught the attention of others around us. “I can reassure you your majesty that I am a pirate. I was, in fact, a townsmen before I became a pirate though.”

 

“Why? Why become a feared pirate when you can be a regular person with an honorable life?” Phil smiled softly “With all due respect, your majesty, I became a pirate for that exact reason. Being a regular person, doing regular things was just too boring. I had nothing going for me, that’s why I’m here. Adventure is everywhere and I feel free to do whatever I please.” “Aren’t you afraid of the people here though? Aren’t you afraid to die here without your family?” “These people are my family.

 

Don't let them intimidate you though, that’s just an act.” Phil said with a giggle. “You talking smack?” Another pirate said out of nowhere. “Yeah and what of it? It’s not like you’re gonna do anything about it.” Phil said with a smile. The other pirate smiled and tsked as he walked away and did something with some rope. I looked around and saw alot of people around the deck doing god knows what. 

 

I looked ahead and saw the Captain with the pirate that had grabbed me the last time, talking at the far end of the ship. I felt myself frown and I suddenly heard Phil chuckle. “I see you don't have a liking to the Captain.” “Ugh, I despise him!” I said with anger. I heard a laugh to my left and I turned to see another pirate but he seemed much younger than the others. 

 

“Haven’t I heard that before.” “Hey, go back to your post! I already told you we don’t got time for your slackin.” “But Jack! I’m bored!” “I don't care if you’re bored or not, do your part and get!” the pirate named Jack said. “Geez, when will that boy learn.” Jack said as he slowly turned to me. “You must be that Prince everyone is talking about. Pleasure to meet cha.” “Uh yeah, likewise.” I replied.

 

“How old is that boy by any chance? He seemed pretty young to be here” I said looking at Phil. “His name’s Roy. He’s nineteen years old but don't let his age fool yah. He’s a rascal. if not taken serious, he can pickpocket you without ye noticing.” Jack replied instead of Phil. ‘He’s so young, I wonder what happened to him that he ended up here.’ I thought to myself. “I see Princey here is getting acquainted.” The pirate that grabbed me the last time said. 

 

“Leave him alone Ben.” Phil said as he got in front of him. “Captain said that he is not be touched so I advise you to listen to his orders.” “I ain’t touching him. Besides, Cap’n said he shouldn’t be touched unless told to. If he does something to upset the Cap’n, maybe I’ll get my chance to teach this pretty boy that life as a pirate shouldn’t be taken lightly.” 

 

The pirate named Ben said as he walked away with a smirk on his face. “I’d advise you to stay away and to do what’s told of yah to do.” Jack said as he too left to do his own business. “Some of us here are not the nicest at first so please do what the Captain says. He might seem like the worst but he is the one in charge here and even if you make friends, we have no choice but to do what the Captain requests.” 

 

Phil said as he slightly bowed and walked away. I sighed ‘What should I do now? How will I get back home?’ I thought as I bit my lip. I saw the Captain walking this way so I decided to avoid him and hide behind some barrels. Some pirates that were around the area chuckled as they saw me hide. “I don't know who you’re trying to fool by hiding.” The Captain said as he stood by the said barrels I was hiding behind. 

 

“Come to my quarters, I have a proposition for you.” “No, thanks! I don't want to be alone with you anywhere!” The Captain looked at me sternly and I gulped and slowly stood up. I entered the room when the Captain signaled the door. “Why am I here? Why don't you just kill me or claim your prize by selling me!” 

 

I yelled at the Captain as he closed and locked the door. “Look here, I didn't take you because I wanted to sell you. The reason you’re here is because I need your blood.” The Captain said whilst looking directly in my eyes. “My blood? Why do you need my blood for?” “No need for questions, you either agree or not. I need you to come with us and give me some of your blood.

 

After you do that for me, I’ll take you back to wherever you were headed.” I looked at the Captain’s face to see if he was somehow lying. “What if I say no?” “Then we will still take your blood but we’d kill you once we are done with you.” “Then why not just kill me now if you’re still going to take my blood anyways?!” I yelled at his face. “Because I hate when people struggle and I need it fresh. I rather you give it up willingly but of course if you disobey I wouldn’t have a choice.” The Captain replied with a stern face. I bit my lip as I thought “Will you really take me back if I agree?” The Captain placed his right hand on his chest, where his heart would be.

 

“You have my word.” He looked like he was speaking with the truth so I slowly nodded. “Where is this place that you need to take me? And how long will it take to get there?” “About two week or so. As long as we don't run into trouble, you’d be home before you know it.” The Captain said as he grabbed what looked like a sack.

 

“Come, we’ll be close to shore soon and we have to replenish the supplies. I’d advise you to always stay near someone and not have any communications with anyone, understood?” I bit my lip and nodded. “Good. now get a move on.” He said as he signaled the door with a tilt of his head. I exited the room and immediately saw Phil.

 

“Ah, your majesty! Come and try to stay near me. It isn’t safe to walk around on your own.” Phil said as he messed up my hair and took off my coat. “Isn’t wise to wear fancy garments at a pirate island.” My eyes widened “Pirate island!” Phil laughed at my expression “Yup, now make sure you don't look at anyone and sure as hell don't speak to anyone.

 

Always remain by my side or the Captains side, yah hear?” I vigorously nodded my head. We all boarded on smaller boats and paddled to the shore. “This here is called a long boat.” Phil said as we boarded. “Yah teaching Princey here?” Jack said as he sat next to us. “His majesty should pretend to be a pirate no? He’ll be safer that way I s’pose.” “See if he’s good at that.” The Captain suddenly said as he too boarded the boat I was in. 

 

I glared at him and he gave me a stern look. The Captain once again had half his face cover and now wore a black bandana on his head. His attire was all black and the only bit of color was his striking blue eyes. “Why do you cover your face?” I said without realizing. Everyone that was on the long boat with me turned to look at me with surprise.

 

The only one that was not looking at me was the Captain himself. “Psh, I think you shouldn’t ask unnecessary questions.” Phil whispered to me. I looked at him with confusion. I was about to ask, what did he mean when the Captain answered my question. “To hide my identity.” “Why would you want to hide your identity?” I asked as I turned to look at the Captain once more. “Let's just say I don't have the best reputation.” The Captain responded. “But-” “Enough questions” The Captain said   
as he cut me off. I pouted and turned away from him. I heard Phil and Jack chuckle but I ignored it.

 

I looked out at the shore and saw several little shops. I presume the Pirate Island has stands for trade but I didn't think it was of this amount. We arrived at shore and the Captain as well as Jack got off to pull the boat on the beaches. One by one, we all got off the boat but when I got off I tripped and was caught by the Captain himself. 

 

He had one hand on my waist and the other holding my hand. Seeing him this close, a memory popped up in my head. I remembered when the said Captain had me trapped in the corner of his room. Remembering said moment I blushed and hastily moved away. Phil laughed and everyone began to walk into a certain tent. 

 

I followed and upon entering I saw that the room had weird objects hanging from the top of the tent. There were dead animals and things in jars. There were cauldrons with smoke coming out of them and a fireplace on a wall. ‘How is there a lit fireplace in a tent?’ I thought to myself. “You’re no longer in a tent my child.” A women with long braided red hair said. “How did you?” I asked with a tilt of my head. 

 

“My names Glinda but you can call me mother.” Glinda said with a smile. “Mother, we are here to gain your blessing for we are entering the forbidden sea.” The Captain said as he took Glinda’s hand and slightly bowed. It was strange to see the Captain show respect to someone else, that I gave my utmost attention.

 

“Ah my dear Ace. That sea is forbidden for a reason. Not only does your Celestial sister reside there, but those who go there are not seen again.” Glinda said to the Captain as she placed a hand atop his head. ‘Ace? Celestial? Never come back?’ I had so many question that I wanted to ask but I decided not to interfere their conversation. Glinda suddenly turned to look at me and put her hand out for me to take.

 

I grabbed her hand and slowly walked to her. She then grabbed the Captain’s hand with her other hand as well “He will help you in your journey.” “Yes I know mother.” the Captain responded. Glinda shook her head “No Ace. He is more useful to you than you think. Not only for unraveling your misfortune but for other things, big things.” Glinda smiled and let go of both of our hands.

 

“You have my blessing and my protection.” The Captain bowed and Glinda suddenly rubbed her fingers over the Captain’s head, pouring a shimmer dust like powder. As they landed on the Captain’s head, it disappeared. She turned to me and told me to bow my head as well. I did what I was told and bowed my head, as she did with the Captain, she sprinkled on the powder on me.

 

“Glinda maam, what is this for?” I asked as I straightened myself. “It’s for protection child.” She responded. “Do the others get it as well?” She smiled and caressed my cheek. “You’re technically captured yet you worry about the others. Strange don't you think? You were captured but you don't seem afraid. Do you know why Prince Edward?”

 

Glinda asked me. I widened my eyes ‘She knows who I am?’ I asked myself. “I know more than you think. I know your past, I know your future, I know the reason of your birth and the reason for your death. I am the bridge to this world and the next.” “You’re a witch?” I asked and Glinda smiled “I am, and you are something special. 

 

You will do great things Prince Edward.” The Captain and the others then bowed and said their farewells. We all walked out of the tent and proceeded to go around other tents. Phil bought a variety of different produce and Jack bought wood. Different Pirates, that I didn't know their name, were also buying things like gunpowder and cannon balls and loads of other things. ‘They really did need to replenish things huh.’ Once everyone finished their ‘shopping’ we all boarded the boats once more. 

 

The Captain had gotten on the other boat instead of this one. I looked at Phil who was once again sitting beside me “Uhm, I have a few questions, do you think you’ll be able to answer them?” I asked and Phil looked up at me in questioning. “Hmm, if I see it fit, sure I’ll answer what I can.” He responded with a smile. “The Captain. . . his name is Ace?” Phil nodded. 

 

“Yup, that’s his name. Captain Ace, the most feared Captain in all the seven seas.” I hummed. “Ok uhm, when Glinda said that no one comes back from the forbidden sea, was it true? No one has ever came back?” I asked with worry. “Unfortunately it is true but fear not your majesty, the Captain will get us out of there.” Phil responded with a smile. I bit my lip and nodded ‘If they trust their Captain, I guess I can try to trust him too.’ 

 

“Ok one more question. Glinda said that the Captain had a Celestial sister in the forbidden sea? What exactly does that mean?” After asking that question Phil looked rather pensive. “Have you royal folk ever heard about Celestials?” Jack asked as he was listening. “Well no one ever told me about them but I did read a book about it a couple days ago.” I replied. “Then you do know what a Celestial is?” Phil asked. “Uh more or less. I just know that they are born with unique features and that   
they get abilities? I’m not entirely sure.” Phil patted my shoulder.

 

“We’ll talk later in the cabins. We’re about to arrive on the ship and it’s wise to talk about this indoors. There could be sirens listening.” “Sirens? Sirens are real too?” Both Phil and Jack laughed as well as the other Pirates on the boat. We all boarded the ship and everyone helped with the items. “Here, can you help me carry this to the kitchen?” Phil said as he handed me a wooden box.

 

I grabbed the box and followed Phil into the kitchen. “You can place it anywhere.” I placed the box on the ground and looked back at Phil. “Is there anything else you need?” Phil thought for awhile and then turned to me with a smile. “No, that’s all. Oh and I’m sorry” I tilted my head “About what?” “About making you do things. I guess I forget that you’re a Prince and all.” 

 

Phil said with a chuckle. “Why don't you go on the main deck. Maybe the Captain has something for you to do.” I nodded and headed to the main deck. Once I got to the main deck I saw everyone moving ropes around and taking boxes down. I was out of it that I bumped into Ben. “Ouch, oh please forgive me. I wasn’t aware of where I was going.” I said as I looked up at Ben. He gave me a once over and tsked at me as he walked away. ‘Okay then.’ I walked over to the Captain’s quarters and knocked.

 

“Uhm. . . Ace? Captain? Is there anything I can do here?” I asked as I entered the room. Besides the Captain, Jack and Roy were inside the room as well. “Ah, forgive my impredence. I was just wondering if there is something that you need my assistance with?” the Captain looked up at me. “Like what? You’re supposed to be captured, why would you ever want to be doing something.”

 

“Well, it doesn’t seem like I’m captured and I can’t just stand there and do nothing.” I pouted as I responded. Roy chuckled “Well what can you do your grace?” “Uhm, I can read? I can count and I can also climb.” “Hmm, I’d say we should put em on the crow’s nest.” Jack said to the Captain.

 

“Ye sure we can trust this kid to keep a lookout?” Ben said as he entered the room. “Kid?! I have you know that I am twenty one years old! I reckon I’m the same age as the Captain himself!” I turned to look at the Captain “How old are you?” everyone looked at me with wide eyes then turned to the Captain. Everyone seemed almost worried for a second there. 

 

I was about to ask if I asked something inappropriate when the Captain responded. “I’m old enough to tell you what to do. If you want to do something then I recommend you to do it right. Jack, take Edward to the crow’s nest.” I raised my eyebrows “Edward?” I asked in irritation. “Yes, Edward” the Captain replied back. “Ok, Ace. I’ll do what you ask.” As I said those words, Roy gasped.

 

The Captain began walking closer to me and I gulped ‘Did I mess up again?’ I thought to myself. He walked very close to me and started to look all over my face. I blushed and looked down at the ground. “Go, do what you were told and don't cause any trouble understood?” The Captain asked and I nodded “Yes. . . Captain.” I bit my lip as I followed Jack out of the room.

 

Before I exited the room I heard Ben chuckle. I sighed as the door closed. “Don't get discouraged your majesty. The Captain is always like that with strangers. He’ll open up to yah, we do have about two week or so at sea witcha so don't you worry.” Jack said as he walked to a tall pilar.

 

“Alright up here.” He said as he started climbing the pilar. “This is the crow’s nest?” I asked out loud. I inhaled and exhaled as I started the climb the very same pilar Jack was currently climbing. I was amazed as we got to the top of the pilar. You could see miles ahead and you could see the open ocean and sky, it was beautiful. “A beauty ain’t it? Too bad I’m too old to be climbing this here pilar. Hopefully your fit enough to be climbing errday.” Jack said with a laugh.

 

“I’ll be climbing everyday?” “Yup, you’ll be in charge of this here crow’s nest. We rely on you to let us know when you see land, a storm or if yah see another ship. Make sure that if yah do see another ship, let us know what flag she got.” “What flag she’s got?” I asked in confusion. “Yup, sometimes it’s buccaneers and sometimes their privateers.

 

Just to keep it simple, tell us how her flag looks like and it’s colors. This’ll help yah” Jack said as he handed me a spyglass. “Well good luck.” he then proceeded to climb back down. “Wait! How long do I stay up here!?” I yelled before he descended even lower. “Til sunset!” Jack yelled back. I sighed “At least I have a good view.” I said to myself. I kept a lookout until the sun started to set. 

 

Looking at the sun go down suddenly made me sad. I don't know why but I’ve always felt happy whenever there was sun and whenever we welcomed the moon, I’m always left feeling unhappy. I descended from the crow’s nest and once I stepped down I saw someone waiting for me at the bottom.

 

I looked at the person and saw that it was a female. “I didn't know that women can be pirates too.” I said as I looked at her. She was wearing men’s clothing and if I didn't know better, she’d totally fool me. I saw her eyes slightly widen “How did you know that I was a women?” “I studied human biology. Since I am the King to be, I wanted to know all that is to know if something were to occur.” I replied with a smile.

 

“So you could tell I was a woman just by looking at me?” She asked with disbelief. “That is correct.” She looked rather doubtful but nonetheless she climbed the crow’s nest. ‘I guess she keeps watch at night?’ “Hey! What’s your name!” I yelled before she got too far up. She stopped climbing and looked down at me “Anne!” she replied and continued to climb.

 

I smiled and turned to head to the Captain’s quarters when Phil was suddenly behind me. I yelped when I saw him and Phil responded with a loud laugh. “I seem to be always scaring you. Forgive me your majesty, I came to escort you to the place where you’d stay for the night.” He said with a slight bow. I nodded and followed him. “Well here it is.” 

 

“I’m staying here?” I asked as I saw that there were already many sleeping pirates rocking on hammocks which were occupying the room. “Unfortunately we don't have an available room for you your grace but you’ll be able to sleep here on this hammock, next to me.” Phil said with a smile. “But this ship is huge! Why do you all not get a better place to sleep?” I asked in confusion. “This ship is not as big as you think it is. The only one with a room is the Captain himself and the Quartermaster.” I furrowed my eyebrows “That doesn’t seem fair.” I said with irritation. Phil and some of the others that were awake laughed. “Look ‘er your majesty, this is much more fair than sleeping in the brig.” An unfamiliar Pirate   
said. “What’s the brig?” 

 

“The brig is a sort of jail. Try not to get yourself in there cuz you’ll surely stay there for a day or two. The names Luke by the way.” The pirate said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I responded with a smile. “Pleasures all mine. It ain’t everyday that   
you meet a Prince. This here people is Finn, Pete, Tom, Will, and Hank.” Luke said as he pointed at the others in the room. 

 

“The others are at another room just like this one. I’ll present them to yah tomorrow.” “Thank you Luke, that is much appreciated.” I said with a bright smile. “Well, we have a long journey ahead of us, why don't we all hit the sack?” Phil said as he got on his hammock. “Hit the sack? I thought we were sleeping?” Both Phil and Luke laughed

 

“Hit the sack means to sleep. Don't worry your majesty, you’ll learn.” Luke said as he turned around. I got on the hammock that was provided for me and yelped when I got on. “You ok?” Phil asked as he looked at me. “Yes, I just never slept on one of these before.” I tried to get comfortable on the hammock and finally was able to relax. I started to slowly fall asleep as the hammock started swinging back and forth with the motion of the ship.


	3. Enigma Part 3

“Everybody up! Rise and shine sleeping beauties!” I heard someone say and I groggily got off the hammock. “Morn’in your majesty. Hope you had a good sleep.” Jack said as he walked up to me and offered me a cup of water. “More or less, thank you Jack.” I said as I took the cup and drank from it. I looked around the room and saw the others getting up and leaving the room, so I too followed. 

 

As I followed the others, we entered what look like a room to dine in. I sat down next the Jack and Roy. I saw everyone had a plate of food in front of them so I stood up and walked around in the front where I saw the pirates were getting their trays. “Morning your majesty! Hungry? I have just the thing for you.” Phil said as he handed me a tray of food. “Go on sit wherever you like and I’ll join you when I’m done.” I nodded and walked back to where Jack and Roy sat.

 

Once I sat on the table I took a good look at the meal on the tray. It was rather odd, it was poultry and what looks like eggs? “Whatcha lookin for?” Roy said with a mouth full of food. “Utensils?” After I said those words they looked at me with confusion. “He means a fork.” Phil said as he sat down with his own tray. “Ooh, well why didn't you say so?” Jack said as he handed me a fork. I began to eat and noticed how the food wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, a little salty but not bad. 

 

Once ‘breakfast’ was over we all went back on the main deck and I noticed how people immediately went to work. “Alright everyone get a move on! All hands on deck! We’re about to pass the bridge!” I heard Ben yell. Everyone started to fantically move around and pull some rope. “Batten down the hatches!” I looked around worried “What’s going on?” 

 

“We passing the bridge and once we pass it, a big storm will be brewing. I’d go indoors for now your grace.” Luke said as he was passing by me. I hastily went into the Captain’s quarters and bumped into the said Captain. “What are you doing?” “They said there was a storm and Luke told me to go indoors.” I replied to the Captain. 

 

He sighed and let me through “Wait where are you going?” I asked as I saw the Captain heading out. “To help. You stay here and don't come out at all, understood?” I nodded and the Captain exited the room. I suddenly heard rain falling and loud waves which were rocking the ship back and forth rapidly. I lost my balance and fell to the ground ‘I hope everyone is doing ok. Maybe I should go help too?’ I thought to myself ‘But they told me to stay indoors.’ 

 

I bit my tongue as I didn't know what to do. I got up and steadied myself ‘I can’t just stay here and do nothing! I have to help!’ I said as I walked to the door. I used as much force as I could to open the door since the door was being blown shut by the harsh winds. Once I successfully opened the door and went out I saw that there was no one on the deck. “Hold tight!” I heard someone say and I looked up and saw about five them holding on the ropes. 

 

‘Where’s the others?! Were they taken by the storm!’ I thought as I frantically searched atop the deck. I saw a figure at the end of the ship and by his attire, I could tell that it was the Captain himself. I was about to call out to him when I noticed he wasn’t moving but immediately stopped when I saw almost a snake like animal go around his legs. 

 

The animal was made of pure water and it went all over the Captain’s body. The Captain suddenly raised his right arm and flicked his wrist. The ocean waves suddenly moved aside as if they were under the Captain’s command. I looked up to the others and saw that their hands were bounded with ice to the rope.

 

I looked back at the Captain and saw the ‘water snake’ was now on his entire arm as he extended his arm to the side. The rain suddenly stopped and it seemed as if time was moving slowly as the raindrop fell in a slow pace atop the ship. “What’s going on?” I asked out loud. “Your majesty?! What are you doing out here!” Phil said as he came out from the lower deck. “Go back inside this instant!” 

 

He yelled as he tried to push me back inside the Captain’s quarters. “Wait! But what about-” I was about to say something when I instantly got cut off when I looked back at the Captain. He was no longer facing the other direction but at me. His eyes were glowing and they were clear white of color. Water was surrounding him from head to toe. “Come on your majesty! It’s dangerous to be outside!” Phil said as he pushed me in and closed the door. 

 

“Phil? What was that? Why was the Captain like that!” I asked frantically. “Your majesty please calm down! I’ll explain everything later but please calm down and take a breath.” Phil responded as he guided me to a chair. Phil brought me a cup of water and told me to drink slowly. I did as I was told and waited for Phil to explain everything. “Are you calm now?” He asked and I nodded.

 

“Ok, well the Captain is. . . . well, he’s a Celestial. He is the Celestial of the Sea. He can control water and he’s pretty much the son of the moon.” “He’s a Celestial? Son of the moon? What are you talking about, this doesn’t make any sense.” I replied back in disbelief. “What is a Celestial?” Phil sighed “I thought you said you knew what a Celestial was?”

 

“Well yeah but it was all a myth! A tale you read to your children! None of it is true!” I replied back with my eyebrows raised. “Your majesty please, calm down” “I’m completely calm! Just tell me why were the Captain’s eyes like that!” I asked frantically. “Ok ok, the Captain is a Celestial, whenever he uses his ability, his eyes turn of that color. 

 

He was born with unique features and with the ability to control water. Not only can he control water but he was drawn to it. He can also speak to the moon goddess as she is his Celestial mother, the mother of his ‘power’ I guess you could say. He uses his ‘power’ to help us and the ship go through storms or to defend us from our foes.

 

That’s why he has to keep his identity hidden because he is a wanted Pirate.” Phil said to me calmly. I stood silent as I took in all the information. “Wait you said he got this when he was born? Okay but what does all this have to do with me?” “What?” Phil replied in surprise. “Why does he want me! He can clearly do whatever he wants, why does he need me?” Phil looked down at the floor. “He. . . we were cursed for all eternity. In order to undo this curse we need blood from a Celestial.” “Why doesn’t he use his own blood then? I’m sure he’s got lots of it!” I replied angrily.

 

Phil gulped “We need the blood of two Celestials.” I tilted my head “Then why don't you look for another Celestial instead of grabbing me? I’m just a Prince who was out at sea traveling to a different land.” I responded almost irritated. “No your majesty, if we wanted a Prince we would of traded you with the other Prince that was aboard the ship. 

 

The reason why the Captain took you was because. . . you are a Celestial.” Phil replied with a sigh. “What? I am not a Celestial?!” “Your majesty, do you really believe that you aren’t a Celestial? Your hair is as bright as the sun and your eyes are a unique color. Tell me your grace, those any of your family members hold any of these features.” I slowly close my mouth in realization.

 

‘Am I really a Celestial? Is that the reason why I am different? Did my parents know?’ I thought as I looked at the ground. I suddenly realized that the ship was no longer moving from side to side and there were no longer loud sounds. I looked at Phil and he had a smile on his face. “We passed the bridge!” He stood up and was about to head out of the room when the door was pulled open. I looked up and saw the Captain, all soaking wet from the rain and the ocean waves. He still wore his emotionless face when he entered.

 

I suddenly became angry upon looking at him and stood up, walking towards him. “Why didn't you tell me that I was this thing! Why didn't you just tell me instead of keeping me in the dark!” I yelled at him. “Uh your majesty, please stop!” Phil said as he tried to move me away from the Captain.

 

“No, I have the right to know!” “I don't have to explain anything to you” The Captain replied as he walked around me and took off his soaked shoes. “You practically kidnapped me and you also want to take my blood! I could at least know why!” I yelled with anger. “Look here Edward, just because you’re a Prince doesn’t mean that you can expect everything to be given and told to you on the spot!

 

Now stop being a spoiled brat and get out of my quarters.” I felt enraged when he said that to me in my face. Without realizing I lifted my hand and slapped him across the face. His head was tilted to the side and when he turned back his eyes had changed color and they were once again white.

 

He suddenly grabbed my wrist and forced me on my knees. “Wait Captain!” I heard Phil said. “Silence! I’ll teach this brat not to ever cross me again” His grip hardened and he dragged me out of the room. The others were around and stood quiet as they saw the Captain dragging me across the ship. He took me down the stairs into a dark room that had metal bars.

 

He opened the metal gate and threw me inside. He looked at me with his still white menacing eyes from head to toe. “Maybe spending time in here will educate you. You don't have authority here. I am the one in charge, not you.” He said as he closed the metal gate and locked it as he walked away. 

 

I felt cold and scared and I felt my body tremble. I felt tears bottle up in my eyes and hesitantly wiped them off. “Before a Prince, I am a human and I will not be treated this way.” I said out loud with anger and sadness. I didn't know why I felt sad and even guilty for hitting the Captain but I did know that if I get out of this prison, I most likely won’t be on his good side. I am to be here with them for two weeks, I might as well try to ignore him and do what I am told to do.

 

A few minutes later, Phil arrived outside the cell with a cup of water. “Aish your majesty, why’d you have to go on and do that? We all told you to stay weary of the Captain and that’s the first thing you do!” I pouted “He called me a spoiled brat! He insulted me and disrespected me, how else did you want me to react.”

 

“I’m sorry that I’m saying this but the Captain is right. Out here no one cares that you’re a Prince. We’re Pirates, and Pirates only go under the law of their Captain.” Phil said looking almost guilty. I sighed as he stood up and left the cup of water through the cell bars “I’ll talk to the Captain, maybe he’ll change his mind and let you out early.” 

 

Phil turned to leave but I stopped him, “Phil, you said that I too am a Celestial. . . does that mean I can do what the Captain can do?” “Not exactly. Each Celestial have different abilities. The Captain is the Celestial of the Sea, therefore he can control water. You, your majesty are a Celestial as well but unfortunately we don't know of what quite yet. It is you who must discover that yourself.” Phil replied looking down at me.

 

“But how did the Captain know that I was a Celestial in the first place? How did he know that my mother or even my father didn't have the same blonde hair as mine?” Phil once again sat down with his legs crossed. “Celestials can feel when they are in the presences of another Celestial. Once you awaken your abilities I’m sure you too will be able to see what I mean.” “All this sounds confusing.” I said as I rubbed my temples. Phil gave me a smile “Hopefully I can convince the Captain to not let you stay here for more than a day. It reeks in here.”

 

“What is this place anyways?” I asked as I looked around. “The Brig. It’s meant to keep prisoners aboard the ship, that’s why it’s so dirty. Aside from that, is there anything you need? I can smuggle something in if you’d like?” I chuckled at Phil “No, I don't want to get you in trouble as well. 

 

Thank you Phil for trying to help me. Some of you are surprisingly very generous.” Phil stood up and gave me a smile in return “I’ll be back tomorrow morning. Hopefully you are already out by then.” Phil waved goodbye and left. I grabbed the cup   
of water and moved towards one of the walls in the cell.

 

As I took a sip of water I saw that there was a small circular window on the wall. It was too small to fit my head through but it was wide enough for me to look at the outside. The sky was cloudy and there was no indication if it were night or day. Even though I’ve only been here for a couple minutes, I felt as if I was trapped. 

 

I needed to feel the warm sunlight on my skin, I needed to extend my arms and feel the morning breeze. I sighed and rested my head on the wall. Without realizing I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Enigma Part 4

I woke up in a bright place. I looked around me and saw that I was laying on what looked like a cloud. Everywhere I looked, there was the bright blue sky and I finally felt at peace. I looked up and saw the sun, the beautiful sun. I closed my eyes and absorbed the warmth on my skin. ‘Edward, it is time.’ I suddenly heard. “There’s nobody here? Who spoke?” I said as I opened my eyes and looked around. 

 

“Edward?! Prince Edward, please wake up?!” I suddenly jolted and saw that I was back in a prison cell. I saw Phil and someone else next to me. “Oh my god, bless the Moon Goddess! I thought you were dying or something! I even brought the medic when I saw that you didn't respond!” Phil said frantically. I looked at the other Pirate and he took off his hat 

 

“How are you feeling? Dizzy? Nauseous?” I shook my head no. “I just feel really warm.” “Warm? Maybe a fever?” The Pirate said as he looked at Phil then turned back to me “Is it ok for me to place my hands on you, your majesty?” I nodded and the Pirate proceeded to place a hand on my forehead. “Are you a doctor?” I asked with curiosity. “Yes, I am the medic I s’pose.

 

My name is John, it’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” John said as he lowered his hand from my face. “It seems like you don't have fever. It’s oddly strange that you feel warm, especially since the brig is usually the coldest place on the ship. You sure you feel ok?” “Hmm, yeah I feel fine. I just feel really warm but that’s it.” I replied and Phil exhaled. “Well, that’s good.

 

We don't want you getting sick. Well do you want some breakfast?” I furrowed my brows “I already had breakfast. I was there with you when we ate.” I said with a chuckle. Phil looked at me strangely and then looked at John. “Your majesty? That was yesterday. Don't you remember me telling you that I’d be back for yah in the morning?” “Wait what? You’re saying that today is another day?

 

I slept the entire day yesterday!” I replied with incredibility. Both Phil and John nodded “When I came down to come get yah, you didn't respond. I got a little scared so I entered the cell and tried moving you but still nothing. That’s why I ran to get John here to come check on you.” As I took in those words, I saw movement on the other side of the cell. 

 

I looked up and saw the Captain standing there. When Phil and John saw me look behind them, they turned. They both yelped and moved away when they saw the Captain. “I see that you’re doing ok.” He said as he looked all over me. “It’s not like you’d care anyways” I said under my breath. The Captain tilted his head and lifted and eyebrow. ‘Oh, did he hear me?’ 

 

I thought as I bit my bottom lip. “I’m only going to ask this once, have you learned your lesson? Are you ready to go out to the real world and do what you are told?” I nodded at the Captain who was now in front of me. “Good.” The Captain said as he turned and walked away. Phil smiled and helped me stand “This is great! You can leave now.” Phil began to guide me out of the brig and John followed behind us.

 

We arrived at the dining room and everyone stopped eating and turned to look at me. I lifted my hand and smiled and the others turned to continue eating. ‘I suppose everyone heard what I had done to the Captain.’ I thought to myself. I sat down on the table and Phil brought me a tray of food. I was about to dig in when Jack, Luke, and Roy came to sit on the table next to me. “Hey is it true that you hit the Captain?” Roy said as he put his chin on top of his fist. 

 

“Roy! You can’t go on asking questions like that!” Jack said as hit Roy behind his head. “Ouch, what was that for?” Roy responded as he rubbed the back of his head. “Maybe with that you’ll stop asking question you ain’t s’pose be asking!” Jack replied. Phil and Luke laughed “You sure lucky the Cap’n didn't leave ye in there longer. Normally when someone goes in the brig they stay in there for almost a week.” Luke said as he took a bite out of a piece of bread.

 

“Really? For a week?” I asked with surprise. “Yup, they only get food once a day as well.” Phil replied with a look of sympathy. “Most of us are use to only two meals a day though, one meal ain’t too bad.” Roy commented as he too began to eat. Since the others no longer spoke I began eating as well. Once we all finished eating breakfast we all once again went to the main deck. “Since Princey is out already he can go back onto his job on the crow’s nest.” Ben said upon seeing me. 

 

“That’s my job now?” I asked as I looked at him. “Aye, weren’t you the one who asked the Cap’n if you could do something? Don't be going back on ye word now. Don't look good for a Prince.” Ben said as he walked away from me. I shrugged and began ascending to the crow’s nest.

 

Upon arriving at the very top, I looked all around me and saw that the crow’s nest wasn’t nearly as high enough to go through the clouds. It was still very cloudy and there was fog everywhere. ‘How in the world will I be able to spot anything with this fog?’ I said to myself. I squinted my eyes and tried to concentrate to see if whether or not I can see anything when suddenly I was able to slightly see a little in front of me. It was like I had put on a glass wear to see better.

 

I don't know how long I was up here on the crow’s nest but for some reason I didn't want to get down. I felt almost at peace being this high up, away from the others. “Your majesty? It’s been a long time and you haven’t gone down.” A voice said behind me. I turned and saw Roy climbing atop the crow’s nest as well. “Wow, it’s so foggy even from up here! I don't know how anyone would be able to see in all this.”

 

He said as he looked out at sea. “It’s not too bad.” I replied as I looked at him. “What do you mean? I can hardly see anything!” He said as he turned to look at me. “Are you seriously saying you don't see that-” My eyes widened at what I saw in the distance. “Boulder! Boulder ahead!” I yelled as hard as I could. “Bring a spring upon’er!” I heard Ben yell and I suddenly saw the ship slowly shift to a different angle. I exhaled loudly “That was a close one.” I said as I turned to Roy.

 

His eyes were wide as he stared at me “How did you see that? That boulder was nowhere in sight!” “What do you mean? It was right there! You didn't see it?” I asked with questioning. “I’m always on the crow’s nest and not once have I ever failed to spot anything! This was the first I couldn’t see nothing” “You’re exaggerating. Anyways, I think I’ll stay up here awhile longer.” I said with a chuckle. 

 

“Okay if ya say so.” Roy turned and climbed back down. A long time had passed and I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I heard someone call my name. I looked around and then looked down at the main deck. Phil was waving his hands in the air with a smile. “Your majesty! It’s dinner time!

 

Anne already ate so she’ll be switching places with you!” He yelled from the bottom. I nodded and began to climb down the pilar. Once I sat foot on the main deck I headed to the dining area. ‘Days have been passing quite quickly’ I thought to myself when I suddenly bumped into someone. I looked up and saw that I had bumped into the Captain. He was slightly taller than me and he was looking down at me with an emotionless face. “Oh uh, forgive me. 

 

I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings.” I mumbled as I stared at the ground. “Maybe that’s something you should work on.” He went around me and started the leave when he suddenly stopped and turned “Good job on spotting the boulder by the way.” My eyes widened at what the Captain had said. 

 

‘Did he just praise me?’ “Oh uh thanks. I uh, did what anyone on this ship would do.” I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. The Captain nodded and left to his quarters. I exhaled ‘Why do I feel embarrassed? He just said you did a good job! Stop acting weird.’ I bit my lip and gently slapped both of my cheeks and entered the room.

 

“Oh hey! We got you your grub already, come sit down.” Jack said as he patted the seat next to him. “Hey are you ok? Your cheeks are kinda red. You want me to tell John to check up on you?” Phil asked as I sat down. “Uh no I’m fine really.” I said with a smile. I ate in silence after that and the others were laughing and talking about their old adventures. 

 

I noticed that there were alot more people on our table than usual. Besides Phil, Roy and Jack; Luke, Pete, Tom and Will were also here. They all seemed like they were all having a good time whilst eating and drinking. They had offered me some liquor but I had rejected it. I was never one for drinking but it was sure amusing to see some of them slump around and laugh about a nonexistent object.

 

They were complaining about the dark sky and how they didn't know what the time was and how it was always gloomy. I had to admit, even though I was only here for a couple of days and for one I was stuck in the brig, I did miss the warmth of the sun. I remembered when I would always play in the fields.

 

I remember all the times I’d read books outside and then later lay on the grass and let the sunlight bathe me. I never liked when the days were rainy and gloomy. I felt sad; but now that it’s once again gloomy, I actually feel happy. I feel warm and not scared at all. A weird feeling it is but it sure felt great.

 

I helped Phil into the cabins and laid him on his hammock. I then went back and got Luke and laid him on his hammock as well. Roy then later helped me with the others, since they didn't permit him to drink; reason being his young age. Everyone was now sleeping on their respective hammocks and Roy too left to sleep.

 

I was tired and out of breath so I decided to stay on the main deck for awhile. It was quiet, the only sound that could be heard were the sound of waves clashing together. I was looking out into the distance when I suddenly heard a beautiful sound. I followed the melody and ended up in front of the Captain’s door.

 

I slowly and quietly placed my ear on the door and heard a piano being played. I had never heard anything like it, it was a beautiful song. I was so immersed that I barely realized that the tone had stopped. I moved closer to the door to see if I could hear anything when the door suddenly opened and I fell forward with a yelp.

 

I looked up and saw that the Captain was looking at me with his arms crossed. “What are you doing snooping around?” He asked with a raise of an eyebrow. “I heard a melody and I just wanted to hear more. I’m sorry if I offended you in any way.” I said as I stood up and dusted my bottoms. The Captain sighed “No, you didn't offend me but you sure did disturbed me.” 

 

I smiled apologetically “Uh, is it possible to hear you play some more?” I said hopefully. The Captain looked all over my face and then sighed once more “Fine but stay silent.” He then began to walk towards the piano and I stridded in with glee. I saw him sit down on the stool in front of the piano and place his fingers on top of the keys.

 

I wanted to get a better look so I got closer. The Captain turned his head to the side and gave me a questioning look “I just wanted a better look, I hope that’s okay.” I said with a small smile. The Captain sighed once again and moved to the end of the stool and patted next to him. My eyebrows raised as I saw what he was suggesting. 

 

I sat down on the stool next to him and I suddenly felt uneasy being this close to him. He then began to play and all that uneasiness left. The Captain played beautifully, almost like he was telling a story. I closed my eyes and I felt myself in bliss. I was getting slightly drowsy and I felt myself lean on something. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.


	5. Enigma Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I am going to start updating every Tuesday and Saturday from now on so expect two chapters a week ;)  
> ~Happy Reading~

‘It’s time to wake up. It is time for you to shine and show the world your light, my Celestial.’ I slowly opened my eyes and I felt super comfortable. I stretched my limbs and yawned as I looked around. I widened my eyes as I saw that I was laying on the Captain’s bed. I looked around the room and saw that the Captain was sleeping on a chair beside the desk. 

 

I quickly sat up ‘He let me sleep on his bed? Why didn't he wake me up?’ I suddenly gasped, I remembered leaning on something when I suddenly fell asleep. ‘Maybe that something was a someone.’ I said to myself. I once again looked at the Captain and quietly walked over to him. He was slumped on the chair with his head on top of his closed hand, he looked peaceful. 

 

Once I was a step away from him I noticed that he didn't look as scary when he was asleep. ‘He’s very handsome’ I thought to myself and immediately blushed. ‘Why are you think about that? What’s wrong with you!’ I sighed and looked back at him. I looked down and noticed that he had a string around his neck.

 

‘Hmm, I never noticed he wore a necklace.’ I noticed something shimmer and looked lower. Attached to his necklace was something red; I wanted to get a better look when the Captain stirred. I acted immediately and moved away, which caused me to stumble and fall. “What’s wrong with you?” The Captain asked as he straightened himself and stretched. 

 

“Uh nothing I’m just counting dust particles.” I said embarrassed. The Captain stood up and offered me a hand, I took it and thanked him. “Well, I’m going to the crow’s nest. Thank you for letting me hear you play.” I said as I turned to leave. Once I was outside I inhaled and exhaled, it was good to smell the salty fresh air.

 

“Huh, I wonder why the Prince is coming out of the Captain’s quarters?” Phil said with a hint of playfulness. “Gee I don't know, maybe he slept there. What you reckon?” Jack said. “I don't know but I think it’s a little suspicious.” Roy respond with a smirk. “Enough playing around. Getcha arse to work.” Ben said as he interrupted. “And you should get on the crow’s nest birdie Prince.”

 

I blushed at their comments but shrugged them all off. I then began climbing the pilar to the crows nest. Once I was finally on top I saw Anne. “Hey, good morning.” Anne turned to look at me when she heard my voice “Morning” She replied. “There’s alot of fog this morning, careful.”

 

She said before climbing down. I looked out at sea and saw that there were hardly any fog. If anything, there were more fog yesterday. I shrugged it off and concentrated on looking around. I started humming the same song the Captain was playing yesterday and I started to sway to the melody, I felt at peace. “Your majesty?!” I heard someone yell behind me. 

 

I realized I had closed my eyes when I suddenly opened them. I turned around to see Phil with an open mouth and wide eyes. “You’re glowing!” He said as he stared at me from head to toe. “What?” I looked at myself but I didn't see anything different. “Well you aren’t glowing no more. You were though and your eyes were blinding like the sun.” He said with a look of awe.

 

“We saw a shining bright light from the crow’s nest so I came here to investigate and here you were, glowing. Are you ok though? Do you feel weird in anyway?” “I don't think so” I responded. We both turned as we saw the Captain climb up as well. “Is it true? There was a light up here?” The Captain asked. “Yup, his majesty here was glowing! His eyes were bright yellow and his hair was lighter too, almost white. “ Phil said to the Captain with a smile.

 

The Captain looked back at me and I gulped as he came closer to me. He stood a step away from me and touch my face with the back of his fingers. “You’re warm, you must be a Celestial that’s related with heat.” “Or maybe it’s just him blushing” Roy said as he popped his head up as he climbed. 

 

I was indeed blushing but I don't know if it was because of all the attention or if it was because of the Captain’s close proximity. “Well whatever it is, it’s clear that his majesty is probably the opposite of the Captain. The Captain is water whilst the Prince is something warm. I’d say it’s the opposite.” Phil said with a nod.

 

“Alright, let’s all go down and get back to work.” The Captain said as he looked at the others. “Aye aye Cap’n” Both Roy and Phil said in unison as they both climbed down at a time. The Captain looked back at me “If you feel that something is off, don't hesitate to let me know or let John know as well.” “Oh yeah, I promise I’ll let you know.” I saw him look at each one of my eyes and then he turned around to climb back down. ‘What was that about?’ I thought to myself. I looked back at the sea and then looked up to the sky.

 

There was still clouds covering up the sky and I still couldn’t tell if it was day or not. I sighed and I soon was washed away once again to my thoughts. “Hey, how are you holding up?” Anne said as she suddenly stood next to me. “I’m doing good, a little sleepy. What time is it?” “Well it ain’t dinner yet, if that’s what you’re asking. Captain sent me to give you an earlier break.” I furrowed my brows “Why? I feel perfectly fine.”

 

“Don't know but you should just do what you’re told. That way you won’t get in trouble again.” Anne replied and I nodded. I climbed down the pillar and saw that the others seem to be just standing around and not doing anything. I saw Phil and another Pirate I didn't know looking at the sea.

 

“Hey, is there something going on?” I asked as I too looked over board. “We almost passing by the Siren’s lair.” The Pirate said. “Sirens? Wait does that mean that we are going to see them?” I asked worriedly. “Yeah but don't worry about it. Ivan is passing around plugs for everyone.” “He doesn’t know who Ivan is.” Phil said to the other Pirate.

 

“This here is Samuel, he’s an old salt, he is.” I looked at Phil in questioning “Old salt?” “He’s the oldest on the ship” Phil replied. “Aye indeed I am, that over there with a red bandana is Ivan.” Samuel said as he pointed to someone. “Oh ok, what about Anne? Shouldn’t we give her some as well?” “Naw, Sirens don't want women, they sing for men.” Samuel said with a chuckle.

 

“None of our ladies need them plugs.” “Ladies? There’s another? I only know of Anne.” I replied. “Yeah, aside from Anne there’s Jeanne. She’s around here somewhere but don't bother looking for her, she’s good at hiding and blending in.” I nodded and walked over to Ivan “Uh hi, they said I can get plugs from you?” I questioned him. 

 

“Ah yes, here you go your majesty.” He said as he handed me two grey plugs. I looked at the plugs and chuckled, they were similar to the ones my mother used whenever my father would snore late at night. “Thank you.” I replied and started to walk back. As I walked back towards Phil and Samuel, I noticed the Captain in the very front of the ship. 

 

“What is he doing in the front of the ship?” I asked Phil “It’s called a forecastle. The Captain is just getting prepared. When we pass the siren’s lair, do not and I repeat do not, take off them plugs. If yah can, don't look at ‘em either.” I nodded and looked ahead where the Captain stood. He was immovable and he seemed as if he was in deep thought. 

 

He suddenly lifted a hand on the air. “Avast ye!” I heard Ben yell. I turned to Phil “What does that mean?” “It means, get ready. We pass’in the lair.” Samuel responded as he looked out at sea. I looked around and I saw every Pirate aboard the ship remaining still and silent. I quickly placed the ear plugs in my ear and waited. 

 

I was surprised when the sea suddenly started glowing blue. I looked around and saw that the others didn't seem surprised at all. I jolted and yelped when I saw several slither like things climb aboard the ship. They looked almost like women but their skin was green and they seemed almost slimy. 

 

As they came aboard the ship, their tails surprisingly turned to legs. They were walking around the pirates as well as walking around me. I flinched whenever they got too close but they never touched anyone. I listened to Samuel and tried to avoid looking at their eyes when I suddenly looked up and saw that there was one by the Captain and the siren was actually touching him. 

 

I widened my eyes and automatically tried to get to him but was stopped. I felt someone had grabbed my elbow. I turned and saw that it was one of the crew aboard. He looked at me and shook his head from side to side. I furrowed my eyebrows at him in questioning and he signaled at the Captain with his head.

 

I looked over and saw that the Captain and the siren were conversating. The siren suddenly turned to look at me and tried to go around the Captain but he didn't let her pass. The siren looked at the Captain with a smirk then looked at me with a tilted to her head. ‘What are they talking about?’ I wondered.

 

I didn't have to wonder for long because I suddenly felt someone touch my ear and pull the plug out. I quickly touched my ear and turned around as I felt that the plug was no longer there. A siren had pulled the plug out of my ear and was holding it up in front of me with a smile. 

 

Without the plug I could hear the siren’s song and it was mesmerizing, almost like a mother singing to her child. “You’re carrying a Celestial on board? How unlike you.” I heard someone say. I turned and saw the siren that was speaking with the Captain was getting closer to me. “What’s your name Celestial?” I gulped and looked at the Captain. 

 

The Captain’s eyes were once again glowing white and he looked almost angry as he pulled the siren away from me. “I already told you Morgana, you have no right to take anything on my ship.” The Captain said angrily to the siren. “Yeah yeah, everything on your ship is yours. I know that already but tell me one thing? Are you planning to use this Celestial to reverse your immortality? Why not just abandon that hope and stay with us? You are most needed by our side. We can really use the Celestial of the Sea as a King in my domain.” 

 

The siren said as she placed a hand on the Captain’s shoulder and the other caressed his cheek. “Reverse immortality? You’re immortal?” I asked in surprise as I stared at the Captain. “They’re all immortal, and you soon will be too. If you stay any longer on this ship you too will be cursed.

 

Of course if you agree to pursue Ace’s idea to break the curse then by all means.” The siren named Morgana responded. Morgana turned back to the Captain and started caressing his cheek and jaw line “I’ll just tell you this my dear brother, I do not promise that I will not try to take you once you pass over my territory again.” Morgana then turned back to me. 

 

“We’ll meet again, Celestial” She then turned around and ordered the other sirens to leave the ship. Once they were all gone everyone took off their plugs and crowded me. “Are you ok?” “What did they say?” “Did the siren’s song not affect you?” A dozen questions were being thrown at me and I didn't know which to answer first. 

 

“That’s enough. Everyone back to your positions.” The Captain said to the crew as he began to walk to his quarters. “Wait! Why didn't you tell me that you needed my blood to become mortal?” I asked as I walked after the Captain. He stopped walking and I noticed all eyes were on me.

 

“I don't have to tell you anything. If you need me to keep reminding you, you are a prisoner not a guest.” He said without turning around. “Well if I’m a prisoner, why not treat me as such? Mostly everyone on this ship has been nice to me and they even use honorifics with me. 

 

Tell me Captain, why am I not behind bars? Why am I being treated as if I too was apart of the crew?” The Captain suddenly turned to me. “Do you want to be treated as a prisoner? Do you prefer that I keep you in the brig this entire trip? Because trust me Edward I will not hesitate if that is your wish.” I furrowed my eyebrow “If you will not hesitate to fulfill my wish then tell me what I want to know. Answer all my questions and I will no longer rebel.” I replied prideful.

 

“You’re unbelievable.” The Captain said as he tisked and turned away. I followed after him and even went in front of him before he set foot into his room. “Look, I do not wish to be forever at war this entire trip, please let us make amends and maybe. . . start over?” I pleaded. I saw the Captain’s eyes soften a little and he sighed “Let’s speak indoors.” 

 

I smiled at his words and opened the door to his quarters. As we both walked in, the Captain went to sit on a chair that was sat in front of his desk. I sat adjacent to him and waited for him to speak first. “Ask one question at a time and I’ll see if I want to respond.” He said as he slumped on the chair.

 

“Uhm, I guess I would want to know about the immortality subject.” I responded as I bit my bottom lip. “It is a curse. I was cursed when I became Captain of this ship, all those aboard is dealt with this curse as well.” “Why not leave the ship then?” I asked with a tilt of my head. “This ship is pretty much my entire life. I can’t abandon her, I had asked the others to leave this forsaken ship but they all refuse.” “So, using the blood of two Celestials will undo this curse?” “Aye, the cursed one and another Celestial’s blood is needed to undo the curse.” I suddenly got in thought “Wait, how did you know that I was on the ship when you kidnapped me?” 

 

“I didn't. We were low on supplies and we saw a royal ship, it was pure luck that we ran into a Celestial there. We were going to abandon that plan for we did not know of a Celestial that would help but there you have it, destiny has a way for everything.” I pressed my back on the chair and looked at the Captain who was already looking at me. 

 

“Am I really a prisoner here?” I suddenly felt nervous at the Captain’s silence as he stared at me. “Yes, you are my prisoner. But since you’re on my ship, you will be well fed. I do not see you as a threat, that’s why you are free to roam the ship. I doubt that you’re dumb enough to launch yourself at sea anyways.” I tsked at the Captain’s remark. 

 

“Ok then, what about the siren? She called you brother, are you two related?” “No. Because of my Celestial abilities, she counts as a sister since she is queen of the sirens. She and her minions reside in my domain but we aren’t related by blood.” I hummed and nodded my head.

 

“Is there anymore questions or are you finished?” The Captain asked with a raised brow and a bored expression. “Uhm, one more. Can you teach me?” “Teach you? Teach you what?” The Captain asked with confusion. “Everything? About being a Celestial. . .” I said as I looked down. “I want to know if I can do those things too. Your eyes change color when you control water.”

 

The Captain cleared his throat “I’m afraid I can’t teach you much. I am the Celestial of the Sea and you, you are the opposite of me. You are something to do with warmth and I’m far from that. Glinda can help you but you’d have to wait until we get back. Is that all?” The Captain asked as he placed his chin on both his fist as his elbows were rested atop the desk. 

 

“Uhm, can you teach me to play the piano?” I asked with a blush. I saw the look of surprise on the Captain’s face and I immediately regretted asking. “Uhm, listening to you play is enough if I am disrupting you or taking up your time.” I said as I avoided an awkward confrontation. I stood up and was about to leave when I heard the Captain say something quietly. “What?” I asked as I turned back to look at him. “When I have time, I’ll see if I can help you.

 

As for listening. . . you can come by whenever you hear me play, as much as you please.” The Captain replied as he stared at his desk. I giggled and he looked up “Thank you, I appreciate that.” I said with a smile as I left the Captain’s quarters. ‘Maybe he isn’t too bad afterall.’


	6. Enigma Part 6

Upon arriving at the main deck, everyone gather near me and asked many questions. “Splice the mainbrace!” Phil yelled and he offered to make dinner slightly early so that, that way they can ‘celebrate’ whilst hearing what I went through. 

 

“So you were being shipped to be wed to a Prince?!” Jack yelled in surprise. After drinking a few cups of liquor, they had all started to ask questions about myself. More of them were around me and I had learned the name of the person who stopped me from going to the Captain when the sirens were aboard as well as a few others. His name is Remi and the others are named Tig, Morg, Fern, Brenden, and Chris.

 

Everyone was sitting around me, even Ben. “You’re parents were enforcing it? What kind of parents forces their child to marry another for protection?” Samuel said with disbelief. “Well it wasn’t entirely forced. As Prince it is my duty to keep the peace. I am the heir to the throne and if I, their King am not willing to sacrifice, then why should I expect my people to look up to me?” I said with a chuckle.

 

“A King indeed. You sure sound as if your the King already Princey. Lucky for us, we’re pirates, we don't need no King.” Ben commented. “Aye, our King is our Captain!” Fern cheered as he lifted his cup in the air. “Here here!” They all yelled in unison. Phil then turned to me “How was that Prince of yours by the way? Was he at least nice?” “Yes, he’s very generous.

 

He was very respectful as well and even shown interest in my hobbies.” I said with a smile. There was a sudden sound of glass breaking and we all turned to see what it was. The Captain was standing there with a bloody hand and a broken glass cup. “Captain! Are you alright?” John asked as he went to inspect the Captain’s hand. “I’m fine” The Captain replied as he glanced at me and left the room. “The Captain does not look in good spirits.” Jack said as he turned his attention back to his cup on the table. 

 

“What’s wrong? Why is he like that?” I asked him with curiosity. “The Captain has very bad temper. The smallest of things sets him off and all those around should be weary. Gotta be careful you don't get keelhaul or worse! Marooned.” Morg said with a shiver. “What does all that mean?”

 

“It means it’s bad. Don't get the Captain angry, ye’d be a scurvy dog if you do.” Ben said whilst he took a sip. Phil smacked the back of his head, which caused him to cough up the drink. “What you’d do that for?!” “I will not permit any scoundrel talk in my kitchen! Unless ye want to die a starving sea dog, you’ll listen to me and respect my rules.” Ben tsked and began to drink once again.

 

Phil turned and grabbed my hands “He’s right you know, you should be very careful not to anger the Captain, your majesty.” I nodded and took a sip of water. “You sure you don't want to have a sip of rum?” Tig asked as he held a cup in front of me. “He don't want to be squiffy, leave ‘em alone.

 

Look here Luke is already three sheets to the wind!” They all laughed at what Pete said. I didn't quite understand what they meant but assumed it had to be about Luke being intoxicated since he was passed out on his chair. “Either way, we made it out of them wenches alive and for that mateys, I toast!”

 

“Aye!” They all said as they all lifted their drinks. I too lifted my cup of water and we all clinked our cups and they jugged the liquor all down. Everyone was happy and they were all cheering. I wanted to be happy too but my mind wondered to the Captain and the look he gave me before he left ‘I wonder if he’s ok.’

 

I excused myself to the others with the alibi that I was going to sleep but in reality I went to check on the Captain. Once I was in front of his quarters, I knocked and waited. After awhile of waiting I opened the door and saw John wrapping the Captain’s hand with a gauze. They both turned to me when I entered “Is the Captain ok?”

 

I asked John, I didn't want to address the Captain in fear of upsetting him. “He’ll live. He’s going to be fine, it was just a cut. It’ll heal quick, we are immortal after all.” John responded with a chuckle. “Don't do anything stupid.” John said to the Captain as he stood up and walked to the door, where I stood. He placed a hand on my shoulder “I’d suggest you to leave him be.

 

He isn’t in his best mood and I don't think you should be around him but I know how stubborn you are your majesty.” And with that John exited the room. I looked over at the Captain, he was sat on his bed looking at the floorboards. I cautiously walked over to the Captain and stood in front of him. “What do you want?” The Captain asked after a while of silence. “Uhm, can I hear you play?”

 

The Captain looked up at me with furrowed brows “What?” “I would like to hear you play, please? I mean, if you can that is. I don't want you to hurt yourself if you can’t play.” I asked pleadingly. The Captain stood there, just staring at my eyes. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking at that moment but ultimately he stood up and walked to the piano. Once he sat down, I sat next to him as he started playing. 

 

“Who taught you how to play?” I asked after awhile of listening. “My father taught me when I was a lad.” “Your father taught you well, you play beautifully.” I said as I swayed to the melody. “My father taught me how to play the violin, maybe one day we both can play a duo.” I said with a smile.

 

“One day? I’m sure that after you’re back home with your family and soon to be wed, you’d forget all about us.” My smile faltered after the Captain said those words “I would never forget about you or anyone on this ship.” The Captain stopped playing and turned to look at me. His face was emotionless as he stared into my eyes.

 

“And why would you remember me? I understand them for they have been welcoming towards you but why me?” I looked at his blue mesmerizing eyes and gulped “I would always remember you because you have strikingly beautiful eyes and you play the piano beautifully. I will remember you because even though I’m kidnapped, you have treated me as if I’m a part of the crew.

 

You even said that you’re willing to teach me how to play the piano. If anything I would always remember you whenever I see or place a hand on the piano keys. Ace. . . .Captain, if it weren’t for all of you, I’d probably be locked in my room in a strange land. I’d be married and forced to consummate a marriage I never even wanted.” 

 

The Captain looked all over my face and then stared into my eyes. “You don't want to be wed?” He asked as he slightly tilted his body towards me. “No, I don't want to but it is my duty as Prince. I have to do it in the name of my people.” I responded as I looked at each of the Captain’s eyes, one to another.

 

My eyebrows lifted when I felt the Captain place his fingers on my cheek and caressed it. “Do you wish to go back?” The Captain suddenly asked. I gulped and licked my lips. I saw the Captain looked down at them and then back up to my eyes. “I. . . I don't-” I said when I suddenly felt the Captain put his hand behind the back of my neck and slowly guided me closer, he too was moving closer as he tilted his head to the side.

 

We were mere centimeters away when the door was bursted open. I immediately moved away with a blush and look away from the Captain. “Oh. . . sorry, am I interrupting?” I heard Phil ask. “What do you want?” The Captain asked with annoyance. “His majesty said he was going to sleep but I didn't see him in the cabins so I came to advise you but I see he was here all along.” Phil responded giddily.

 

“I should get going, goodnight.” I said as I stood up and left the room hastently. I avoided everyone’s eyes and immediately laid on my designated hammock, facing the ship’s wall, blanket over my head. “Hmm I wonder what happened in the Captain’s quarters?” Phil asked sarcastically. I heard the others laugh as well. 

 

“You told the others!” I yelled from under the covers. “Who would of thought! The Captain and his prisoner, great play I’d say.” Finn said with laughter. “Nothing happened! I don't know what you mean!” I yelled with embarrassment. “Nothing happened because I interrupted. Wonder what would’ve happened if I never thought to look for you? How far would you’ve two gone?”

 

Phil asked and everyone in the room except for Luke, who was passed out, laughed. “Nothing would of happened!” I yelled as I sat down and looked at them. “Besides, I’ve never. . .” I looked down on my lap and twiddled my fingers. “Wait! You never? But aren’t you a Prince? 

 

You’d think of all the maidens you’d have in the tip or your finger that you’ve done it all.” Finn said with disbelief. “I never wanted that. Besides my mother taught me to keep until marriage.” “A pure one you are? Well isn’t your Prince lucky.” Tom said with a laugh. “We don't discriminate here so don't worry about feeling embarrassed.” Phil said as he patted my shoulder.

 

I exhaled and laid back down on the hammock. The others continued talking as I slowly drifted to sleep. The next morning I was awoken by yells. “All hands hoay! Man-o-war!” I heard Ben yell. Everyone in the room stood up and ran out to the deck. “Come on Edward, it’s time for you to seek a safe place.” Phil said as he guided me out of the room. 

 

“Prepare the cannons! Aim and fire!” The Captain yelled from the main deck. I looked over the direction where the cannons were being aimed and saw that there was another ship. “Prepare to scuttle!” “Aye aye Cap’n!” Everyone yelled in unison. The Captain suddenly extended both of his arms and the sea’s waves started to ripple, making the other ship turn in circles. 

 

“Your majesty please, go indoors!” Phil said as he tried to push me into the Captain’s quarters. “I want to help!” I yelled as I turned to look at him. Phil’s eyes widened “What?! None of that! Get indoors before the Captain gets upset!” Phil then forcefully pushed me into the room and closed the door.

 

“Wait! Can’t I do something to help?” I yelled as I slammed my fists on the door. I tried turning the knob and saw that the door was locked through the outside. I huffed and looked around the room ‘I have to find a way out and try to help’. I checked all the windows and found that they were all surprisingly frozen shut. “How did this even happen?” I yelled in irritation.

 

I suddenly remembered the first time I saw the Captain use his ability. He had frozen some of the crew’s hands that was on top of the pillars and on ropes so they won’t fall with the storm. “Ugh! I can’t do anything in here!” I yelled in frustration. I lost my balance and fell to the floor when the boat rocked.

 

‘Were we hit?’ I got up and tried to look through the window but saw nothing but the sea. I looked over at the Captain’s desk and searched for something that can help me get out. I found a small dagger in one of the draws, I took it and ran to the door. I jammed the dagger into the keyhole and tried to pick lock the door. “Yes!” I said as I successfully was able to unlock it. 

 

I opened the door and as I got out, I saw a large wave that reached high in the sky. I felt drips of water on my head and face as I saw the very top of the wave. I looked back down at the main deck and saw that the Captain had his arms in the air with his fingers spread. I looked elsewhere and saw that the crew on cannon duty’s feet were all frozen to the deck. 

 

I looked atop on the ropes and the pillar and saw a woman who I presume was Jeanne with a bow and arrow. “Edward! What are you doing out here?! How did you get out?!” Phil yelled. I saw the Captain slightly tilted his head towards my direction and I saw his eyes were once again white but his pupils were a light shade of red. He looked extremely unnerving. 

 

This was probably the first time that I felt completely terrified by the Captain. I was always afraid of him but never to this extent. The ship once again rocked and I fell backward on my bottom. “Oh my god! Are you ok?!” Phil said as he helped me stand. Once I was standing I suddenly felt something trap both of my feet. 

 

I looked down at them and saw that both my feet were frozen to the ship’s deck. “Hold tight!” Phil said as he dropped to the ground and grabbed a rope. I too followed his position and once I was grabbing tightly, I saw my hands get coated with ice. Surprisingly enough, the ice wasn’t as cold as I expected.

 

I looked up and saw that the wave got higher and it started to fall down over where I presume was the enemy ship. ‘He’s sinking them?’ I thought as I widened my eyes. Once the wave fully submerged the other ship I widened my eyes even more when I saw that we were in the air. 

 

“Close your eyes, your majesty!” Phil said as he noticed me panicking. I did as told and felt air being blown to my face. I assumed we were dropping down to the sea as I felt my body almost jump at the impact. “Your majesty? Are you ok?” I heard Phil say as he nudged me to get my eyes open.

 

Once I opened them I saw that Phil was soaking wet. “How did you get wet and not me?” I asked as I sat up but immediately yelped in pain when I felt me head bump into something hard. I looked up and saw ice over me, covering me from one end to another. “Looks like the Captain sensed your fear.” Phil said with a chuckle. He helped me out from under the ice when the ice which were bounding both my legs and hands melted.

 

I looked around and saw that everyone were all soaking wet and they all were panting. “Why are you out here! Why didn't you follow directions?!” The Captain yelled as he went in front of me. “I wanted to help.” “Help? How by dying?! Do you have any idea what would've happened if I didn't notice you when I dropped the ship!

 

We were so high up that you would’ve went overboard and died at the impact!” The Captain seemed so angry that I all could do was look down and avoid his gaze. “I’m. . . sorry. I didn't mean to anger you, I just wanted to help.” I said with a pout. “If you want to help, then obey when I tell you to do something.” The Captain said with a terrifying tone as he left to his quarters.

 

I felt Phil’s hand on my shoulder and the others gather near me to cheer me up. I gave them a small smile and retreated to the crow’s nest. Once I was up there I couldn’t stop the tears that fell down my face. ‘All I wanted to do was help but I did nothing but anger him.’ I thought as I sat down. “Hey, are you ok?” Roy asked as he climbed up.

 

I was hugging my legs to my chest and I was full on sobbing when Roy sat down next to me. “Hey, I know it sounded like the Captain was being rough with you but just think about it. He was mad because you could’ve seriously gotten yourself killed. He was worried about you, he cares about your well being.” Roy said as he rubbed my back in a soothing motion. 

 

“He was worried?” I asked as I tried to control my crying. “Aye, he was. The last time I heard him this angry was when he was cursed. That was over eighty years ago.” My eyes widened “Eighty years ago?” “Yup, I’d be sixty four years old right about now.” Roy said with a chuckle. “Poor Samuel wouldn’t be with us if we weren’t immortal.

 

The majority of us wouldn’t be here, even the Captain.” Roy said with a sad smile. “How old is the Captain?” I asked as I sniffed and wiped my eyes. “He’d be a hundred something? Not many pirates live at that age. If I’m lucky, I’d be alive at age fifty if we weren’t immortal.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn't know.” “It’s ok, I’m glad this talk calmed you down though. Why don't you talk to the Captain, maybe you guys can I don't know, make up?” Roy said with a shrug. I nodded and he stood up “Just make sure to give him some time, maybe a day or so.” Roy then began to climb down.

 

After he left I stood up and looked up at the sky “Why do I feel useless? How can I better myself?” I asked out loud. The sky was still covered in clouds and there was no indication that it was day. I looked at the distance and saw the open ocean ‘Maybe I should ask for training?’ I thought as I sighed. Time passed and Anne patted my shoulder and told me that my ‘shift’ was over.

 

Once I got on the main deck, I saw Tig waiting for me. “Hey, Phil told me to let you know that dinner was ready if you were hungry.” “Thanks Tig but I’m not hungry.” I said with a small smile. “Ok, if you need anything just let one of us know.” I nodded and proceeded to the cabin. I laid down on the hammock and decided to sleep early.

 

I don't how long I was asleep but when I woke up, I saw that everyone was asleep. I got off the hammock and stretched my limps. I quietly went out to the main deck for fresh air but once I got there I heard the piano being played.

 

The piano sounded so soothing that I closed my eyes and tried to imagine seeing the Captain sat on the stool in front of the piano whilst his fingers moved on the keys. I opened my eyes and hesitantly walked to the Captain’s quarters. I then knocked and heard the melody stop. I waited for awhile and then the door slowly opened.

 

I looked up at the Captain and when I saw that he was looking back at me, I dropped my head. “I’m sorry for not listening to you. I promise that I’ll listen to you from now on.” The Captain seemed to remain quiet for awhile so I looked back up and saw that the Captain had a look that resembled like guilt. He moved away from the doorway and walked back in, leaving the door wide open. I assumed that he was inviting me in so I entered and closed the door behind me. 

 

The Captain walked back to the piano and sat on the stool. I walked closer to him and sat on the stool as well, when the Captain moved to the side. He began to play but I couldn’t fully enjoy the music for I was nervous. I was surprised when the Captain suddenly said “I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

 

“No, there’s no need to apologize. I am the one in the wrong not you.” I said with a small smile. The Captain continued to play the piano in silence and I was finally able to relax. When the piece he was playing came to an end, he stood there, staring at the keys. “Uhm, I have a request.

 

Would it be possible to receive training? You know, for self defence.” I said trying to break the silence. The Captain then turned to look at me with his eyebrows furrowed “Yeah, I’ll let Jeanne know.” I smiled and grabbed the Captain’s hand “Thank you.” He seemed to be in thought for he hasn’t spoken, he was just staring all around my face.

 

“We’ll be arriving to our destination soon. I’d say it’ll be within a couple of days.” I nodded as I let his hand go. “Who was on the other ship?” I asked with my head tilted down. “They were Pirates, scourge of the seven seas.” “Scourge?” I asked as I looked back up. “They are pirates of the worst kind. 

 

Yes, we steal and we murder but we do nothing to women and children. They on the other hand, are considered the worst kind.” “I see. Well, I’m glad all of you are nothing like them.” I said as I bit my bottom lip. “Aye, we aren’t like them in that aspect but we’re still pirates. 

 

Anyone would tell you how that’s not an honorable title.” I nodded and looked back down as I twiddled my thumbs. “Yeah, I know. What will you do after we break the curse?” The Captain sighed “I don't know but one of the first things I’ll do is let the others decide their own fate. I do not want to obligate anyone to be here if it is not their wish to. 

 

As well for you, I will keep my promise and take you to your land so you can fulfill your duty as Prince.” The Captain placed his hand on my chin and lifted my face to look at him. I felt my eyes begin to water and I didn't know why. A tear fell down my face and the Captain wiped it with his thumb “Why are you crying?”

 

“I. . .I don't know.” I responded as I placed my forehead on the Captain’s shoulder. “You can’t cry without knowing the reason.” I suddenly started to sob once again and the only thing I thought of to do was to hug the Captain and bury my face on his neck. I felt the Captain stiffen but then relax as he placed his arms around me.

 

“I’m sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just randomly felt sad.” I said as I tried to calm my crying. Once I felt myself compose, I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and lifted my head from the Captain’s shoulder. “I should get going, I’ve caused you enough trouble.” I said as I stood up.

 

The Captain stood up as well and walked me to the door. “Thank you for listening to me and for forgiving me.” I said with a small smile. I went on the tip of my toes and placed a quick kiss on the Captain’s cheek then ran out of the room. If I’d had looked back, I would’ve seen the Captain’s face in complete and utterly shocked as he saw me run back down to the cabins. 

 

Once I arrived at the cabins, I quietly laid on the hammock. I felt my cheeks warm and I couldn’t get the feeling I had when I had kissed the Captain’s cheek but nonetheless, I tried to force myself to sleep. Before I knew it, Phil was waking me up “Come on your majesty, wake up! It’s time to wake up for breakfast.” 

 

“Ugh, five more minutes please. . .” I whined and Phil chuckled “No no, time to get up.” I groggily got up and put on my shoes. Phil dragged me to the dining area and sat me down on the usual table. I still had my eyes slightly closed when Jack, Roy, Ivan, and the others came to sit down on the table with me. The others had grabbed chairs and pulled them close to the table as well. “So, why is sleeping beauty still sleeping?” Ivan said as he began to eat. 

 

“Didn't you sleep early yesterday? Why are you looking like a dead man?” Ben asked as he too pulled out a chair and sat near us. “I woke up after you all fell asleep. It was hard to fall back asleep but when I did, I felt as if I was ran over by a carriage.” I said as I placed my forehead on the table.

 

“Maybe you should stay indoors for the time being, don't wantcha to lack sight up at the crow’s nest and doom us all.” “For a minute there I thought you were actually worried about his well being.” Jack said to Ben. The others were laughing but then they all stopped and stood silent. I turned my head and looked up to see that the Captain had walked in. “Good morning Captain! How’s the energy draining going?” John asked as he walked towards the Captain. 

 

“Energy draining?” I wondered out loud. “Whenever the Captain uses his abilities for too long, he feels drained the day after. There was a time where he had used his ability for an entire fortnight, he was passed out for an entire day! We all took turns nurse’in him until he woke up.

 

We were all grateful, he had stay awake all night to get us through a roaring storm.” Remi said quietly as he ate a piece of bread. I looked back at the Captain and saw that he had dark circles under his eyes. ‘Did I just disrupted him last night?’ I felt guilty, maybe I was the reason for those dark circles. I should of listened to Roy and have spoken to the Captain the next day. 

 

I stood up and walked towards the Captain, who had sat down on a table near where all of us were. As I walked over I saw, more like heard, everyone stood silent. They all watched me walk towards the Captain in curiosity. “Uhm, may I sit?” I asked the Captain as he looked up at me. He shifted to the side, signalling me to sit next to him. “Did you get a good night’s rest?” 

 

I asked as I pour the Captain some water, which was on top of the table. He took the cup and drank from it as he nodded. “How about you? You don't look too good.” “You don't look too good either. Maybe you should head back and try to sleep some more?” I said with a chuckle. “Can’t, we’re almost there and danger can lurk anywhere.

 

I can’t just go to sleep and not be on lookout.” “Well, I can wake you up if there is any danger. Besides, you did say that our destination is about a couple of days away. Please? I’ll warn you if anything happens and the guys will also be on lookout.” The Captain turned his head to look at me and then at the others that were listening. 

 

The others quickly turned and pretended to not listen in. He shifted his gaze back to me and then sighed “I’ll try.” I smiled widely and saw the Captain stare at me, then turn his head to continue eating. Once he was done, he retreated back to his quarters, where he would try to sleep some more.

 

I was on my way to climb the crow’s nest when Phil stopped me. “Maybe it’s best for you to take a rest as well. You don't seem to be fully rested your majesty.” I smiled and placed a hand on Phil’s shoulder “Edward, you can call me Edward. All of you can.” Phil smiled and shook his head “You’re still a Prince, soon to be King. We can’t just address you that way.”

 

“Ok then, I’ll try to sleep as well.” I replied as I went to retreat to the cabins. I stopped at the stairs leading to the cabins and turned to look at the Captain’s door. ‘Is he really resting? Should I check?’ I thought as I bit my lip. I looked around to make sure no one saw me enter the Captain’s room. I entered and saw the Captain wasn’t laying on his bed. “What are you doing?”

 

I jumped as I heard the Captain’s voice. I turned a little too quickly and fell on top the Captain’s bed. “Uhm, sorry! I just came to check up on you, but I didn't see you on the bed so I got worried!” I said embarrassed. “You should be resting as well. You stood a long period of time awake last night.”

 

I nodded and stood up from the bed. I looked at the Captain, he was sat atop the chair in the far corner of the room. He was moving something red between his fingers. “What’s that?” I asked as I got closer. “A ring, my father gave it to me. That was a long time ago.” The Captain said as he tucked in his necklace and stood up and walked in front of me. 

 

“Go, you need your rest.” “What about you? You were suppose to be sleeping. Are you having trouble?” The Captain didn't say anything as he walked passed me and sat on his bed. “I can help you sleep. My mother taught me a trick to fall asleep faster. Here, lay down.” I said as I sat on the floor by the bed. 

 

He looked at me in confusion but still proceeded to lay down. He laid down with his face positioned towards me. “Uh, close your eyes and try to relax.” I said as I gulped. I was kneeling beside his bed and his face was offly close to mine. Once he closed his eyes, I placed my hand on the top of his head and started massaging his scalp with my fingers spread out. 

 

“How does it feel?” The Captain hummed as a response. I giggled and he reopened his eyes. “You don't seem comfortable on the floor. Why don't you lay on the bed as well” My eyes widened and I felt myself blush. “Uh, I don't want to impose. It’s not right for me to sleep accompanied.” I said as I looked down.

 

I yelped as the Captain sat up and practically carried me to lay on the bed beside him. Once we were both laying down facing each other, the Captain grabbed my hand and placed it were it was earlier, on top of his head. I began to massage him once more but I felt much more embarrassed.

 

After awhile it seemed as if the Captain fell asleep because I lifted my hand off of his head and he didn't react. I exhaled and tried to calm my beating heart. I looked at him and saw how peaceful he looked without a frown on his face. ‘I wish he can always look like this’ 

 

I don't know what came over me when I caressed the Captain’s cheek with the back of my right hand. ‘I wish he can always looks like this, peaceful. I wonder how he’ll look with a smile on his face’ after saying that I realized what I had thought and blushed. The Captain suddenly opened his eyes and he and I just stared at each other in silence.

 

I still felt my cheeks warm when the Captain extended his right hand and caressed my right check. He moved his hand to the back of my neck and like the other night, and pulled my face closer towards him. My heart was beating loudly when I saw him tilt his head to the side. I slowly closed my eyes as our lips touched. 

 

I felt as if time had stopped, I felt as if I no longer was in my body. Instead I thought as if I was flying in the air. I sighed as I felt the Captain’s lips move against mine. When we parted I slowly opened my eyes and I saw the Captain staring at me with a look in his eye that I’ve never seen before.

 

I felt my face burning as I blushed harder when I saw the Captain once again move closer for the second time. I closed my eyes and waited for the same feeling to overcome me but instead it was broken. “Land ho!” I heard someone say out at the main deck. The Captain nor myself didn't move as we had our foreheads against each other. 

 

The Captain visibly gulped and exhaled as he stood up and walked to the door. Before he exited he turned back and looked at me from where I laid on the bed. “Stay. . . stay here. I’ll see what’s the commotion about and I’ll be back for you.” I nodded and saw as he hesitantly left the room. Even if I wanted to leave the room, I physically couldn’t. I felt as if my legs were jelly. I already knew my face probably looks like a tomato so I decided to try to relax my beating heart. 

 

‘What is wrong with you? Are you falling in love?’ I asked myself. I internally screamed as I realized that I am indeed falling in love with my capturerer. ‘What have I done? How will I be able to walk away when I get home? How can I marry Prince Henry whilst loving another?’

 

I was in an internal monolog when the door suddenly open. I looked up and expected to see the Captain but instead I saw Phil. “Hey, there you are! We landed on an island not too far to our destination and decided to take a breather and replenish in supplies.” Phil said happily but then his smile faded when he saw me curled up in a ball. 

 

“Hey are you ok?! What happened? Are you getting sick?” Phil placed his hand on my forehead and started to ask questions frantically. “Really, I’m not sick.” I responded and placed my hands on his shoulders to reassure him. “Are you sure? You know if you don't feel good I can call John to come and check you. Don't lie if you really don't feel good ok?” I smiled and was about to say something more when the door to the room once again opened. Both Phil and I looked up and saw the Captain enter. He first looked at Phil then towards me.

 

“He came to look for me. I had said I was going to be at the cabins but he didn't find me so he looked here.” The Captain nodded at my response “We are heading out, make sure to be prepared. Phil, make him a disguise.” The Captain grabbed a black cloth off his desk and turned back to look at me. “I’ll wait for both of you out there.” I nodded and the Captain left the room.

 

Phil then turned to look at me with a face of confusion “What was that about?” “What do you mean?” I feigned ignorance. Phil suddenly smirked “Is that the reason why you’re all red? What happened huh? Give me the tea!” I lightly hit Phil’s shoulder “There’s nothing to say! Now please help me with the disguise.” I pouted as Phil continue to smirk and make fun of me.

 

“Alright, it’s done!” Phil said as he placed a cloth over the bottom part of my face. I was dressed with a light brown trouser and a white button up shirt. Over the button up shirt, he had gave me what looked like a jacket and a pirate hat. Anyone who saw me would’ve thought that I was a indeed a pirate. Phil walked with me to the main deck and once arrival, the crew turned to me.

 

They all had a face of astonishment “Wow! Look at his majesty! Look’in like a real pirate.” Jack said with a chuckle. “Not gonna lie but you sure look the part.” Tig said as he looked at my attire. “Alright, time to get going. All in the boat.” Ben said as he pushed some onto the long boat. 

 

“Why do I have to be in disguise again?” I asked Phil and he just smiled. “We don't want our Prince over here to be mugged. With those clothes of yours, ye still looked like a Prince. It’s dangerous and you’re safer this way.” Samuel said as he climbed down onto the boat. “Come on, get in.” The Captain suddenly said behind me. 

 

I blushed and nodde, avoiding his gaze as I boarded the boat. Phil boarded the same boat after me and I noticed that the Captain would be boarding another boat. “Disappointed?” Phil asked with a smirk. I huffed which caught the attention of the rest of the crew who was on the same ship. “What’s going on here? Disappointed in what?” Roy asked curiously. 

 

“His majesty here was all red and embarrassed when I went to get him at the Captain’s quarters. He won’t tell me what happened.” Phil replied with playfulness in his voice. “Ho ho ho, he don't wanna you say? Hmm, I don't know about you but I’m seeing a little romance going about.” Samuel said with a laugh. “Stop! You’re all just making fun of me.” I said with embarrassment.

 

“What? Is it true?! Oh my Moon Goddess can it be, that our dear Captain has finally found his bluebird?” Roy said exaggeratedly. I lightly pushed Roy and everyone bursted out laughing when he almost fell overboard. I looked behind the boat and saw the Captain looking out at our boat.

 

When our eyes met I quickly looked away. “If it’s true, what’s gonna happen? He’s a prisoner, how is this gonna work out?” Ben asked as he was rolling the boat. “I reckon it’s his majesty’s decision whether he out to stay or not.” Ivan said. I sighed and looked at the island that was approaching fast.

 

Once we were close to the beaches, Ivan, Ben, and Phil got out to pull the boat on the shore. I got off the long boat and looked around the island. Like the Pirate Island, there were tents but it all looked abandoned. “Isn’t these water suppose to be forbidden? Why are there people here?” I asked as I turned to look at Jack.

 

“Aye, these here sea is the forbidden sea but there isn’t any proof people are here.” He said as he started walking. “What does he mean?” I asked Phil “Even though there are tents here, it doesn’t mean there’s people here. We only came by once here before and we would replenish here and set out gold in the tents we took from as a form of payment. 

 

Supplies are somehow restocked without explanation. There’s a tale that this here land is ruled and controlled by the spirits of the pirate’s and merchants that died on this here waters but for in case the Captain and now you have to disguise yourself.” I followed Phil as he walked towards a certain tent. “Ah, perfect! They have a tent of fruit here.”

 

“And all of you are ok eating the food that’s randomly here? What if it’s poison?” I asked as I saw Phil pick up a carrot. “Well we are immortal. The most we’d get is sick but that’s about it. Maybe that’s one thing I’d miss about being immortal, we have to worry about our safety now.” Phil chuckled as he placed food into a satchel. “So all of you have came here before?” 

 

I asked as I helped Phil with the veggies. “Yup, only once before. Back in the day when we had our old Captain.” “Old Captain?” “Yeah, over. . . I don't know forty years ago? We had a different Captain. Ace was first the quartermaster when we had the old Captain and after both of them got cursed, the Captain just left, leaving us without a Captain. And you know the tale, no one leaves the forbidden sea.

 

We tried to leave but a storm obligated us to stay here. That’s when Ace’s Celestial abilities showed up, he got us out of that storm and we finally made it out of the forbidden sea. Seeing that, we all agreed that he should be the next Captain. He was now Captain Ace, one of the most feared pirate in all the seven seas.” Phil said with pride.

 

I was surprised to find out about all of this. “Wow I didn't know.” I helped Phil to carry the bags of food to the long boats, but before we left I saw Phil place coins on top of a table, inside the tent. We placed the bags inside the boat and walked to a different location. Phil and I ended up in another tent where Jack, Ben, and Ivan were.

 

They were grabbing tools and wood. And just like how Phil did, they placed coins inside the tent. “Can I help?” I asked Ivan and he nodded and gave me some tools to carry. “Try not to hurt yourself your majesty.” “Just Edward please. You guys are pretending I’m a pirate so I think it’s wise to just call me by name.” They smiled and agreed.

 

“Edward doesn’t sound like a pirate name though. How bout we call ye Ed?” Ben asked as we walked back to the boat. I nodded and proceeded to help. We rested by the boats whilst we waited for the others to return. Once they did, they also had boxes and bags filled with items. 

 

The Captain was also carrying a case like thing that looked nothing like the other items we brought. “Alright, does everyone have what they need?” The Captain asked as he looked at all of us. “Aye Captain!” Everyone said in unison. “You all remembered to leave payment?” Everyone nodded and we all entered the boats. “How are the boats still floating with all this stuff?” 

 

I asked as Ben pushed us to sea. “Just focus on the Captain.” “The Captain?” I turned to look at the Captain and he had his hand held out whilst moving his fingers in a circular motion. “He’s making us lighter. He’s making the water push us up as well as making a current for it’ll be easier for us to roll the boat.” Phil said as he arranged the items.

 

“I never get tired of seeing the Captain’s power. It’s soo cool!” Roy said with amazement. “Yeah, he is pretty amazing.” I responded as I kept looking at the Captain. I heard Phil and Jack giggle but I ignored them. We got to the ship and we all helped carry all the items to the ship. I sat on the main deck once everything was aboard. “You ok?” John asked as he sat next to me. “Yeah, just a little tired.” “I’d see why. It’s not normal for a Prince to do labor.

 

I can’t imagine the amount of fatigue you probably feel, you should take it easy.” I smiled “Don't worry about me. I just need a little rest and I’ll be good as new.” John chuckled and I stood up “Well, I better get to the crow’s nest.” “Be careful on your way there.” John said as he too stood up and left.

 

I was about to climb when the Captain stopped me. “Can I talk with you for a moment?” I began to feel nervous but nodded nonetheless. The Captain stood standing in front of me as he spoke “I’ve spoken with Jeanne and she had agreed to train you. Early in the morning you will meet her at the forecastle.” “Okay, thank you.” I said with a smile. “How do you feel?

 

You didn't sleep earlier.” I blushed and turned my head away “Uh yeah, it’s ok. I’ll sleep early today.” The Captain nodded and I said my farewells and left to the crow’s nest. Even though I’m captive, I really like spending time in the crow’s nest. I would look out at the distance and imagine the sunlight hitting the surface of the sea. I closed my eyes as I imagined the sea, glistening by the sun. I reopened my eyes and yelped when I saw that my arms were glowing. As quickly as I saw the light, it left. ‘“What was that? Why was I glowing?” 

 

‘It’s your light’ I suddenly heard. “My light? Wait who are you!?” I asked as I looked all around me. ‘You are me and I am you.’ The voice of a woman said. “What? Are you. . . my Celestial?” I jumped when I heard someone yell my name. “Edward, are you ok!? We heard you scream!?” I looked down to the main deck and I saw Phil, Ben, and Tig at the bottom looking up. 

 

“Uh, yeah! I’m fine!” I yelled back. I didn't want anyone to worry about me and for some reason I felt as if I shouldn’t say anything about the voice I heard. “Hey, uh. . . if you’re my Celestial, do you think you can help me better understand my ability? I want to learn to use it, to protect.” I asked out loud.

 

I waited for an answer but none came. I exhaled and kept looking at the distance with disappointment ‘Maybe next time I should relax and I shouldn’t freak out. Maybe that way, she’ll talk to me.’ Time passed and the wind suddenly picked up. Roy later joined me on the crow’s nest “Hey, it’s my turn up here. You can go down if you want.

 

The winds picking up and it’s better for you to go down and warm yourself up.” “Thanks Roy but I’m really not cold at all but I’ll still go down anyways.” I said as I began to climb down. Surprisingly the more I climb the pillar, the less tired I felt. I guess it was because my body was getting use to it.

 

I walked over to the dining room and ate a bit before I told the others I was going to take it easy. I was walking on the main deck when I decided to once again disrupt the Captain. “Are you awake?” I asked as I entered the room. “Yeah, but why are you awake?” A response came. “Uhm, I don't feel tired so I thought maybe you can teach me the piano now?” 

 

The Captain chuckled and sat on the stool. I followed suit and he started teaching me how to play the song he would alway be playing. I was able to learn half of it but I was already impressed how easy it was to learn from the Captain. After awhile I yawned and the Captain sent me to go sleep.

 

“Ok, I have to wake up early tomorrow anyways.” I said as I walked to the door. Before I left I turned and suddenly saw the Captain behind me. I looked up to him and saw how he was looking down at me, the same way he did earlier today. I slightly moved backward and leaned my back on the door when I saw the Captain take a step forward. “You should go.” 

 

He said after a moment of silence. I nodded in response but neither of us made a move to leave. On the contrary, the Captain moved closer and placed his forehead on mine. We were breathing each other in when we once again connected our lips. I felt the same spark when we kissed the first time. Things were going in a dangerously fast pace as I was suddenly lifted and taken to the Captain’s bed. 

 

Once he was on top of me, he just stopped. “I don't want to force you to do anything.” He said as he looked all over me. “God, you should go before. . . just go.” The Captain moved away and exhaled loudly as he sat on the bed. “Things shouldn’t have happened like this. You are a Prince and you were meant to be a prisoner. You were kidnapped for the soul purpose of taking your blood.

 

How did things turn out like this?” I bit my bottom lip and sat up next to him. “What if I don't want to leave? Even if I was kidnapped, I never felt it that way.” “No, you don't belong here. You’re a Prince and you shouldn’t be exposed to all these dangers.” The Captain said as he stood up and walked to his desk. 

 

“What! You can’t decide what I should do! If I want to stay here then I can.” I said as I stood up and followed him. “Please don't start this.” He said as he placed his hand on his forehead. “No, I will start this. Just because I am on your ship doesn’t mean you have control over me! I am a Celestial as well and if I knew how, I would’ve fought back but I didn't! 

 

I want to help and I want to stay here.” I said pleadingly. “You are not staying on my ship. If I have to, I will drop you off on your land and sail away before you have another bratty remark.” He said with a serious face. “Well guess what?! I’m not leaving! You can do whatever you like but I will always find a way to get back on a pirate ship and find you!” I said angrily.

 

At this point I didn't even know why I was saying this but I was furious that I just sprouted out nonsense. “You are going back to your land and being that Prince heir thing and forget about us! What are you going to do huh? Get on another ship with unknown Pirates that’ll most likely want to sell you or rape you?!” 

 

He yelled at me as he grabbed both of my wrists and dragged me to the wall. “If it’ll get me back here, then I’ll do it.” I said stubbornly. I knew that I made the Captain mad when he let me go and bottled up his fist. He then grabbed the chair by the desk and flinged it to the other side of the room.

 

I flinched as I saw and heard the chair break into small pieces. He then moved and dropped everything off the desk. “You would give yourself to win this stupid argument and stay here?!” I gulped and nodded as he turned back to face me. “So you wouldn’t care if another man came to you and obligated you to bend over and take him?” I felt guilty and embarrassed as I realized what I had said.

 

‘I can’t believe I said that!’ I thought in my head. The Captain came closer to me and moved his face so it was inches away from mine. “If you don't mind being with others, you wouldn’t mind taking me first?” He said angrily. I looked up at him with surprise. “What?” “You said so yourself right?

 

You would let someone take you and become a slut if it meant you would stay on this ship. Then why backout now?” I pushed the Captain away and slapped him so hard that the palm of my hand stinged. I felt tears fall down my face as the Captain turned his head to look at me. He walked to me and with one hand grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them over my head.

 

He moved his face around my neck and lips “So what do you say? Still want to stay on this ship?” The Captain said as he placed a peck on my lips. His other hand roaming my body. I felt more tears roll down my face as he backed away from me and left the room without turning back. I slumped to the ground and hugged my knees as I sobbed my heart out. “Prince Edward!

 

Are you ok? We heard loud noises but we couldn’t get in since it was the Captain’s quarters. Did he do anything to you?” Phil asked as he, Roy, and Jack came into the room and kneeled next to me. They tried moving me and getting me to stop crying but I just couldn’t. “Why does he not want me to stay?” 

 

“What? What do you mean he doesn’t want you to stay?” Phil asked as he rubbed my back. “The Captain, he doesn’t want me to stay. He wants to take me back.” Jack sighed “Your majesty, the Cap’n don't want you to get hurt. Life as a Pirate ain’t wise for blue blood such as yourself.”

 

I lifted my head and looked at all three of them “But I can learn. I had never had friends before and I had never had a life of adventure. My father would just keep me indoors and only let me out into the town if there were guards with me. I want to stay here, please try to convince him.” I pleaded as I wiped my tears. All of them had a face of sympathy “I’m sorry Edward but we can’t.

 

When the Captain makes a decision, it’s hard to overrule it.” “Maybe you should talk to him again but after he cools down. I’d steer clear from him for the moment.” Roy said as he grabbed my hand. “Why don't cha stay on the crow’s nest for the entire day?” Jack said as he stood up. “No, I don't really feel like it. I think I’ll just go lay down or something. 

 

I don't feel up to anything.” Phil and Roy helped me on my feet and walked with me to the door. On our way to the cabins, I saw the Captain on the forecastle looking ahead. The guys left me alone in the cabins to sleep but I just couldn’t blink an eye. The only thing I can think about was how angry the Captain looked. 

 

I knew that he wasn’t going to force himself on me, for the sole purpose that he had moved away earlier when we were on the bed. He wanted to scare me and he really did, but only when he got angry and threw the chair. He had gotten so angry when I told him that I would let others touch me. ‘Seek the truth’ “I will” I responded when I heard the woman’s voice. 

 

“I have to talk to him again. I need to make him understand that nothing he says will change my mind and I need to tell him before we get to our destination.” I got up and was surprised to see that the cabins were empty. I heard noise down at the kitchen so I assumed that dinner was going to be soon. I tiptoed myself onto the main deck and saw that it was also empty.

 

‘Maybe they’re at the dining area?’ I thought to myself. I walked to the Captain’s quarters and quietly opened the door. Once I entered I saw that it was too, empty. “Hmm, where is everyone?” I asked out loud as I sat on the Captain’s bed. I noticed that the chair was still broken on the other side of the room and even the papers were still on the ground. “Should I clean it up?

 

No no, I am here to make myself clear. If I do things for him, he might think that I will still listen to him whenever he orders me around. I waited for quite awhile and I was going to give up and go back to my hammock when the door opened. I yelped and instinctively hid under the covers.

 

“What are you still doing here?” I heard the Captain ask with a sigh. I peeked out my head from under the covers and saw that he had his arms crossed over his chest “Uhm, I was waiting for you, so we can speak.” I sat up and patted the empty space on the bed. He inhaled and exhaled loudly as he sat down. “I know, you don't want me here but please listen from my perspective.

 

I was pretty much imprisoned in my own castle, by my own family. My father would never let me go anywhere alone. He would say that he didn't want me to get hurt or even kidnapped like the old Prince but that just had an opposite effect. I would love reading about adventures and places far far away that have beautiful landscapes and mysterious creatures. 

 

I never had friends and I never was able to go anywhere on my own. The only real ‘adventure’ I was going to have was traveling to the land of Naunia, but even that would be my prison for I wouldn’t be able to do anything either. I am being forced to marry someone I don't love and they are making me. . . . consummate the marriage.” I said as I looked down. 

 

The Captain suddenly turned to look at me with furrowed eyebrows “They are forcing you to do all of this? But I thought you wanted to since you said it was your duty as the Prince.” “I mean it is my duty but. . . after spending time here on the ship and with all of you guys, I don't want to go back and be locked away in a foreign land.”

 

The Captain turned his entire body to face me and placed his hand under my chin to make me face him. “If you stay here you are in danger all the time.” The Captain said as he looked directly into my eyes. “I know that but I’ll be free. I’ll be somewhere I want to be and not forced. I can learn to defend myself and I’ll be here with all of the crew. I’ll be here with you.” 

 

I shifted my body closer to the Captain and intertwined his hands with mine. “I want to stay with you.” He stood there for awhile, staring at me “Do you know what this means though? Do you know what I want from you? I don't see you as a friend. . . I see you as something else.” The Captain said as he moved impossibly closer.

 

“Yes, I know what it means and I too want the same. Please don't make me leave. . . I want to stay here, with all of you. . . with you, I think. . . I might be falling. . . in l-love with you.” The Captain cupped my face and tilted his head to kiss me. He and I began to move back to lay on the bed and he got in between my legs whilst he continued kissing me. 

 

His hands and his lips roamed my entire body. I moaned and intertwined my fingers around the Captain’s hair as he left marks along my neck and body. Although this was my first time, it was the first time I had ever truly wanted something.

 

That night went on, the Captain and I showed each other how we cared about one another. That night was the night where the Captain and I confessed that we were attracted to each other and that we both felt the same for each other. I found a place where I wanted to be, a place where I chose to be and no one will ever take it away from me; no matter the consequences.


	7. Enigma Part 7

The next time I opened my eyes, I was curled up in the Captain’s arms. My bare chest felt warm against the Captain’s and I’ve never felt safer. Once I laid my eyes upon his sleeping form, I smiled. I looked all over his face and saw how peaceful he looked as he slept, it made me want to do everything in my power to keep him this way.

 

I slowly lifted my hand and caressed his face and then reach to lightly massage his scalp. He slightly stirred and opened his eyes to look at mine. I smiled at him and he softly smiled back “Good morning” “Good morning” I replied with a giggle. “How do you feel? Did you sleep well?” The Captain asked as he started to caress my cheek. “Yes, I did. How about you?” 

 

“The best sleep I’ve ever had.” I smiled and blushed as I looked down. “We should head out to eat some breakfast.” I nodded and tried to sit up when I suddenly hissed at a sharp pain on my lower back. “Are you ok?” The Captain said as he quickly sat up. “Yeah, I’m ok. My lower back just hurts a little bit but I’m fine.” I said with a reassuring smile.

 

“Maybe I should carry you, that way you don't have to move much.” “Uhm as much as I would appreciate that, I don't think that’s a good idea. Everyone will see and it’s kind of embarrassing.” I said as I bit my bottom lip. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed of. If anyone says a rude comment, I’ll throw them aboard.” I laughed and hit the Captain’s shoulder.

 

“You’ll do no such thing.” “Why? We’re immortal anyways, we’ll be back for them later.” The Captain chuckled and I laughed at his unusual humor. “I didn’t think you were one to joke.” “Who said I was joking?” He said with a smirk. He then stood up and I immediately looked away as I saw him bare. “Do you still feel embarrassed even after all of what happened last night?”

 

The Captain teased as he slowly clothe himself. “I am not use to seeing someone in this nature.” “In this nature? I like you in this nature.” The Captain continued teasing. I pouted as I pushed him to the side. “Here, let me help you get dressed. I doubt you’ll be able to do it yourself, since you aren’t able to move much.”

 

The Captain said as he picked up my garments from where they laid on the ground. When he got in front of me, I was able to see that the Captain was clothe from the waist down. He kneeled in front of me to help put the shirt that they had lend me the day prior. As he slipped my head through I noticed the Captain’s necklace, the one I was curious about the other day. 

 

I moved my hand and grabbed it to inspect it and saw that the necklace had a ring and the string was in between the opening. The ring’s outline was gold and in the middle was a big ruby red jewel. In the inside the initials M. A. A. were engraved. “This is beautiful” I said out loud. “My father gave it to me as a gift.”

 

I looked up at the Captain and once again looked at his uniquely bright blue eyes and dark shadowy black hair. I suddenly remembered the tale of the lost Prince and how he was gifted a ring by the King for his birthday, the day before his disappearance. “Is something wrong?” The Captain suddenly asked as he noticed me not entirely present in the state of mind. 

 

“Uh yeah, I was just remembering something. A children’s tale my father use to tell me.” “A children’s tale? What made you think of a tale?” The Captain asked curiously. I was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. “Uhm, Cap’n? Have you perhaps seen the Prince anywhere? We’ve searched high and low and we can’t find em. 

 

When he’s gone missing, the only way to find em is in your quarters” Jack asked through the door. “Do you think you can stand or will you really need me to carry you after all?” The Captain asked as he turned back to look at me. I tried to stand up with the help of the Captain but I once again hissed in pain. I bit my lip and looked back up at the Captain with a pout

 

“Don't worry, we can still throw them overboard.” The Captain said with a smirk. I pouted more excessively and the Captain chuckled. He then helped me put my bottoms on as well as my shoes. He also got himself ready and gave me one last peck before he stood up and carried me bridal style.

 

I yelped when he carried me unexpectedly but held on with both my arms around his neck in fear of being dropped. “Don't worry, I won’t drop you.” As the Captain opened the door, I tried to hide my face in between his neck and his shoulder as best as I could. I felt the windy breeze hit my body when we arrived on the main deck. 

 

As the Captain continued to walk towards the dining area, I could hear low chuckles and I could practically imagine all the smirks the crew were throwing at us as we went passed them. Once we arrived at the dining area, the Captain placed me on the seat and sat on the seat next to the one I was sitting. I still had my face tilted downward as I felt embarrassed at everyone’s reaction.

 

I slowly looked up and saw all of the crew near us, just chuckling and with a smirk on their faces. “I see we had nothing to worry about. I told ye that there was nothing to fear. When we can’t find his majesty, look for em in the Captain’s quarters.” Samuel said with a chuckle. I felt my cheeks and my ears completely red when Phil placed a tray of food in front of the Captain and myself with a smile and a wink.

 

He then sat on the other side of me “I told you it’ll all work out.” Phil whispered in my ear. Everyone dispersed for a while as everyone began to eat breakfast. I still noticed their knowing looks and by the time the Captain had finished his meal, he turned to look at me. “Would you like me to take you somewhere or are you not done yet?” I gave him a small smile and shook my head.

 

“No, I’ll be here for a while. I’ll let you know if I need your help. Really, I’m fine.” The Captain nodded and stood up to leave but before he left he gave the others a stern look. The others quickly evaded his look and pretended to mind their own business until the Captain had exited the room. Once he did, they all stood up and walked to the table where I was. 

 

“We need all the details!” Phil said with a chuckle. “I can’t believe, you and the Captain?! Sure sounds like a fairytale to me” Ben said with incredibility. “Damn, who knew the Captain was this territorial though.” I heard Tig say and I immediately looked up at him. “Territorial? What do you mean?” I asked as I tilted my head. 

 

The others suddenly smiled sinisterly as they looked at each other then looked back at me. “Guess you haven’t seen a mirror yet have ye?” Remi said with a smirk. “No, why? Is there something on my face?” The crew chuckled “More like on your neck.” Anne said with a giggle. “My neck? What’s on my neck?” “You sure are innocent aren’t cha? Well sometimes when those things happen, people like leaving love bites around their loved ones bodies.”

 

Jack said from across the table. “Love bites? What do you mean by that?” I looked down as I tried to see what the others were talking about but saw nothing. “You won’t be able to see the ones on ye neck. Maybe when you’re on your own you can look around and see if you can find them elsewhere.” As Ben said this, the crew laughed and my cheeks once again felt on fire.

 

“Love bites are a sort of bruise but is made by sucking on someone’s skin. They are meant to show that you’ve been marked and claimed. It signifies that others can not touch you.” My eyes widened when I heard Phil say this with calmness. “What?! The Captain marked me?” “Yup, and alot!” Roy said with a loud laugh. “Well, are you done your Maje- or should I say Edward.” Phil said as he lifted my empty tray.

 

I nodded and hissed as I began to stand “Whoa whoa, let me help ye there.” Tig said he grabbed my elbow. “Do you want me to call the Cap’n?” “No no, it really doesn’t hurt much. It’s just a sting whenever I stand.” I said as I waved them off. Phil and Tig still walked behind me as I began to walk towards the main deck. “I thinking you should just rest up for a bit and wait until the pain wears off.” Remi said as he too followed us.

 

“He’s right ye know. Why don't ye get back into the Cap’ns quarters and rest up there.” “Why would I rest there? I should go and sleep at the cabins. That way I won’t disrupt his, whatever he does in there.” I said bashfully at Tig. “We all know that you prefer to stay there. Besides, do you really think that the Captain will mind if you stay there?” Phil said with a smirk. 

 

I sighed as they guided me to the Captain’s quarters. Once we entered I saw that the was empty. The others didn't seem fazed by it as they walked me to the bed. “Uhm, I know it really isn’t customary but do you think someone can run me a bath?” I asked as I sat down. “A bath? Not common around our folk but sure, I’ll see if I can get to it.” Phil said as he as well as Tig and Remi left the room. 

 

I sighed and looked around the room. ‘I wonder where he is’ I then looked down at the bed and felt my cheeks blush as I suddenly remembered all that happened the night before. ‘You’re mine’ I remember the Captain had said as he sucked on my neck. “Ahhhh” I yelled as I lightly slapped both my cheeks.

 

“Stop thinking about that!” I said out loud. The door later opened and in came Phil “Alright Edward, I was able to get the Captain to fill up a tub with clean water.” “Clean water?” I asked as I looked up at him. “Yup, the Captain separated the salt from the water so you don't have to worry about it but I do warn you; it’s dangerous to have fire on the ship so the water is quite cold.” Phil said apologetically.

 

“Oh, that’s quite alright.” I responded as I stood up. “Right this way” Phil said as he helped me to the bottom of the ship. Once we were at the bottom, I saw that the the room was filled with barrels but at the center stood a large bucket like tub filled with water. “This is the hold, we just keep supplies down here so don't worry about anyone coming in. I’ll keep guard if you like?”

 

He said as he helped me sit on top a barrel. “Would you? I know that I shouldn’t feel worried but I just can not shake the feeling that someone might accidently barge in.” I said worriedly. “Alright, will you need help getting in?” Phil said and I nodded as a response. He helped me untie the loose bow the commoner shirt had and then unbuttoned my shirt. I let the shirt fall off my shoulders as Phil kneeled and began to untie my shoelaces.

 

“Have you done this before?” I asked as I saw Phil fold my shirt neatly and placed my shoes side by side at a distinct angle. “Believe it or not, I actually helped a noble men once before. When I was a townsfolk, I had my own store with my brother. It was that particular store where people would come in and get helped to put on new garments. I learned quite a bit; It was a boring life that was but I gladly found my own way out of there and now I’m here.” 

 

Phil said as he beckoned me to stand to help my bottoms off. “Phil, where were you born?” Phil looked up at me with an unreadable look in his eyes “I was born in Tearrian, a land off the coast up north.” I nodded and let him continue what he was doing. Phil helped me take off my trousers and then helped me into the tub. “Sorry it’s cold” 

 

“No, it’s fine. It actually isn’t as cold as I expected it to be.” I replied as I let myself be consumed in the water. “Well I’ll let you enjoy your space. I’ll be outside if you need anything.” I nodded and Phil retreated from the room. I laid my head back and suddenly felt the water get warmer. I looked at the water and saw that the water as well as my skin was glowing gold. After awhile it stopped glowing and the water remained steaming hot. 

 

I moved around and saw that my lower back didn't hurt at all, the pain was no longer existent. In the back of my mind I felt the need to keep it to myself so I decided to finish up washing. I looked at my body and blushed as I saw the ‘bruises’ that Ben had said earlier all over my stomach and thighs. I later called Phil and he once again entered to assist me to redress. “Was the bath to your liking?” Phil asked as he tied the bow atop my shirt. “Yes, it was quite refreshing. It helped ease the pain as well.” Phil nodded and called Jack and Ben to help carry the wooden tub to drain it. “Uh Phil, the tub is burning hot!” Ben said as he tried to lift the tub alongside Jack.

 

Phil went their way and yelped as he touched the water. He turned back to look at me with a face of awe “Did you do this?” I bit my bottom lip and shrugged. “Maybe we should let it cool off first.” Phil said to both Jack and Ben. They both nodded and exited the room. “Edward, did you really heat up the water? I didn't know you could do that! That’s amazing!” He said with a smile.

 

“I don't know how I did it to be honest. I didn't do anything in particular, I was just trying to relax and the water began to get warmer than it already was.” I said as I stood up. I was walking towards the door when Phil once again spoke up “You’re like new as well! Maybe with your Celestial abilities, you can heal yourself!” He yelled with surprise. “Phil please quiet down! 

 

I don't want there to be unnecessary commotion.” “What do you mean by unnecessary commotion? Does it have to do with what Ben had told me?” The Captain’s voice suddenly said in front of me. I yelped in surprise as I turned and went behind Phil. “Ben told me that you boiled the water?” “Aye he did. He also healed himself.” Phil responded with a smile. “I see. 

 

Your Celestial ability has to do with healing as well?” The Captain said as he looked at me in thought. “Come, let’s talk in my quarters” The Captain offered me his hand and I hesitantly grabbed it. Hand in hand we walked to his room and once we were already inside he told me to sit. “Since when have you been experienced all these changes? Was it recent?” I nodded and twiddled my thumbs.

 

“Yeah before, I had never seen anything happen which was out of the ordinary. I uh, began witnessing things occur when I was at the crow’s nest and all of you witnessed a light. After that day I had heard a voice.” I responded looking down. “Why haven’t you said anything? We could work with your ability and try to help you understand it a little bit more.” The Captain said. 

 

“I’m sorry, I just didn't think I was ready to talk about it yet.” I looked down as I thought that the Captain would once again be angry. “Don't apologize. It’s your abilities so you decide what you want to do with them.” I looked up in surprise as I heard what the Captain had said. “You don't have to tell me anything about your ability if you don't want to. 

 

Just remember that if you ever need someone to talk to, I’ll be here whenever you like.” The Captain looked genuine and I couldn’t be happier. I smiled at him and noticed the way he was gazing at me, with a look of awe. He suddenly cleared his throat and adjusted his posture “Well, we’ll be arriving at our destination soon so I told Jeanne that you’ll let her know when you are ready for your training.”

 

“Thank you but I don't really know who Jeanne is. She’s the only person in the entire ship that I haven’t met.” “Oh then I can just tell her to look for you instead. Do you think you’re up to learn today?” The Captain asked as he stood up. “Yeah, I ended up healing myself so whenever is fine.” I replied with a smile. I stood up and followed the Captain to the door when he suddenly stopped in his step. He turned to me and cupped my face with his right hand. 

 

His fingers slowly moved as he caressed my cheek, back and forth. “Sleep here with me.” I widened my eyes in questioning. “What?” “I don't want you to sleep in the cabins anymore. Come sleep with me, here.” I gulped as I looked at the Captain’s eyes and nodded. He gave me a small smile and moved his face closer to mine and I slowly closed my eyes. He gave me a slow and loving kiss, that I felt as if the world had stopped moving. 

 

Once he moved away, I slowly re-opened my eyes to look at his. The way he looked at me in that moment made me feel as if I was the only other person in the world with him. “We should head out. I’ll let Jeanne know and in the meantime you can head up to the crows nest.” “Uh, yeah I’ll go do that.” I said with blushing cheeks. He once again caressed my cheek and turned to open the door.

 

After he exited the room I immediately went to the crows nest, avoiding everyone who can see my red blushing cheeks. Once I was on top, I saw Roy staring at the distance “Hey, I’ll take over now.” I smiled at him as he turned around at the sound of my voice. “Ok, I was just about to head down and ask you to take over anyways.” Roy said with a smile. I once again smiled back and Roy proceeded to leave. I looked out at the distance and saw the smooth glimmer of the water. I looked at the water and saw that it looked bright as if the sun was hitting it. 

 

I looked up into the sky and saw nothing but dark clouds. “How is it shining like that?” ‘Go to it.’ I heard the voice in my head say. “How? It’s in the water!” ‘Go’ The voice responded. I climbed down the pillar and ran to the front of the ship. “Edward?! Where are you going!” Phil yelled as he saw me running. As I was running to the front, I passed by the Captain and he looked started but he still followed me.

 

 

Once I was at the front, I stood on top of a pillar coming out from the front. “Edward! What are you doing! You’re going to fall, get down!” Phil yelled. I turned and saw everyone gather around as they saw me walk to the end of the pillar. “Edward please get down. Whatever you’re doing isn’t worth it. You’re going to get hurt yourself.” The Captain said as he too got on top of the pillar.

 

“Wait, I have to. . . just give me a moment.” I turned back and looked at the water. “How do I get to it?” I asked out loud to the voice. ‘Go and find the one, my Celestial.’ I realized what the voice was saying, she wanted me to jump. “But I’ll die? The ship is moving.” “Edward? Are you speaking to someone right now?” I heard the Captain ask. “Stop the ship. Please stop the ship.” I said as I turned back to look at the Captain with pleading eyes. After a moment looking into my eyes the Captain turned and looked at Ben “Lower anchor!” He yelled.

 

The ship suddenly stopped moving and I slowly walked forward. “Edward, whatever she is telling you please think about it.” I turned as I heard the Captain speak. “What? How do you know it’s a she?” I asked with a tilt of my head. “Each Celestial is separated by two mothers, the Sun Goddess and the Moon Goddess. My guess since you are pure warmth, is that you are from the Sun Goddess. Please just listen to me and don't do anything irrational.” 

 

I gulped and looked back down at the sea. ‘Edward my son, don't you trust me? Go, jump.’ I took a deep breathe and let myself go as I looked at the Captain one last time. “EDWARD!” I heard my name being yelled out as I fell into the sea. Once I’ve been engulfed by the water I figured out that I could breathe. “What? How is this possible?” I looked around the ocean floor and saw it slowly change into soft clouds. I looked up and saw the blue sky and the beautiful sun. “Edward” I heard my name being called. “Where are you? Sun Goddess is that you?” I looked around me and saw nothing. “Why can I not see you?” I cried out. “Soon my child. . . soon you and I will be one. 

 

As long as there is fear and sadness; remember child, that I will always be there for you. Now rise my child, for your time to shine is drawing near. You will finally be able to shine and rule, like you are meant to be.” “Rule?” I ask as the vision of clouds slowly fade. “Wait! Wait!” I yelled as I was carefully lifted by the water to the surface. I was startled when I saw the sea’s waves lift me up and place me on the ship’s deck. 

 

“Edward! What were you thinking! You could’ve died!” I heard Phil and the others say as I looked out into the distance in thought. I felt someone move me on my shoulder and I flinched. I quickly stood up and walked a couple steps, where the Captain stood. “Ace, she talked to me! I mean she spoke to me before but she told me that I was soon to shine? What does that mean? Why couldn’t I see her?!” I asked and the Captain suddenly held on to both of my shoulders.

 

“Edward calm down. Roy, bring a towel for him to dry off.” The Captain said as he looked sternly at Roy. “Aye Captain!” He yelled and went running to the storage area. “Please, Edward, let me check you to see if you are in need of treatment.” John said as he went next to me. “No, that’s not necessary. I wasn’t harmed in any way.” I responded to John as I looked at him.

 

“Look, why don't you just dry off and we can talk some more about the Goddess once everything is calmer.” The Captain replied but suddenly flinched and quickly removed both his hands from my shoulder. “What’s wrong, are you ok?” I said as I saw him retract his hands. “You’re hot, like burning hot.” He said with concerning eyes. Jack then touched me and yelped as he too removed his hand.

 

I looked around my skin and clothes and saw as I was slowly drying myself off. “Here’s the towel!” Roy said as he ran back in front of me but immediately shut his mouth when he saw me. “You can heal, boil, and dry yourself?” Phil said in disbelief. “Don't forget that one time he was able to see something Roy couldn’t” Ben said from behind him. “Look everyone calm down.

 

Raise the anchor and continue the voyage. Everyone on your positions!” The Captain yelled and everyone said “Aye aye Captain” in unison. “Come, let’s go talk about this issue.” “Is it ok to talk about it out here? Or how about in the crows nest?” I asked and the Captain gave me a questioning face. “I feel like being outdoors. For some reason, the thought of being inside makes me feel a little claustrophobic.” I said as I rubbed my arm. The Captain nodded and I followed him up to the crows nest.

 

As we were climbing, I caught a glimpse of someone on one of the ropes. It was a female I’ve never seen before ‘Maybe that’s Jeanne?’ I wondered as we finally stepped foot on the crows nest. “Tell me, what she said to you.” The Captain asked and I told him everything, even the stuff she had said the other times I’ve heard her. He stood silent as I said everything and all he did the entire time was nod. He reached out and carefully touched my arm. I guess my body was no longer hot as he confidently intertwined my hand with his.

 

“I know it’s exciting and all but you really shouldn’t do careless things like the thing you did today. You could of died listening to the Sun Goddess.” “But she said I’d be safe and she was right. I was able to breathe underwater and you also successfully got me out. I trusted that you would help me if something went wrong.” I said as I looked into the Captain’s eyes. “Still, please just don't make irrational things.” I bit my lip and nodded. The Captain then stood up and looked down at me.

 

“Hey, if you need to talk to someone please just let me know. If you’re up for it, I’ll let Jeanne know that you’ll still train with her.” I nodded and gave him a smile “Yeah, I feel fine. Let her know and I guess I’ll wait for her.” The Captain nodded in return and before he climbed down he caressed my cheek and then left.

 

I stood up as he left and turned to look out at the sea “Why did you drag me out into the water? Must I be in a dire situation for me to see you?” I said out loud as I saw the ship once again sail smoothly.


	8. Enigma Part 8

I was climbing down the crows nest when a girl, who I presume to be Jeanne stood in front of me. She was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed in front of her. She had light brown hair with a white colored hair strands. She was dressed like the others, with a commoner shirt, brown trousers, black boots, and she also wore a bandana. 

 

Like most of the others, she was wearing piercings on her ears but unlike the others, she had a silver ring on her left nostril. “Hey there showstopper.” She said as she noticed me. “Showstopper?” I asked with a tilt of my head. “You seem to be in everyone's conversation, so yeah. . . showstopper.

 

Captain said that you were looking for some training? What exactly did you have in mind?” “Uhm, what exactly can you teach me though?” I asked as I twiddled my thumbs. “Well, besides combat? I can teach you how to shoot an arrow? How does that sound, interested?” “Yeah, definitely.” I responded with enthusiasm. She side smiled at me and then began walking towards the front of the ship.

 

“We’ll start with archery first. Then we can work on combat on our way back from the island.” I agreed and followed her. She already had a bow and arrow ready when we arrived to where she was going to train me. “Here, hold this for a sec.” She said as she handed me the said items. I saw her grab onto a rob and climb up. She placed and somehow stuck a piece of paper that had two circles drawn on it.

 

“This here, is the target. You will be aiming inside the very last circle and if you don't achieve it, you won’t leave.” She said as she walk back towards me. “What? What do you mean I won’t leave?” “What you heard your majesty. You won’t eat, you won’t sleep, nor will you rest until you shoot inside the smallest circle.” I widened my eyes when I saw that she was serious. “If you are training with me, then prepare to actually train. I will not permit slacking off.

 

Whether you are royalty or not, now you are under my wing and as such, you will do as I say. Understood. . . . your majesty?” She said with a sly smile. I swallowed my retort and nodded at her. “Good, now hold up the bow and arrow.” I lifted the bow but was unable to correctly place the arrow. “Here, use your finger to hold it. When you pull it back, let your arm guide it not your hand. Lift your elbow higher.” 

 

Jeanne was extremely persistent with how I held the bow and arrow. Since she was practically my ‘teacher’ for the time being, I didn't respond back nor did I give a rhetorical response. My parents had always told me that the teacher is there to help you not be little you. All I must do, is listen and do what it is asked of me. “Ok, now shoot.” I did as I was asked and the arrow went flying but missing the target by a mile.

 

“Not bad for your first time.” She said as she climbed up to retrieve the arrow. She seemed very agile as she easily climbed down from retrieving the arrow. “Here, try again.” I took the arrow and positioned myself how she had instructed me to and waited for her signal to shoot. Time passed and I was getting very hungry. Unfortunately I hadn’t successfully shot at the target so I was stuck here unable to leave whilst Jeanne left to eat dinner. “How you holding up?” 

 

I yelped as I heard someone spoke to me. “You startled me!” I yelled as I turned to see the Captain walking towards me. “Jeanne is cruel with her disciples. Her student’s can’t do what they like until they finish a task. She taught Roy when he joined and now she’s teaching you. Even though she’s rough, it’s for your own good.” “Yeah, I know. I don't blame her. I want to be able to defend myself. I have to learn, even if I starve to death.” 

 

I said determined as I once again shot the arrow. Before Jeanne left she had left me five arrows so that I wouldn’t have to climb all the time but she had specifically told me that if I don't hit the target in five arrows, I myself have to retrieve the arrows myself. “You’re not going to starve to death, I wouldn’t permit it.” The Captain said with a small smile. I blushed as the Captain kept his gaze on me. “Sorry Captain but I would really like you not disturbing my student.” 

 

Jeanne said as she returned from eating. “No means of disrespect of course.” “Non taken, I’ll leave you to it then.” The Captain responded and soon left after he and I made eye contact. “I’ve never seen Ace this infatuated with anyone before. Geez, a real softie you’re making him become.” I turned to look at Jeanne and blushed as she gave me a knowing smirk. I then turned and once again tried to hit the target. I sighed as I was on my last arrow. “Come on! Why can’t I do it” I said to myself. ‘Breathe and close your eyes’ I heard a voice say in my head and I did as directed to. I breathe and steadied myself as I closed my eyes. Once I reopened them I let the arrow go and it went flying to the target. “Yes! I did it!” I yelled with glee. “Wow, congrats. Why don't we continue tomorrow huh. 

 

You should go eat now as a prize for finally hitting the target.” Jeanne said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her and handed her the bow. I then went running to the dining area and as Phil saw me, he placed a tray of food on top of the table in front of me. “It’s great to see that they finally let you off the hook. I thought the food’ll be cold by the time you came down.” Phil said with a chuckle.

 

“Where is everyone?” I asked as I saw the dining area empty. “Some turned in early and the others should be in the Captain’s quarters. We are almost to our destination so we have to prepare for anything. “What do you mean? Will there be enemies?” I asked as I took a bite out of the provided meal. “Kind of? Not exactly. That is the very same place we got cursed so stepping foot on that land makes us mortal.

 

Not to mention all the booby traps.” Phil said calmly. My eyes widened “What? You all become mortal when you step foot on the island? Does that mean that you all have to be careful when we get there?” “Yeah, I mean we are going to become mortal anyways so in a way just standing on that island makes our desires true. Since there are booby traps though, we do have to be extra careful since we no longer are use to feeling the need to take care of our safety.” 

 

Phil responded with a nonchalant tone. “It sounds dangerous. . . must everyone go for the curse to be undone?” “Not necessarily. As long as the ‘cursed one’ is present, the others don't need to be there but if there is an occurrence, some will be there while some will take care of the ship.” “I see. How long do you believe is left to get to our destination?” I asked as I slowly finished my meal.

 

“Hmm, if I would have to guess. . . I’d say around five days tops.” I nodded as I processed the information. I finished my meal and Phil and I walked out of the room. “I was heading to the lower deck, where the cabins were located when I suddenly remembered the Captain saying that he wanted me to accompany him to sleep for now on. “What’s wrong?” Phil asked as I suddenly stopped on my step with a blush. “Uhm, Ace. . . the Captain said to sleep in his room now.” 

 

Phil gave me a smirk and I felt my cheeks gradually get warmer. “I see, well good luck” Phil singsonged as he gently pushed me directly to the main deck. I rubbed my arm and walked to the Captain’s quarters shyly. I knocked and waited until the Captain answered. After a while the door was opened and out came the Captain with a confused face “Why are you knocking?

 

I said you were going to sleep here now so there’s no need to knock.” He said as he moved away for me to enter. “Ah yeah uhm, I’m just a little shy is all.” I said as I walked in. The Captain chuckled and went to fix some papers on the desk. “I sat down on the bed and awkwardly took off my shoes.

 

Once he was done with whatever he was doing he walked towards the bed and took off his shoes as well as his shirt. I turned away and the Captain once again chuckled “Why are you being all shy? You’ve seen more than this already.” I blushed even more and hid myself under the covers. “Hey hey, don't. I want to see you.” He said as he laid next to me. He pulled the covers away from my face and looked all over it. “Beautiful” I heard him whisper “Stop, you’re making me feel embarrassed.” I covered my face with my hands this time and the Captain moved a little forward and hugged me as he laughed. I buried my face in his neck and hugged him in return.

 

I didn't understand why but for some reason I felt as if I was really close to Ace, even though I had only known him for almost two weeks and we’ve also only been officially together for a day and I already felt something attaching me with him. I soon was starting to get sleepy as I felt his fingernails gliding back and forth on my back. “Hey, I’m not obligating you on doing anything you don't want right?

 

Even though I said that you were a prisoner, things’ve changed and well I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything.” I heard the Captain say. I looked up at him and gave him a shy peck on the lips “You’re not obligating me on doing anything. At first well, I was practically kidnapped so I didn't have a choice but now, I want to stay.” 

 

The Captain smiled at me and returned the kiss. The Captain and I stayed awake talking and learning new things about each other. I told him about my childhood and things that I would do to rebel when I was younger. I learned that Ace was an only child and that he doesn’t remember how his parents looked like.

 

When I asked where he was from he seemed almost torn to say anything so I didn't pressure him to tell me. I had asked him about the ring and as the other topic, he told me he was going to tell me later. After a while we both fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning I woke up to an empty bed.

 

I shifted and looked around the room and saw Ace sitting on his desk looking through some papers. Once he saw me move, he looked at me and smiled “Good morning, how did you sleep?” “Good, how about you? Why are you awake so early?” I asked as I returned the smile. “We’re almost to our destination and I was making sure we had a stable plan to see how we’ll go on with this.

 

It might seem weird but I like writing my ideas down, that way I won’t forget. Aside from that, we haven’t been here for quite a while. I was re looking at the map of the island just to make sure we don't lose our way.” I hummed and sat down to put my shoes on. “You can go on ahead if you’d like, I won’t be long.” The Captain said as he looked at me stand. I agreed and left to meet up with Jeanne before breakfast.

 

“Look at you. Don't have to be told to come over, I see you’re a better student than Roy.” Jeanne said as she was leaning on the side of the main deck. “Hey! I was a good student! Besides, I was like what. . . fourteen when you taught me?” Roy said in return. “Shut it brat, I remember you making excuses to not train.

 

His majesty on the other hand didn't even need to be told to meet me for training.” Jeanne responded as she flicked Roy’s forehead. I laughed as Roy began to rub where he was hit. “Alright enough toying around, time to train.” And train we did. Just like yesterday, she didn't let me eat nor rest until I hit the target. 

 

This time it was two targets instead of one and it was once again with five arrows. I was able to hit the first target on the third try but had only two arrows left for the second target. “Come on Ed, one more target left to go.” Jeanne said as she was observing my every move. On the fifth try I was able to successfully hit both targets. “Nice, you’re sure a fast learner. 

 

We should try a moving target next time.” Jeanne said as she glanced at Roy. “Oh no, you are not having me be a dummy for him to shoot at. I hope you know that after we become mortals, you can’t shot me randomly whenever you want.” He said nervously. Jeanne giggled “And who said I’ll stop?

 

Sometimes I don't hit you on purpose, so I can still have my fun seeing you run around like a pig.” I chuckled as I saw them interact. I then left to look for something to eat breakfast as I heard my stomach begin to growl. Breakfast was relatively the same as everyone was chatting and rejoicing about our destination.

 

Anyone would think that pirates would’ve loved to become immortal but alas here in this very ship were pirates that were wishing to be mortal. They had all told me how they wanted to become mortal because they didn't like the idea of living for a long period of time. It made their adventures and fights unappealing.

 

They had nothing to fear and nothing to lose, so they decided to undo the curse and finally go through the circle of life. It was very admirable of them but of course they now had to be extra careful, for their lives will really be in danger. 

 

four days had passed and our destination would be near at any day now. The last four days I had passed with sweat and with hardships for I have been training with Jeanne three times a day. In those days I haven’t stepped foot on the crows nest but now they are advising me to do so, now that we were nearing our destination. I was sitting in the crows nest with the eyes glass on my face when I suddenly saw a land with trees. 

 

It was a good distance away but I could see the white sandy beaches and large trees with what looked like a mountain. I lowered the eye glass and leaned to face the main deck “Land in sight!” I yelled “Land Ho!” Ben repeated. We were finally here, in the cursed island.


	9. Enigma Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update >< Here's a long chapter to make up for it :) Also please excuse me if there are incorrections >< I tried revising it and I think I read it over six times already but it seemed to me like it was fine soo yeah, if you see any mistakes I mised, sorry lol  
> ~Happy Reading!~

We were nearing the island and I immediately felt the nervousness around the entire ship. Everyone seemed nervous and almost scared. We all got in formation and prepared to board the long boats to paddle our way over to the island when the Captain stopped me. “Hey, it’s going to be dangerous so please, take care of yourself.

 

If something happens, whether you were bit or if you touched an unknown plant, let me know. . . ok?” I looked at the Captain’s face and smiled as I saw his genuine concern all over his face. “Don't worry, I’ll be fine. I’ll be as close as possible.” He gave me a small smile and then allowed me to board the boat. They had agreed that Roy, Samuel, Anne, Pete, Tom, Will, Hank, Morg and Finn were going to stay on board the ship, in case there were an incident. 

 

They, as well as us had a weapon that shot lights in the form of smoke in the air to signaling if there was any danger or to signify where we all were located. Once we were on the beach, the Captain turned to every one of us and reminded us that we all had to be careful. Everyone were no longer immortal and anything, even a bug bite can kill us. 

 

We walked what felt like hours into the forest and the Captain gracefully provided everyone with weapons. I in the other hand had a bow and arrow, for I had not wanted to accept such thing. “What are we looking for?” I asked as I saw that everyone knew exactly the way to go. “We are going into the mountain. There should be an opening, right ahead.” Tig said as he was walking behind me. “Doncha worry about a thing Edward. We’ll protect ye.” Jack said happily. 

 

“I know you will.” I responded with an equally large smile. “Alright, this is it.” The Captain said as he pointed ahead. I looked over and saw a cave like hole in the crevice of the mountain “We’re going in there?” The opening was small, almost to the size of a young child. “Don't worry, we’ll fit. Last time we came around we just moved that boulder and we all made it through. 

 

Of course we’d have to come out another way but hey, at least we have a way in.” Phil said with a laugh. I gulped as Jack, Ben, Luke and the Captain started to move the large boulder. It was halfway out of the way of the opening when I suddenly jumped when I heard a loud popping sound. I turned and looked up and saw a long red puff of smoke rising into the sky. “Oh no, what could of happened?” Jeanne said as she too saw it. “Get to the ship.”

 

The Captain said as he took out his weapon and others there sword. “What about the curse?” I asked as I followed everyone. “That can wait, right now we have to see what’s going on. We are mortal on this island remember. Something serious must of happened if they used the flare and I’m not willing to let anything happen to them. We moved alot quicker than earlier and as we got closer and closer to the beach, I felt the pit of my stomach hurt in nervousness. 

 

Once we passed the clearing I saw that the ship was under attack. “Prepare for battle men!” The Captain yelled. “Aye!” They all replied. “John, watch over Edward, everyone else, let’s defend our family.” They all ran to the long boats but were unable to board as men dressed in uniform had already set foot on the beach.

 

Everyone of them were fighting another when I suddenly turned to look at the enemy ship on the other side of our ship and widened my eyes when I saw their flag, it was the Naunian flag. “Oh no. . . no no this can’t be happening!” I yelled and ran to the beach. “Edward wait! You’re going to get yourself killed!” John yelled behind me. I then heard a thump and turned to see that a guard had tackled John.

 

He was aiming his sword directly at him when I ran back and shoved the guard off. “Stop! I Asesian Prince Edward, order you to stop!” I yelled and saw the realization in the guards eyes. “Your majesty, You’re ok! Please allow me to escort you to the ship.” The guard replied. “No, please stop the attack! This is a huge mistake! They’re not the enemy, please!” 

 

I yelled to the guard but saw that his attention was taken away from me as he moved his head to look to my right. I turned as well and saw a huge wave building up over the ship. I then turned and saw the Captain, with both hands in the air and his eyes were glowing pure white. “Celestial!” Another guard shouted. In the corner of my eye I saw a man run up and aim a gun at the Captain.

 

Suddenly, everything went in slow motion as I saw the Captain turn to him and was then shot. Everyone turned to look at him as his body slowly hit the ground. “No. . . no no no NO!” I yelled as loud as I could and fell to my knees. With tears in my eyes I looked at the Captain and saw how everything shifted to pure white. 

 

 

Moments later I saw a woman with blonde white hair and a long white dress with gold embellishments walk towards me. “Why?. . . why. . .” I sobbed as she got on her knees in front of me. “My dear Celestial. . . I feel your sorrow but all this pain is necessary. There will be more pain and suffering in the future but there will always be light and something beautiful coming your way.

 

It’s time for you to wake up my dear Celestial.” The woman said as she wiped the tears out of my eyes. I suddenly felt very dizzy and very hot. I felt as if I was thrown into a volcano as I started to sweat. My entire body hurt. I felt as if a giant boulder was crushing me.

 

My left shoulder stinged and my vision was slowly leaving and all I could hear was the woman in front of me “It’s time to wake up. . . my Celestial of the Sun.”

Chirping. Chirping was the only thing I heard. I felt something warm hitting my face and I felt as if I was laying on the most comfortable bed. I started to stir and for some reason I wasn’t able to open my eyes. I slowly but surely opened my eyes and was hit by a bright warm light. I raised my hand and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. As my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I looked around the room that I was in an saw that I was back home in Acesia.

 

I immediately sat up as I saw my surroundings “Ace! Ace where are you! What happened? Where is he?!” I asked as I saw guards in front of my door. The door bursted open and I saw my father and mother run in at the sound of my screams. “Father? Mother? Why am I here? Where is everyone?! What happened to Ace! Please tell me he’s ok, please.” I sobbed but my father just sat next to me and began to rub soothing circles on my back. “Calm down please, we need you to eat and drink. 

 

You have been asleep for a long time and we have to get food into your system.” My father said as he wiped my tears. “No, please just tell me he’s ok, please.” I begged but to no avail, both of my parents looked at me with sadness in their eyes. “Edward please listen to your father. You do not have anything in you, please eat and drink some water then you can ask us whatever you want.” My mother said and I sadly nodded my head.

 

My mother then ordered the maid to bring me food. “Mother, Father. . . how long have I been asleep?” I asked as I bit my lip nervously. My Father sighed “Two weeks. . . we actually thought you were dead but the doctor assured us that you were fine.” “Two weeks?! How did I get here?” I asked with worry. “Prince Henry, he ordered troops to go find you. Apparently they had someone that was able to help them find you but I do not know the rest of the details, you’d have to talk with him later.” “He’s here? Can I speak with him?” I responded and my mother then sat at the end of the bed, facing me. “Dear, it isn’t right for your fiance to come into your bedroom.

 

It is better to speak to him once you are able to stand.” I sighed when I heard that they still had the idea of marrying me to Henry. There was a knock on the door and a maid proceeded to enter with a tray of food. I ate as much as I could but ultimately felt my stomach uneasy to eat anything else. “Father, I want to know what happened to the Pirates of that ship. Please, I need to know what happened to the Captain.”

 

“Ugh, why are you concerned about the wellbeing of those thieves?” My mother responded disgustedly. “Please, I need to know!” “Now Edward, why on earth do you want to know that? They kidnapped you! Who knows what other thing did they do to you and you’re worried about their well being?” “Mother please, you don't know who they are nor how they’ve treated me.” “None of that matters, as long as they didn't lay a hand on you! Did they touch you my son? 

 

God heavens I don't even know what’ll I do if they impurated you.” My mother said as she moved my head back and forth. I looked away from her and twiddled my thumbs. “What’s wrong dear? Did one of them touch you?!” My mother asked with a worried expression “No, mother I. . . not exactly.” I said as I avoided her gaze. “What do you mean not exactly? 

 

Edward, look at me dear. . . what did they do to you? Did they rape you?!” My mother said as she gasped and covered her mouth. My eyes widened at my mothers accusation “Elizabeth! Calm down, it is not good for the baby for you to exhaust yourself.” Father replied as he walked to my mother.

 

“Tell me Edward, did any of them touch you?” I bit my lip and looked up at my mother with guilt. She gasped and turned to my Father “Son, did they rape you?” My Father asked with sympathy. My mother turned back at me and I looked away “Edward, answer your Father.” I then looked back up and sighed “No, no one raped me. . . I. . . it was with consent.” 

 

My head was suddenly tilted to the right as I suddenly felt a strong sting on my left cheek. I placed my hand on my cheek and turned back to look at my mother who had her hand on the air. “Elizabeth, calm down.” “No, Arthur. Can’t you see that your son committed a mistake?! He gave himself to a murderer! To a rapist and a thief!” “He is not a rapist! You don't even know him!” I yelled in return. “Oh? I don't know him? Look at you! Defending your kidnapper! How could you Edward. . . didn't I raise you the right way?” She said with anger. “Now how is Henry ever want to be with you?!” 

 

I felt anger build inside me as my mother kept insulting Ace and the crew “I’m not marrying Henry” I said as I bit the inside of my cheek. “Of course you are marrying Henry, He is a Prince and so are you! You must do your duty as so, to protect your land.” “Well I’m not going to, I don't love him therefore I will not marry him.” I said with anger. I saw my mother get ready to give me another remark when my Father intervened.

 

“Elizabeth, please you must calm down and rest. It is unsafe for you to exert yourself. Why don't you two speak again once everything has settled down.” “Arthur how can you-” “Please, go and rest. I will talk with Edward.” My Father said as he sent my Mother on her merry way. Once my Mother had left, my Father walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down to look at me.

 

“Edward, may I know why you gave yourself to that Pirate?” He asked and I turned to look at him. “I. . . I love him.” I said as I felt tears begin to roll down my eyes. “Edward, do you really know what love is? You’ve never been in love before, how do you know you’ve found it?” My Father said as he placed his hand on top of mine and looked at me in the eye. 

 

“I feel at ease when I was with him. I felt happy and safe. Even though I was kidnapped, not once have I ever actually felt that way. Everyone there treated me well and they even taught me how to use a bow and arrow and even how to play the piano.” I said and saw my Father’s eyes widen “They taught you how to defend yourself?” My father stood in silent as he thought for awhile.

 

He then looked back at me sternly “Edward. . . were you thinking on staying with them?” I suddenly felt guilty as I nodded and saw my Father’s reaction. He had a look of sadness but he quickly changed his expresion. “Son, I want to ask you something. Did the Pirates tell you anything about, your characteristics?” I looked at my Father with confusion “My characteristics?

 

Do you mean about my hair and eyes?” My Father nodded “Yes, Henry had told us how they specifically wanted you and not him, who was also a Prince. Did they tell you why?” “Yes. . . they said I am a Celestial.” My Father sighed and looked at me in the eye “Are you?” I stood silent for awhile and then later nodded “Was there another?” I then again nodded. 

 

“Was the other Celestial the one who you gave everything to?” I furrowed my eyebrows at my Father’s questioning. “What are you trying to say Father?” “I want to know if the person that you love is another Celestial.” “Yes, he is but how do you know about Celestials” My Father looked away and then back to me “Son, ever since you were born, I had a feeling that you were a Celestial. 

 

Your mother nor her family ever had blonde hair and bright yellow eyes, there wasn’t another explanation. Your mother, the same as pretty much everyone out here don't believe in Celestials. They all say it’s a myth but my great great grandfather knew.” “King Derek? How did he know?” I asked as I beckoned my Father to continue. “Well, there was a reason why he wasn’t the first chosen to be King.

 

He was much like you, wanting to go on adventures and seeing royal life as boring and unsatisfying. He had heard tales of Celestials back in the day and even said he encountered one. When he first laid his eyes on Prince Asher, he had said that he too was a Celestial. He wanted the Prince to find out about his origin but his brother, the King didn't believe in such things so he prohibit him from ever getting close to him. 

 

But he would sneak into the castle and play with Prince Asher whenever he could, he even wrote a journal about his encounters with the Prince. All his knowledge about the Celestials are written on that journal but everyone thought he was a lunatic. He knew he had to give up his life of adventure when he heard about the disappearance of the young Prince.

 

He became King short after.” “Father, how do you know all of this?” I asked as I saw my father lost in thought. “Because I have his journal. My Father, and his Father all took care of that journal because we knew that if there was ever a time we see a Celestial, we’ll know what to do. When you were born, I was so happy. I rejoiced when I saw that you might potentially be a Celestial.

 

My great great grandfather was right. You’re a Celestial and I’m sure that Prince Asher was one as well.” My Father said with a smile. “Father?” I asked nervously and saw my Father’s smile slightly falter “What’s wrong Edward?” “The Prince. . . . Prince Asher, he had a ring right? A ring with a big red ruby.” “Yes, he did. You do remember the tale I told you right?” 

 

I nodded but then continued “The rim of the ring. . . was it gold? And did it have engravings inside of it?” My Father furrowed his eyebrows “How did you know?” I bit my lips and took another breath “The engravings. . . were they M. A. A.?” My Father’s eyes widened “Edward?. . . how do you know this? Did someone tell you?” “I. . . . I think I know what happened to Prince Asher. . . but before anything, I need to know something very important to me.” 

 

I asked with determination and my Father adjusted his posture. “Is Prince Asher related to me? You know, by blood?” I was nervous but I needed to know if that was indeed the case. Prince Asher is son of my three times great uncle and I just wouldn’t be able to handle it if we were actually family. My Father’s eyes suddenly looked sad and he sighed as he grabbed both of my hands. 

 

“Son, I don't know who told you all this but if you must know then I will tell you. Just know that I love you and that you will always be my son.” “Dad, please I really need to know. . .” I said expectantly. “Edward. . . when I married your mother she was already pregnant. Even though I knew this, I always kept it a secret because I loved your mother. I’m pretty sure she is aware of my knowledge but I don't care what others say because you are and will always be my first born.”

 

“Wait? I’m not a pure blood? If you’re not my Father then who is?” I asked and my Father sighed “Your mother, she was violated. That’s why she’s so keen on having you be pure and safe at all times. I followed up on that idea but because I knew that you were a Celestial.” My Father responded. “Then why were you ready to marry me off to Prince Henry?” “Just like me, King of Naunia has knowledge of Celestials.

 

He had a captive Celestial, they used him to find you.” “Captive!?” I yelled in surprise. “Why did he have a Celestial captive!?” “The Celestial he had was a Pirate and not just any Pirate, a Captain. He gave the Pirate his freedom only if he helped get Henry’s ship over the barrier of the forbidden sea.” “But how did you guys know that I was going to be there?” I asked with curiosity. “Apparently that same Pirate knew who had taken you. He claimed that he was able to hear the wind speaking to him. He called himself the Celestial of the Sky.” 

 

‘The Celestial of the Sky? Who could that be?’ I wondered. “Father, may I please read King Derek’s journal?” My Father nodded and raised up as he patted my head. “I’ll go get it. Make sure that no one knows what you’re reading ok?” He said as he gave me a quick smile and left to retrieve the book. Today was quite eventful, I found out that I was a bastard but surprisingly, I’m quite happy for the news. 

 

If Ace really is Prince Asher, then I don't have to worry about us being related. ‘But why didn't he tell me anything? Why didn't he tell me that he was a Prince?’ I wondered. I sighed and looked out the window that was on the other side of the room. “I hope he’s ok. . . I hope everyone are ok.” I said sadly. I was asleep for two weeks and I didn't have any information about them. After awhile, my Father returned and handed me an old dusty book. 

 

“Edward, I don't want to scare you but in this book you will find out alot about Celestials. Just know that even though you might possess strange abilities, you are still you and you can make your own choices ok?” My Father said sternly. I nodded in return and my Father once again smiled at me. “I’ll leave you to read, I’ll be back with lunch a little later ok?” 

 

I nodded and thanked my Father as he left, taking the tray of food. I was slightly getting an uneasy feeling when I finally opened the book. The first page contained cursive writing and was written by hand, who I assumed was my great great grandfather’s, King Derek. It read “April 23, 1535; The Prince has gone missing. 

 

If my knowledge proved me right, someone kidnapped the Celestial Prince and most likely will use him for their personal gain. I’ve heard of others who liked taking Celestial children and train them as their own to make them do their bidding. The Celestial I had encountered was the Celestial of Fortune. Her name is Isabel and she told me about a Celestial that will soon rule Asecia.

 

I was sure it was going to be Prince Asher but now that he was gone, I’m not so sure. She claimed that she can see the future so I have no doubt that she was telling the truth. Thanks to the Celestial of Fortune, I was able to collect a sort of data journal for in case we were to ever run into a dangerous Celestial. She had talked about a war and how on her next life she would meet me once again.

 

She had provided me with enough information to even raise a Celestial if it ever come to it. She wouldn’t tell me more about the future but to only tell my son, and my son’s son about this here written journal. It is vital that only the Asecian bloodline have their hands on this journal. ‘It will land on a Celestial's hands and when it does, your job will be completed’ She once told me before disappearing. 

 

The first key of information she gave me was to never and absolutely never, provoke a Celestial. They might seem the kindest but the minute that they get angry, it’s over. Celestial children are the most powerful ones until they reach maturity. Once they’ve mature, their abilities are now stable and will no longer falture if they are angered unless willingly.

 

Celestial’s are chosen but can be born of human parents. A Celestial child that is born from both parents being Celestials are the most dangerous as they can simply lose control. It is rare to see Celestials attracted to each other and almost no Celestial will tolerate their opposite. Both sides, Moon and Sun, consider their similar quality Celestials as family but not by blood for they are children from the same God or Goddess. 

 

Celestial’s are distinctly separated by two different sides, the Moon and the Sun. Isabel had mentioned that both Moon and Sun can sometimes be reborn as Celestials and roam the earth as regular Celestials as well. Both are smarter and most powerful than any other Celestial alive. 

 

They are naturally drawn towards one another and they are even claimed to be man and wife by other Celestials. They are, what we would call them, King and Queen, God and Goddess. They are the people who are in charge and no one can defy them.” I was shocked as I read. ‘The Celestial Sun and Moon are the most powerful ones? Does that mean that I’m somehow the most powerful?’ I wondered.

 

It didn't seem right to believe that I was some sort of powerful being. “Celestial of the Moon” I said out loud. This Celestial is known to be my husband or wife or whatever it entailed. I was ‘destined’ to be with this Celestial and I undoubtedly didn't like the idea of it. ‘I can’t be with him or her if I love another, the same for Prince Henry; I can’t marry him and I won’t marry him.’ I looked down at the book once more and continued reading. 

 

“The opposite Celestial will inevitably hate each other as they are of the opposite side. Every Celestial know when they are in the presence of another Celestial. When encountering a dangerous Celestial, it is vital to know from which side they are on, whether they are on the Moon or on the Sun’s side. Once that is figured out, you must know what kind of abilities they are in possession of.

 

You must always seek a form of defence when being under attacked by a Celestial and using their opposite is the most crucial. No human nor Celestial can ever go against both Celestial of the Sun and Moon as they will inevitably work together. Unlike humans, Celestials naturally live longer but no longer than ninety years. A Celestial that lives longer than usual will take longer to be reborn in the next life. Unexpectedly Celestials of any gender can rarely have children as long as it’s from a different Celestial partner.”

 

“What?!” I yelled. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. A guard opened the door and asked if I was ok and I replied with a nod. ‘I can’t believe that I can get pregnant!’ I yelled in my head. I then gulped ‘Oh my god!’ I thought nervously. I then began to read again “Both Sun and Moon can tell when other Celestials are a part of their children or not. As Isabel had mentioned before, there will be another Celestial in the family and they will inevitably have their hands on this journal.

 

When they do, I will certainly know that I had completed my task. One of my grandchildren will be a Celestial and will one day rule the land of Asecia. Until then, I will keep my head high and pass down this book from generation to generation.” I came to the end of the first few pages and then closed the book as I heard footsteps approaching my room. I hid the book under my bed before the door was suddenly opened. 

 

“Your majesty, the Doctor is here for a check up.” The maid said as she bowed and let a man through. “Good afternoon your Majesty, I see that you look much better than you did a few days ago seeing as you are awake and all.” The Doctor said with a chuckle. “Now, let’s began the check up shall we?” I nodded and permitted the doctor to look all over me. Once he was done he sat down on a chair and looked at me.

 

“Your majesty, I wanted to ask you something personal.” I raised my eyebrows “What’s wrong Doctor Mitch?” “I haven’t told your parents yet and I know that it was probably a bad decision but I wanted to ask you before letting them know anything.” I was starting to get nervous and I bit my lip as I responded to the doctor “Is something wrong?” “I want to ask about an unusual mark I found on your body.” My eyebrows furrowed “An unusual mark? Where?”

 

“You have what looks like waves going all around your left upper arm and I wanted to know where you got it or how did it appear.” I instantly moved my shirt so that I could see the said mark and saw that I indeed have what looked like waves that were drawn with ink going all around my arm.

 

“How- I don't know how this appeared. I don't remember ever seeing this before” I said as I moved my shirt back to its position. “Maybe you got it whilst you were sleeping for two weeks. Do you remember ever being physically hurt in any way?” I moved my head no and the Doctor nodded his head as a response . “Well you are of age and it is not really necessary for me to let your parents, the King and Queen know unless it is fatal.

 

Would you want me to say anything or would you rather me not say that at all?” Doctor Mitch asked and I told him to keep it between us. I didn't want anyone to know of it since I didn't have any understanding of it either. ‘Maybe my grandfather’s book will have something about this.’ I thought as I saw the Doctor stood up from his seat. “Well your majesty, if anything comes up makes sure to let me know right away.

 

Is there any other questions you would like to ask me before I leave?” “No Doctor Mitch, thank you for everything and for your silence as well.” “You have been my patient ever since you were a young boy, of course you can count on me with whatever you need.” He said with a smile as he bowed and left the room. I waited until his footsteps were no longer in range of the room and immediately took the book out and skimmed through the pages. 

 

I found a page with the word ‘Marks’ written on top of the page. I inhaled and exhaled and began to read. “Marks on Celestials are vital as it signifies when they belong to another. It is known that when a Celestial is ‘married’ to another Celestial, a mark will appear on their body but as mentioned before; a Celestial/Celestial partnership is almost as rare as a pure Celestial child.

 

When marks are present on a Celestial, it is known that the Celestial can sometimes feel when their partners ability is being used and can sometimes trigger their own. Celestials with this mark are linked and bounded together for life. When one of the Celestial partners are killed or even have death by bed, their mark will remain as well as the mark of their partners. 

 

Until they find another partner, will their mark from their previous partner slightly fade. It will not however leave ones skin for they have committed their life to their previous partner.” I looked away as I felt sadness consume me. “This mark signifies marriage? Does that mean that I. . . . That I somehow married Ace? How? When did this even happen?” I asked myself as I thought back. I had not once seen this mark before and as embarrassing as it was, neither did Ace. I once again moved my shirt to look at the mark on my left shoulder. I could clearly see the small waves on my skin and I caressed it as I thought about the Captain and everyone on the ship. 

 

I felt tears staining my face and I couldn’t help the cry that left me. “Even if the partner dies, the mark will remain. . . . and if I find another, the mark will never leave. . . just fade.” There was no way would I ever find another as my heart would eternally love Ace. I dried my eyes and moved the covers to see if I could stand. I lost balance and fell down on my bed when I tried to stand the first time. 

 

‘Well, I guess that’ll happen if I was asleep for two weeks.’ I started to move my legs and tried to get enough motion so that I can once again stand. In the third try I was finally able to take a couple of steady steps. I slowly walked to the window and looked out to see the beautiful land of Acesia, my home. I took a deep breath and felt my skin tingle as I saw the people, my citizens go out on their daily lives.

 

“I wonder what would’ve happened if I’ve never left” I said with a sad smile. I heard children playing and running around the streets. I smiled as I recognized some of them. I would sometimes sneak out back in the day and play with the children out on the streets. At first they were intimidated by my presence but soon they treated me just like an ordinary person. I went as quick as I could to change my clothing to something that I can use to disguise myself. 

 

Once I changed I moved my dresser, where I had managed to dig out a hole which led to a tunnel like thing that let me to the outside at the back of the castle. Once I was outside I heard my name being called “Eddy! You’re back!” One of the children said. All four children came running towards me and hugged me. “I missed you so much!

 

Why didn't you said anything when you left?” They question. “I didn't want to sadden you all. I knew that I would’ve been in so much pain if I had said goodbye to all of you. Besides I was going to be back anyways.” I replied with a smile. “Come let’s play ball!” They all yelled as they pulled my hand to the direction of the playground. 

 

“I’m not actually feeling very good at the moment guys, Doctor says I should take it easy.” I said as I sat down on a tree stump. “Aww!” The children whined “Well can you at least watch?” “Of course I can!” I said with a wide smile. Seeing the children gave me something other than Ace and the crew to think about. After a long while of looking at the children play I heard the ruckus of several footsteps. I saw the children scatter and I immediately knew what it was. 

 

“Your majesty! Please don't scare us like that!” My butler said as he was accompanied by many guards that were armed. “Already on your feet and you go missing again! It’s like you never left, you are as troublesome as always. I’m too old to be chasing you all over the land your majesty. Please settle down and don't go disappearing again without a word to a guard or something.” He said with irritation. “Don't worry” I waved my hand around “I was just taking a walk. 

 

My legs were really sore so it was much needed.” I replied as stood up and dusted my bottoms. My butler sighed “Your King Father sent me to advise you that lunch is prepared. I will escort you there your majesty.” I nodded with a small smile and walked ahead of my butler. I walked into the royal garden, knowing that, that is where my mother loved eating lunch and saw both of them on the table.

 

I cleared my throat when I was in an earshot distance and they both turned to look at me. “Good afternoon Father, Mother.” I said as I pulled out a chair on my father’s side of the table. Just like the table used for dining, this table was rectangular shaped. My Father sat at an end whilst my mother was sat on his left side, facing me. I knew that she was still upset with me as she avoid all kinds of contact with me.

 

I sighed and began eating the plate of fruit that was placed in front of me. I was almost done eating when my Father cracked the silence “Well Edward, Prince Henry had came by earlier today but since you were asleep I had sent him away. If you would like, I can send word to him that you are awake.” “Yes please! I really need to speak with him. I need to know what happened to the others.”

 

I said and heard my Mother scoff as she cleaned her lips with a cloth napkin and stood up, excusing herself. “Don't mind her, she’s still a little upset about. . . you know.” I nodded and slumped on my seat. “She’ll never let it go will she?” I said with sadness. My Father patted me on the shoulder and sent me a small smile. I then excused myself and walked back to my room. Upon entering I noticed a folded paper atop my bed. 

 

I walked to it consciously and took it in my hand. In the front of the folded paper was a strange language I have never seen before. I looked around my room and searched of an intruder but found none. I looked back at the paper and opened it, finding that the inside was also covered with writing of that same language. “What is this? Who put this here?” I asked as I walked back towards my bed and placed it on my side table.

 

I decided not to question it at the moment as I wanted to collect my thoughts and be ready when Henry arrived. With my Father’s knowledge, I had found out that Henry was staying near the castle and would be here very quickly, seeing how he would come every day and ask about my well being. I laid on my bed and faced the wall with my back to the door and took out the book from under my bed.

 

I once again opened the book but went back to the first few pages, where I first left off. “Types of Celestials” I said as I read the top of the page. “Did my Grandfather write every single Celestial he knew about?” I questioned as I saw a variety of Celestial types. I glanced at the list and immediately stopped as I saw a familiar title, Celestial of the Sea: Asher, it was marked missing. I felt my eyes begin to water but quickly composed myself. I continued reading the list, it read

 

Celestial of Fire

Celestial of the Sky

Celestial of Fortune

Celestial of Nature

Celestial of the Earth

Celestial of Electricity

Celestial of Blood

Celestial of Hypnosis

Celestial of Illusion

Celestial of the Innocence

Celestial of Morphing

Celestial of the Storm

Celestial of the Hybrid

Celestial of Ice

Celestial of the Sirens

Celestial of the Deity

Celestial of Darkness

Celestial of the Sea

Celestial of The Moon

Celestial of The Sun

 

It was surprisingly informative. I never thought that my Grandfather would of actually put information about some of the Celestials listed. I continued reading as I saw the end of the Celestial descriptions. “These are most of the Celestials that I have heard of. There is no information of any more but I am sure that there should be more around the world. This is the very few information of what I know.” 

 

I hummed and immediately placed the book under my pillow when I heard a knock on my door. I sat down and saw my Father enter the room “Son, Prince Henry is here. I told him to wait in the garden.” “Thank you, I’ll go see him right away” I said with a smile as I stood up and followed my Father out the door. I walked to the garden and saw Henry standing there, back facing me. He seemed nervous as he kicked his leg back and forth.

 

He was fidgeting his fingers and he seemed to be playing the the hem of his attire. “Good afternoon, Prince Henry.” I said as I walked closer to him. Henry quickly turned and smiled when he saw me. “Edward, you’re ok! I’m so glad to see you. You look well and healthy.” He said as he smiled and walked closer to me. “Uhm Henry, I wanted to ask you something.” I said as I looked at the ground. I was starting to feel very nervous as I feared for the others well being.

 

Henry seemed to feel the atmosphere change as his smiled faltered “Let’s take a walk? We can talk on the way.” I bit my lip and nodded. We were nearing the balcony that was near the Library when he suddenly stopped “What’s troubling you Edward?” Prince Henry asked as he signaled the balcony with his hand. I followed him to the balcony and sat down as I saw him beckon me to do so.

 

“I want to know what happened to the Pirates that captured me.” Henry stared into my eyes for a couple minutes before responding “I wasn’t present in the rescue but I do know information of what occured. Mostly every pirate were injured but not in a serious nature. My men were the ones that got the most wounded, some even dead. There was only one fatality on their side.” Henry said and I immediately felt my eyes begin to sting.

 

“Who? Who is it Henry! Tell me he didn't die please.” I said as I felt my tears roll down my cheek. “The Captain, the one with black hair and blue eyes. . . when they found you they had left him and the others in the island. They said he looked pretty bad and they have suspicions that he didn't make it. It’s been two weeks since then Edward, I don't think he survived.” 

 

I started sobbing as I heard Henry speak. I felt Henry place his hand on my shoulder but I immediately shoved it away “You did this! It was because you sent them that he was killed. You killed him!” I yelled in agony and left running towards my room. “Edward wait! Edward!” I heard Prince Henry yelled after me. As I was running to my room, my Mother was walking down the hallway. 

 

Upon seeing me I saw worry flash in her eyes “Edward what happened? Why are you crying? Where’s your Father?” She asked worriedly but I didn't answer her as I heard steps behind me. I quickly made it to my room and opened the door. “Don't let anyone in my room that is not my Mother or Father!” I commanded the guards outside my door. “Yes your majesty.” They both responded in unison.

 

I entered my room and laid on top of my bed whilst I cried. “No no, he can’t be dead. . . he can’t!” I yelled as I hugged my pillow. I heard the door suddenly open and saw my Father get on his knees and face me as he saw me crying. “Edward, what happened?! Edward please calm down and talk to me.” My Father said as he tried to calm me down. My Father then looked at the window that was nearest to my bed and then stood up walking to it in speed. 

 

“Where did this storm come from? It was sunny out?” I heard him say but I was much too sad to care. My Father then turned back to me and then back to the window. “Edward, please calm down. I don’t know if it’s true but you need to calm down. You might be causing a storm.” He said as he sat on the bed and rubbed soothing circles on my back. “Dad, he’s gone. . . he left. I won’t ever see him again.” I cried as I sat down and placed my head on his shoulder. “Oh my dear son, I’m so sorry. I wish I can do something to help.” My Father hugged me and he started rocking me back and forth, almost like he was sleeping a toddler. 

 

My Father then started humming a familiar tune that made me look up at him. “How do you know that?” I asked as I tried to steady my voice. My Father seemed to be confused by my question but still answered anyways. “It’s a melody that my Father use to sing to me. He said that his father taught him and so on and so forth. Why do you ask?” 

 

“He. . . that song, Ace would play it on his piano. . . he said that his Father taught him how to play it. He said that, that was the only thing that he remembered about him.” I responded, voice laced with sadness. “He really is Asher, isn’t he.” My Father said as he looked at me with a sad look. “That’s why you asked me if he was related to you. Tell me Edward. . . do you really love him?”

 

“Yes. . . Yes oh my god yes. I do, I love him so much that it hurts terribly. I didn't know that I needed him until he was gone. I feel this big open space in my chest that doesn’t let me breath. I lost him. . . I lost my. . . my husband.” I said as I cried harder. My father looked a little lost as he furrowed his eyebrows. “Your husband?” Realization soon hit him as he widened his eyes.

 

“You have his mark?” I nodded at him and then looked away. I slowly lowered my collar enough to show my Father the mark on my upper arm. He gasped and then quickly looked back into my eyes. “Oh Edward, if what the book said was real, then you must be feeling an immense pain.

 

I’m so sorry my son, that you are going through this.” He then moved to hug me tightly and I buried my head under his chin as I cried. My Father proceeded to rock me back and forth and I eventually fell asleep.

 

 

Weeks had passed and Prince Henry came to try to speak to me everyday, I naturally sent him on his merry way. I knew that I couldn’t blame him for the death of Ace but I just couldn’t help the anger built inside me whenever I heard him speak about him. I guess my mood has been rather off lately as I easily got angry and sad. Mother would be sometimes irritated when I burst out in tears without a reason and I myself don't understand why.

 

I read more pages in my Grandfather’s book but nothing explained my situation. I sighed as I looked out of my bedroom window. It was night and I was looking at the stars “Would I ever meet you?” I said as I looked at the full moon. Suddenly there was a knock on my door and it slightly opened. “Edward? Are you awake?” My Father asked as he slipped his head through the opened door.

 

“Yeah, I’m awake. What’s wrong?” I asked as he beckoned me to walk to him. He grabbed my arm and gently pulled me out of the room. “I have a surprise for you.” He said as he smiled down at me. He guided me into his study and opened the door. Once he did my eyes widened as I saw a beautiful brown piano. I slowly walked over to it and touched the keys with my fingers. “It’s beautiful.” I said with tears building up in my eyes.

 

“You said that Asher played the piano so I thought maybe you would like to pick it up and make a hobby out of it. I thought maybe you’ll be happy with something that reminded you of him.” I smiled at my Father and gave him a tight hug “Thank you. . . thank you soo much.” I said as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. “Why don't you try it out?” He said as we parted from the hug.

 

I wiped my tear stained face and sat on the piano stool. I softly glided my finger on every key and took a deep breath as I started to play. I remembered the song Ace taught me and I somehow recalled everything. Playing that song brought up memories of me on the ship with Phil, Ben, Jack, Roy, and everyone else there. I remembered the time I spent on the crows nest, looking out at the distance. 

 

I remembered my first time with Ace and how special it felt. I remember waking up next to Ace and seeing his peaceful sleeping face. As I continued to play the piano my eyes once again started tearing up. I took my hands off the keys and wiped my eyes as I sobbed. “Hey hey, I’m sorry. I didn't know that it was going to make you sad, please don't cry.” My Father said as he sat on the stool next to me and hugged me from the side. “No, I’m not sad. . . It’s just, I remembered everything when I was on the ship. Trust me, these are happy tears.” I said as I turned to look at my Father.

 

“You should try to get some sleep ok? This here is yours, don't hesitate to come in here whenever you like. You’re mother doesn’t come in here so there’s no need to worry.” My Father said as he patted my shoulder. I smiled at him and gave him another hug. “Thanks dad, I really appreciate it. I don't know what I would’ve done without you.” My Father chuckled and then helped me stand. He walked me back to my room and wished me a goodnight with a kiss to the forehead. That night, I dreamed of the Captain, playing the piano.

 

 

The next morning came and I woke up feeling groggy. I quickly got up from my bed and ran to my restroom as I felt the need to hurl. After a couple of minutes of nothing but being bent down in front of the toilet, I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I felt slightly better but I had a slight sting in my head “Am I getting sick?” I said out loud as I got fully dressed. I walked out of my room and walked to the garden, where Mother and Father were having their breakfast. “Good morning Father” I said as I placed a kiss on top of his head. My Father half hugged me with one arm as he smiled up at me “Good morning son” He replied.

 

“Good morning Mother” I said as I went around and sat on my chair. “Good morning.” She said without looking at me. The maid brought me a plate of fruit as well as a plate of eggs. Upon looking at the fruit, I felt extremely hungry. “Whoa slow down there champ. Looks like your appetite is coming back.” My Father said as he too began to eat. “You’re going to choke, slow down.” My Mother said and I quickly nodded and swallowed my fruit.

 

“Yes Mother, forgive me.” I noticed my Father look at my Mother then back at me. Breakfast was rather quiet and once I was finished I excused myself. I stood up and began walking away when I suddenly felt really dizzy. “Edward? Edward are you ok?” I heard my Father say. “Yeah yeah, I’m . . . I’m f-fine.” But then suddenly everything turned to black. I didn't know how long I’ve been passed out but when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was laying down on a cloud like thing. 

 

I sat up and saw that I was once again in the place where I spoke with the Sun Goddess but this time round, the ground was covered with a body of water. I placed my hand in the water and felt the cool sensation go through my body. “My boy, I am glad that you are well.” I heard a woman say. I turned and saw the Sun Goddess walking towards me. “Sun Goddess? I haven’t spoken with you for quite awhile.” I responded as she sat next to me on the cloud. 

 

“Yes, I was helping the others.” “The others?” I asked and she gave me a smile. “Your Celestial sons and daughters.” “I thought they were my brothers and sisters?” The Sun Goddess smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder “You are the Celestial of the Sun, you are a part of me. Therefore, they’re your children as well.” I hummed and looked at the body of water. Looking at it reminded my of the sea and of Ace himself. 

 

“It’s strange how you fell in love with our opposite. He isn’t even the Moon either. Peculiar, you definitely are.” “Is that bad? I fell in love with him and I even bear his mark. I don't know who the Moon is but I’m sure that I won’t fall in love with anyone else.” The Goddess sighed “My dear Sun, you will definitely feel attraction towards the Moon but it will always be your decision on how you respond.” I smiled and turned to look at the Goddess “Thank you, for talking to me. I now understand what you told me before, about pain and suffering. I know that there is more to come and I will get through it, just like I am slowly feeling better about. . . Ace.”

 

“My child, you must be very careful. What is to come is a very big catastrophe and I want you to be ready, to protect.” “To protect? Protect what or who?” She gave me one last smile before she stood up and faced me “You’ll soon see.” She then started walking away. I stood up to walk after her but the place was suddenly shifting to nothing but darkness. The next thing I knew I was waking up on my bed with Doctor Mitch looking over me.

 

“Ah I see you’ve awoken. How do you feel?” He asked as he sat down on a chair next to my bed. “I feel tired and a little dizzy.” I said as I tried to sit up. “Whoa take it easy.” My Father said as he quickly walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. My Mother was surprisingly sitting next to me on the bed, rubbing my stomach as she looked at me with a gentle look. “What’s going on? What happened?” “You fainted dear.”

 

My Mother said as she passed her fingers through my hair. It was surprising to see my Mother being this caring towards me after the way she treated me but I really didn't question it as I suddenly felt how much I really needed her warmth. “Why? Am I sick?” I asked as I looked at the Doctor. “No, you’re not sick but you will be experiencing some changes.” My eyebrows furrowed “What do you mean changes? What’s going on?” I asked impatiently. 

 

Doctor Mitch smiled at me and he then placed his hand on mine “Edward, you’re expecting.” My eyes widened ‘What?! I’m expecting!’ I said in my head as I gasped. “What? What do you mean I’m expecting?! I’m going to have a child?” I said as I suddenly felt nervous. “Dear, please calm down. We know as much as you do. I don't know how this is even possible but we all need to calm down and let you rest. 

 

We can talk about this later, without pressure” My Mother said with a gentle smile. I nodded and both my Mother and Father gave me a kiss on the forehead. My Father seemed to already know about the whole Celestials being able to be pregnant as he gave me a happy smile. They both left the room and only the Doctor stayed behind. “Don't worry, I won’t say a thing.” I looked at the Doctor curiously “What do you mean?” The Doctor gave me a gentle smile “I’ve been your Doctor ever since you were a young boy, I know you like the palm of my hand. You know, I actually have another special patient besides you.” My eyes slightly widened.

 

“What? Special as in-” “Yes, a Celestial. When I first became your Doctor, you were very odd. Very different from any of the other kids. You use to speak a strange language when you were young and for a very long time, you use to look at scenery like it was your second home. Your Father told me about his suspicion and well, I guess he was right. 

 

I know that you are a Celestial and trust me when I say this Edward, just because you’re slightly different, it doesn’t mean that you’re not human. You’re going to have a baby, and that baby needs you.” I smiled and rubbed my stomach affectionately ‘I’m going to have a baby. A baby that is Ace’s and mine.’ I felt my eyes water but quickly composed myself as I turned to look at the Doctor.

 

“You said earlier that you have another patient like me. . . may I know who that is?” “I’m sorry your majesty but that’s confidential. I cannot speak of my other patients but I can tell you that she’s in need of help. She lives in the streets and well, I try to help her whenever I see her. She doesn’t seem like it but I’m sure she’s lonely.” Doctor Mitch said with a sad smile. “OK, I have to go. Make sure you take care of yourself now that you have another to worry about.” Doctor Mitch said as he stood up and walked to the door.

 

“Thank you for everything.” I said and he turned back to me and bowed “I’ll be coming by in a couple of days to see how you are doing.” The Doctor then left the room and left me in the silence of my own room. “I can’t believe it. . . I’m having a baby. A baby that is mine and Ace’s. . . . I’m sure he would’ve been happy if he was here with me. But it’s ok, I’ll make sure you’re the most loved baby in the whole wide world.” I said with a chuckle as I rubbed my stomach.

 

“Hey, maybe you’ll become good friends with my new baby brother or sister. He’ll be slightly older than you though.” I was gazing at my stomach and wondering how it would feel with the baby kicking later in the future when there was a knock on the door. “Hey, I spoke with the Doctor and he said that you’re fine.” My Father said as he entered and sat on the chair that the Doctor was previously sitting on.

 

“Looks like we’ll be having two pairs of feet running around in the hall in the near future.” My Father said as he began to gently rub my stomach over my hand. He looked up at me and gave me a happy smile “Not only am I going to be a Father once again but I’m going to be a grandfather.” He said with water coating his eyes. I felt my eyes water as well with tears of joy as I saw my Father’s happiness.

 

“Dad don't cry, you’ll make me cry too.” I rubbed the tears out of my eyes and my Father chuckled. “I’m sorry. Hey, I guess we know why you’ve been off lately. The Doctor said that you’ll be still experiencing nausea and dizziness as well. Your Mother was the same the first month of her pregnancy.” “Did the Doctor say how many months is the baby?” My Father looked at me with a smile and straightened his posture.

 

“You’re two months pregnant, one away from your mother. Can you believe it? They both will be raised almost like siblings.” My Father said with a chuckle. “Yeah” I smiled and I grabbed my Father’s hand. “Well, I’ll leave you to rest. We don't really know how a male pregnancy really works so I think you should try to take it easy from now on.” I nodded as my Father stood up and ruffled my hair. “I’ll see you later ok?” “Ok, I’ll let the guards know if I need anything.” I replied as my Father left the room. I bit my lip as I tried to contain a big smile “I wonder what you’ll be. . . a girl or a boy?” I imagined how it’ll be with a baby in my life. 

 

All the happiness the baby will bring me. “I might of lost the love of my life but now I’ll have another, I have you now. I promise that I’ll never let anything happen to you.” I suddenly heard birds chirping and so I stood up and walked to the window. “I guess the storms passed.” I said as I saw that it was a beautiful day. “I can’t wait until the day I can hold you in my arms. We can play with my brother or sister outside.

 

We can read books and I can tell you stories that I’ve read before. I can tell you about your Father and everyone on the ship.” I said as I rubbed my stomach affectionately. Some time passed and it was time for dinner. Once we all enjoyed our meal I noticed that my Mother had soften up a little bit. She asked how I was feeling and even gave me a soft smile. I don't know if she have forgiven me but I’m glad that she’s slowly talking to me again. After eating I went to my Father’s study, where the piano was.

 

I sat down and began to play the song that Ace taught me and once again it brought me to tears. I couldn’t stop thinking about Ace and I don't think I ever will. And now that I am going to have a baby that is his as well as mine, there was no way that I was ever going to forget him. I never want to put anyone in his position as my child’s Father. He may not be here anymore but I want my child to only hear about him being his Father and no other. I glided my fingers on the keys and instead of playing once again, I hummed the song. 

 

“That was beautiful.” I quickly turned my head to see where the voice came from and saw Henry standing in front of the door of the study. “What are you doing here?” I asked as I turned to look at him properly. “I came here to see you but then I heard the piano so I came to look for it, that’s when I heard you humming.” He gave me a smile and he seemed very hesitant. “May I approach you?” He asked and I slowly nodded.

 

He walked a few steps towards me and pulled a chair that was next to the desk and faced it towards me and he sat down. “I’m glad that you want to talk to me. Every other time you had always sent me away. Seeing you lets me be at ease. How have you been during these last few days?” “I’ve been good, thank you for worrying.” He scooted a little closer and looked at my eyes “Are you really doing good? I’m staying somewhere near the castle and I’ve seen the Doctor come over today. I thought that you were sick or something so I was worried.” 

 

“No, there’s no need to worry. I just have low energy and the Doctor just gave me some vitamins to take is all.” I responded to Henry. I didn't want to tell him about the baby since he and his Father, the King of Naunia, were still set on the marriage. Them knowing that I was miraculously expecting a child from another out of marriage, they’ll immediately try to use this as an act of battle.

 

The King of Naunia really wanted his son to be wed, and he wasn’t sure about me being a Celestial as he himself had a Celestial prisoner at one point. “Well, I also want to know if we are ok. . . I know that you are angry with me about your kidnappers being killed but I really don't want to be in an argument with you. I at least want to be your friend. Being wed to someone you are in a discussion in doesn’t sound like a good way to live life together.” “We won’t be wed.”

 

I responded quickly when I heard what Prince Henry said. He looked rather surprised and confused at my statement. “What do you mean we won’t be wed? I thought that it was settled? Are we not uniting Naunia with Acesia?” “No. Trust me it is not a good idea to unite our lands, at least not yet.” I said as I stood up and walked to the door. “Wait but why not? I thought that we had agreed on something. Can you at least explain to me your reason?”

 

Henry asked as he followed behind. “Maybe if I know the reason, I can explain to my Father.” I stopped my walking pace and turned to look at him, who was still walking behind me. “You would convince your Father to not marry us if I had a good reason?” I asked and he nodded. “As long as it is a good reason. I really like you Edward and I do believe that whatever the reason may be, we can resolve it together.” Henry said almost pleadingly. “Henry, it’s not that easy-” 

 

I sighed but Henry persisted “It could be easy if you just trusted me.” I bit my lip as I thought if it was a good idea to tell Prince Henry or not about my baby. “What’s going on here?” I heard my Father ask behind me. “Good evening your majesty.” Henry said with a bow. “I was going to visit Prince Edward and ran into him in the study. We were talking about our engagement when he suddenly said that he can’t marry me. Is there a good reason why that can not be done?” He asked my Father with worry.

 

“I’m sorry Henry but it is true. My son can not marry you anymore. If I must I myself will speak with your Father and explain everything to him.” My Father said as he placed the palm of his hand on my right shoulder. “Is it that serious?” Henry asked as he looked at me with curiosity. “Yes, it is. Let your Father know that I will travel to Naunia and speak to him in three days time.”

 

“Not necessary your majesty. My Father himself was going to come visit here in a couple of days as well since there was no progress of the marriage. He should be setting sail tomorrow and be arriving in two days time.” My eyes widened and I turned to look at my Father. “Alright, we’ll all talk about this when the day comes. For the meantime, do you think it will be possible for you not to visit my son? He is in need of rest as instructed by the Doctor.” “He is ill? 

 

I thought you were just in need of energy?” Prince Henry asked as he looked at me. “He is but for another reason entirely. Now, don't be impatient as for you and your King Father will know soon enough of the situation.” Henry then bowed at my Father then towards me “As you wish your majesty. . . Edward. I will see you both in two days time.” My Father waved him off and he took his leave. “What do you think that the King of Naunia will think of the situation?” I asked my Father he seemed be in thought as he took a moment to answer me. “I don't know but I doubt that he’ll like it.

 

You, in words of your mother, have been ‘tainted’ and is even expecting a child out of marriage. I doubt he’ll like any of that but don't you worry. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you or to my grandson.” I smiled and hugged my Father. He then told me to take it easy as he went into the study. I was starting to feel nervous ‘What if the King of Naunia still wanted me to wed Henry and claim my child as Henry’s. He will be named heir but I couldn’t possibly go along with that.

 

What will I do?’ I wondered as I walked towards my room. ‘I should have a plan B. I can not permit it if they obligate me to marry Henry or worse, be so angry that he’ll start a war with Acesia.’

 

I knew that, that last one was a little far fetched but I expected anything to happen and there was no way that I were ever going to let my child be harmed. The King will be arriving in two days time, enough time for me to make a plan to leave if it is need of me to. If I have to leave to protect my child, then I will.


	10. Enigma Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a reader, it came to my attention that this story is hard to read therefore I added some paragraphs, advised by said reader. Hopefully in this format its easier to read. If there is something else that I am missing or that I should add to make this story more 'easier' to read then by all means let me know. All comments are read and (If I have time) answered. Constructive criticism is always welcome, of course if its done maturely. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! I would be honored to hear from all of you!  
> ~Happy Reading!~

The day that King Joffrey of Naunia was going to arrive was here and everyone was on edge. My Father had advised the guards to never leave my side unless I was in my room. I would’ve been bothered but because the safety of my child was at stake, I didn't reject the command. I was so on edge that I packed a bag full of necessities in case things didn't go as planned. I placed the simplest clothing I had as well as currency if I should ever come to need it. 

 

I also placed my Grandfather’s book as well as the piece of paper that I strangely received the other day and placed the bag in the secret tunnel that I had behind my dresser. I quickly pushed the dresser back when I heard footsteps approaching my room. I tried to quickly collect myself when I heard a knock “Son, the King of Naunia is here.

 

You should be present when I speak with him.” My Father said from outside the door. “Yes, I’ll be out in a minute.” I responded as I fixed myself up before slipping out of the room. My Father was outside my door waiting for me and upon seeing me he gave me a small smile and beckoned me to follow him. 

We entered the throne room and there I saw both King Joffrey and Prince Henry sitting on chairs decorated with jewels in front of my Father’s throne. Instead of sitting on the throne my Father ordered a guard to pull up two chairs in front of the King. “We are allies, we should be sitting on equal ground.” My Father said as he sat down on the chair in front of him. King Joffrey chuckled “Visits are as pleasant as ever I see.

 

I’m glad that after you became King you haven’t changed a bit, Arthur.” Both my Father and the King put both of their respective hands on top of the others shoulder and they both chuckled along. Henry and I gave each other the same awkward look but then later directed it to our fathers. “Well then my good friend, as you can see, my son here needs to be wed but someone gave me the word that there will be no more marriage? Why’s that if I may ask.”

 

“Something serious had came up and I don’t think marriage is the solution right now.” My Father responded with a sigh. “And when is? We had agreed that your son would be married to mine in order to maintain this union.” “I know I know but this is a serious situation.” My Father and the King stared at each other for awhile before breaking the silence. “If this thing that happened is making you break your word then I assume it must be very important.” 

 

“It is” My Father responded. “Ok then, tell me. Let me hear what the problem is and maybe we can work with it.” My Father nodded and then corrected his posture “It’s my son. . . he is as you know a Celestial.” King Joffrey then looked at me as if he just noticed me then back to my Father. “What of it? Does he not want to marry my son? Is there something that he is in distaste of?” He said and my Father shook his head.

 

“When he was captured, he was boarded on a pirate ship that had a Celestial for a Captain.” My Father said and I saw the King’s eyes comically open wide when he heard what my Father said. “A Celestial? Where? Who was it?” He asked with interest. “He was the Celestial of the Sea. He and my son were. . . involved” “Was? Where is he now?” “He. . . he was killed during the rescue of my son Edward.”

 

I bit my lip and tried to not get emotional at my Father’s words but it was all in vain as I saw both Henry and King Joffrey noticed my shift and looked at me quizzically. “Ok. . . but if he’s dead what’s the situation? He can still marry my son, can he not?” The King said and I heard my Father exhale “It’s not that easy. My son was dramatically involved with this Celestial and well the out come of it was unexpected.” “You need to be more specific Arthur. 

 

What happened to your son that he can no longer marry Henry?” There was pure silence in the room. “ . . . He’s expecting.” Once again both the King and Henry’s eyes widened as they both looked at me. I lowered my head at all the attention. “He’s expecting? How?” “Apparently, when a Celestial and another Celestial are involved, they can have a child regardless of gender.” My Father responded as he looked between both the King and myself. 

 

“Well then, why doesn’t Edward and Henry take responsibility for that child. Let them marry and let that child be raised as the heir of Naunia.” “What? I am not raising my child thinking that his father is Henry.” I said for the first time. “And why not?” The King asked looking rather disturbed. “Edward, please do not get involved.” My Father said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. “No! I will not marry Henry and I will not raise my child to believe that he is of Naunian blood.” “Then don't marry Henry. . . . but give me the child.” “What?!” 

 

My Father and I yelled in unison. “You’re insane.” I said as I stood up and started to leave the room. “How uneducated of you to leave a royal meeting like this. Are you or are you not of Acesian blood? If you are then prove it and do your duty as is and marry my son. If you still don't want to, then give me your child and I will raise him as my heir. He will be taught proper manners not like his father/mother, whatever you are for the child.” King Joffrey responded. 

 

I felt angry that he would even think that I would give him my child. I walked back and looked at the King “I won’t do either. As well as myself, my child is mine and there is no way will I ever give him to you.” I said angrily. “Well you’ll have to do one or the other. You are a prince and as such you have to do your duties and not act like a spoiled uneducated brat.” “Dad please calm down.” “Yes, Joffrey please. We can settle this without conflict.” My Father and Prince Henry said as they both tried to settle everything down. 

 

“I will calm down as long as your son hands over the child.” “And like I said, I won’t hand over anything. He is mine and I will not permit anyone to take him from me. He will know that his Father is Captain Ace, Celestial of the Sea and no one else. He will not be your heir and he will remain here, in Acesia whether you like it or not.” I spat out to the King and he looked infuriated. “Your child is a bastard and will remain a bastard unless you marry my son and give him a name. Why not do your ‘motherly’ duties since you can’t do your princely ones huh? 

 

Give me the child or I will take him from you.” I felt my fists tightened and I couldn’t contain this anger that I was feeling towards this man. He wanted to take my child and I wasn’t going to let him do it. What happened next was something that was out of my control. I saw a bright gold light ripple out of my body. It became bigger and bigger as it spread out and when it reached everyone in the room, they all grunted and was forcefully knelt to the ground. Everyone turned to look at me with fear in their eyes. I felt my body being consumed with warmth.

 

My eyes slightly burned and I felt as if I was burning in flames. I looked across the room where a mirror was located and saw that my eyes were glowing bright gold and my hair was porcelain white. I looked back at the King which was grunting in agony. “You will not touch my child nor will you touch me. If you ever lay a finger on any of us, you will pay with your blood.” I said. I was mildly surprised when I heard my voice. It sounded as if three other people were speaking with me, making my voice sound almost demonic. I looked to my left and saw my Father as well as the rest of the guards on their knees grunting in pain. I felt guilty as I saw that I was the cause for their pain so I quickly turned around and hastently went into my room. 

 

 

Upon arriving I felt my body go into its regular temperature. I quickly went to move my dresser and quickly pushed it in front of the door to my room. I changed into the simplest attire I owned and quickly slipped into the hidden exit. I grabbed the bag I had already packed and came out threw the back of the castle. I looked up to the sky and felt relieved as I saw that it were soon to be noon. 

 

In the darkness of the night, I would be less obvious to my people and they wouldn’t ask nor say anything if they were to be questioned. I avoided anyone’s sight and quickly hid in an alley in the main streets of town. I quickly hid behind a trash bin when I heard dozens of footsteps approaching, then a voice. “I call upon thee to let the citizens of Acesia know that Prince Edward is missing. If any of you have seen him, it is advisable to immediately let a guard know to escort him back to the palace!” I heard my Butler say to the crowd of people.

 

I bit my lip and waited until the commotion calmed down so I could slip by the guards. I panicked when I saw a guard heading my way but then suddenly a hand was placed on my mouth. I turned my head slightly and saw a girl with brown hair and little brown yellow colored eyes that looks way younger than me. She place a finger on her mouth, signaling me to stay silent. I nodded and she removed her hand from my mouth. “Come Edward, follow me.” She whispered and so I did.

 

We had stopped a couple times when guards were near but I eventually arrived where she was leading me to. “Go in.” She said as she opened a hatch that looked like a laundry shoot. “What? What’s in there?” I whispered back. “Just go in there, hurry! And be quiet.” I skeptically nodded and dropped myself through the shoot. The drop wasn’t that low and when I finally stepped foot on the ground, I landed on cushions that were conveniently placed. I quickly moved when I heard that she dropped herself as well and she landed the same way as I did. 

 

“Alright! That was a success.” She said as she stood up and walked to a nearby window that was really high up on the other side of the wall. “Where are we?” I asked as I looked around. “You’re at my place for the time being but don't get comfortable, we’ll be leaving at midnight.” “We’ll? You’re coming with?” I asked as I looked at her. “Yup, why wouldn’t I?” She responded noncholy. “What about your family?” I asked and she turned to look at me “I don't have family.

 

Besides I’m pretty sure you’ll need my help getting out of here safely.” She said signaling my all of me, from the top of my head to my shoes. “What’s wrong with it?” I asked and she chuckled “Your attire is fine but your people don't notice you by what you’re wearing but because of your strikingly gold eyes and your hair. Especially now since your hair is way more noticeable than it was before.” I furrowed my eyebrows “What do you mean?”

 

The girl went to a nearby table and handed me a small cracked mirror. I widened my eyes when I saw that my hair was now completely white. “Oh my god! How did my hair change color?!” “You’re now a full fledge Celestial!” The girl yelled with a giggle. “Wait how did you-?” “The big pillar of light over the castle was so obvious that I was quite surprised that no one in town questioned it. I agree with you though, that King just wanted you and your baby because he wants to have a Celestial in possession for in case of an attack. 

 

Naunia will go in war soon so he needs the most help he can get.” I looked at the girl with questioning. “How do you know all of this?” She then looked at me like if I had asked a strange question “Oh that’s right! I haven’t introduced myself yet.” She said with a smile. “My name is Laylah and I’m the Celestial of Fortune.” “You’re the Celestial of Fortune?” I asked with disbelief. Who knew that I would ran into the very same Celestial my Grandfather did. 

 

“Yup, so don't think that I’ll be leaving you anytime soon.” I bit my lip and thought to whether or not ask her about the future. “Uhm, so you saw all of this happening? Are we going to get away from here safely?” I asked and she gave me a small smile “Yeah, we’ll get away safely.” I sighed and rubbed my stomach affectionately. “We’re going to be ok.” I said with a small smile. 

 

I looked at Laylah and awkwardly cleared my throat “So how does it work? Do you see everything that happens?” Laylah chuckled then sat in front of me “Well sorta. I see the past and the future but I don't see every single detail. I can see when someone is going to suffer a great loss but I can’t see if they trip or if they burn themselves on the stove. I can’t see minor things because they aren’t of importance.” I hummed and nodded my head to show understandment.

 

“What about you? What can you do or at least what have you found out that you can do?” Laylah asked with excitement. “Don't you see what I can do already?” She chuckled “Well I can see what you could do later but I don't see things clearly. I’m sure that I’ll be able to see things later by command but for now I can only see things that’ll happen in a couple of months from now.” “Whoa, that’s still very impressive.” I said and she smiled.

 

“Well, what can you do?” I thought for awhile and then straightened my posture. “Well, today I was able to somehow throw a ripple of light that forced people to bend the knee for me and I can also breath under water as well as see things clearly despite of weather.” “Whoa that’s so cool! I’m sure you have way much more powerful things you can do later, seeing as you’re the Celestial of the Sun and all.” Laylah said with a smile. She then stood up and walked to the window she was before. 

 

“Looks like the guards are dispersing. Get ready because we will soon leave.” “Where will we be headed?” I asked and she turned to look at me with a smile “We are headed to a ship. We’re going to find the Celestial Moon.” “What? Why?” I asked with wide eyes. “Your baby is in danger. The Celestials now know that the Celestial Sun has awakened so they will look for you and finding you can be risky. Not all Celestials agree of pure Celestial children. 

 

It’s dangerous and well everyone will be in danger if that child is in the hands of the wrong people.” “Ok but why must I go in search of the Celestial Moon?” I asked with worry. “The Celestial Moon have made himself quite famous. He has grouped of a bunch of Celestials that are on his side and they live under his command. He can give you and your child the protection you need. When he has approved of your child then I’m sure the others will definitely take care of you with their lives.”

 

Laylah said with a prideful smile. “Ok if you say so. . . I’ll go.” “Hey, I need you to be more commanding when we get to the ship ok. In order to get what you want you have to show dominance ok?” I looked at her with my eyebrows furrowed but then later understood. I had to become stronger and I had to show leadership. I am the Celestial of the Sun, I’m suppose to be the strongest alongside the Celestial of the Moon. “Ok, I’ll show dominance. . . but who will be taking us to the Celestial Moon? Where is he anyways?” 

 

I asked and Laylah gave me a small smile “We’ll talk about that on the way over, right now we should get going but first, here.” Laylah gave me a long black cloak that had a hood. Once I put it on, I saw that the hood covered half my face, from the nose up. “Can you see well?” “Yeah I can see fine.” I responded and Laylah just nodded and guided me to a hole that was on the ground behind a bookshelf. 

 

 

Once we were out on the street she took my hand and guided me to the docks. We sneakily made it and upon waiting for the guards to leave the area, we made a breakthrough to a ship that was on the harbor. On the way down Laylah told me that the person that we’d be asking to take us to the Celestial Moon would be the Celestial of the Sky, who was also a pirate Captain. According to what my Father had said before, the Celestial of the Sky is a man named Voyer and he was the very same person that was taken hostage by King Joffrey. “Are you sure about this?” I asked as we walked on a wooden plank up to the main deck.

 

“Yes, trust me. Now remember to stay stern ok?” I was about to respond when I heard a voice. “Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my ship.” A man said. He had long shoulder length brown hair and he was all dressed in black, he too had brown yellow eyes. He had a hat on and on his hat, a red feather was sticking out. Alongside him were ten pirates and counting. 

 

“I need you to take me somewhere.” I said as confidently as I possibly could. “Me? Take you, somewhere?” The Pirate said who I assumed was the Captain “And why would I ever do that?” “I will give you a reward if you do.” Some of the pirates that were behind him chuckled. “Oh? And where exactly would I be taking you if I say yes?” The Captain said playfully. “To the Moon.” When I said those words the pirates stopped laughing and the Captain’s smile wore off.

 

“I’m not welcome there anymore so why would I take you there?” The Captain said seriously. “Why don't you just get off my ship before I smother you to death.” I felt myself get annoyed so I took a few steps forward “You will take us to the Moon and I will give you ransom for your help. If it comes to it, I will personally tell the Celestial Moon himself to not do you harm.” The Captain chuckled “And what makes you think that he’ll listen to what you have to say?”

 

“Because I am the Celestial of the Sun.” With one hand I took off the hood of the cloak and I saw the pirates including the Captain’s eyes widen. The other pirates surprisingly got on their knees and bowed to me as they repeated ‘Mother Sun’ over and over again. “Captain Voyer, Celestial of the Sky, you will take me to see the Moon and I will give you a hefty ransom.” “I see the Celestial of the Sun knows me well, I’m honored. Alright, I’ll take you but I don't guarantee that your husband will ever let my ship cross his borders. He will sink my ship on sight.” 

 

“Do not worry about that, I personally will see to it.” Captain Voyer then gave me a sinister smile and turned his back to me “Alright boys, we have a destination, lift the the anchor!!” He yelled and they immediately scrambled to get their tasks done. Voyer then turned around and looked at Laylah “What about her? What’s she doing here? She your companion or something?

 

A little young ain’t she?” “She is the Celestial of Fortune and yes she is my companion. Is there a problem?” Voyer chuckled “No, no problem. Why don't I show you where you’d be staying huh?” I nodded my head and he guided both of us to the quarter master’s room. “Where’s your quarter master going to be sleeping?” I asked and he looked a little surprised as he heard my question “He’ll be sleeping with the others. We do have an honored guest so I don't think he’ll mind giving up his bed for the Mother Sun.”

 

He gave me a disturbing smile and then left both Laylah and I in the room. I sighed as soon as the door closed “Oh my god you did it! You sounded great, very believable.” “Thanks” I responded to Laylah who gave me a thumbs up. We placed our bags on the ground and decided that we could share the bed. Laylah later fell asleep and with everything that was going on, I couldn’t fall asleep. I went up to the main deck and I was in deep thought as I stared out at the sea. 

 

Just looking at the ship go through the sea, I couldn’t help but remember my time with Ace and the others. I stared in awe as I saw the sunrise. “You’ve been on a ship before?” I turned as I heard Voyer speak behind me. “Yes, I have. On the same very ship you helped the Prince of Naunia to recapture me.” I said with a serious face. Captain Voyer seemed a little taken back to what I said “You’re Prince Edward? Well who would’ve thought that. The very same person that I helped was the Celestial of the Sun.” He said with a chuckle.

 

“Don't thank me though, I only helped them over the gate. I didn't go wherever they went, I stayed by the gate.” He said with a smile. “If you say so.” I responded and looked back towards the sea. “Mother Sun? Are you hungry?” A pirate asked as he came closer to me. “Yes actually. Can you please have something for my friend as well?” “Of course Mother Sun, as you wish.” The pirate said as he left. I then turned and went to the quarter master’s room to wake Laylah up.

 

“Hey, wake up, it’s time for breakfast.” I said as I gently shook her by the shoulder. “Ok, ok I’m up.” she said as she yawned and stretched. We both walked towards the dining area and upon arriving the crew told us to sit on a certain place. We both sat down and a pirate soon came with two plates of food. Laylah was about to dig in when I saw something suspicious in the food. “Wait, don't eat that.” I said to Laylah and she immediately stopped. I inspected the food and saw something glowing. “What’s the matter?” Laylah asked as she too looked at the food. 

 

I felt infuriated and stood up and grabbed the plate “What’s in this?!” I yelled at the crew. They all looked down in shame and one of them looked almost guilty. “Tell me what the hell is in this!” I yelled and I immediately felt the warmth surround my body once again. I knew that my eyes were once again glowing as I saw the fear in the eyes of the crew. “I ordered them to do it.” I heard Voyer say and I turned to look at him. “Why? What’s your reasoning?” “First things first, I need you to calm down. I did it to prove if you really are the Celestial Sun. 

 

There was no way that I was going to escort you to a place where I am exiled for nothing.” I inhaled and exhaled as I tried to calm myself down. “You should of asked straight to me and I would’ve shown you instead of trying to kill us. Did you even know that I could see things huh?” I said with a hint of anger. “No, but it was worth a try.” I scoffed and turned to the others “Serve us another plate and if I see anything else I myself will take care of the person involved, no matter the status.” I said as I turned back to look at the Captain. 

 

Voyer didn't seem to be frightened but the rest of the crew were surey frightened with my accusation. “Whoa, that was sure a show.” Laylah said as both of us finished our meals and walked to the main deck. “I can’t believe they did that. They could’ve killed us.” I said with frustration. “Hey it’s ok, you saw it before so it’s all good.” “Why didn't you see it though?” I asked as I turned to look at Laylah “Well as I said before, I only see things that are of importance. I guess I knew that you’ll be able to see whatever that stuff was for me to even see it myself.” She said calmly.

 

“Did you really?” I asked suspiciously and she gave me a bashful smile. “Who knows.” I sighed as I knew that Laylah was probably hiding something from me.

 

 

A maximum of three days passed before we saw any land. Once we did see land though, Voyer said we had to replenish their goods for in case we get raided on the way. “You’re welcome to walk around the town if you like.” Captain Voyer said. I was about to reject him when Laylah interrupted “Yeah we would love to! It’s good to walk on land before we have another couple of days without doing so.” She said with a smile. I arched an eyebrow but nonetheless agreed.

 

‘Laylah probably wants me to go for a reason.’ I said in my head. I placed my cloaked hood on and got ready to go to town. The land had a dock, so we easily left the ship by foot. “Don't worry Mother Sun, we won’t leave without you.” One of the crew men said and I nodded at him as well as thanked him. “Come, let’s go look around the main part of town! I’ve been dying to get like a hat or something, it’s so hot out.” She said as she pulled me along. 

 

We ended up finding just the thing for Laylah and even I found something that I liked. It was a bronze necklace with a small jewel teardrop charm on it. “Beautiful isn’t it? I found it on the ends of the shore. I’ll give it to you for a good price.” The shopkeeper said with a smile. “Yes please, I love it.” I bought it with the intention of giving it to my baby when he grows up. It may not be the sea but it is water and for me it signifies Ace.

 

‘Until you’re born, I will never take it off.’ I said to my baby in my mind. Laylah and I began walking around when we ended up lost in an unknown place in town. We were going to head back when three people stopped us. “Why so mysterious?” A girl with brown hair said. For some reason I felt like if I knew her but I was pretty sure that I had never seen her before. She had brown hair and green eyes and she looked relatively my age. 

 

She was accompanied by two others that were men but those two I didn't get the same feeling as I did with her. “Why don't we stop wasting time and just hand over all your money.” The girl said as she pulled out a knife. “No!” Laylah yelled in return. “What did you say twerp?!” The man said with anger but Laylah stood her ground “I said no! Why would we ever give you what is ours?! Go get a job and then maybe I’ll consider.”

 

The girl tsked then pointed the knife towards me “Are you going to give the money or not?” She asked once again. “You’re a Celestial.” I said to her and she gave me a look of surprise “I’m guessing you are too? Is that why I felt like I knew this twep and you?” She said as she looked over at Laylah. “Who are you calling a twerp!” She responded back. I removed my hood and she had the same reaction as the crew. She slowly widened her eyes but the other two didn't.

 

“You. . . .you’re the Celestial Sun?” She said with disbelief as she lowered her weapon. “Yes, I am the Celestial of the Sun. My name is Edward and you are?” I asked and the girl slowly composed herself as she cleared her throat. “My name is Daymia, I’m the Celestial of Nature.” I smiled at her and she seemed to calm her nervous. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” “Likewise” Daymia responded with a short bow. I then turned to Laylah “I think we should head back, the ship will leave if we aren’t present.” “They said that they’ll wait though” Laylah said with a pout.

 

“Still, we shouldn’t press our luck.” “Ok.” I turned back to Daymia and once again gave her a smile “I’m sorry Daymia but I can not give you anything. We are on a voyage and we can not give out our only means of currency.” I said and Daymia immediately nodded. “Farewell.” Laylah and I started walking to the direction we came from but immediately stopped when I heard a voice behind us “Mother Sun!” Daymia yelled as she ran towards us. “Let me help you.”

 

I furrowed my eyebrows “What? Help us?” “Yes, I don't have anything going for me here. No family, no job and a life long record of thievery. Please Mother, take me with you.” Daymia pleaded and I widened my eyes at her request. “You were the one who chose me so please, let me fulfill my duties and protect you.” “Choose you?” I asked as I tilted my head. “The Sun Goddess, your past life, said to me that I wasn’t going to see her anymore but that I meet her again on earth and that I were to help her with something important.

 

Please Mother Sun, let me go with you.” I thought of it for awhile but then later sighed “Are you sure? I don't want to be the reason that you leave everything behind for me.” “Trust me, I don't leave anything behind. Those thugs I hang around with are just for show. They never do anything, I’m the only one that does.” I smiled at her and then nodded “Ok, why don't you retrieve your stuff and then we can go.” She gave me a smile and told us to stay there. 

 

She then ran somewhere, I presume to grab her belongings. After a while, she had a bag over her shoulder “I bring food as well, so that way whoever you’re sailing with doesn’t complain about me not pulling my own weight.” “Don't worry about it! That old Captain is just a big grouch. No matter what, he’ll always say something to you.” Laylah said with a tsk. “Don't like em?” Daymia asked and I turned to look at her “He is the Celestial of the Sky, he just has trust issues but I’m sure we’ll get along with him in due time.” “How do you know that?” Laylah questioned as we started moving towards the docks. “He’s the Celestial of the Sky, that’s how. 

 

He is a part of me and a part of both of you. I’m sure our relationship with him will improve in due time.” Laylah sighed as she looked to the side. With the help of Daymia, we reached the docks in no time. “Who is this?” Voyer asked as he saw Daymia. “She’s the Celestial of Nature and she’s coming with me.” I said sternly. “Are you going to pick up every Celestial you encounter?” Captain Voyer asked with a sigh “Yes, I am. If they are in need of help, I will gladly help them.” I responded and Voyer just nodded his head as he exhaled.

 

“Fine, we’re almost there anyways. I reckon, in three, four days time.” We finally set sail and Daymia moved into our temporary room. “Are you sure about this? It’s not very spacious for the three of us in here.” Daymia said as she placed her bag on the ground by the doorway. “We can just ask the others to set up a hammock for you on the other end of the room since Edward and I are sharing the bed.” Daymia then flicked Laylah on the forehead “Show some respect twerp.

 

He’s the Mother Sun. Don't just address him by name!” I chuckled and they both turned to look at me “It’s ok. You can call me as you like.” I said to them with a smile. “You see! He let’s me call him Edward” Laylah said as she stuck out her tongue at Daymia. “Why you little-” Daymia responded as she grabbed Laylah’s arm and flick her once again. They were both arguing and Laylah was pretend crying and asking for my help. She yelled “Edward! Edward! She’s hitting me!” I bursted out laughing and they suddenly turned to me and smiled. 

 

Time passed and Daymia was now settled in with her hammock across the room. She was sat on a chair facing the bed where I and Laylah were sitting crossed legs. “Uhm, may I ask about something Mother Sun?” I looked when I heard Daymia address me “Yes, you can ask me anything.” She looked hesitant but alas she straightened her posture and looked at me with seriousness. “Why are you on this voyage? I know it’s to see the Moon but. . . why? Are you in danger?” Daymia looked worried as she scooted closer and reached out for my hands. I gladly held her hand and gave her a smile “Kind of. It’s a very long story that one day I will tell you but I will tell you this, I left my kingdom because they wanted to take something important to me.” 

 

I said as I looked down at my lap. “Important to you? What do you mean?” I looked back at Daymia’s eyes and placed her hand atop my stomach. Her gaze lowered to her hand that was now rubbing my stomach and her eyes slightly widened. “You’re. . . . you’re expecting?” She said with a surprised tone to her voice. She looked dumbfounded and I didn't have the nerve to say anything. I can almost see the gears turning in her head. She then looked at Laylah and then back at me “Is she related to you as well?” “Ah, no she’s not.” I responded. 

 

“She helped me escape from the guards and onto this boat.” “She helped you escape? Why were the guards following you?” Daymia asked as she furrowed her eyebrows. “Edward is a Prince and well besides he having a Celestial baby, he was engaged to another land which the King, apparently, wanted the kid. To the point that he would not force Edward to marry in exchange for the child” Laylah said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. “You’re a Prince!? 

 

The Mother Sun cannot get anymore important, holy cow. So wait, you were only a citizen in Mother Sun’s kingdom?” Daymia asked as she looked at Laylah. “Yup, I knew of Edward but I had not seen him at all. I am the Celestial of Fortune so I did see him in my visions but never in real life.” “Hmmmm, and you’re like what, Thirteen?” “I’m Fourteen, thank you very much!” “Wow, that’s still pretty young.” Daymia said as she lead back on the chair. “Hmp, so what if I’m young! I’ll get big and strong and you’ll just get old and frail.” Laylah said with a chuckle.

 

“Hey! I’m not that old! I’m twenty two, by the time you’re my age I’ll be still pretty young.” I chuckled as I saw their interaction. I knew that they were just messing around and that they were getting along just great. 

Seeing them interact kind of distracted me from the nerves of meeting the Celestial Moon. I had told Voyer that the Moon would let me through but that was obviously a lie. I didn't know if the Moon would let me in, let along accept my baby. I didn't want him to think that I was going to pass my child to him as a son or daughter, I just wanted to seek protection from him. I would do anything for my child. He was the only thing that I had left that was a part of Ace. 

 

I was so in thought that I didn't even realize that the bickering stopped and both Daymia and Laylah were staring at me. “Uhm, Edward. . . are you ok?” I looked up at her in confusion. They both were staring at me with worry and I suddenly understood why as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. “Ah I’m sorry. I didn't mean to start crying. Must be the baby.” I said with a small chuckle as I wiped the tears away. “Uhm, can I ask a personal question?” Daymia asked as she rubbed my thigh comforting. “Who’s the father?” “Daymia! Don't just ask that nilly willy!”

 

Laylah slightly yelled. “No it’s fine.” I said as I sniffed “The father of my child is also a Celestial, his name is Ace.” “Hmm I see. . . what kind of Celestial is he?” Daymia asked and I smiled at her “He’s the Celestial of the Sea.” “What? He’s the Celestial of the Sea? How. . . did you two get along? I mean. . . how did it happen?” “I fell in love.” I responded as I smiled at her and she slowly smiled back.

 

“Where is the Celestial of the Sea now?” Daymia asked and my smile immediately left. I slowly saw my vision get blurry as I felt my eyes water. Both Laylah and Daymia saw my reaction and immediately sat on the bed next to me and placed their hands on my shoulders. “It’s ok, you don't have to say anything. I’m sorry if I said something that hurt you.” Daymia said as she soothingly rubbed my arm. 

 

“No, I. . . I have to get over it. I can’t always cry whenever I remember him or if someone slightly mentions him. For the sake of my child as well as mine, I have to move on.” I said as I tried to clear my tears and the lump on my throat. “Ace. . . he was killed in front of me. At the time, I didn't know of my baby’s existence and I’m sure if Ace was alive, he would be happy. I was. . . I was going to stay with him on his ship, with his crew. 

 

I made many friends on that ship, I was going to leave my duty as prince to be with him when he suddenly left. . . he’s gone and I’ll never see him again.” I was full out sobbing at this point and both Daymia and Laylah hugged me tightly. “Shh shh, It’s ok. Let it all out.” I heard Daymia said. Her voice sounded heavy with emotion and I felt Laylah’s shoulders slightly raise and lower as she placed her head on my shoulder, looking away from me. I don't know how long I was crying but I ended up realizing that I had fallen asleep.

 

When I opened my eyes the room was empty. I was laying on top of the bed and the blanket was pushed to the bottom of my chin. I sat up and looked around the room when I suddenly heard shouting. I got concerned and I immediately stood up and walked to the main deck. There I saw everyone running around whilst shouting. “All hands on deck, we are under attack!” A man yelled as he too started running around the main deck. ‘Under attack?’ I asked in my head as I looked around at the sea.

 

‘There’s no one here? Who is attacking us?’ I wondered. I looked around the deck and saw both Laylah and Daymia helping out the crew as they were franticing around. “Mother Sun, what are you doing outside?!” Daymia yelled as she turned to look at me. Both of them came running towards me and trying to nudge me downstairs to the room. “What’s going on? Why are the crew yelling that we are under attack? I don't see anyone.” I said as I looked towards Laylah. 

 

She looked at me and gave me a small smile “It’ll be ok” She said with a calm voice. I was about to ask what did she mean when I suddenly heard one of the crewmen yell “They’re on board!” I turned to look at the commotion and saw something I didn't expect to seeing, “Sirens!”


	11. Enigma Part 11

“Sirens!” The crew yelled as they scattered to find something to cover their ears. There were already some of the crew on the floor, mesmerize and looking up at the Sirens that were on deck. “Quick, Mother, please go inside before they get to you. We’ll hold them back and defend you.” Daymia said as she once again tried to push me into the bottom deck, where the Quartermaster’s room was. “Ace! My King, where are you?!” I heard a women yell. 

 

‘Ace?’ I looked over to where I heard the voice and saw none other than Morgana, the Siren Queen. “I know you’re here! I can feel your presence, I can hear your blood flowing!” “What?” I said a little too loud. Morgana immediately turned to look at me, furrowing her eyebrows. She slowly walked towards me with malicious eyes.

 

 

Both Daymia and Laylah stood in front of me, covering Morgana’s view. Daymia pulled out a sword, which I didn’t even realize she had and stood in front of both Laylah and I. Laylah spread out her arms in front of me, almost like she was holding them up to hug someone. “Well well, if you look who it is. It’s that Celestial boy that was on Ace’s ship.” Morgana smiled at me but then it vanished when Daymia intervened. “Another Celestial huh, you sure have lots don't you?” Morgana said as she looked at both Laylah and Daymia. “But they’re not as strong.”

 

Before I knew it, another Siren came out of nowhere and pushed Daymia out of the way. “Daymia!” I saw both the Siren and Daymia engage into a fight when my attention was brought back to Morgana who was now in front of Laylah. “Hmm she might be of use but as the last, weak.” Morgana said as she lifted her hand and striked Laylah across the face, causing her to lose balance and drop to the ground. “Laylah!” I yelled as I tried to get to her but it was all in vain. Morgana grabbed me by the neck and pushed my back against a wall. “Where is he? Why do I feel his presence here?” Morgana asked as she looked at me in the eye.

 

She loosened her grip on my neck and I was finally able to breathe properly. “I don't know. . . he isn’t here.” I responded and she tsked “My instincts never fail. I was waiting for him to pass by my waters but he never did, so I did a little scavenging and located him here, on this ship. Now tell me where he is or your precious Celestial friends die.” Morgana said with a sinister smile. “NO! I’m telling the truth, he isn’t here!” I yelled desperately as I felt her grip slightly tighten again. “Then why do I feel him here! Why do I feel his aura!” Morgana looked enraged but before she said or did anything else, she looked all over me. 

 

 

She once again loosened her grip, but still held me in place. She then moved her other hand down from my chest to my stomach and I instantly gasped. She kept her hand there and she began to caress it with her fingers. I tried as best I could to remove her hand from my stomach but whenever I did she tightened her grip once more. After awhile, she looked back up at me with a concerning look “Is this. . . no this isn’t possible. You and Ace? No. . . NO! Ace is mine! Where is he? Why is he not here? 

 

Why can’t I feel his presence anywhere else?” Morgana asked and I felt my eyes slightly water “He’s gone. . .” I said and Morgana just gave me surprised look. “No. . . NO! You’re lying! He is not dead!” Morgana yelled and I saw her eyes water as well. She was looking at the ground with her other hand on her forehead, pressumily thinking of what to do. She looked back at me and she looked furious. “It was you wasn’t it. You killed him now that you have his child.” “What?! No! I didn't kill him!”

 

I said in return but it didn't seem like what I said registered into her head because she proceeded to yell at me, saying that it was my fault. “You did this, you took away something that was precious to me, now you will pay by losing something precious to you.” “What?” I said in a panicked voice. “This here has Ace’s blood so it counts like him no? Well you took Ace from me so I’ll take this child from you.” Morgana said next to my ear with a satisfied smile when she looked back into my eyes. “You will not take him, or I’ll-” “You’ll what? 

 

What will you do huh?” Morgana laughed loudly. I felt anger bubble up inside me and the feeling to protect was running through my veins. “It’s only fair if I take something that’s yours is it not? Now then, time to take what’s mine!” After saying that, Morgana raised her left arm outward towards her back with her hand in a claw like stance, aiming towards my stomach. She wanted to kill my baby and I wasn’t going to permit that. The next thing I knew, all the commotion had stopped. There were no longer screams from the crew men and the fights all halted as they turned to look at me. Morgana was on the ground, on her knees, clutching her left hand. She was wailing out in pain when she looked at me. “The. . .S- Sun. . .” She said and I felt myself smile. “Did you really believe that I would let you hurt my baby? There was no way that I would ever let you or anyone else lay a hand on my child. 

 

If I have to, I will kill anyone who tries to do him any harm. I don't know what you thought you had with Ace but he is and forever will be the Father of my child.” “No. . . Ace is mine.” Morgana said as she tried to stand up. “You are mistaken, you’re nothing. Ace and I are having a child. This child represents our love towards each other. He isn’t yours and he never will be.” I said whilst I grabbed her the same way she grabbed me, by the neck. I didn't know how I had this amount of strength but I had Morgana by the neck, legs kicking the air. My grip tightened when I saw her moving her legs around to kick me “It would be a shame to end your life here huh?

 

Well don't worry. . . I won’t do it because I’m not a murderer, but if you ever come back then I will surely kill you and the rest of your sirens, understand?” I said with a smile. Morgana seemed like she was choking so I loosened my grip and let her drop to the ground. She took ragged breaths and was coughing excessively.

 

Once she leveled her breathing she looked back up at me with a look of fear ‘She’s afraid of me, good’ I said in my head. I saw two sirens quickly go to Morgana and pulled her up to a standing position. “This isn’t the end.” Morgana said as she was dragged away. “I’ll be waiting for you.” The sirens jumped overboard and were no longer in sight. I sighed and placed my hand on top of my stomach. I felt relieved that I was able to prevent anything from happening to my baby. “Mother Sun, are you ok?” I heard Daymia said as she slowly walked towards me with both her hands out in front of her. 

 

I turned my head to look at her and she immediately stopped. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I looked all around the ship and I saw the crewmen as well as Laylah looking at me with alarm. “We are on your side, we aren’t going to harm you.” Daymia said as she proceeded to walk slowly towards me. I suddenly realized what was going on, my eyes were probably still glowing. They thought I was probably still angry and could attack them if approached. Celestials are known to lose control so I didn't blame them for being scared of me. I placed my hand out in front of Daymia to stop her from coming any closer. Once she did I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Once I exhaled, I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Daymia, she then gave me a small smile. “I’m glad you’re alright, your majesty.” Voyer said as he came into view. “Where were you? Why were you not helping the others fight.” I said to him with what I hope was the most irritated look I could pull out. 

 

“Why I was helping. Did you not see the winds that picked up when you came out here? I was trying my best to keep them at bay by blowing them away as soon as they got close to the ship.” Voyer responded with a small smile. “I am quite surprised by the way. You are pregnant with the child of the Celestial of the Sea.” “Wait, how did you know that he was the Celestial of the Sea?” Voyer looked at me for a second then opened his mouth to respond “I overheard Ace’s name in your little conversation with the siren. Ace is known to be the Celestial of the Sea. He is also known to be an immortal, how can I not know of him?

 

Some Celestials make names for themselves. Captain of the Aurora, Celestial of the Sea and immortal by curse, same goes for the Moon. Leader of the Celestial refuge, Celestial of the Moon and all powerful human being. There are of course others but you’ll meet them when we get there, that is, if we do get there and not get shot down by your dear husband.” Captain Voyer said with a teasing smile. “We will get there safely.” I responded as I walked away from him into the quartermaster’s chambers. Once I went inside I sat down on the bed and saw both Laylah and Daymia entered the room after me. “Hey are you ok? Did she hurt you?” Laylah asked as she sat next to me, to inspect my neck. “You have a little red but I don't think it’ll leave a mark.” “You knew this was going to happen didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?” I asked Laylah.

 

She stopped looking at my injuries and looked up at me in the eye. “I’m sorry but if I told you, you wouldn’t have put your child in danger. I know that I should of told you but there are just things that I can not say. If I do and it doesn’t happen, it might mess up the entire future.” “I understand, don't worry.” I said to Laylah as I placed my hand on her shoulder. “Will there be more incidents like this once more?” She bite her lip and looked down at her lap. Just seeing her reaction, I could tell that there indeed will be more encounters where my baby would be in danger. “Ok. . . why don't we rest?

 

Mother, you’ve gone through so much today. Why don't you lay down and relax? I’m sure all this stress is not good for the baby. Besides, we’ll be arriving soon to wherever we are headed, Voyer said it’ll be any day now.” Daymia said as she started rubbing soothing circles on my back. “Ok, I will. You two should rest as well. If possible, I would like the medic to look at the both of you.” “That’s not necessary Edward but if it’ll make you calmer, we’ll do it.” I smiled at both Daymia and Laylah and wished them a good night. 

 

That Night I dreamed of the beautiful sky and the clouds roaming down at my feet. I felt safe, I felt happy. It was warm and bright and I couldn’t be calmer. All my troubles were gone and I felt as if everything was lifted from my shoulders. I was walking a cloud path when I suddenly saw a cot at the distance. As I neared it, I saw that the cot had little stuffed toys coming out of a string over where the baby’s head would be. There were stuffed toys of the Sun, Moon, a water drop, and a boat. They looked so cute that I couldn’t help but touch them.

 

Once I did, a soft tune started to play. It was beautiful and it sounded so familiar. I placed my hand on top of my stomach and surprisingly noticed that my stomach was round and big. I smiled as I imagined tiny feet running around the hallways of the castle. “I love you so much. I promise that I will never let anything happen to you, as long as I live.” I said as I continued to rub my belly. The tune suddenly stopped and something else started to play. A song I’ve never heard before. It was a piano in the distance. The song sounded so sad. Almost as if it’s being played by someone who lost something very dear to them. 

 

I started to walk towards where I heard the song was coming from and ended up on a beach. I gasped as I saw a very similar piano resting on the shore. It was the very same piano Ace had in his quarters. I slowly walked to it and saw that it was being played on it’s own. I sat down on the stool in front of it and placed my hands on the keys. “Ace. . . are you trying to tell me something?” I said out loud.

 

My eyes were tearing up when all I got for a response was silence. The piano had stopped and all I heard were the waves of the sea. “Ace. . . . you have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” I was sobbing at this point. “Don't worry. . . I’ll tell our child about you and how his father was the Celestial of the Sea. I’ll tell him everything about you. . . I won’t let anyone take your place. . . I promise” I sobbed as I placed both my hands on my stomach. The piano suddenly started playing once more but this time, it was playing the song that Ace would always play. “Edward” 

 

I heard a voice say. I quickly got up and looked all around me. That voice, that voice sounded so much like Ace. I haven’t heard it in a long time but there was no way that I was mistaking it. “Edward” “Ace! Where are you!” I yelled desperately. “ACE!” “Edward. . . Edward! Wake up! You’re having a nightmare.” Daymia yelled as she moved my shoulder back and forth. I was back into reality and immediately stood up and looked around the room. Daymia and Laylah were both looking at me with sadness in their eyes. “I’m sorry to worry you both.” 

 

I said as I wiped away my tears. “Don't be, it’s not your fault for having a nightmare. If anything, it’s that stupid Siren’s fault!” Laylah yelled in anger. “Hey kid, language!” Daymia said as she flicked Laylah’s forehead. I chuckled as they started to banter once again. “What time is it?” I asked and both stopped yelling at each other. “Don't know, I can’t tell time here on this ship but it looks like the sun’ll come out soon. I give it like half an hour.” Daymia responded. “Are you hungry?” “No, not yet but I’ll eat when I can.” I responded to Laylah. I felt sad but I somehow felt like that dream was somehow telling me something. 

 

Either way, I knew that staying sad and depressed all the time wouldn’t be good for the baby so I gave the best smile that I could give and stood up. I slowly stretched my limbs and began to walk to the door. “Where are you going?” Laylah asked. “To get some fresh air. After all that has happened, I need to take a breather.” I said to Laylah as I turned to look at her. Both Laylah and Daymia gave me a smile as I walked out of the room and onto the main deck. Upon arriving I saw that the sun was indeed coming out. 

 

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I shifted my head looking upwards. ‘What was the meaning of that dream and what does it mean?’ I said in my head as I slowly opened my eyes. The sky was slowly turning blue as the sun rose up to the sky. I felt the sun’s rays hit my face, with it the feeling of warmth. “I see you’re doing good.” I heard Captain Voyer chuckle. I sighed but instead of turning to look at him, I looked directly towards the rising sun. “It won’t be long til we get to the shores of your beloved husbands island.

 

I suggest you let him know of our arrival soon.” Voyer said with a gruff. I bite my lip and tried to think of a way to let the Moon know that I would be arriving. I didn't know if the Celestial Moon would even want to meet me in the first place but here I am, putting everyone’s life in danger to protect my child. I heard footsteps retreating and immediately assumed that Voyer was walking away from me. I once again took a deep breath and decided to get something to eat even though I wasn’t very hungry.

 

Breakfast came and left quietly. All the crew men stood away from me and the girls as we ate. I assumed that they were terrified of me so I didn't address them either. Upon finishing breakfast, we walked onto the main deck and noticed that the winds were starting to pick up. I looked over at Voyer which had an eyeglass against his face. “Voyer what’s going on? Why are you making the air pick up?” I asked him as I walked closer to him. “It ain’t me. . . looks like we’re here.” It instantly started to rain and heavy drops of water were falling onto the ship.

 

The bright sky was now being covered by dark clouds. Fog began to gather and everything went dark, the sun no longer in view. “What’s going on?” I asked as I saw that the weather changed drastically. “Storm” Was all Captain Voyer said. “Prepare to defend!” He yelled “Aye aye Captain!” The crewmen yelled back in unison. “You better tell your husband you’re here now unless you want to drown like the rest of us.” Voyer said as he looked back towards me. I nodded and ran to the head of the ship. “Mother what are you doing?” Daymia yelled. “No, leave him!” Laylah said as she pulled Daymia’s arm. “He has to do this.”

 

I took a deep breath and looked out towards the sea. “I am here and I need your help.” I said out loud as I closed my eyes. “I am the Celestial of the Sun and I am seeking your help. . . . my Moon.” I opened my eyes and saw a large pillar of light shoot up into the sky. “Please. . .” The pillar of light dispersed and pushed back all the surrounding clouds away from the ship. The clouds soon disappeared and the layer of fog moved to reveal an island in the distance. “He did it.” I heard Captain Voyer say. “Prepare to lower anchor!” 

 

‘Did I really do it? Did it really work? The Moon wants to see me. . . maybe he’ll be able to help me protect my child.’ I said in my mind with a smile. I felt a pair of arms around me and saw that Laylah was back hugging me “You did good.” She said with a smile. “Everyone on the boat! It’s time to meet the almighty Moon.” Voyer said as he looked at all of us with a disturbing smile. ‘Meeting the Moon. . . I was finally going to meet the Celestial of the Moon.’


	12. Enigma Part 12

We were all inside the long boats, paddling to the island. Daymia and Laylah as well as Captain Voyer were on the same boat as I was. As we neared the shore I noticed people standing there with spears and swords. They all had armor which had half a gold sun and half a silver moon engraved on the chest plate next to each other, making one head. Once we made it on the shore, Daymia and Laylah were the first to get off. 

 

Daymia then turned and offered her hand to me, to help me out of the boat. I reached to grab it but was startled when one of the men that was standing there approached me and offered his hand instead. “Please, allow me.” He said. I looked at Daymia and at Laylah and both shrugged. I looked back at the man and took his hand. I thanked him as he helped me step safely out of the boat. “If you will your majesty, follow me” 

 

The said man led me and the others inside a cave like entrance. Whilst walking forward, I noticed that there were even more guards surrounding the area but pushed my fear behind me as we entered the cave. The man that helped me had short silver blue hair with dark brown eyes. He was also taller and broader than I was. He seemed to be the one in charge since the guards that were by the entrance stepped aside as he came closer to them. He seemed intimidating but he also looked a couple years younger than me. We came to a stop when we came upon a set of iron doors. Two guards were on either side of the doors and once we were in close range, they each opened the door. 

 

Upon stepping inside the room, I noticed that it was a throne room. The room was decorated with a navy blue carpet that led to the throne and guards stood at every corner of the room. Candles were lit throughout the room since there were no windows in sight. I was looking around when I suddenly noticed the person sitting on the throne chair. ‘Celestial Moon’ I said in my mind as I saw him. He had dark blue almost black hair and eyes. His skin was slightly tan and he too wore the same armor as the others but his armour included a royal blue satin cape attached to his back.

 

He was speaking to someone when suddenly he turned his head to look at us with a cold stare. He looked at everyone of us with an unamused face but changed when his eyes landed on me. His eyes softened and I saw his eyebrows slowly shoot upwards as he shifted his entire body towards us. The guards led us further into the room and once we were at the steps of the throne, they bowed. The room was silent. I felt everyone’s eyes on me as I stared into the eyes of the Moon.

 

He too was looking at me, studying every one of my features. He slowly stood up and walked down the stairs, stopping a step away from me. He slowly raised his hand and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. I heard a grunt behind me and saw the Moon look behind me. I too turned and saw Daymia with her hand on her sword and Laylah’s hand on Daymia’s arm, stopping her from drawing it. 

 

“Daymia, I’m not in danger. Please relax.” I said as I saw the worried face Daymia had. “I see you have people that truly protect you.” I heard the Moon say. I turned to look at him and saw that he too turned to look at me once more. “As magical as this moment may be, I would like to talk about my reward.” Voyer said as he stepped slightly forward.

 

The guards immediately aimed their weapons towards him, making him stop in place. He raised both his hands in the air. “Wait! Stand down.” I said as I saw everything happen. I didn't know if they were to actually listen to me but I was quite surprised when they did. “I promised him a reward if he helped me. He successfully got me here as well as protected me along with the crew when I was in danger.” I said as I turned back to look at the Moon pleadingly. “Very well. Nick, give the Sky his reward.” The Moon said to the guard with silver blue hair. “Once you do, I want him out.” The Moon said as he faced Captain Voyer. “I brought to you your husband, safe and sound. 

 

The least you could do is spare a night for me and my men to rest.” Voyer said with a teasing smile. “Fine. . . two nights, then you leave my island.” The Moon said with anger in his eyes. “Take them to the chambers.” Voyer then chuckled as he and the crew was led by another guard to the chambers. “May my friends stay here with me as well?” I asked and the Moon looked back down at me. “Of course they can.” He said with a small smile. He looked at both Daymia and at Laylah. “Can I know your names?” He asked them and they both looked at him wearily. I smiled at both of them as I walked closer to them. 

 

“Her name is Daymia, she is the Celestial of Nature and this is Laylah, the Celestial of Fortune.” The Moon nodded and walked in front of the both of them. “My name is Michael and I am the Celestial of the Moon. I want to thank you two for taking care of my Sun.” “There is no need to thank us your majesty. He is the Mother Sun and our friend, we’ll do anything for him.” Daymia said as she looked at Michael sternly. “We love him and we’ll do whatever it is in our power to protect him.” Laylah said with an emotionless face. Michael nodded and smiled, looking past Laylah’s and Daymia’s obvious dislike. “I know that you said that it wasn’t needed but thank you.” Michael looked towards me and smiled “May I speak to you in private?” He asked.

 

Daymia then shifted and looked at me. I smiled reassuringly to her and nodded “Of course.” “The guards will escort you to your rooms and do not worry, your rooms are next to the Sun’s.” Michael said as a guard came next to them. Daymia looked at me in questioning once again and I simply nodded and gave her a small smile. They both retreated with the guard and I was left alone with Michael, well not completely alone if you count the guards that are still in the room. “Please come with me to the study.” Michael asked me with a hopeful smile. I smiled back and followed him into another room that was on the left side of the throne. 

 

In the center of the room lied a desk and three chairs. On the left side, there were two small lounge chairs facing a small fireplace, a small table in between the chairs. The walls had paintings as well as shelves with books. Not as many as my Father’s study but it was a good amount of books. “Come, sit.” Michael said as he guided me to the chairs in front of the fireplace.

 

He sat down after I did and then shifted his body to look at me. “Tell me, what’s your name?” “It’s Edward.” Michael smiled “Well Edward, can you tell me more about yourself? Where were you born? How is it that you came to know of me? How were you able to find someone who knew my location?” He asked. I was startled as questions were thrown at me. I chuckled “Well, I was born in the land of Asecia, I was prince.” “Was?” Michael asked before I continued. “Yeah, was. I was being forced to marry. I was going through with the marriage until something happened that I couldn’t marry him anymore.” “Force to marry? Why were you being forced and what made you not want to marry anymore?”

 

“It’s custom for my family to marry the neighboring land for the peace treaty. I was going to marry him when I was suddenly kidnapped on my way to my fiance's land.” Michael’s eyebrows furrowed “You were kidnapped? By who?” I exhaled “I was kidnapped by the Celestial of the Sea.” “WHAT! How dare he kidnap you?! I’ll send forward to punish him right away.” Michael said with anger. “Wait no! Uhm you can’t. . . anymore. . .” Michael looked back into my eyes. “What happened?” I once again took a deep breath but this time my exhale came out shakily. 

 

“He kidnap me so he could have another Celestial so he could become mortal once again but once we were already on the cursed island. . . we were attacked and Ace. . . . he. . .” I felt tears go down my cheeks and in an instant Michael was wiping them away with his thumbs. “Don't cry, tell me what happened? What happened to the Celestial of the Sea?” “He. . . died. They killed him in front of me and I couldn’t do anything to help him. He left and I somehow fainted and ended up back on my land, with my parents.” I felt my tears dropping quickly and felt guilty for letting a stranger see me in a vulnerable state but somehow, I didn't feel that bad. 

 

I felt like I could trust him. I felt like he is someone that’s worth my trust. “Shh shh, It’s ok. I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that.” Michael was still wiping my tears when he suddenly hugged me, placing my head under his chin. Once he did, I couldn’t help but cry louder. After awhile, my crying ceased and I was able to move away from Michael “I’m sorry for crying. I guess I haven’t healed yet.” “How long has it been since all of that happened?” He asked and I responded with a “Three months.” “I see. It’s strange though.” 

 

I looked up at Michael with confusion. “What is strange?” “You say the Celestial of the Sea has passed but I still feel him alive.” I bit my lip and placed both my hands on my stomach which had a very small barely noticeable bump. “About that, there was a reason why I came to you which is the same reason that I did not marry.” I said as nervously. “What is it?” I tried to calm my nervous. I didn't know if Michael would accept my child or even deny me the protection for my child. “Edward, my Sun. Tell me, I won’t judge you.” Michael said as he placed his hand under my chin, making me raise my head to look at him. “The reason I no longer married was because I fell in love.” Michael’s eyebrows slightly raised but he waited for me to continue “I fell in love with Ace. 

 

I gave him everything and I lost everything when he died. . . but he did give me something in return, something to remember him by.” I grabbed Michael’s hand and moved it so that it was flat, atop my stomach “He gave me someone to take care of. He gave me a wonderful gift that I would do anything and everything to protect him. He gave me a child. . . . I’m pregnant with Ace’s child.” I said as I nervously waited for his reaction.

 

He seemed shocked as he stared at his hand, that was still on top of my stomach. I felt him slowly move his fingers as he caressed my baby bump. “You’re pregnant. . . My Sun. . . you’re pregnant with the Celestial of the Sea’s baby.” Michael said as he continued to look at my belly. “Yes. people know of my child and see him as a threat, that is why I am here. I seek refuge and protection for my child. I know that you’re probably not happy with the news but I promise that when everything settles down, I’ll take him with me and I’ll find another place instead.” “No” He said quickly. “What?” I asked with surprise “You will do no such thing.” Michael looked at me in the eye “There is no reason for me to be mad about you falling in love.

 

I don't have power over you and you can do whatever you want with your life. But I don't want you to leave. I want you here, with me, by my side. I am willing to keep you here and protect you as long as I live. You are my Sun and I am your Moon. That child of yours will be treated as if he too was my son. He will be respected and loved.” Michael said as he caressed my cheek with his other hand. “Thank you.” I said with a smile “I only ask one thing.” “What is it my Sun?” “I would like my child to know his real father.

 

I want him to know that he is son of the Celestial of the Sea.” “Of course, don't worry about a thing.” He gave me a warm smile and kissed my forehead. “Are you hungry? Tired? What would you like to do?” I chuckled. “What’s wrong? Why are you laughing?” Michael asked with an amused smile. “You just seem very eager to give me everything as well as asking me all of these questions on rapid fire.” I said with a large smile. Michael laughed “I guess you’re right. Here, let me show you where you would be staying.” I nodded as an agreement. 

 

He stood up and offered his hand to help me stand and I took it. Hand in hand, he led me out of the study, back into the throne room. “Brother, the Sun’s room is ready to be in use.” The guard with silver blue hair said. “Brother?” I questioned out loud. Michael turned to look at me and smiled “This is Nicholas, he is my younger brother and he is also the Celestial of the Storm.” I widened my eyes and looked at the silver haired man. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Nicholas said as he bowed deeply. “Uh, likewise” 

 

“If there is anything that you need, please let me know immediately and I will see to it.” “Thank you, I’ll have that in mind.” I responded with a smile. “Come, let us continue to your room.” Michael said as he once again began to guide me around the area. We came across a long hallway. There were four doors across each other in the hallway and a door at the end of it. “That’s my room there, if you ever need anything.” Michael said as he signaled the door at the end of the hallway. “And this is your room” He said as he opened the door closest to his. 

 

The room was beautiful. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room and a dresser right next to it. The sheets were white and the pillows were a bright yellow. Around the room you can see navy blue blue settee with yellow decorative pillows on top of them. The walls were pearl white and there was a fireplace on the left side of the room. There was a Sun and a Moon engraved on each corner of the fireplace and on it, there were also lit candles that smelled of lavender. “It’s beautiful.” I said as I stared at the room in awe. 

 

“I had this room built for you a couple years ago. I didn't know if I would ever find you but if I did, there would be a place for you here, with me in this place. . . as well in my heart.” I turned back to look at Michael with wide eyes at his confession. “What?” “I’m sorry if this is sudden but I always knew that I would love you. You are my Sun, how could I not. Just by looking at you, at your beautiful gold eyes and white hair, I can tell that there’s this immense feeling inside of me that wants to protect you. That wants you by my side for the rest of my life.” 

 

Michael raised his hand and once again caressed my cheek. At his words, I blushed and looked down. No one has ever been this direct before and him saying this stuff out of the blue caught me off guard. “Uhm, I’m sorry but I. . .” “No, no. Don't worry, you don't have to say anything. I know that you love another but I just wanted to tell you all of this. I won’t expect anything from you nor do I want you to feel like you owe something to me, ok? I want to do this, I want to take care of your child as mine and I want to protect the both of you.” I smiled thankfully and felt my eyes water. “Thank you. I don't know what I’d do without your help. . . thank you.” “No, don't thank me.” Michael replied and placed a peck on my forehead. “I’ll let you rest. I’ll send over someone to ask if you would like some lunch later on ok?” I nodded and he once again looked all over my face and gave me a smile. He then left the room, leaving me on my own. 

 

I walked all around the room and noticed a door on the right side of the bed that I hadn’t noticed before. I slowly opened it and saw that it was the washroom. The washroom was decorated with white and light green tiles. The sink had a huge mirror with gold embellishments on every single corner. I was impressed that this room was more extravagant than my old room back at the castle. I exited the bathroom and walked to the dresser. I opened it and saw that it was filled with clothing.

 

I pulled out the first item I saw and noticed that it was a white button up collared shirt that had a sun and moon embroidery on the right side of the collar. “I’m guessing everything here has the sun and moon insignia” upon saying that, there was a knock at the door. “Come in.” Both Laylah and Daymia came waltzing in. “Wow, look at your room! It’s way much better than ours.” Laylah said as she practically threw herself on the king sized bed. “He is the Moon’s husband so I guess it isn’t too surprising.” “Laylah! Would you please!” Daymia yelled. “Oh come on, it’s true! If Edward wasn’t the Celestial Sun, he wouldn’t have gotten the best room. Look at us, we are rooming together. If Edward was the Celestial of Fortune, he would’ve gotten a different room.” Laylah said with an eye roll.

 

“Alright that’s enough. How are you both holding up?” I asked as I sat next to Laylah, on the bed. “Well, we’ve only been in our room so we don't know much about this place. They did gave us a little speech though.” “Speech? What kind of speech?” “The basic, ‘You are here as a guest and we have to ask permission to do your thing.” Laylah responded with a sigh. “What about you? Did you tell the Moon about the baby?” Daymia asked as she sat on my other side. “Yeah I did and he took it rather well. He said that he would like to raise him.” “Wow, who knew that the great and powerful Moon had a soft spot for babies. Must be because of you to be honest.” 

 

“For a brat, you sure disrespect your elders.” Daymia said with a sigh. “I’m glad that the Moon agreed to grant you the protection, Mother Sun.” I smiled “Yeah. . . he turned out to be a gentlemen. He agreed when I told him that I wanted my baby to know the identity of his father.” “At least there’s a nice person around here.” “What do you mean?” I asked as Laylah complained. “Silver haired kid is another one of these brats.” Daymia said with irritation. “Nicholas? Why do you say that?” “He searched us before we were able to enter the room.” “What? Is he standing guard?” “No, he was just passing by and when he saw that we were headed to your room, he stopped us and searched us!

 

Can you believe him?!” Laylah yelled with frustrated. “Well. . . I guess he was just looking out for my safety.” I said as I furrowed my eyebrows. “He’s a jerk. He knows that we came with you. Why would he think that we would do something to you?” Laylah questioned. “I’m not sure but we are strangers here. We shouldn’t make anyone angry, ok?” Laylah sighed and nodded. “He’s the Celestial of the Storm as well and I’m guessing he’s the general? Second hand of the Moon since he is his brother.” 

 

After saying that, I saw both Daymia’s eyes opened widely. “What?!” she yelled. “He’s the Moon’s brother? Wow, no wonder he’s a brat. He has authority.” “Daymia please. I don't want any of you to be in bad terms with anyone here, please?” Both sighed “Ok fine. We should look for something to eat soon. It’s lunch time and you have to feed your baby.” I smiled and followed both Daymia and Laylah out of the room. 

 

We walked out to the hallway and into the throne room. There, we saw Nicholas in front of other guards, who were standing in a straight line formation. “We will now make sure that the Sun is always protected. You will protect him with your lives. We will protect him and obey him as if we are obeying the Moon himself, understood?” “Yes sir!” The guards yelled in union. Nicholas noticed us at the end of the room and immediately addressed me. “This is his highness, the Sun. He has full authority and whatever he says go.” “Yes sir!” “Good, now retreat.” The guards one by one left the room, leaving Nicholas, the girls and I in the throne room alone. 

 

“Sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to know where I could find a meal for the girls and I?” Nicholas looked at both Daymia and Laylah and then back at me. “Are they your guards or something? They seem to always be around you.” “Why yes we are his guards. Is there a problem?” Daymia responded almost menacingly. “Light Celestials I presume.” Nicholas said as he glared back at Daymia. “Light Celestials?” I asked and Nicholas looked back at me. “Yes, that’s what we call Celestials that are under your wing. Same as the Moon’s, they’re called Night Celestials.” “Celestial of the Storm. . . you are a Night Celestial?” “Correct.” Nicholas answered. I hummed and nodded my head. “Please follow me and I will escort you to the dining area.” We followed him through another hallway that led to different location around the area. 

 

“This place is huge.” I said as I saw multiple rooms. “Yeah, we built all over the entire island. This place is big enough to hold at least six hundred people.” Nicholas responded. “How did you find this island? It seems really hard to find.” “Well, my brother and I, along with other people, found this island when we were sailing. We were able to keep it hidden since I’m able to turn ships around or make them go to other directions. We also have Audra and Armon to thank as well.” “Audra and Armon? Are they other Celestials?” “Yes, they are. Audra is the Celestial of Ice and Armon is the Celestial of Illusion. They’re both synchronized and with their ability, we can easily hide the island. It also helps that they’re twins.” “Wow, I didn't know that siblings can be Celestials as well.” I asked with amazement.

 

“They can but it’s rare. Especially with them two, they’re twins.” I chuckled. “They’re both Night Celestials?” Daymia asked and Nicholas nodded. “Unfortunately for you.” Daymia tsked at Nicholas's remark. “Are there any Light Celestials here?” I asked before Daymia would responded. “Besides the Sky? No. They don't really come here. I guess our differences separates us. The Sky's the only one that has set foot here, aside from the three of you now.” “I see. I don't really see or feel anything to be quite honest. I think you’re a great guy.” I said with a smile. Nicholas cleared his throat embarrassingly “Uh, thanks. I guess it’s because you’re the Sun. Just look at you and my brother. You both are opposites but are destined to be together.” I hummed and decided to not comment on that statement.

 

We finally arrived at the dining area and there we saw Voyer and his crew already eating. “Ah mother Sun, it’s good to see you’re getting along fine with the Night crew here.” Voyer said as he raised a cup towards Nicholas. It seemed as if Nicholas was going to respond back when I intervene. “Why yes I am getting along with all of them. They are all very respectful and educated enough to not make a scene. I’m sure you know exactly what I mean.” I said with a smile. Voyer chuckled “Yeah, it seems you’re getting along quite fine mother. 

 

I can’t promise that I won’t strike back but I do promise I won’t make a scene in front of you, how’s that?” Voyer responded. “That’s a start.” Daymia responded instead with irritation. “We’ll be leaving soon anyways. I’m sure your companions would want to leave later as well since these Nighties are hard to swallow.” Voyer said with a laugh, the crewmen laughed alongside their captain. “Hey, I advise you to quickly gather your things before I personally escort you back to where you belong.” Nicholas replied angrily. “Hmm, I’d like to see you try.” Voyer singsonged. “Ok ok, calm down.” I said as I walked in between Voyer and Nicholas. “No no, can’t you see my dear mother Sun that Storm here is a big boy and he can take care of himself.” Voyer teased. “Why you son of a-” “Enough!” The room was suddenly quiet “I don't care if you guys despise each other, you both will not fight and make a scene.” I yelled with anger. 

 

I then turned to look at Voyer and his crew “Yes, you brought me here but that doesn’t give you the right to insult these people when they’ve given you a place to stay as well as food. If you are all well rested then you should keep your word and sail.” The room still remained silent until finally a voice broke through it. “What’s going on here?” I turned to see who had entered the room and saw that it was Michael. “Michael, no nothing is wrong. There was just a slight discussion but everything is solved.” “Aye, mother is correct.

 

We will be leaving as well.” Voyer said as he and his crew stood up from the table. “Mother Sun, even though I haven’t been with you for all that long, I am glad to had met you. We will see each other once more.” Voyer said as he grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on top of it. He took a step back and bowed, he and his crew then left the room. 

 

Daymia tsked “What was that all about.” “I don't know but for his sake, he shouldn’t return.” Nicholas said as he left the room, not before bowing to me. “Mother? Why do they call you Mother?” Michael asked. “Oh uh, well I’m their mother. I am the Sun and they are all my Celestial children.” I responded with a blush. Even though I wasn’t the one to chose for them to call me that, they all had apparently already have been calling me that from the start. “They don't call me father Moon.” Michael said with a laugh.

 

“And we would definitely not call you that.” A man suddenly said. The man had brown hair and brown eyes but strangely, his eyes had a tint of purple surrounding his pupil. “Ah Armon, let me introduce you to Edward, the Celestial Sun. Edward, this is Armon, Celestial of Illusion.” Armon then bowed “It’s a pleasure to finally meet the one that will put a leash on father.” He said teasingly. “Ugh, please don't call me that.” “It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” I said with a laugh. “You sure are lucky. Your husband is beautiful.” Armon said as he placed a kiss on my hand.

 

“Hey hey, tease all you want but don't mess with him.” Michael replied as he moved Armon away from me. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to look at Daymia and Laylah, who were looking at the scene with shocked faces. “Look at him, you’re scaring him.” A woman’s voice suddenly said. The woman also had brown hair and brown eyes but her eyes had a tint of white instead of purple. Other than the eyes, Armon and the woman, who I presume is Audra, looked identical. “My name is Audra, I am the Celestial of Ice.” She said with a short bow. “It’s a pleasure. My name is Edward and I am the Celestial Sun-” “And Prince of Acesia.” 

 

She said as she cut me off. “How did you know?” “Me and my brother ventured to your land before and we heard of the famous prince with strikingly gold hair and eyes. At first we thought that you were just a random blondey until we received news that the prince went missing after a bright light was shot to the sky.” Audra replied to me nocholy. “Who told you all of this?” Laylah asked. “My dear brother is the Celestial of Illusion, he can use telepathy. He can hear anyone’s thought as long as he has consent of course.

 

We have a friend back in Acesia and he’s been the one who’s told us about you. We just didn't think that you’d be headed here of all places.” “Oh, I see. Do you perhaps have information about Acesia now?” I asked hopefully. 

 

Audra smiled “They are still searching for you, your parents. Your family, your people; they’re very sad about your disappearance your majesty.” I bit my lip and looked down at the floor. “Is there a possibility that I can send a message to my family through your friend?” Armon chuckled “Of course. Just let me know and I’ll send it right away.” “I would like to tell them that I’m ok and that I will return one day. Tell them that I am safe.” I said as I looked back at Armon. He nodded and both him and his sister bowed to me,then proceeded to retreat out of the room. 

 

“Why don't you sit down. I’ll go get you some food.” Michael said as he guided me to a round table that had five chairs. “I’ll accompany you.” Daymia said as she and Michael walked to the other side of the room. I sat down on the chair and sighed, placing my hands on my forehead. “Hey, it’s going to be ok.” Laylah said as she sat down next to me and placed her hand on my back. “Is it? Is it really? I’m making my people and my family sad and worried about me.” “Edward, don't worry. They’ll be fine. Once they receive the message, they’ll calm down.”

 

Laylah said with a smile. “Yeah but. . . will I ever see them again? Will I ever get a chance to apologize to all of them for disappearing like that?” I asked as I looked at Laylah’s eyes. The minute I looked at her eyes, I regretted asking the question. Laylah looked at me with sadness. She looked at me in a way that peaked my uneasiness. I wasn’t going to see my family again was I? “I brought you some fruit if that’s ok.” Daymia said as she and Michael placed a tray of food on the table. “I’m not hungry.” I responded as I stood up and walked out of the dining room. “Mother? Mother Sun are you ok?!” I heard Daymia yell after me. 

 

I quickly went into my room and locked the door. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I wasn’t going to see my parents anymore. The feeling of guilt filled my veins and I couldn’t hold the sob that raised up in my throat. I didn't know what was going to happen to them but I did know one thing. I was no longer going to see them again. Knocks were heard at my door followed by Daymia’s and Michael’s voices. I barely registered what I said back to them. Somewhere along the lines of ‘Leave me alone’ or ‘I need to be alone.’ As I laid on the king size mattress, my Father’s face or terror and fear played in my head. Memories of the last moment I was with my father played and played in my head. I felt guilty. The last memory I had with my father was his face laced with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update >< I tried my best to edit and correct any mistakes in this chapter so please excuse if there is a mistake somewhere.  
> Happy Reading!~


	13. Enigma Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! I just wanted to remind any of you to let me know if there is any mistakes or if you think I should do something to improve this story. All constructive criticism are welcome so please don't be shy now.!

“Siren” I said as I realized what she was. “That’s enough Daymia! I don't know what you think she is but she works for me and she is someone I trust. She isn’t going to hurt the Sun.” Michael said as he walked closer to them. “I don't trust her. She’s a siren, she was surely sent by Morgana!” “Morgana? I have no interaction with her!” The girl yelled back in fright. “Just because I’m a siren doesn’t mean I work under her. My loyalty is strictly to the Moon!” “Alright everyone just calm down.” Nick said as he pulled the girl away from Daymia.

 

“Don't tell me what to do storm boy.” Daymia retorted. “How do you think I’ll be able to trust something like her when the queen of what she is tried to kill Mother and his child!” Daymia yelled. “Child?” I slowly widened my eyes as Nick looked at me then at my stomach. “He’s expecting a child? From another and you knew?” He asked as he turned to look at Michael. “Now is not the time, Nick.” Michael replied. Nick exhaled and left the room, not before giving me a once over. 

 

He looked angry, almost betrayed? I didn't have much time to think about it because Daymia was once again yelling. “If I find out that you’re lying, I swear to you that I will rip you to pieces.” “Stop! She’s not working with her!” Laylah yelled. 

 

Daymia stared at her for awhile, then later put her sword away, back into its scabbard. “I’ll have my eyes on you.” Daymia said before she and Laylah grabbed me by the arm and gently pulled me elsewhere. They took me to their room and sat me on the bed. “I’m sorry if it seems like I’m demanding you but I really don't like her being with you in the same room, alone.” I sighed “Daymia, if Michael said that we can trust her, then maybe she really is worth of trust.” “What?! She’s a siren! Morgana clearly said that she’ll be back. Are you sure that she didn't get to her, knowing that you were headed this way?” “Daymia, how on earth would Morgana know that we were coming here?”

 

Laylah said as she sat on the bed next to me. “Why are you so calm? How can you be so sure that she isn’t going to hurt Mother?” Daymia asked and Laylah scoffed “Hello? Celestial of Fortune here, pleasure to meet you.” I sighed “Your both are unbelievable.” I stood up and walked to the door. “Where are you going?” Daymia quickly asked. “I’m going to look for Nick. He seemed, I don't know, mad? I want to go see what happened.” “I don't see why you worry about him.” Daymia responded. “I know you both don't like him, heck I know how you don't like any Celestial here but I do. He’s been nice to me and I wouldn’t want him to dislike me for a misunderstanding.” I didn't give any of them any time to respond as I left the room in search for Nick.

 

I thought maybe Nick might be in the study, so I went to go look for him there when I ran into the girl with lilac hair. When she saw me she got startled and quickly raised her hands, surrendering “I mean no harm, your majesty.” She said with pleading eyes. I admit, I did feel weary of her but I knew that I couldn’t blame her for what other sirens did. “No, do not worry. My friend was just being protective. I know you do not mean any harm.” The girl visibly relaxed “That’s good to hear. Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Lucy and I’m the Celestial of the Sirens.” 

 

“Celestial of the Sirens? How are you the Celestial of the Sirens but not their queen?” I asked with sheer curiosity. “Well, to be honest, I don't really want power. I just wanted a place where I belong and found it here, with Nick and your husband.” Lucy replied with a smile. “Speaking of, do you know where Nick is?” I asked hopefully. “Oh yeah, he’s in the study with Michael. He didn't seem very happy. Uhm, I know it’s none of my business but since Daymia, I think her name was, said something about a child that’s not the Moon’s, I guess he felt I don't know. . . sad?” 

 

“Sad? He seemed more angry than sad.” Lucy sighed “Maybe you should just talk to him. I’m sure everything will clear up.” Lucy said with a smile. I nodded and headed straight to the study.

 

Before I was able to knock, I heard yells from behind the door. “How can you be ok with this?! He’s expecting a child that belongs to another! What will happen if the father returns, looking for his child? War, that’s what’ll happen, war! We can’t afford another fight Michael.” “Will you please calm down! No one will come here and demand anything. The father of the child. . . he’s passed.” I gulped as I heard silence. “He’s dead?” Nick asked for confirmation. “Yes, he is. He was the Celestial of the Sea.” “Ace? The Ace?” Nick asked in a surprising tone. 

 

“That’s. . . strange. Ace isn’t known to have a sensitive side. How. . . how did it happen?” Nick asked but I couldn’t listen anymore as I proceeded to knock on the door. It went silent for awhile, then footsteps were heard nearing the door. The door swung open and I was met with Nick’s eyes on me. “Uhm, may I speak with you?” I asked as I bit my lip. He looked at me for a bit, then stepped aside to let me in. “I wanted to see if you were ok. I noticed that you were rather disturbed with the revelation of my child so. . . I thought maybe I could respond to anything you wanted to know.”

 

“Why?” Nick asked without hesitance. “Because I don't want to lose a friend for a misunderstanding.” Nick then sighed and pulled out a chair for me to sit on. He then sat on the chair next to me and placed his hands on his lap. “You knew that you were practically married to the Celestial Moon and you still went with another, why?” He asked as he looked at me in the eyes. “At first, I didn't know that I was a Celestial in the first place. My land saw Celestials as myths. My father knew but kept silence for my protection. I found out when I was kidnapped by a Celestial, Ace. He told me what I am but I still didn't know what Celestial I was at the time.

 

During all that time I was kidnapped, I. . . I fell in love with Ace.” I slightly paused as I felt my eyes begin to water. Nick and Michael seemed to have noticed as they were patient enough to wait until I continued. “I found out that I was the Celestial of the Sun when Ace. . . was killed. Months later, I found out that I was pregnant. I knew that my baby would be seen as a threat so Laylah and I ventured to find the Moon. We met Daymia along the way.” “I’m. . . I’m so sorry. I thought that maybe you were just here to put the baby on my brothers hands. I’m sorry.”

 

“No don't apologize, you were just worried about your brother.” I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes before they fell. “Ok, I think it’ll be best if we let this topic go.” Michael said as he stood up from his chair and walked over to me. “It doesn’t matter if he’s having a child with another person. I’m willing to take care of the child.” Michael placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. “It’s almost lunch time, you should get something to eat. We can fix the situation with Siren and Nature after.” “No, I spoke to her as well as Lucy. 

 

I know she doesn’t mean any harm and even Laylah confirmed it.” “Laylah?” Nick asked as he tilted his head “Oh, Laylah is the Celestial of Fortune and Daymia is the Celestial of Nature.” Nick nodded his head then stood up. “I’m going to order the chef to cook something for you and bring it to your room.” “What? No, it isn’t necessary. I can go to the dining area with everyone else.” “No, Nick is right. There’s been alot going on today so why don't you just rest. I’ll send Fortune and Nature to eat with you in your room if you like.” “Thank you, the both of you.” Both Nick and Michael gave me a small smile as I exited the room. I inhaled and exhaled as I walked to my room. 

 

Time passed and it was now morning. I couldn’t get a wink of sleep, not because of the dreams but of the lack thereof. I couldn’t think of anything else but of the last dream I had with Ace. He had told me something before he left the ship but I just couldn’t hear him. I tried to make out what he said with what I remember the way his lips moved but I just can’t figure it out. I’ve been at a lost. I tried asking the Sun Goddess for help but she doesn’t seem to respond to me anymore. Now that I think about it, the last time I spoke to her was before when I found out about my baby back in my land, with my parents.

 

I sighed and stood up. I rummaged around the dresser in search for something subtle but found things that seemed like my mother would make me wear. Everything looked royally. I took the least expensive looking thing there and left to the washroom to take a long shower.

 

Once I was all clean I stood out and noticed my reflection on the mirror. My baby bump was more obvious without any article of clothing on. I smiled lovingly as I placed my hands on my stomach. I then quickly dressed as I felt my stomach growl. “Don't worry, I’ll get us some food, be patient my little dropling.” Once I was done, I exited my room and walked to the dining area. “Good morning.” I said as I saw people already there. Lucy, Armon, Audra, and Nick were already eating breakfast. “Good morning!” Everyone said in unison. “Would you like me to serve you something to eat?” Nick said as he stood up.

 

“Would you?” “Of course, have a seat.” Nick replied as he pulled the chair he was sitting on so I could sit on it instead. “I see you didn't sleep very good. You have bags under your eyes, I’m surprised you’re able to lift your head with all that weight.” Armon said with sarcasm. “Ha ha very funny.” Audra said as she elbowed him in the stomach. “I’m sorry if this sounds harsh but you’re the least favorite now.” I said sarcastically. Lucy and Audra laughed “At least we’re not the only ones who think that way.” Nick responded as he set a plate of fruit in front of me. 

 

“Just fruit? Why don't you grab some eggs? Or ham even.” “Meat gives him nausea and he doesn’t particularly like eggs.” Daymia said suddenly as she came into the room alongside Laylah. “Good morning Edward!” Laylah yelled happily as she hugged me. “Good morning.” I responded to both Laylah and Daymia. 

 

They both grabbed chairs and placed it next to me, causing the others to scoot their chairs a little to the side. “Hey. . . I want to apologize for the way I’ve been acting. I hope you all understand that I don't really like you guys but. . . I will try to be a little less a pain in the-” “Ok, they get it. Thank you for apologizing Daymia.” I smiled and placed my hand on hers. “I haven’t been doing much but I apologize too.” Laylah said with a small smile. The tension was lifted and everyone ended up in a small conversation. “So, how many months do you have? What will you name the baby?” Lucy asked excitedly. I guess the information about me having a baby was let loose.

 

“Uhm, I have three months, almost four actually and well I haven’t really thought of any names yet.” “Awww! Can you imagine little feet running around the halls!” Lucy squealed. “Yup, I fear for that baby if you’re gonna yell like that whenever you’re around ‘em.” Armon said in a mocking tone.

 

Everyone was laughing and talking and before we knew it, hours passed. Daymia and Laylah was starting to loosen up when Michael suddenly came in “My Sun, may I speak with you for a   
moment?” “Oh sure. I actually just finished eating.” I stood up and excused myself with the others. Michael led me to the study and signaled me to sit on the chair, in front of the desk. “Because you said you wanted to learn about our situation, I made it a task to teach you everything you need to know. We actually have a meeting next month for the supplies.” 

 

“Supplies? Who are the people you trade with? The people that came last time, are they from a different island? They didn't seem like pirates.” I responded and Michael nodded as he took out some papers from within the desk. “They are from a neighboring island not too far from here. We give them protection whilst they provide us with supplies and food if we ever need it. I have three Celestials and a couple guards over at the island and Nick visits them occasionally as well. Oh and they’re not pirates.” “Hmm I see.” Michael stood up and placed papers in front of me.

 

“This here is the amount of stocks that we get from them per month.” Michael and I talked for long hours until I felt that I had enough. “I need a break.” Michael chuckled “You know, you’re actually very good at this. You pretty much solved a couple of things already. Nick and I actually had a difficult time with this part.” I chuckled. “Hey, I have a question. Why do you call everyone by their Celestial title instead of their name? I only hear you call Nick by his name but not the others.” Michael hummed “Well now that you mention it, Nick has been with me all my life. The others, I guess you could say that I have respect towards them. Calling them by their Celestial title shows to me and others, that they are important and that they are needed. 

 

I make sure I emphasize whenever someone who isn’t trustworthy is around to show fear if you would.” “Ah, I see. Well I guess it will strike fear to people without an ability.” Michael looked at me for a second then down at my stomach. “Uhm, may I?” He asked as he lifted his hand in front of me. “Oh yeah sure.” He scooted his chair closer to me and slowly placed his hand on my belly. He then slowly caressed it with a smile. “Has the baby been moving or is it not time for them to do any movements?” I giggled.

 

“I honestly don't know. He hasn’t moved much but I’m sure that when more months pass, he’ll move alot more. Maybe we might even feel it when he kicks.” “He?” I looked up at Michael who was already looking at me. “Uh yeah. I feel like my baby will be a boy but I’m not exactly sure. It’s kind of a suspicion.” He smiled then raised his other hand to cup my cheek. “I’m sure that whatever gender your baby is, you’ll be a great parent.” Michael was once again looking at me with that certain look in his eyes. 

 

He looked all over my face, engraving every single detail of my face. He then looked down at my lips and then back to my eyes. I cleared my throat and ducked my head, looking at my lap. “Well, I think that was a good break.” Michael said with a chuckle. “Shall we continue?” Time passed rather quicker than I expected. Days passed and everyone was extremely nice to me and now that everyone knows of my baby, they’ve been asking me non stop if I need something. They would always be around me and not once am I completely alone during the day. The only time I’m by myself is at night. That’s the only time I’m truly alone. As the days keep passing by, the less sleep I’ve had. It had gotten to the point where I told Michael and he advised a doctor to me to talk to every other day.

 

It’s very unexplainable how I can’t sleep. It would be logic that I would sleep more I were to no longer have dreams but on the contrary. I rather have the nightmares if it meant that I could sleep. Alongside this and the baby, I have people always around me, feeling worried for my well being. I’ve insisted that I’m fine but no one seems to believe me. I am four months now and my baby bump is way more obvious now. One night I felt the baby kick and I quickly went to look for someone to tell them. Nick was the first other than myself to feel the baby kick. 

 

The second was Michael as he hurriedly woke up at the sound of my excitement. They looked at me with a kind expression as I happily kept talking about the feeling of having someone kick inside of you. Soon the others woke up at the sound of my voice and I had alot of people touching my belly. No one slept that night since the excitement was written on everyone’s faces. Soon the day of the meeting came and every one of the men that came from the neighboring island seemed surprised by the solutions I had.

 

They seemed to respect me now and they even congratulated Michael and I for the baby as they left. Michael had said to let it be because it’ll give me more protection if they thought that the Moon and the Sun were actually together. No one would want to come between us, so I agreed. As long as my baby had the most protection, I didn't care what others thought.


	14. Enigma Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was quickly edited so please excuse me for any mistakes! Let me know what you think and if there is something you think I should improve! ^~^

There were rumors. Rumors that there were pirates carelessly attacking anyone that stumbleupon them. Security was raised, tenfold. I thought it was ridiculous to have guards follow me everywhere. If it wasn’t bad before, now it’s worse. “Michael, I know that you’re worried but I can’t have people around me twenty four seven.” “I’m sorry my Sun but I have to. We are raising our defences today because of the meeting. I don't trust anyone out of my island at the moment and just letting people in gives me anxiety.” “Anxiety?” I chuckled “Why on earth would you worry? Who wants to attack a place full of Celestials?” “You don't understand. I fear for you. I don't want anything to happen to you.” Michael replied. “You honestly don't-” 

 

“Brother, the alliance are here.” Nick said as he entered the room. “Ok, make sure to have every guard at their post at all times. I want everyone to be on the lookout.” “Yes sir.” “Oh and Nick, I want every Celestial here, in the meeting room.” “What?” Nick asked with surprise. “I want every single Celestial here. I don't want my Sun to be unprotected. He is main priority, him and the baby.” “Of course, I’ll see to it.” Nick nodded and bowed as he left the room. “Every Celestial? Michael. . . is everything ok? Why the need to protect all of a sudden? We’ve heard about this raid before and we had the alliance visit before, why the sudden reinforcements? Is. . . is there something you’re not telling me?” Michael sighed and sat on the throne, next to mine. 

 

Nick had gotten someone to make me a throne as well and now I sit there, next to Michael whenever we have visitors. Michael sudden grabbed both my hands “They’re getting closer.” “They? Who’s getting closer?” “The pirates. There were sightings of a pirate ship not too far from here. I just want you and the baby to be protected.” Michael said as he placed his hand on my stomach. “We are protected and I am grateful for it, truly; but I really think that this is a little too much don't you think? Besides, I think the Celestials are better off outside, where they can mask the island.” Michael hummed “True. . . but what if the enemy is already inside?” “Well, then why don't we have half and half?

 

We can defend ourselves just fine as well.” “Yeah but nothing is wrong with having more protection for you am I right?” I chuckled as Michael smiled at my stomach and started rubbing it from side to side. “Fine. We should get going to the meeting room to receive our guests.” “Gosh, how I hate when you’re right.” Michael replied as he grunted and stood up, and lended me a hand to stand. 

 

Michael and I walked hand in hand to the meeting room, where six men of the alliance were already sitting. Once they saw our arrival, they all stood up on their feet and bowed as we passed them. Nick and the other Celestials were all there and upon seeing us, they also played their part and bowed. Michael leaned in to Nick’s ear and whispered to him something. Once he moved away Nick nodded and signaled Armon, Audra, and Lucy out of the room, to keep guard outside. Nick, Laylah, and Daymia stayed inside. “Good evening gentlemen, I’m glad you all were able to join us in peace. I hope nothing intervened on your trip.” “The trip was just like any other, boring.” One of the men said. The man seemed old but much wiser than the rest of them. “I’m glad to hear that. I have knowledge that you came alongside Adrik. 

 

May I know the reason why?” Michael asked as he pulled out a chair for me to sit, then sat on a chair himself. “We heard of the pirate raids that’ve been going on and we thought it would be safer and wiser to travel with a Celestial.” “A Celestial came with you? Which one?” I asked with curiosity. “Adrik your grace, the Celestial of Darkness. He is out on the ship. Do you not know him your majesty?” “I’m afraid not. I do not know of the Celestials that are residing in your territory but I hope I can meet them soon.” I replied. “Of course of course. Since you are the Moon’s husband and awaiting his child, you have full authority to do as you please.” The old man said with a chuckle and a smile. “Well then, back to the task at hand. You mentioned by pigeon that you had found information of a trapped Celestial?” Michael asked. “Yes your highness. The Celestial appears to be from your dear husbands side.” I furrowed my eyebrows and started to pay close attention. 

 

A week back, we had received information from our alliance that they had information of a Celestial that was being held hostage. Hearing that they are most likely a Day Celestial makes me want to look for him or her and rescue them immediately but alas, the alliance wanted to speak in person since they had other matters they wanted to discuss. “Where did you receive the information from? Is this person a reliable source?” “Why yes he is. The person that gave me the source is another Celestial as well.” “Who?” Michael asked with a voice laced with suspicion. “It was the Celestial of the Sky, Captain Voyer.” “Voyer? Voyer sent this information?” I asked with surprise as I heard Voyer’s name.

 

Ever since he left, I haven’t heard anything from him. It was rather odd that he wanted to help another Celestial when he denied to help me when we first met. “Yes indeed. I too thought it was rather odd for him to tell us of the Celestial in the first place. He had said that he wanted to deliver the information personally but said that he was banished and is not permitted entry.” Michael tsked “At least he knows where he stands.” “My Moon, please calm down.” I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder. “Please continue.” The man nodded and continued to speak. “ Captain Voyer also mentioned that he couldn’t rescue the said Celestial because he is also not permitted entry where the Celestial is being held.”

 

“And where is the Celestial being held?” I asked nervously. “Captain Voyer said that the Celestial was being held captive in a land named Naunia.” “What?” ‘King Joffrey was able to get his hands on another Celestial?’ I said in my head. “We have to help the Celestial. We can’t leave them there!” I yelled as I stood up “Yes, I know my Sun. Please calm, do it for the baby.” I nodded and sat back down on my seat. “Don't you worry your majesty, we will try to find a way to organize a plan to rescue the Celestial.” Another man responded.

 

The meeting continued for what felt like hours until finally everything was settled. The men bidded goodbye and left. I wasn’t able to meet the Celestial of Darkness but from what Michael said, he’s not the friendliest at first glance. I had left to my room and laid on the bed to take a nap when Laylah came running inside the room. Behind her was Nick and Michael “I’m sorry to interrupt Edward but something happened. . . something that had never happened before.” I sat up and looked at her expectantly “What do you mean? What happened?” I asked anxiously “The future. . . it changed.” “What?! How?” Laylah sat down on the bed next to me 

 

“I don't know but it changed somehow and everything changed! Everything is different.” Laylah responded with sadness. Michael came closer and pulled out the chair by the fireplace and placed it in front of Laylah “What do you mean? What changed?” “Well. . . I can’t say much but what I can tell you is that the Celestial that was captured. . . is no longer Captured.” “Wait what? How? We were just told of the Celestial’s location and now your saying that the Celestial is no longer there?” I asked nervously. “Yeah. . . the Celestial was rescued. . . I think.” “You think? Who has the Celestial now?” Nick asked as he stood closer by us. “I don't know who they are but I know what they are. I still need time to properly see everything first” “Laylah, what are they?” Michael asked after a moment of silence. “Pirates.” 

 

The room once again stood quiet “Pirates? Are they the same ones that are raiding?” Nick asked Laylah. “I don't know. I can’t see their faces, they’re faces are masked. I just know that they’re pirates.” Michael inhaled and exhaled as he stood up from the chair. “Nick, we don't know if they’ll try to use the Celestial against us. I think it’s best to keep on the lookout at all times. Send a pigeon to the alliance, they shouldn’t have gone too far, I’m sure the pigeon will be able to get to them before they arrive to their island.” “Yes sir.” Nick responded as he left the room to do what he was told. Laylah bit her lip and decided to leave as well.

 

She seemed rather sad and concerned. I wanted to know if everything was going to be ok but I knew that she wouldn’t tell me in the first place. “Is everything ok?” Michael asked as he sat down on the bed next to me. “Yeah, it’s just that. . . I know Laylah knows more but is choosing not to say anything. I understand her but I’m sometimes concerned about the future.” I looked down at my lap and started to rub my stomach. “Don't worry, you’ll be fine.” “It’s not me I’m worried about. I’ll gladly give up my life if it means that my child will live. I won’t let anything happen to my baby, and it doesn’t matter what I’ll do. . . I’ll do anything.” Michael placed his hand on my chin and raised my head, eyes meeting his. “I promised you before and I’ll promise you again. I will always protect you no matter what. I will protect the both of you.” Michael smiled and I smiled in return. 

 

Suddenly, everything went so quickly. Michael moved his face closer, lips brushing against mine. My eyes widened as he slowly moved back. When he realized what he did he moved away and quickly apologized “I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to- well I did mean to but- it’s just that, I mean I-” Michael’s cheeks were a bright red and he was walking back and forth flusteredly. “I’m gonna go. Once again I’m sorry.” Michael excused himself and left the room, closing the door behind him. “Wait. . . what just happened? Did Michael kiss me?!” I whisper screamed. 

 

“Oh no. What am I going to do? I mean. . . I do feel something for him but I know that it isn’t love.” I said to myself as I laid back down and caressed my belly. 

I sighed “Don't worry my little dropling, I will always tell you about your father. . . I still love him and will always love him. I don't know what’s going on with Michael but I have to put a stop to it before it becomes something more.” I said to my baby. I didn't know if babies could even understand when they were inside a stomach but I still felt a little better whenever I spoke to my child. As I laid there in silence contemplating my sanity, my stomach growled. “Well, I was going to try to take a nap or something since I can’t really sleep but I guess I can go get something for you to eat instead.” 

 

I stood up and walked out of the room and headed to the dining area. When I arrived I saw Armon and Audra cleaning up. “Hey guys, what are you doing?” I asked as I walked in. “It’s our turn for cleanup duty.” Audra responded. “Ugh, I hate cleaning. That’s the worst part of being in this rebellion.” Armon said with a whine. “Why don't you just leave then.” “What?! My own twin sister telling me to leave? How cruel.” I laughed and grabbed an apple from the counter 

 

“Well you were whining. If you want to live like a slob go be a pirate or something.” My smile immediately left my face. “I don't want to be a pirate. Can you believe how low my reputation will be? I won’t be able to get a gal at all.” “Please Armon, why on earth will a girl ever be interested in you? Trust me, I’m sure the girl will be wooed by a pirate faster than you.” Audra laughed. “Pirates aren’t like that.” Both Armon and Audra turned to look at me. “What?” “Pirates aren’t all like that. They’re still people and not all pirates chose that life.” Armon and Audra looked at each other and then at me “Please forgive me. We didn't mean to insult anyone, we were just fooling around.” “Yeah I’m sorry about that whole thing. We promise we won’t speak ill of them anymore.” Both Audra and Armon said. “Yeah. . . ok.” I responded as I grabbed another fruit.

 

I turned to leave the dining area when I bumped into Michael. He looked like he was thinking when he suddenly looked at me in the eye. He seemed hurt but instead of saying anything he gave me a forced smile and apologized for bumping into me. I had said that it was fine and said my good night to all of them. I finished my fruit and then once again laid down on my bed, placing my hands on my stomach. “Why do you only want fruit and vegetables? Everytime I try to eat any type of meat I just throw it all out. You can’t be picky anymore. We need some meat in our system you know.” I sighed.

 

“I wonder if you’ll even eat meat when you’re older.” I said to my baby. I use to be a big meat eater but ever since I found out that I was pregnant, every single time I try to eat meat, my baby rejects it. I tossed and turned until I finally found a comfortable place to relax. I had a pillow under my stomach and a pillow between my legs and miraculously enough, I fell asleep.


	15. Enigma Part 15

Once again, I had a dreamless sleep. When I woke up, I had a bad headache and my back ached as well. I stood up and grabbed some clothing to take a shower. Once I stepped out of the shower, my left arm stinged as if it was being pinched. I looked over at my shoulder and flinched when I dragged my fingers on my mark. I looked through the mirror and saw that the skin around the mark was red in irritation. My skin felt like it was burning and I just couldn’t get it to stop. 

 

I passed it under warm water and later applied lotion on it but nothing worked. I decided to get dressed and let Michael know about it. I heard Michael in the study room speaking with Nick when I passed by the room so I entered without knocking. “Michael. . . my Moon.” I stuttered when I saw another person in the room as well. It was a woman with long black hair and light colored skin. She was wearing a very short dress and heels. 

 

She looked at me with an amused face and I could see that she purposely placed her hand on Michael’s arm. “Ah, this must be your husband.” The woman said as she crossed her legs. “Good morning, and you are?” “Ah yes, forgive me for not introducing myself any sooner. My name is Eli and I’m the patrion.” “The patrion? I’m afraid Michael has never mentioned you before.” I responded. “Hmm he hasn’t I see.” The woman chuckled and moved a piece of hair from Michael’s face. “I wonder why.” 

 

I exhaled loudly “My Moon, I needed to speak to you but if you’re busy then I’ll come back another time.” I turned to leave when Michael quickly called out to me. “No wait, I’ll help you if you need me to.” “No no, it’s fine. Nick can help me.” Nick’s eyes slightly widened. “What? You need my help?” “Yes I do, please come with me.” I grabbed Nick’s arm and pulled him out of the room with me. He followed me without a word to the hallway and once we were there he looked at me with confusion. “Is everything ok?” “No, I have extreme pain and I don't know how to-” I hissed as I felt my arm along with my head pulse. 

 

It felt as if someone was squeezing my head open. I could feel my sweat starting to collect in the middle of my forehead “Edward are you ok?” Nick quickly grabbed me by the arm to stabilize me. “Come, we need to get you to the infirmary.” My vision was getting slightly hazy when suddenly I felt that I was being carried bridal style by Nick to the infirmary. “Keep your eyes open, I need you to tell the doctor how you feel.” Nick quickly rushed me onto the examination table and placed a pillow under my head. “What’s going on?” A older man with a white button up asked as he came closer to me. 

 

“He said he was in extreme pain and he almost fainted in the hall.” “Okay okay, let me have a look at him. Let his majesty know-” “No. . . he’s busy. It’s ok. . . I, the pain comes and goes, it doesn’t remain.” I said as I placed my hand on my forehead. “Nick, can you get me a glass of water please.” “Of course, I’ll go get it right away.” Once Nick was out of the room I turned to look at the doctor “Doctor, my arm. . . it hurts.” “Your arm? What’s wrong with your arm?” “It’s my. . . mark.” I unbutton my shirt and slowly lowered it for the doctor to see. 

 

His eyes widened as he saw the bond mark. “Your married. . . then this child?” The doctor sighed and then grabbed my arm to inspect it. “How long has it been this color? Does his majesty know of this?” “No. . . he doesn’t. It’s been burning since this morning. I just woke up with a huge headache and once I showered, the mark started to burn.” The Doctor nodded “I see. Ok, if this gets serious, I hope you know your highness, that we have to let your husba- the Moon know about this.” I bit my lip and nodded. At that moment the door opened and Nick came in. The doctor quickly pulled up my shirt as he grabbed the cup of water that Nick was holding up for me to grab. “Nicholas, I’m going to need you to lend us some privacy.” Nick looked at the doctor then turned to look at me.

 

“Why? Is something serious going on?” “Nicholas, I need you to leave. When I am done doing a physical on his highness, I’ll personally look for you.” Nick took a moment to look at the doctor closely. “Ok. . . Edward, if you need anything I’ll be outside.” I nodded and Nick finally left the room. “Doctor, is this serious?” The doctor lowered my shirt and inspected the mark once again. 

 

“I’m not sure. I’ve never seen a mark behave like this before. Is your marked husband in danger in any kind?” “What? No, he’s. . . he died almost five months ago.” The doctor nodded “Ok. . . besides the mark, is there any other place that is hurting you that is extreme?” “My head. It’s been hurting since I’ve woken up.” “I would like to give you pain medication but I’m afraid I can’t. The medication can be harmful for your baby and it’s best to see if it’ll leave on it’s own. For the meantime, I’ll place medicinal herbs that’ll give you a cooling sensation on your forehead and maybe then the headache will leave.” The doctor went through a door on the other side of the room and came back with a bowl full of water. In the water there were floating green purple leaves. 

 

He gently placed the leaves on my forehead, one by one and when he was done, he patted them to stick in the position in which he left them in. “Here, I need you to stay hydrated.” The doctor helped me to slightly sit down and placed the cup of water on my lips for me to drink. I took a small sip and then later laid back down. “I’m going to apply an ointment on the mark, hoping that, that will cool down the irritated skin.” I didn't know how but I ended up falling asleep. 

 

“Edwa- . . . . Edwar-. . . . Edward!!” I heard someone yell next to me. I then felt someone tap on my cheek repeatedly “Edward, please stay awake!” “Michael?” I asked as I slightly opened my eyes. “Your highness, you have a high fever, you have to remain awake.” I heard the doctor repeat. “What happened? Where am I?” “Your in the infirmary, Nick brought you here.” I look around the room in search for Nick “Where is he?” “He isn’t here, the doctor said many people can’t be in here.” Michael responded as he tried to sit me up. “Drink some water.” Michael placed the cup of water on my lips and I swallowed a big gulp.

 

I didn't realize how thirsty I was feeling until I felt the water on my lips. “Your highness, you have to eat. I know that you probably don't have much appetite but you have to eat for your baby. You’ve been unresponsive for over an hour and Nick had told me that you hadn’t eaten anything all day.” I nodded and the doctor ordered someone who was sitting on a chair next to me who I didn't realize was there. “Daymia?” “Yeah I’m here, don't worry. I’ll go get something for you to eat ok, just relax and think about your baby ok?” I nodded and she left the room. “How’s the fever doc?” “It’s a little better but I really think he should stay here for a day or two.” 

 

I heard both the doctor and Michael talking to one another when I suddenly heard a voice ‘Edward. . .’ I looked around the room in search of this voice but found no one. “Goddess?” I replied out loud.

 

 

My words caught both Michael’s and the doctor’s attention. “Edward? Are you speaking to the Goddess? What is she saying?” I somehow blocked off Michael’s voice in favor of the Goddess’s ‘Edward, my dear sunshine. How I’ve missed you.’ “Goddess. . . why am I-” ‘Shh my child. You are going through all of this for a reason. I told you that you would go through many hardships but keep this in mind my child, you will find happiness in the end.’ I felt a tear roll down my cheek “Why did you leave me? Why did you take. . .” ‘You don't need me anymore. You will make your own decisions now. You have a baby coming in your life. Do not worry my sunshine, we will meet again.’

 

I suddenly felt something lift from my body and my headache was now gone but the pain in my arm remained. I was surprised when I look around the room and saw that I was no longer in the infirmary room but in a different room. The walls were made of wood and there were cabinets and chairs around me. And then I heard it, I heard a familiar voice.

 

“It’s going to be ok, just relax. Phil! Tell the guys to bring the water, hurry!” ‘John? Phil? Where am I?’ I tried to move and speak but my body but I couldn’t. Then I saw Ben and Jack with a large bucket of water “Where do ya want us to put it?” Ben asked. “Just put it here.” Phil responded as he placed a hand on my forehead. “He still has a fever, we have to give him something quickly. He’s become unresponsive.” I tried to move and to call out to them but I felt as if my body was being weighed down by something heavy. “Ph. . Phil? W-where . . .” I was finally able to say but the minute I said his name his eyes widened. I was going to ask the reason when suddenly, Michael was in front of me, cupping my cheeks with both hands.

 

“Edward are you ok? You were acting strangely.” “Acting strangely?” I asked as I looked at him. “Yeah. . . you asked who I was. . . and you were surprised when you saw your stomach. You then became unresponsive and then bam, you’re back to normal.” “I. . . don't know.” Both the doctor and Michael stared at me for awhile then helped me sit on a sofa chair, in front of a small table. “You have to eat, you haven’t eaten all day, maybe that’s making you hallucinate.” Michael placed a tray of food in front of me. The tray had three plates of food. 

 

The first plate had eggs and a piece of ham on it. The second plate had four slices of bread with jam on the side and the last was a bowl of different assortments of fruit. I instinctively went to grab the bowl of fruit. Once I did Michael sighed. “The doctor thinks this might of happened because you’re not eating enough vitamins and protein in your meals. I know that we can’t force you to eat anything but can you please try? It’s not only for your health but for the baby’s too.” I nodded and grabbed the plate of eggs. 

 

I breathe in and out and grabbed a spoonful of eggs and took a bite of the ham. The minute I swallowed it, I felt revolting. I tried to hold it in as best as I could but instead went as fast as I could to the restroom that was connected to the infirmary. I was kneeling by the toilet when I suddenly felt a hand rubbing on my back. “It’s ok, take your time. I know it’ll be hard and I’ll be right next to you whenever you need me to.” Michael said as he patiently waited for me to finish. 

 

After awhile I returned all cleaned up and proceeded to eat the fruit bowl instead. “If this keeps up, I’ll have to give you vitamins but don't you worry about a thing, they aren’t harmful to the baby.” The doctor said with a smile. “How’s your arm feeling?” “His arm? What’s wrong with his arm?” Michael asked the doctor. “He has a rash but I put him some ointment and I wrapped it up with a gauze.” The doctor replied. Michael seemed to believe it as he nodded his head. “I actually feel much better, thank you. My arm feels a little painful but not as it was before. It just feels like a lingering burn.” I replied to the doctor. “That’s good. Your fever dropped out of nowhere too.

 

It’s really unexplainable but then again you are a Celestial; and not just any Celestial, the Celestial of the Sun.” I smiled at the doctor as he tried to lighten the mood. “Well then, I’ll leave you to rest your highness. If you need anything do not hesitate to let me know.” “Thank you doctor.” The Doctor stood up and bowed to Michael and myself and then proceeded to leave. “Are you sure you’re feeling ok?” Michael asked worriedly. “Yeah I’m fine.” I replied with a smile. “You were really acting weird after you said you were speaking to the Goddess. 

 

What did she tell you?” “She said that I didn't need her anymore.” Michael nodded “I see. Well, I haven’t spoken to the Moon Goddess in almost ten years now.” Michael said with a chuckle. “There was something else, that I saw.” Michael tilted his head in questioning and waiting for me to continue. “I saw the old crew. . . my old crew. I saw the men that were on Ace’s ship.” 

 

Michael stood quiet for awhile and then cleared his throat “You saw them? How?” “I don't know. They were attending me. . . they were saying something about a fever and that I was going to be fine. I called out to Phil but when he heard me he looked. . . surprised?” Michael hummed “Maybe you were hallucinating? You did have a fever, maybe you just imagined it?” I looked down at my lap then rubbed my baby bump “Maybe. . .” “Why don't you finish up and then I can take you to your room to rest?” I agreed and finished up my meal. 

 

After Michael had taken me to my room, I had surprisingly slept fine. I didn't have trouble at all and I didn't seem to have any nightmares. When I woke up, I felt so refreshed. I felt like I was fully rested, like all those sleepless nights I had was nothing but a dream. “I see you’re already up.” I heard Laylah say. “Morning” “Morning?” “Yup, you slept the entire day. The doc even came and switched your bandages for you. He was going to wake you but you didn't have a fever at all so he let you sleep.” Laylah said with a smile.

 

Laylah was laying down next to me, body facing me. “I slept for a day? Wow” Laylah chuckled “Yeah, I brought you breakfast by the way. The doctor told me to make sure you drink the vitamins as well.” I nodded and sat up. I drank the vitamins first and then began to eat. Laylah just stood there, watching me. “How do you feel now? When you were in the infirmary, they didn't let anyone see you.” “I’m actually feeling better than ever. 

 

I don't know what happened but I was finally able to get a good night sleep.” “I’m glad.” Laylah grabbed my plate and placed it on the the table once I had finished with my breakfast and then she laid back down, next to me. “Hey, can I ask you a personal question?” I asked hesitantly. “Sure” “Do you remember everything you did in your past life?” “Hmm yeah I do. I was able to see my past life since I was a child. At first I thought that it was just a dream or even a story I made up in my head but then I started seeing the future. I was about ten years old when I saw my first vision. It happened so fast that I was startled.

 

I kept it to myself for a very long time until I ran into a nice man. He’s your doctor.” I smiled when I heard about my childhood doctor, Doctor Mitch. “Yeah, he told me about you too. He really is a great person isn’t he?” “Yeah” Laylah replied. “Why do you ask?” I sighed and turned to lay next to Laylah, body facing hers “My great great great grandfather left me a journal and well. . . he talks about you there.” “Ah Derek, the old fart listened to what I told him.” Laylah chuckled. “Even though I remember everything I did, I don't remember much about what I said I’d do. I remember meeting people and I remember doing things but I don't remember much. I guess it’s sort of amnesia from my past life I guess.” “You’re actually more wiser than anyone aren’t you?” I asked with a giggle “Nah, I just do whatever I want.” Laylah and I laughed.

 

We both spend some time talking and without realizing, time flew once again. “Well, I’m sure everyone is wondering how you are so we should go out. I don't know why you like locking yourself in your room all the time.” I tsked but got up anyways. “You go ahead, I’ll catch you up later. I need to look for something first.” Laylah gave me a small smile then left towards the dining room. I looked around me and headed to the room Michael showed me a month ago. Before I entered, I knocked three times and whispered “Celestial Sun” and opened the door. I was greeted with clear skies and a beautiful terrain.

 

I quickly took off my shoes and walked inside the room. I wanted to feel the grass at the base of my feet and every step I took, flowers would bloom behind me. I breathe in and out and I felt myself relax as I felt the fresh air all over my face. I walked for a bit and ended up in the center of the ruins. I passed the pads of my fingers all over the walls of every house and building here. 

 

I tried to imagine how this place would look populated with people. “Is this really my home?” I asked out loud. I continued walking and ended up at a beach. I was surprised at how large this place really was. The sea seemed endless. I walked close enough to have my feet submerged in the ripples of water. “Hey” I heard a voice said. I turned around and saw Michael standing in the grass, outside of the sand. “I thought I’ve find you here.” “How did you know where to look? This place seems huge and it seems as if you found me very quickly.” 

 

I responded and Michael smiled “I had to do was go to the sea. If I ever need to find you, I can always rely on the sea.” My smile dropped at what Michael had said. “I know how much the sea means to you so I obviously took that route and here you are.” I turned my back at him and once again looked at the sea. “How are you feeling?” Michael asked as he walked closer to me. He left his shoes on the grass as he walked in the water as well. “You know. . . I never really liked water. When they told me that I was the Celestial of the Moon, I didn't believe them. As a child, I was afraid of the dark. I hated the cold and I didn't even know how to swim.” Michael said with chuckle “But one day, my brother went out fishing with my dad and he accidently fell in, he too didn't know how to swim.

 

He was drowning. . . I didn't know what else to do. Without thinking I ran and dived in. the next thing I knew there was a woman speaking. Telling me that I could do so many things; that I could save so many people if I just embrace my abilities. . . and so, I did. According to my father, I dove out with my brother in arms. A wave of water under me and my eyes were glowing blue. That day also marks the day that my little brother went on training. He had said that he wanted to protect me like I protected him. I too went into training but Nick had it worse. He wanted to be the strongest, to be the most agile.

 

He wanted to be the best of the best because he had his heart set on protecting me.” Michael looked out into the distance as he spoke. He had a small smile on his face whenever he spoke about his brother. “You really love him don't you?” Michael turned to me “Of course I do. He’s the only family I have left.” I smiled and took his hand on mine “You have all of us now. Audra, Armon, Lucy, Laylah, Daymia, and I, we’re your family now too. Yeah they had a rough start with all of you but they’re family.” Michael chuckled “Yeah I guess you’re right. Don't forget about this little critter as well.” He said as he rubbed my stomach affectionately. “As well as the guys at the alliance’s island.” “Hmm I don't know about them though. 

 

I’ve been wanting to meet them but I never get the chance to.” “Well how about this, we’ll do a switch. Three will switch with them temporarily and you can meet them.” I looked at Michael with confusion “You’re saying we switch three Celestials with the three back in the island? Isn’t that, I don't know, messed up?” Michael laughed “I don't think so. It wouldn’t be the first time that they’d switch.” “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to ask but I don't want to force them.” “Of course” Michael replied. 

 

Michael and I walked out of the beach and back into the ruins. “It’s kind of lonely here isn’t it? Very quiet.” Michael said, shoes in one hand. “Yeah but I like it, it’s calming. I do however would’ve loved to see this city filled with people and children. I miss playing with the local children back in my land.” “You use to play with the local children?” Michael asked as we both sat down on a rock. “Yeah, I would escape from the castle and play with the kids in the park. We would play sports and even play tea party with the girls.” Michael chuckled “And did these kids know that you were the prince?” “Yeah they did. At first they were terrified of getting in trouble but they eventually got use to it.” I replied with a smile “There was a little girl there and she would always say that she would one day marry me.

 

She said she wanted to be my princess and for awhile, I called her my little princess. We would play house and she would put some of the other girls there as our children. At the end of our little game, she would say how she knew that she couldn’t marry me but she enjoyed my company. That’s why I’m so excited for my little dropling to be born. I wonder if one day I can see my sibling too and they can play with each other.” “You’re sibling? You have a brother or sister?”

 

“I don't know yet. When I left my, Mother was four months pregnant.” I saw Michael’s eyes widen “Wow, your sibling and your baby would’ve been raised like brothers or sisters if your mother was only one month pregnant away from you. She’s five or six months now isn’t she?” “She would be five months already.” I replied.

 

Michael and I stayed on that rock for a long time, talking about our past. We would talk about our parents and how different customs we had on our land. Before I knew it, it was dinner time. As I ate with the others beside me, I’d realized how long has been since I’ve felt at peace.


	16. Enigma Part 16

Once again, I had a dreamless sleep. When I woke up, I had a bad headache and my back ached as well. I stood up and grabbed some clothing to take a shower. Once I stepped out of the shower, my left arm stinged as if it was being pinched. I looked over at my shoulder and flinched when I dragged my fingers on my mark. I looked through the mirror and saw that the skin around the mark was red in irritation. My skin felt like it was burning and I just couldn’t get it to stop. 

 

I passed it under warm water and later applied lotion on it but nothing worked. I decided to get dressed and let Michael know about it. I heard Michael in the study room speaking with Nick when I passed by the room so I entered without knocking. “Michael. . . my Moon.” I stuttered when I saw another person in the room as well. It was a woman with long black hair and light colored skin. She was wearing a very short dress and heels. 

 

She looked at me with an amused face and I could see that she purposely placed her hand on Michael’s arm. “Ah, this must be your husband.” The woman said as she crossed her legs. “Good morning, and you are?” “Ah yes, forgive me for not introducing myself any sooner. My name is Eli and I’m the patrion.” “The patrion? I’m afraid Michael has never mentioned you before.” I responded. “Hmm he hasn’t I see.” The woman chuckled and moved a piece of hair from Michael’s face. “I wonder why.” 

 

I exhaled loudly “My Moon, I needed to speak to you but if you’re busy then I’ll come back another time.” I turned to leave when Michael quickly called out to me. “No wait, I’ll help you if you need me to.” “No no, it’s fine. Nick can help me.” Nick’s eyes slightly widened. “What? You need my help?” “Yes I do, please come with me.” I grabbed Nick’s arm and pulled him out of the room with me. He followed me without a word to the hallway and once we were there he looked at me with confusion. “Is everything ok?” “No, I have extreme pain and I don't know how to-” I hissed as I felt my arm along with my head pulse. 

 

It felt as if someone was squeezing my head open. I could feel my sweat starting to collect in the middle of my forehead “Edward are you ok?” Nick quickly grabbed me by the arm to stabilize me. “Come, we need to get you to the infirmary.” My vision was getting slightly hazy when suddenly I felt that I was being carried bridal style by Nick to the infirmary. “Keep your eyes open, I need you to tell the doctor how you feel.” Nick quickly rushed me onto the examination table and placed a pillow under my head. “What’s going on?” A older man with a white button up asked as he came closer to me. 

 

“He said he was in extreme pain and he almost fainted in the hall.” “Okay okay, let me have a look at him. Let his majesty know-” “No. . . he’s busy. It’s ok. . . I, the pain comes and goes, it doesn’t remain.” I said as I placed my hand on my forehead. “Nick, can you get me a glass of water please.” “Of course, I’ll go get it right away.” Once Nick was out of the room I turned to look at the doctor “Doctor, my arm. . . it hurts.” “Your arm? What’s wrong with your arm?” “It’s my. . . mark.” I unbutton my shirt and slowly lowered it for the doctor to see. 

 

His eyes widened as he saw the bond mark. “Your married. . . then this child?” The doctor sighed and then grabbed my arm to inspect it. “How long has it been this color? Does his majesty know of this?” “No. . . he doesn’t. It’s been burning since this morning. I just woke up with a huge headache and once I showered, the mark started to burn.” The Doctor nodded “I see. Ok, if this gets serious, I hope you know your highness, that we have to let your husba- the Moon know about this.” I bit my lip and nodded. At that moment the door opened and Nick came in. The doctor quickly pulled up my shirt as he grabbed the cup of water that Nick was holding up for me to grab. “Nicholas, I’m going to need you to lend us some privacy.” Nick looked at the doctor then turned to look at me.

 

“Why? Is something serious going on?” “Nicholas, I need you to leave. When I am done doing a physical on his highness, I’ll personally look for you.” Nick took a moment to look at the doctor closely. “Ok. . . Edward, if you need anything I’ll be outside.” I nodded and Nick finally left the room. “Doctor, is this serious?” The doctor lowered my shirt and inspected the mark once again. 

 

“I’m not sure. I’ve never seen a mark behave like this before. Is your marked husband in danger in any kind?” “What? No, he’s. . . he died almost five months ago.” The doctor nodded “Ok. . . besides the mark, is there any other place that is hurting you that is extreme?” “My head. It’s been hurting since I’ve woken up.” “I would like to give you pain medication but I’m afraid I can’t. The medication can be harmful for your baby and it’s best to see if it’ll leave on it’s own. For the meantime, I’ll place medicinal herbs that’ll give you a cooling sensation on your forehead and maybe then the headache will leave.” The doctor went through a door on the other side of the room and came back with a bowl full of water. In the water there were floating green purple leaves. 

 

He gently placed the leaves on my forehead, one by one and when he was done, he patted them to stick in the position in which he left them in. “Here, I need you to stay hydrated.” The doctor helped me to slightly sit down and placed the cup of water on my lips for me to drink. I took a small sip and then later laid back down. “I’m going to apply an ointment on the mark, hoping that, that will cool down the irritated skin.” I didn't know how but I ended up falling asleep. 

 

“Edwa- . . . . Edwar-. . . . Edward!!” I heard someone yell next to me. I then felt someone tap on my cheek repeatedly “Edward, please stay awake!” “Michael?” I asked as I slightly opened my eyes. “Your highness, you have a high fever, you have to remain awake.” I heard the doctor repeat. “What happened? Where am I?” “Your in the infirmary, Nick brought you here.” I look around the room in search for Nick “Where is he?” “He isn’t here, the doctor said many people can’t be in here.” Michael responded as he tried to sit me up. “Drink some water.” Michael placed the cup of water on my lips and I swallowed a big gulp.

 

I didn't realize how thirsty I was feeling until I felt the water on my lips. “Your highness, you have to eat. I know that you probably don't have much appetite but you have to eat for your baby. You’ve been unresponsive for over an hour and Nick had told me that you hadn’t eaten anything all day.” I nodded and the doctor ordered someone who was sitting on a chair next to me who I didn't realize was there. “Daymia?” “Yeah I’m here, don't worry. I’ll go get something for you to eat ok, just relax and think about your baby ok?” I nodded and she left the room. “How’s the fever doc?” “It’s a little better but I really think he should stay here for a day or two.” 

 

I heard both the doctor and Michael talking to one another when I suddenly heard a voice ‘Edward. . .’ I looked around the room in search of this voice but found no one. “Goddess?” I replied out loud.

 

 

My words caught both Michael’s and the doctor’s attention. “Edward? Are you speaking to the Goddess? What is she saying?” I somehow blocked off Michael’s voice in favor of the Goddess’s ‘Edward, my dear sunshine. How I’ve missed you.’ “Goddess. . . why am I-” ‘Shh my child. You are going through all of this for a reason. I told you that you would go through many hardships but keep this in mind my child, you will find happiness in the end.’ I felt a tear roll down my cheek “Why did you leave me? Why did you take. . .” ‘You don't need me anymore. You will make your own decisions now. You have a baby coming in your life. Do not worry my sunshine, we will meet again.’

 

I suddenly felt something lift from my body and my headache was now gone but the pain in my arm remained. I was surprised when I look around the room and saw that I was no longer in the infirmary room but in a different room. The walls were made of wood and there were cabinets and chairs around me. And then I heard it, I heard a familiar voice.

 

“It’s going to be ok, just relax. Phil! Tell the guys to bring the water, hurry!” ‘John? Phil? Where am I?’ I tried to move and speak but my body but I couldn’t. Then I saw Ben and Jack with a large bucket of water “Where do ya want us to put it?” Ben asked. “Just put it here.” Phil responded as he placed a hand on my forehead. “He still has a fever, we have to give him something quickly. He’s become unresponsive.” I tried to move and to call out to them but I felt as if my body was being weighed down by something heavy. “Ph. . Phil? W-where . . .” I was finally able to say but the minute I said his name his eyes widened. I was going to ask the reason when suddenly, Michael was in front of me, cupping my cheeks with both hands.

 

“Edward are you ok? You were acting strangely.” “Acting strangely?” I asked as I looked at him. “Yeah. . . you asked who I was. . . and you were surprised when you saw your stomach. You then became unresponsive and then bam, you’re back to normal.” “I. . . don't know.” Both the doctor and Michael stared at me for awhile then helped me sit on a sofa chair, in front of a small table. “You have to eat, you haven’t eaten all day, maybe that’s making you hallucinate.” Michael placed a tray of food in front of me. The tray had three plates of food. 

 

The first plate had eggs and a piece of ham on it. The second plate had four slices of bread with jam on the side and the last was a bowl of different assortments of fruit. I instinctively went to grab the bowl of fruit. Once I did Michael sighed. “The doctor thinks this might of happened because you’re not eating enough vitamins and protein in your meals. I know that we can’t force you to eat anything but can you please try? It’s not only for your health but for the baby’s too.” I nodded and grabbed the plate of eggs. 

 

I breathe in and out and grabbed a spoonful of eggs and took a bite of the ham. The minute I swallowed it, I felt revolting. I tried to hold it in as best as I could but instead went as fast as I could to the restroom that was connected to the infirmary. I was kneeling by the toilet when I suddenly felt a hand rubbing on my back. “It’s ok, take your time. I know it’ll be hard and I’ll be right next to you whenever you need me to.” Michael said as he patiently waited for me to finish. 

 

After awhile I returned all cleaned up and proceeded to eat the fruit bowl instead. “If this keeps up, I’ll have to give you vitamins but don't you worry about a thing, they aren’t harmful to the baby.” The doctor said with a smile. “How’s your arm feeling?” “His arm? What’s wrong with his arm?” Michael asked the doctor. “He has a rash but I put him some ointment and I wrapped it up with a gauze.” The doctor replied. Michael seemed to believe it as he nodded his head. “I actually feel much better, thank you. My arm feels a little painful but not as it was before. It just feels like a lingering burn.” I replied to the doctor. “That’s good. Your fever dropped out of nowhere too.

 

It’s really unexplainable but then again you are a Celestial; and not just any Celestial, the Celestial of the Sun.” I smiled at the doctor as he tried to lighten the mood. “Well then, I’ll leave you to rest your highness. If you need anything do not hesitate to let me know.” “Thank you doctor.” The Doctor stood up and bowed to Michael and myself and then proceeded to leave. “Are you sure you’re feeling ok?” Michael asked worriedly. “Yeah I’m fine.” I replied with a smile. “You were really acting weird after you said you were speaking to the Goddess. 

 

What did she tell you?” “She said that I didn't need her anymore.” Michael nodded “I see. Well, I haven’t spoken to the Moon Goddess in almost ten years now.” Michael said with a chuckle. “There was something else, that I saw.” Michael tilted his head in questioning and waiting for me to continue. “I saw the old crew. . . my old crew. I saw the men that were on Ace’s ship.” 

 

Michael stood quiet for awhile and then cleared his throat “You saw them? How?” “I don't know. They were attending me. . . they were saying something about a fever and that I was going to be fine. I called out to Phil but when he heard me he looked. . . surprised?” Michael hummed “Maybe you were hallucinating? You did have a fever, maybe you just imagined it?” I looked down at my lap then rubbed my baby bump “Maybe. . .” “Why don't you finish up and then I can take you to your room to rest?” I agreed and finished up my meal. 

 

After Michael had taken me to my room, I had surprisingly slept fine. I didn't have trouble at all and I didn't seem to have any nightmares. When I woke up, I felt so refreshed. I felt like I was fully rested, like all those sleepless nights I had was nothing but a dream. “I see you’re already up.” I heard Laylah say. “Morning” “Morning?” “Yup, you slept the entire day. The doc even came and switched your bandages for you. He was going to wake you but you didn't have a fever at all so he let you sleep.” Laylah said with a smile.

 

Laylah was laying down next to me, body facing me. “I slept for a day? Wow” Laylah chuckled “Yeah, I brought you breakfast by the way. The doctor told me to make sure you drink the vitamins as well.” I nodded and sat up. I drank the vitamins first and then began to eat. Laylah just stood there, watching me. “How do you feel now? When you were in the infirmary, they didn't let anyone see you.” “I’m actually feeling better than ever. 

 

I don't know what happened but I was finally able to get a good night sleep.” “I’m glad.” Laylah grabbed my plate and placed it on the the table once I had finished with my breakfast and then she laid back down, next to me. “Hey, can I ask you a personal question?” I asked hesitantly. “Sure” “Do you remember everything you did in your past life?” “Hmm yeah I do. I was able to see my past life since I was a child. At first I thought that it was just a dream or even a story I made up in my head but then I started seeing the future. I was about ten years old when I saw my first vision. It happened so fast that I was startled.

 

I kept it to myself for a very long time until I ran into a nice man. He’s your doctor.” I smiled when I heard about my childhood doctor, Doctor Mitch. “Yeah, he told me about you too. He really is a great person isn’t he?” “Yeah” Laylah replied. “Why do you ask?” I sighed and turned to lay next to Laylah, body facing hers “My great great great grandfather left me a journal and well. . . he talks about you there.” “Ah Derek, the old fart listened to what I told him.” Laylah chuckled. “Even though I remember everything I did, I don't remember much about what I said I’d do. I remember meeting people and I remember doing things but I don't remember much. I guess it’s sort of amnesia from my past life I guess.” “You’re actually more wiser than anyone aren’t you?” I asked with a giggle “Nah, I just do whatever I want.” Laylah and I laughed.

 

We both spend some time talking and without realizing, time flew once again. “Well, I’m sure everyone is wondering how you are so we should go out. I don't know why you like locking yourself in your room all the time.” I tsked but got up anyways. “You go ahead, I’ll catch you up later. I need to look for something first.” Laylah gave me a small smile then left towards the dining room. I looked around me and headed to the room Michael showed me a month ago. Before I entered, I knocked three times and whispered “Celestial Sun” and opened the door. I was greeted with clear skies and a beautiful terrain.

 

I quickly took off my shoes and walked inside the room. I wanted to feel the grass at the base of my feet and every step I took, flowers would bloom behind me. I breathe in and out and I felt myself relax as I felt the fresh air all over my face. I walked for a bit and ended up in the center of the ruins. I passed the pads of my fingers all over the walls of every house and building here. 

 

I tried to imagine how this place would look populated with people. “Is this really my home?” I asked out loud. I continued walking and ended up at a beach. I was surprised at how large this place really was. The sea seemed endless. I walked close enough to have my feet submerged in the ripples of water. “Hey” I heard a voice said. I turned around and saw Michael standing in the grass, outside of the sand. “I thought I’ve find you here.” “How did you know where to look? This place seems huge and it seems as if you found me very quickly.” 

 

I responded and Michael smiled “I had to do was go to the sea. If I ever need to find you, I can always rely on the sea.” My smile dropped at what Michael had said. “I know how much the sea means to you so I obviously took that route and here you are.” I turned my back at him and once again looked at the sea. “How are you feeling?” Michael asked as he walked closer to me. He left his shoes on the grass as he walked in the water as well. “You know. . . I never really liked water. When they told me that I was the Celestial of the Moon, I didn't believe them. As a child, I was afraid of the dark. I hated the cold and I didn't even know how to swim.” Michael said with chuckle “But one day, my brother went out fishing with my dad and he accidently fell in, he too didn't know how to swim.

 

He was drowning. . . I didn't know what else to do. Without thinking I ran and dived in. the next thing I knew there was a woman speaking. Telling me that I could do so many things; that I could save so many people if I just embrace my abilities. . . and so, I did. According to my father, I dove out with my brother in arms. A wave of water under me and my eyes were glowing blue. That day also marks the day that my little brother went on training. He had said that he wanted to protect me like I protected him. I too went into training but Nick had it worse. He wanted to be the strongest, to be the most agile.

 

He wanted to be the best of the best because he had his heart set on protecting me.” Michael looked out into the distance as he spoke. He had a small smile on his face whenever he spoke about his brother. “You really love him don't you?” Michael turned to me “Of course I do. He’s the only family I have left.” I smiled and took his hand on mine “You have all of us now. Audra, Armon, Lucy, Laylah, Daymia, and I, we’re your family now too. Yeah they had a rough start with all of you but they’re family.” Michael chuckled “Yeah I guess you’re right. Don't forget about this little critter as well.” He said as he rubbed my stomach affectionately. “As well as the guys at the alliance’s island.” “Hmm I don't know about them though. 

 

I’ve been wanting to meet them but I never get the chance to.” “Well how about this, we’ll do a switch. Three will switch with them temporarily and you can meet them.” I looked at Michael with confusion “You’re saying we switch three Celestials with the three back in the island? Isn’t that, I don't know, messed up?” Michael laughed “I don't think so. It wouldn’t be the first time that they’d switch.” “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to ask but I don't want to force them.” “Of course” Michael replied. 

 

Michael and I walked out of the beach and back into the ruins. “It’s kind of lonely here isn’t it? Very quiet.” Michael said, shoes in one hand. “Yeah but I like it, it’s calming. I do however would’ve loved to see this city filled with people and children. I miss playing with the local children back in my land.” “You use to play with the local children?” Michael asked as we both sat down on a rock. “Yeah, I would escape from the castle and play with the kids in the park. We would play sports and even play tea party with the girls.” Michael chuckled “And did these kids know that you were the prince?” “Yeah they did. At first they were terrified of getting in trouble but they eventually got use to it.” I replied with a smile “There was a little girl there and she would always say that she would one day marry me.

 

She said she wanted to be my princess and for awhile, I called her my little princess. We would play house and she would put some of the other girls there as our children. At the end of our little game, she would say how she knew that she couldn’t marry me but she enjoyed my company. That’s why I’m so excited for my little dropling to be born. I wonder if one day I can see my sibling too and they can play with each other.” “You’re sibling? You have a brother or sister?”

 

“I don't know yet. When I left my, Mother was four months pregnant.” I saw Michael’s eyes widen “Wow, your sibling and your baby would’ve been raised like brothers or sisters if your mother was only one month pregnant away from you. She’s five or six months now isn’t she?” “She would be five months already.” I replied.

 

Michael and I stayed on that rock for a long time, talking about our past. We would talk about our parents and how different customs we had on our land. Before I knew it, it was dinner time. As I ate with the others beside me, I’d realized how long has been since I’ve felt at peace.


	17. Enigma Part 17

Days had passed and everyone surprised me with a party, how they knew it was my birthday was beyond me but I had a sneaking suspicion of who was the one who told them. “Thank you guys but you really didn't have to do anything. There’s really no real reason to celebrate it anyways.” I said as they brought a cake onto the table. “Who made this?” I asked as I saw the beautiful white cake with fruit on top. “Laylah did but I helped!” Lucy said happily. “Thank you, all of you.” We all enjoyed ourselves by laughing and eating cake. It was good to eat something besides fruit, although there were fruit on the cake.

 

The guards were also relaxed, it seemed. They were talking and enjoying themselves as well. Some even had instruments and were playing a cheery tune. I hadn’t heard another instrument in a long time, only the piano. I did play the violin when I was younger but never picked it up when I became eighteen. 

 

 

I was dozing off at the look of enjoyment everyone had on their faces that I didn't realize when Michael had sat next to me. “Hey, I know that you’ll probably say no but I want to get you something for your birthday.” “You don't have to get anything for me. With this little surprise party is enough for me.” I responded as I looked over at Michael. “Well, I didn't have much part of the party though so I wanted to get you something instead. And don't you say that you don't want anything. There must be something that you want, anything.” Michael insisted. I sighed and grabbed the water drop pendant and the moon pendant and twilled it between my fingers. “Hmm let me think.” I said as I thought for awhile. 

 

There was really nothing that I wanted. The only thing that I ever need is already here. The only thing that’s missing in my life is. . . “A piano” I said without thinking. “A piano? Do you know how to play?” Michael asked with interest. “Uhm yea. . . Ace taught me.” Michael’s smile slightly faulted but returned as quickly as it left. “If you really want it, I’ll get one for you. Although it will be a little of a stretch to get it here by ship but I’ll do what I can.” I hummed “Why don't you ask the carpenter to build it instead?” “Build it?” “Yeah! That way I can have it custom made or something. Like you said, it will be a little difficult for you to bring it to the island so why not build it here. We can gather the materials for him and he can build it.” I responded happily. “Of course my Sun. We’ll do exactly how you want it. 

 

But if it’s custom made, how do you want it built?” “I want it brown. Not too big nor too small and I want it to have engravings on it as well.” “Engravings? Who’s engraving?” Michael asked hesitantly. “I want it to have the engravings; A E, A E” I responded with a smile. Michael furrowed his eyebrows with confusion “Two E’s and two A’s? Why’s that?” “Well, my Mother’s name, my Father’s name, Ace’s name, and mine. My Father’s name is Arthur and my Mother’s name is Elizabeth.” Michael chuckled “Wow what a coincidence that all four of you have the same first initials.” I laughed after him “Yeah, I guess fate has its ways.” 

 

The party went on and everyone was dancing and laughing and I couldn’t imagine another festive day like this one. Nick and the other Celestials were drinking, as well as some guards but Michael had forbidden them to drink too much for in case something were to occur. Laylah didn't drink since she’s fourteen years of age but she did have her fair share of laughs whenever the others fell off balance. The party came to its end and everyone left to their rooms, leaving the dining room a total disaster. They had agreed to clean up early in the morning but seeing as some of them were swaying as they left to their room, I highly doubted that. Michael helped me to my room and helped me take off my shoes as well since lately, I’ve been getting tired of just walking from room to room. The doctor said that it was normal since I am carrying another being inside of me but it was still very exhausting.

 

He had told me that as the days go by, it would get a little difficult doing day to day tasks and that I would need people to help me more often than not. Michael gladly volunteered to help as well as everyone else but Daymia strictly forbid anyone to help me change that isn’t her or Laylah. As Michael helped me relax on the bed, he went to go get Laylah to help me change into comfortable clothing so that I could sleep since Daymia was probably already passed out. Moments after Michael left, Laylah came strutting in “Hey, Michael said you needed help so here I am!” She said loudly. “Laylah, you shouldn’t be so loud.

 

What if people are already sleeping?” Laylah tsked “They’re probably passed out right about now. Besides, it’s early and it’s their fault for drinking not mine.” I chuckled and Laylah helped me change into something more comfortable. After helping me, Laylah rubbed my stomach affectionately “You look at my baby like you already know ‘em.” I said with a smile but then realized what I said “Oh wait, you do. I’m sorry, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to.” I quickly responded. Laylah shook her head from side to side “No, I want to. Besides. . . no, I’ll just tell you.” She said with a smile. “Your baby will definitely be loved, by everyone. Your baby will become almost like a best friend to all of us.” “A best friend huh?

 

That’s good.” “Yeah. . . he’ll look like you and act like you too.” Laylah responded as she looked at my stomach. I smiled “That’s good but. . . will he look like-” “Yeah, he will. . .” Laylah said as she looked up at me. Her eyes were glimmering with unshed tears. “He? My baby will be a he?” I asked happily. “Yeah. . . sorry for ruining the surprise.” I laughed “No no, you didn't ruin anything. I kind of felt like my baby was going to be a boy that’s why I’ve been calling him a he.” Laylah looked at me for a bit with an unspoken emotion but then sighed and smiled. “Can I sleep with you here tonight?” “Of course you can.” I responded with a smile. 

 

We both laid down on the bed and soon, Laylah was asleep. Laylah was clingy today and I didn't know why. Before I fell asleep, the look Laylah had on her eyes disturbed me but I vowed that I wasn’t going to ask unnecessary questions. For now, I would have to look past it and not let it eat my insides.

 

The next day came and everyone were currently having a bad headache. It was probably terrible of me and Laylah to be laughing but that’s just what we did. We couldn’t help it, it was indescribably funny when they would curse at themselves for drinking excessively or when they would promise to never drink another drop again but we all knew that, that promise was made without meaning. Michael had called me to his study after breakfast and informed me that Lucy, Armon and Audra would be switching with the Celestials from the alliance tomorrow morning. They had agreed to switch for two weeks so that the Celestials would let Michael know if there was any scheming going on. Of course Michael trusted them but you could never be too sure who to trust. 

 

After receiving news of their departer, I decided that I would want to hang out with the three of them so that I wouldn’t miss them so much. Everyone here has been the nicest to me and it almost makes me feel as though we were all together before, like a family. That day we spent the entirety together. We spent it talking about my baby or about each one of their pasts. Audra and Armon were living in the streets before they met Michael. They would do the simplest jobs just to get through life but they lived an honorable one. They never stole nor have they ever did a bad deed for the money that they’ve earned. The day they ran into Michael, he was out trading when he found them. Him being a Celestial and all, he was able to feel them and vice versa.

 

At first they didn't want anything to do with Michael but he then later convinced them of his good nature. That’s how they ended up on his ship, sailing for a safe place to be. Luckily Armon and Audra already knew of this island and suggested it. They’ve been here ever since. 

 

Armon and Audra explained how grateful they are of Michael and Nick and they’ll do anything for them. Lucy on the other hand was traded to Michael. By Lucy’s words, she was captured and was being auctioned. When Michael found out about the ‘mysterious siren with blue hair’ he had to check it out himself. That’s when he felt ‘Celestial’, he knew he had to save her, and save her he did. He was able to get her out and recruit her as one of them. Lucy was shy at first but later opened up to all of them. She said that she lived a normal life on land but always had to hide her hair from others. She found out she was a siren and a Celestial when there was an accident in which her island, where she lived in, was submerged with water because of a storm. 

 

She was twelve at the time. She witnessed her own legs turn into fins when her house was destroyed by the waves. She also felt gills on her neck which helped her to breathe underwater. 

 

She knew that she wasn’t human, so she did what she could for the people who were in danger and rescued them from the storm. But her people were afraid of her. They’ve never seen anything or anyone with abilities before, she was exiled from her home, from her homeland. She had nowhere to go but the sea. Lucy explained that she was just swimming along when she was caught by a net and everything else was history. All three of them had eyes full of gratitude when they spoke of Michael and Nick.

 

And they all showed their understandment when I told them about mine. Because they shared their story to me, I thought it was only fair if I did the same. They promised to protect me and my child. They promise me a home to always return to if I ever wish to leave. They were all so very thoughtful about the entire thing that I almost didn't want them to switch with the others but I knew that I had to meet the others as well. It was kind of scary when Armon explained to me about the others.

 

 

The Celestial of Electricity, the Celestial of Blood, and the Celestial of Darkness. By their titles alone, they didn't seem like nice people but I was always taught to never judge a book by it’s cover or in this case, their Celestial name. We had spoken so long that we didn't even realize that it was already dinner time. After dinner, the doctor requested to see me. Once I was in front of his door I knocked gently and waited for a response. “Come in your majesty, there is no reason to knock.” The doctor said as I opened the door. “What if you were with another? I wouldn’t want to interrupt.” I responded as I sat on the chair. “Nah, no one gets sick around here.

 

I don't really what it is but they seem healthier than usual.” The doctor said with a chuckle. “I asked for you to come here because I wanted to give you one last check up before I leave with the others.” My eyebrows rose at his statement. “You’ll be leaving with them?” “Yes but don't worry. I’ll only be leaving for three days. There is people who need my assistance in the island. Apparently their doctor isn’t capable so I’m going there myself. There is nothing to fear your majesty but just for in case, I wanted to make sure you’re good and healthy before I leave.” I bit my lip at my nervousness. I didn't want the doctor to leave.

 

 

I knew that I’d probably be fine but for some reason, having a doctor by my side was always comforting, especially now that I’ve gone through so much confusing sickness. “I know that you probably want me to stay but I can assure you that you and your baby are completely fine.” The doctor said as he placed a hearing device on my stomach. “You’re still taking the vitamins correct?” I nodded. “Ok good. Like I said your majesty, I won’t be long so there is nothing to worry about.” “Ok, if you say so.” I responded as the doctor proceeded on giving me a check up. “Your majesty. . . did you tell his highness about the mark?” The doctor asked as he look up at me. I averted his eyes and moved my head from side to side, signaling no. 

 

The doctor sighed “I know it’s none of my business but I really think you should tell him. It would be better if it came out of your mouth than somebody else’s, no?” “Yeah. . . I know it’s just that. . . I don't know. I feel like I can’t tell him. I don't know why.” I said as I once again bit my bottom lip. “Is it perhaps, you don't want to be rejected? I know very well that you don't feel a romantic interest for his highness but I do see a little of a respect from your part. Do you probably feel like he’ll look down upon you?” The doctor asked and I nodded my head. “He thinks so highly of me. He sees me as this wonderful person that came to shine and brighten everyone’s lives. But. . . I’m not like that. I have so much darkness inside me that I’m afraid of crushing his view of me. I’m. . . afraid that he’ll go back on his word and kick me out.” I responded with a frown. “Oh your majesty, his highness would never throw you out, especially your child.” The doctor said with a small chuckle.

 

I didn't know if it was my sensitivity of me being pregnant or if it was because of me opening up into my fears that made my eyes watery. “His highness loves you even though he knows you might not love him back. He sees this child as his even though he knows that it’s not. He will give you anything and everything in this entire world just to see you smile. For him, it doesn’t matter if you have a dark past or not. Believe me, formalities aside, Michael was so ecstatic when he felt the Sun emerging.

 

He was truly happy and excited when he had word of your arrival here in the island. Before you emerged, he had done so much research about the Celestial Sun and how he is compatible with you.” I giggled and looked at my lap from embarrassment at the doctors exaggeration. “No matter what you tell him, he will never let you go. . . unless it is you yourself who wants to leave.” The doctor said with a small gentle smile. I looked up to him and returned the smile. I didn't know what else to say. He was making me embarrassed by all the words he spoke of Michael.

 

Once the examination was done, I felt so embarrassed that I went to my room under the covers and didn't come out until morning. “Ok Edward, there’s no reason to feel embarrassed. The doctor said that, not Michael.” I said to myself as I stood up and took a shower. I woke up early to be there when the others leave for two weeks. I quickly got ready and went into the throne room, where I guessed they’d be, I was right. Upon seeing me, Michael called out to me and told me to sit on my throne, he too sat on his. 

 

Once we both were sitting, the three Audra, Armon, and Lucy went on one knee and looked up at both of us. “I am giving you three my blessings to leave the island but with a promise that you’ll all return safe and sound. We are one, you are family and you always will be. If there is any trouble you will stay put for we will find you. Every one of you are important to us and we will not stop until you are all back here safely. By my law and my husbands” Michael said as he offered his hand to me, I took it hesitantly. “We grant you and wish for safety for your departure.” The three stood up and bowed, once for Michael and once for me. “Please. . . stay safe.” I said and all three of them smiled. 

 

I was feeling so emotional that I stood up and brought them into a big hug. I knew that, that wasn’t ‘royal’ but these people were my friends, my family. I couldn’t help but hug them. Nick, Laylah, Dyamia, Michael and all the other guards ended up in the hug as well. We did not move until I said that I was running out of air. Lucy, Audra and Armon sailed off to the alliance island and all we had to do left was wait for the other three Celestials to arrive. I was really looking forward for the three of them and myself to get along the best we could. I didn't want to be in anyone’s bad side. I was crossing my fingers in hope that they would like me.


	18. Enigma Part 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update! This story is turning out to be very long and I don't want to prolong it since there is a part two as well sooo, here's another chapter I already worked on lol.  
> ~Happy Reading!~

A couple of hours passed and we’ve received word of the arrival of the three Celestials. “How do you know when someone arrives?” I asked as I turned to look at Michael. “I have a sort of field around the island. Whenever someone or something passes that field, Nick makes sure to cover the island with a sort of mist. Armon helps as well by making the illusion of a rocky sea making them turn and sail away.” Michael responded. I widened my eyes at the realization. ‘So that’s how he knew that we were near.’ I said in my mind. Michael and I once again sat on our thrones and waited until the three Celestials arrived. I was getting quite bored waiting when the door suddenly opened and in came two males and one female.

 

The female had long brown hair and white eyes that contrasted her black pupils. One of the males had black short hair and blood red eyes and the other one was very intimidating. The last male had silver hair parted through the middle and black eyes. His pupils weren’t visible at all and his demeanor was quite intimidating. The female and the one with red eyes came towards the end of the stairs where the throne stood and knelt. The one with silver hair and black eyes stood by the door, back against the wall and arms crossed. “Your highness, how wonderful it is to see you again.” The male with red eyes said. 

 

“And I see that the rumors were true. You do have your husband here, a beautiful one if I may say. And I see he is expecting as well, how lovely.” The man with red eyes proclaimed. I noticed that, that statement caught the attention of the silver haired Celestial as he looked up and stared at me. I gulped and looked away. “It’s good to see you too Blood.” Michael responded. “It’s good to see all of you. I’m glad that you all made it here safely. Your well being is the most important.” Michael said with a smile. “Yes yes, why don't we introduce each other ay Electric?”

 

The red eyed Celestial said to the female. “My name is Vincent and I am the Celestial of Blood.” The red eyed man said. “I am the Celestial of Electricity, Barbara.” “And that there is Adrik.” Vincent said as he signaled the silver haired Celestial. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Edward and I am the Celestial of the Sun.” I replied to all three of them.

 

Vincent and Barbara smiled to me but Adrik just gave me an eerie stare. “If I may ask Edward, may I call you Edward? When is the baby due? What I heard was that you got here recently and out of nowhere bam! You’re pregnant.” Vincent asked. I was about to respond when Michael interrupted “The child is mine if that’s what you’re getting at. It might not be mine by blood but it will be treated as such, understood?” “Why would I ever doubt that your majesty.” Vincent responded with a large smile. “And call him by his highness.” Nick said as he stood on the right side of the throne. Laylah and Daymia were on my left side as well. I looked around the room and the guards seemed on high alert, more than usual. “Now then, I will be assigning you for temporary jobs since you all will be here for a two weeks. 

 

Electric, since you are very good with your detection skills, you will be night shift. Blood, you will be in charge of the terrace as per usual and Dark.” Michael looked at the back of the room where Adrik still stood with his arms crossed. “I will put you in charge of Edward by night.” “What?” I said as I looked over at Michael.

 

I noticed that Adrik as well looked up at Michael with confusion. “I don't need protection. I have Laylah and Daymia for that.” “Look my Sun, I know you don't need protection and I know you have Nature and Fortune but they are Light Celestials, they can’t see in the dark like Dark can. It’s only going to be for a week. Besides, Dark won’t be that much of a visual. You won’t even know he’s there.” Michael said with a small pleading smile. I looked over at Adrik and saw that he was looking back at me with an unreadable expression. 

 

“Ok. . . my Moon, if you want me to then I’ll do it.” I said as I looked back at Michael. “Now wait a minute-” “Daymia! Shh, do not interfere!” Laylah whisper shouted. “Do not worry Daymia, just because my Moon placed another to take care of me does not mean that you can’t anymore. I expect you to be at my side when I ask.” I said to Daymia and I noticed her triumphant smile. “Alright then, now that everyone knows what they’re doing; let’s all-” Michael started but immediately stopped. 

 

Nick and the other Night Celestials turned to look at the door and stood guard. I yelped as I saw Adrik quickly move in front of me. Laylah and Daymia understood that there was danger around us as they too stood on guard. I turned to look at Michael and Nick and saw that Nick’s eyes were glowing light blue and Michael’s were bright blue. ‘They’re both using they’re Celestial abilities.’ “They breached the field.” Nick said with irritation. “Dammit, everyone stand guard! Electric, Blood, get into your positions” “Yes sir” The two of them said in unison. “Dark, get my Sun to his room.” “What? No! I want to help!”

 

I yelled but Adrik grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the hallway. “Let go of me!” I yelled at Adrik and he immediately let go. “Nature, take him to his room now!” Michael yelled and both Daymia and Laylah came to grab both my arms to drag me out. “They’re on the beaches.” Nick said with anger. “Prepare to defend.” Michael responded. “Wait a second! I’m not going anywhere!” I yelled at everyone. Nick tsked and turned to help Daymia and Laylah drag me to my room but Adrik immediately stood in front of Nick. they both glared at each other but quickly looked back at the door as it was blown open. Adrik came back in front of me and shielded me from the explosion. 

 

Every Celestial quickly stood in front of me as well as the guards. I wasn’t able to see who were the people who had entered so I moved my head around to peak at them. I saw a large group of people that had their bottom half of their face covered with a cloth. By the look of their clothing, I could tell that they were pirates but I couldn’t stare at them for long because my attention was immediately taken by the person that stood in front of them. The man held a sword and shield on either of his hands. He was dressed in all black and he had a pirate hat over his head but what caught my attention the most was his long black hair and strikingly similar bright blue eyes.

 

He was glaring at Michael as they all stood there. He then looked at everyone in the room but when his eyes laid on me, his glare softened. I widened my eyes as he lowered his sword and shield. With his right hand he lowered the cloth that was shielding the lower half of his face. I gasped as I saw the man’s face. “Ace. . .” I said with teary eyes. “Edward.” He responded. I felt my heart beat rapidly and I couldn’t quite see right because of the tears in my eyes but I knew that, that was his voice and his face and his eyes and everything. Emotions were bottling up in my heart and head that it was overwhelming.

 

I didn't want to close my eyes, I needed them to stay open but I couldn’t. I wanted, I needed to see him, to feel him. I needed to embrace him and tell him how much I loved him but I couldn’t. I couldn’t keep my eyes open and so I closed my them. As I saw darkness, I knew that I had fainted.


	19. Enigma Part 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N: Hey hey, from this point on the chapters will be from third person point of view. Whenever you see this little starry mathingy: * it means that there has been a change of location or it's following one character rather than the other. Sorry if there is any confusion and let me know if you have anything you think will help me make it less confusing. 
> 
> ~Happy Reading!~

“Edward!” Ace yelled as he tries to run towards Edward but was immediately stopped by Vincent and Barbara. “Nah ah brother, I’m afraid you’re not allowed by his highness.” Vincent said as he grabbed and turned Ace’s left arm and Barbara on his right. “Edward wake up! Edward!” Daymia and Laylah yelled. “Quick get him to the infirmary!” Michael yelled and Adrik quickly carried Edward bridal style to the infirmary. “Let go of me, I need to be with him!” Ace glared at Michael. “I’m afraid not. What are you even doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be dead.” Michael responded as he returned the glare. “That’s what you would of liked huh, well that’s to bad. I came here to take Edward and bring him to where he belongs.” 

 

“Where he belongs? He belongs here, with me. Here with me is his real home.” Ace tsked. “Take these pirates to the cells” Michael ordered and the guards immediately followed directions, guiding every pirate in the room to the cells. “Michael, the doc isn’t here and Edward won’t wake up.” Laylah said as she ran into the room. “I can help. My name is John and I’m a medic. You can search me all you want, I have nothing with me. All I want is to treat him.” John said as he raised his hands in the air. “Search him” Nick quickly patted him down and checked every one of his pockets. “Take the others to their cell.” “Yes sir.” The guards said in unison.

 

“No, I need to see him! I need to know if he’s ok!” Ace yelled as Vincent and Barbara dragged him out of the room. “Make sure to never leave any water near him.” Michael ordered as he walked to the infirmary with Nick and John. “Oh Ed.” John said as he saw him on the examination table. “I need everyone to exit the room. There’s too many people here and what he needs right now is some space to breathe.” John said and Daymia and Laylah immediately left the room. Nick and Adrik were a little hesitant but eventually left the room as well. “I’m staying” Michael said as John started to count Edward’s heart beats. “What are you doing?”

 

Michael asked as he saw John unbutton the first three buttons of Edward’s shirt. “He needs space to breathe.” John repeated. He then turned and searched on the shelves and in the cabinets of the infirmary room. “Aha” John proclaimed as he grabbed a bottle and a piece of cloth. He then dabbed the liquid on to the cloth and gently place it under Edward’s nose.

 

It took awhile but Edward furrowed his eyebrows and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room and quickly widen his eyes “Ace! Where’s Ace?!” Edward questioned as he tried to sit up but both Michael and John stopped him. When Edward felt a second pair of hands on him, he turned and once again widen his eyes at seeing John. “John. . . oh my god it really is you!” Edward sobbed. “I didn't imagine it then. . . you are all really here.” “Aye, we’re here. We looked everywhere for you and now we’ve found you.” John said with a smile. 

 

Edward pulled John into a bone crushing hug which John was mildly choking. “But where is he?” Edward asked as he pulled away from the hug. “Nevermind that, is he well?” Michael asked and John nodded as a response. “Well then, If you have done your job then you may leave.” “What? No, he’s staying here.” Edward said with a frown. “No, he’s right. I can’t do much anymore. All that is need is for you to rest.” John said with a small smile but then looked up at Michael “I do advise though, that he is seen every hour or so.” “Very well, every once in a while you will be brought back to examine my Sun.” Michael responded. John looked at Michael with furrowed eyebrows. 

 

He didn't like that he was taking command of Edwards actions but at the moment he nor anyone else could do anything for they were prisoners. “Nick, take him with the others.” Michael said as he opened the infirmary door and waited until John exited the room to close the door shut once again. “Where are the others? Where are they and where’s Ace?” Edward asked frantically. Michael stood silent as he stared at Edward with a expressionless face. “Respond to me! Where is he?” Edward yelled once again. “He’s in a cell along with the others.” “What!? Why?! 

 

I want him here!” “You heard that medic, you shouldn’t have anyone here and you should rest.” “No! He is the father of my child and he deserves to be here!” “I said NO!” Michael yelled unexpectedly. Edward gasped and stood still as he heard Michael yell. He was shocked. This was the first time that Michael had ever raised his voice at him. 

 

Michael widened his eyes at Edward’s expression “No no, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to yell it’s just that- please, I didn't mean to yell.” Michael said as he went on both his knees and grabbed Edwards left hand. “I’m just. . . jealous.” Michael admitted and Edward turned to face him. Michael had his head tilted downward, making edward unable to see his face. “Michael, my Moon. . . you know that I never stopped loving him. I’ve been telling you since the beginning.” I responded sadly. Michael looked up at me with a sad expression “I know but I thought. . . I thought that maybe, when time passed-” 

 

“I’m sorry my Moon, I’m really sorry.” Edward said as he began to tear up. “No, I’m sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. I knew from the beginning and I still raised my hopes up. Please don't cry.” Michael said as he sat next to Edward and hugged him, placing Edward’s head on his chest. “Please calm down, yeah? It’s not your fault.” Michael said as he moved Edward’s head and cupped with both his hands and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. “You understand that right? It’s not your fault but I do want you to know something. You will always be my Sun no matter what you decide. I will always be your husband and you will always be mine. I will help you and protect you as much as it is needed.” Michael said with a smile.

 

Edward sniffed but then returned the smile. His eyes widened when Michael unexpectedly moved in and kissed him on the lips. “I’m sorry. . . I know you were never mine but it’s just hard to let you go.” Michael said as he locked eyes with Edward. He kept his forehead on Edwards for a moment but then moved away. “I’ll send Fortune or Nature in here to stay with you. I’ll tell Dark to move you to your room as well.” Edward nodded and blushed as he looked away. Michael left the room and placed his back against the door, sighing. “Is everything ok?” Nick asked as he walked towards Michael, imitating his posture. 

 

“He still loves him. . . why Nick? Why did he have to show up again out of nowhere?” Michael asked as he looked at Nick in the eye. Nick looked at him with sympathy as he couldn't respond to his question. “Tell Dark to move Edward to his room and let Nature or Fortune know to remain by his side at all times.” “Yes sir.” Nick responded but quickly stopped Michael before he the hall. “Brother, what are you going to do now?” “I don't know.” Michael replied as he walked towards the study. 

 

 

 

 

*“I don't care about me, I want to know how he is!” Ace yelled. Ace had both of his hands chained separately up on the wall. “I’m sorry brother but I can’t let you see him.” Vincent said with a smile. “Fine, if I can’t see him then at least find out how he is.” Vincent tsked and moved his index finger from side to side “No can do. I just got here and it’d look weird if out of nowhere I worried about his highness. Won’t I Electric?” Barbara nodded silently. “Argh! You both are useless!” Ace yelled in frustration. “Just calm down. I don't know much about his highness but if he really is like his blood portrays him as then I’m sure he’s as stubborn as ever, he’ll see you soon. No biggie” Vincent and Barbara left the cell’s halls with a chuckle, leaving Ace in the cold and dark cell on his own. His cell was specifically made to keep Celestials under control. Ace couldn’t do anything. All he could do was wait.

 

 

 

*“I don't care Laylah, I’m going to see Ace. Michael can get angry if he wants to.” Edward said angrily. Both Laylah and Daymia were sitting on top of Edward’s bed, beside him. “Edward please, you need to rest. You fainted and it’s not good for the baby to be feeling all of these kinds of stress.” Daymia said as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. “No! I have to see him. Michael imprisoned them all! 

 

He didn't even ask me, he was jealous and he just threw them in there like trash!” Edward said angrily. “Edward please, just. . . wait until tomorrow. I promise you that once you’ve rest then everything will be ok.” Laylah said with a small smile. ‘If Laylah is telling me to wait for tomorrow then there might be a reason. I should listen to her advice’ Edward thought to himself. “Ok, I’ll wait until tomorrow but only until tomorrow.” “Thank you, we’ll leave you to rest now ok? We’ll come bring you dinner when it’s time.” Edward nodded and they both left the room. Edward sighed and slumped on the bed, turning his head to the corner of the room. “I’m sorry for you know. . . this whole drama. You three just got here and this is what the impressions of me is based on at the moment.” Edward said as he closed his eyes. 

 

 

Adrik’s eyebrows slightly raised but quickly went emotionless once more. “You can see me?” Edward turned at the sound of his voice “Of course I can. . . can others not?” He asked with confusion. “No, I’m Darkness. No one can see me, usually.” Adrik was standing in the corner of the room, silently protecting Edward in the dark. Dark can become invisible in a way so that no one is able to detect him wherever he stands. “Ah it must be because I am the Celestial of the Sun. I am light therefore, I see in the dark.” Edward said with a smile. Adrik was slightly dumbfounded as he saw Edward’s big smile. 

 

It didn't match his current mood, it looked like it didn't belong but it also did. “Rest.” Adrik said as he moved to sit on the couch chair by the fireplace. Edward turned to his side and slowly closed his eyes. His mind was filled with the current events that he couldn’t think about anything else but that. Ace’s faces kept appearing in his head. He looked the same yet different. His skin was slightly tanner that it was before; probably due to the amount of sun his skin was exposed to. His hair was longer than it was before and it had a slight curl at the tips. He had a scar on the left side of his cheek coming from the middle of his eyebrow down to his jawline. The clothes that he wore were different as well but same in color. ‘I wasn’t able to get a good look at the others’ Edward thought in his head as he slowly lost consciousness. 

 

The next morning Edward woke up earlier than usual. The first thing he did when he sat up was turn to where the fireplace was and tilted his head when he saw Adrik sitting on the ground, facing the fire. “Did you sleep well?” Adrik asked as he didn't move an inch. “Yes. . . did you sleep?” Edward responded. “No, I don't sleep.” “What? What do you mean you don't sleep?” Edward asked with his eyebrows furrowed. “I just don't sleep.” Adrik said as he stood up and walked in front of Edward’s bed. “I’ll leave you to get ready.”

 

Adrik turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Edward stood there, on his bed for a minute or so before he stood up and went to take a shower. When he was done, he dressed himself in front of the mirror. Before buttoning up his shirt, he gently touched his arm where his marriage mark stood. “Is that why it was stinging? Was it telling me that Ace was alive?” Edward asked in front of the mirror. 

 

He finished dressing and went to put his shoes on when he accidently dropped his bag which was laid on top of the dresser. He sighed as he carefully went on his knees to pig that fell out. As he collected everything one by one he noticed King Derek’s journal which had a piece of paper sticking out at the bottom. Edward grabbed the paper and slowly opened it, recognizing the paper that was left to him on his bed months ago, before he left his land but the paper seemed different. It wasn’t complete like it was before, it was ripped, a large portion of the writing was gone.

 

At the time, Edward wasn’t able to read the writing on the paper because it was of a different language but this time, he had no issue understanding the text that was laid out in front of him. “What is this?” Edward asked as he read the paper out loud. “Til dawn, til dusk, til death due you part. The Sun will reside in the land of Light where flowers bloom-” Edward stood silent for a while, trying to decipher what this note meant. ‘Maybe I should ask Laylah.’ Edward said in his head. He wondered if he accidentally ripped the paper when he shoved it in the bag he used to take some of his belongings.

 

He then carefully stood up and went to leave the room. As he was reaching for the door knob, the door suddenly flinged open, startling him. “Oh, I’m sorry. I came to check up on you. The medic that helped you yesterday will give you one last examination and then I would like to speak to you about this whole ordeal.” Michael said as he stepped aside to let Edward walk towards the infirmary. As they entered the room, John was already there as well as Nick. “Ed, good morning.” John said happily when he set eyes on Edward. “That’s your highness for you.”

 

Nick responded with an emotionless face. “No, he can call me as he likes.” Edward said as he looked at Nick sternly. Nick replied with a brief nod. “Good morning John, how are you? How is everyone?” “I’m fine and the others are as well.” John responded with a smile. He signaled for Edward to sit on the examination table so Edward did so. “Have you eaten?” “Yes, the others did as well.” “That’s good to hear.” Edward responded with a small smile. “How’s. . . how is Ace doing?” As Edward asked this question the room became silent. Michael as well as Nick looked up at Edward but he didn't pay any heed to them. John gave him a small smile as he checked Edward’s pulse “I would like to say the same but unfortunately I don't know.” “What do you mean you don't know? Isn’t he in the cells with all of you?” Edward asked with a frown.

 

“He was taken in a more secure cell. Nothing guarantees me that he’ll want to escape, taking you hostage.” Michael responded instead. “What? How could you! He’s not going to kidnap me! And do you really believe that I would leave, just like that? Without saying anything?!” Edward yelled. “I don't doubt that he’ll do just that. He did it once before didn't he? He kidnapped you, he can do it again.” Michael responded with a hint of anger.

 

Edward chuckled sarcastically, he couldn't believe that Michael would even say that. “I can’t believe you. Adrik, bring Ace to the throne room.” “Yes your majesty.” Adrik said from the corner of the room. Both Nick and Michael as well as John was slightly startled when they heard his voice. “Oh no, he is not going loose or el-” “Or else what? You’ll punish me too? If you want, punish me.

 

But I will not let Ace nor my friends stay in those cells another day longer.” Edward responded as he turned back to John who was watching the scene unfold silently. “I need you to unde-” Michael said angrily. His eyes was slowly starting to glow as he clenched his fist and walked towards Edward but had to stop on his step when Nick came forward, blocking his way from going towards Edward, hands out in front of him. “Brother, you need to calm down.

 

Edward needs to speak with him. He is the father of his child.” Michael stared at Nick’s eyes then turned to look at Edward, who still had his back towards him and sighed. “Yes I’m. . . I’m sorry.” Edward turned to look at him as he heard his apology. “May I at least be there?” He asked as their eyes met. Edward looked at him apologetically “I need to speak with him alone. I promise you that someone else will be there with us. He won’t do anything to me and I wouldn’t leave here without telling you.” Michael slowly walked towards Edward and placed his forehead on his. “Ok, I trust you but. . . let me speak to him first. I’ll send for someone to get you so you could speak to him in the study after I am done speaking with him.” He then moved away and kissed Edward’s forehead before he left the room. 

 

Nick sighed and sat down on the chair that was on the far right of the room, giving John space to continue the examination without any more disturbances. “Is he always like that?” John asked as Edward turned his attention back at him. “No, he just started acting like that. Ever since you all arrived.” Edward replied. John looked hesitant to ask but asked anyways “Hey, are you and the Moon. . . you know, together?” Edward widened his eyes as he looked up at John “No! He and I aren’t together. Since I arrived here, I had told him about Ace.” “Speaking of, is this baby. . . the Captain’s?” “Of course it is.” John then gave a relieved sigh and a large smile. “Look at you. You look around five months already.” John stated as he rubbed Edward’s stomach.

 

“I’m actually four. I’ll be five in a week.” “That’s amazing. You know, when we heard that ye were the Celestial Sun, we couldn’t believe it. We were surprised that you, our little lost prince was the Celestial Sun.” “How did you guys know? Who told you that I was the Sun?” Edward asked with a tilt to his head. “Rumors. After the Cap’n got better, we sailed to your homeland, Acesia. The Cap’n remembers you talking about that island so that was the first place we went to check.

 

Unfortunately we didn't make it there. We were attacked on the way there. The ship barely made it out of there in one piece.” “I can’t believe that all of you went through that.” Edward responded worriedly. “Well, what can you do.” “How. . . how did you guys end up find where I was?” Edward asked as he bit his bottom lip. “Well, after the attack we went to the nearest island. We replenish our supplies there as well as fix the ship a bit. We were ready to set when we heard that the king of where ever we were had a Celestial in his hands. The Cap’n freaked thinking it was you so we kinda broke into the castle.” “Wait wait, were you the ones that rescued the Celestial from Naunia?! That wasn’t too long ago. . . how long did it take Ace to get better?” John closed his mouth and looked down, avoiding the question. 

 

“John. . . what happened?” John tentatively looked up at Edward and sighed. “He was. . . in a sleep like state for three months.” “Three months?! How is that even possible? How did you guys get out of the forbidden sea?” Edward asked with incredibility. “ We were able to get out of the forbidden sea thanks to Glinda. I guess she knew that this was going to happen.” “Glinda? The sea witch?” John nodded and looked at Nick who was across the room. 

 

Nick was a good distance away but he still was able to hear little slips, here and there if they spoke too loudly. Seeing John look behind him, Edward turned and laid his eyes on Nick “Nick do you think you can give us a little time alone?” Nick looked pensive as he looked between John and Edward but nonetheless stood up and walked out of the room. “I’m sorry but I rather not speak of the Cap’n when other people can hear.” John said as he looked back at Edward. “It’s ok. Now tell me, what happened?” 

 

“Well Glinda got us out of there and tended to Ace’s wounds. We weren’t able to wake him but thankfully the curse was still working as it kept him alive. After three months, he suddenly woke up, but it was kind of unexplainable. His abilities were triggered in a way. His arm was also glowing and after he calmed down, he didn't seem to remember anything. It was like he saw all of us as a stranger.” “He had lost his memory?” Edward said more than asked. He couldn’t believe that Ace went through all of that but was still determined to come look for him. “Glinda explained the mark. . . “ John suddenly said after a while of silence. 

 

Edward looked up at him with a slight blush, John chuckled “He got his memory back a few days later. We set sail that same day.” Edward smiled to himself. Ace was so determined to find him that he didn't care if he was hurt, he wanted to be with him as soon as possible. Edward’s smile fell as he remembered the Celestial “Wait, you said you rescued a Celestial. . . Where is he or she?” “Oh. . . uhm, he’s with us.” John said as he looked away. “Michael doesn’t know does he? Oh no, when he finds out he might think that you were hiding him for a surprise attack of something.” Edward said worriedly but John chuckled “Nah, he’s harmless. He was getting on Ace’s nerves though, he wanted to throw him overboard so many times, kid never shut up.” Edward smiled as he remembered Ace’s face whenever he was annoyed. He really did miss everyone and he was excited to catch up with everyone.

 

 

*Michael sat on his throne chair, thinking. How was he going to go about the situation? Was he going to permit the Sea around his Sun? Michael sighed as he rubbed his face with his right hand. “Ah your majesty, we already gave the prisoners their meal. Is there any other thing that you would like us to do? Like. . . torture?” Vincent asked with a smile. We was walking towards the throne with Barbara behind him. “No. . . how are they doing?” “Hmm they seem fine. The pirates are silent and weirdly pehaved.

 

As for brother, he keeps yelling that he wants to see his highness.” Michael was about to say something when Nick entered the room. “What are you doing here? Why did you leave the Sun with the medic?” Michael asked but Nick just sighed “Edward ordered me to leave, I couldn’t defy him. I don't know what you’re going to do brother but if you don't reason with him, you won’t be able to control him anymore. He’ll want to rebel and I. . . I don't want him to leave.” Nick responded as he looked at the floor. Michael sighed “Yeah. . . no one does. I can’t control him though. He is free to do what he wants.” Michael bit his lip as he thought of a solution. “Nick, bring the Sea to me.” “What? Are you sure?” “Yes I’m sure.” Nick nodded and went to retrieved Ace. 

 

After a couple minutes, Nick returned with Ace, who had his wrist chained behind his back. Nick dragged him to his knees when he was face to face with Michael. Ace glared at Michael when he looked up at him “Where is he?” He asked with malice. “My Sun is doing fine. He will see you shortly but before you have a conversation with my Sun, I want to let you know of a couple of rules.” Ace tsked “Rules? What is this a children’s school? I don't care what rules you give me, I want to see Edward and I will remain beside him.” “Number one, you will do as I say. If I tell you to stay out of a room, you will.” Ace snorted “Number two, you will not harm nor get yourself involved in any violent affiliation with anyone in this island.”

 

“Number three-” “Raise my hand whenever I want to speak?” Ace said with a smirk. “You will not touch my Sun unless. . . unless he let's you. You will not go into his room without his permission and you will not tell him what to do. He will make his own decisions and you will respect his decision whatever they may be.” Ace’s smirk dropped as he heard the last rule “Fair enough.” Michael turned to Nick and signaled the study. “Take him to the study room” “Yes sir.” Nick responded as he dragged Ace to the said room.

 

Michael stood up to let Edward know that he had his conversation with Ace. He was nervous. He was nervous to let Edward speak with the Sea. He was nervous because he felt that Ace was going to convince Edward to leave. Although he couldn’t force Edward to stay, he would be greatly hurt if he did. Michael just needed to wait and see what Edward would choose. Whether he would stay with him on the island or leave with the Sea and never come back.


	20. Enigma Part 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if there is any incorrections in this chapter >< I read it over and over again and it seemed fine but I tend to always miss something.

*Edward was enjoying the talk he was having with John that he was startled when there was a knock on the door. “My Sun? I’m here to let you know that I’ve spoken with the Sea and he’s waiting for you. . .” Edward stood up and walked towards Michael, placing his right hand on his cheek. “My Moon. . . thank you. Thank you for trusting me and for everything you’ve done for us.” Edward said as he placed his hand on his stomach. Michael returned the smile “Of course. There is nothing to thank me for. I will always be here for you. For you and for your precious baby.” Michael placed his hand on top of Edward’s, which was on his stomach, and the other cupped his cheek. Michael placed a kiss on Edward’s forehead and hugged him before letting him leave to room to speak with Ace.

“You do love him don't you?” John asked as he saw the whole interaction. “Of course I do. . . I love him so much.” Michael looked up at John and sighed “I will order the rest of the crew to be let out. I need to speak with all of you to set some rules.” “Aye, I appreciate it.” John remarked with a bow. Michael left the room without another word and ordered Vincent and a couple of other guards to let the pirates out into the throne room, he was going to speak with them before they were let loose to roam about the halls.

 

 

 

 

*“His highness should be arriving soon, so stay put”. Nick ordered Ace who was on his knees, back facing the door. Ace sighed and did what he was told. He knew that objecting might lead to problems and all he wanted in that moment was to see Edward and nothing more. He was lost in thought when suddenly the sound of the door opening knocked him out of his thoughts. He wanted to turn, oh god how much he wanted to turn and see Edward, standing there. He wanted to hug him and kiss him and touch his stomach that was round with his baby but the chains as well as Nick, was holding him down on the ground. It was silent. . . too silent. He didn't know what was going on but the silence was killing him. 

 

Finally, he heard a silent sob. “Ace?” His heartbeat accelerated at the sound of Edward’s voice. He wanted to turn, he needed to turn and look at Edward but he couldn’t for he was still being held in place by Nick, on his knees. He didn't need to wait that long to see Edward for he had walked in front of him and knelt down. It was expected but Edward’s actions caught him off guard. He hugged him tightly, arms around his neck and his face was tucked in the crease of his neck where his collar bones connect. “Edward” Ace said as he tilted his head on top of Edward’s, this was the best hug he could pull off since his hands were still chained to his back. Edward then moved away, with teary eyes and looked up at Nick, pleadily. “Nick, uncuff him.” Without a second later, Ace was freed.

Ace immediately placed both his arms around Edward’s waist and hugged him with equal amount of strength Edward first hugged him. “I’ve missed you. . .” Edward returned the hug just as tight but still leaving enough room for his swollen belly. Nick understood the mood of the room and decided to leave them both in privacy. “Ace. . . I missed you soo much. I was so lost without you.” Edward sobbed, tears soaking Ace’s collared shirt. “I know, I know. I missed you too. I searched everywhere for you and now that I finally found you and I won’t ever let you go. I promise you that I will never separate from you ever again.” Ace said as he began to lay peppered kisses all over Edward’s face.

Ace then moved away and cupped Edward’s cheeks, wiping the tears on his face with the tip of his thumbs. Ace looked down and slowly placed his hand on Edward’s round stomach. He gave a small smile as Edward placed his hand on top of his. “It’s our baby.” Edward said with a happy teary smile. “Our baby.” Ace repeated. Ace lowered his head and placed gentle kisses on top of Edward’s stomach whilst Edward played with his hair, curling them on his fingers. “How old is the baby?” Ace asked as he straightened his posture and looked into Edward’s eyes. “He’s five months in a week.” “He? The baby is a boy?” Edward smiled and chuckled at Ace’s enthusiasm. “Yes. . . our baby is a boy.” “Wait but how do you know?” Ace asked as he stood up on his feet and helped Edward on his to sit on the nearby chair.

“Laylah, she’s the Celestial of Fortune. I met her on my way over to find Michael.” Ace’s smile slowly faltered but he avoided the question in favor for this happy moment of finally being able to be by Edward’s side. “You must of gone through so much, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have dragged you over to that island and I shouldn’t have kidnapped you in the first place.” “No, don't say that.” Edward quickly said as he placed both his hands on either side of Ace’s face. “If you’d never kidnapped me then I would’ve never have met you. I wouldn’t have this wonderful being growing inside me and I wouldn’t have met any one of my friends. Because of you, I learned to love.” Edward’s tears were uncontrollable.

He was happy but he was also sad. Ace was taking back all those moments that they had spent with each other. “No, no don't cry. I love you, I love you so much. I can’t imagine my life without you. Please, I didn't mean anything of what I said. I just blame myself for all the things you went through to get here. All that pain you must have suffered away from me.” Ace placed his forehead on Edward’s as he said this. “I. . . I thought you were dead.” “What?” Ace asked with surprise as he moved away. “They. . . they told me you were dead. They told me that you didn't survive. John explained everything to me though. Of what you went through and how you were desperate to find me.” Edward said with a teary chuckle. 

“Yes, I was desperate, very desperate. I can’t believe they told you I was dead. I guess not hearing from me for what? Five months, made me seem dead.” Edward nodded and once again embraced Ace as he tried to control his tears. Ace smiled as he glided his fingers up and down Edward’s back. “You look well, a little pale but healthy.” Edward giggled “I haven’t been out in the sun much. You sure look different as well. You have longer hair and you have scar on your face.” Edward said as he lightly touched the scar on Ace’s right cheek. “Yeah. . . I’m sure John had already told you that we ran into some trouble, it’s nothing though. As for the hair, I actually woke up seeing my hair this long. I was too preoccupied trying to find you that I didn't even bother cutting it.” “I think it looks great, manly.” Ace chuckled as Edward giggled and passed his fingers through Ace’s hair.

They both had a moment of silence, just looking at each other. “I’ll speak with Michael. I'll let him know that you will be staying here and to prepare a room for you and a few more for the others.” At this, Ace sighed. He had to speak to Edward about this and he knew that this was probably not going to end well. “Edward. . . I want to ask you something. I don't want you to get mad or think that I ever doubted you but. . . did you and Michael. . .” Ace looked up at Edward’s face and saw a scowl. “What are you saying? Are you saying that I came here with Michael, so he could take your place?” “No, no that’s not what I am asking. . . I just want to know if you ever accepted his advancements.” “Accepted his advancements?” “It’s so obvious that he likes you. He wants to control you and he wants to be involved in everything you do. He didn't let me near you even though he knew that this baby is mine.” Ace said as he cupped Edward’s face. 

“He was trying to protect me.” “Protect you? He was jealous. That’s why he didn't let me near you.” “Right now it seems to me that you’re the one that is jealous. Look I understand why you would think that way but I have nothing with Michael. But I do believe he deserves your respect.” Ace tsked “My respect? For what exactly?” “Because he helped me. Thanks to him I have protection. He has taken care of me and my baby. I owe alot to him.” Ace huffed and looked away. “Why are you defending him so much?” “Because he is my Moon.” Ace turned back and looked into Edward’s eyes with an indescribable expression. “He is my Moon and he will always be my Moon and if you can’t handle that. . . then I don't know what you’ll do. I am grateful for everything that Michael has helped me on.” Ace sighed and rubbed his hand on his face. 

“Look I get it. He was there to help you and be by your side whilst I was asleep, fighting death. I know that I left you for a long time and I accept that I am thankful to him for keeping you safe but I just can’t handle how he wants to make decisions for you. He wants to keep you away from me.” “You don't have to worry about that. I’ll let him know that he can’t prohibit you from being near me.” Ace gave a disbelief chuckle “And you think that he’ll listen to you?” “Of course, he’ll listen. He’s my Moon and I’m his Sun, he’ll do it if I ask him to.” Ace stood quiet at Edward's last remark. He had decided that it was best to drop it and change to subject since this was suppose to be a happy moment, not a moment of arguing. As time passed, Edward and Ace spoke with each other for what felt like hours, hands laced together, until a knock disturbed their conversation. “May I come in?” It was Daymia.

“Yes of course” Edward responded, moving his hands away from Ace’s. “I’m sorry Mother for disturbing you and-” Daymia looked at Ace who glanced at her momentarily but looked away with a huff. “-Company but the Moon sent me here to let you know that lunch is ready.” “Thank you Daymia, tell him that I’ll be right out. Can you send Adrik here, please.” Edward replied with a smile. “Of course mother.” Daymia responded as she turned and left the room. “Why did she call you mother?” Ace asked after a while. “For the Light Celestials, I’m their mother and they are my children.” Ace decided not to comment on it and just nod since he didn't know much about the Sun and Moon's way of 'Commanding'. He also didn't want to anger Edward any more than he already was. Ace reached out to grab Edward’s hand and looked at him deeply in the eyes. 

He was about to say something when the door was sprung open. Ace was quite surprised to see someone with pitch black eyes and silver hair enter the room. Edward stood up and both Ace and Adrik quickly helped him by holding onto his elbow. Ace and Adrik locked eyes, glaring at one another. “Adrik, where’s Michael?” “His room” Adrik responded without hesitance. “Ok. Ace, follow.” Edward said as he started to walk out of the room, Adrik and Ace behind him. 

When they all stepped into the throne room, Nick was waiting for them, walking back and forth; from one corner to the other, waiting for Edward to finish his conversation. Upon seeing Edward, he stepped in front of him. “Nick, I want you to ready a room for Ace and the others.” Nick furrowed his eyebrows “What?! Michael won’t like this.” “I’ll speak with him, just do as I say.” Edward said with a gentle smile. Nick sighed “Ok, I’ll see to it.” “Thank you.” Edward turned to look at Ace when he saw Nick leave the room. 

“Ace, I want you to just do as you’re told and don't cause a ruckus. I’ll speak to Michael to let you stay here with me but I need you to stay out of trouble. . . please? For me?” Ace looked at all over Edward’s face and placed his forehead on his “I’ll do anything for you. If I have to stand that- Michael, then I will. I promise.” Edward smiled and placed a kiss on Ace’s cheek “Thank you. Wait here for Nick, I’ll be back.” As Edward left to where Ace assumes is to Michael’s room, he noticed that the black eyed man was nowhere in sight. He looked around the room but saw no one. ‘I wonder what kind of Celestial he is’ Ace thought in his head. He was about to look more around the room when Nick returned, looking for Edward. “Where’s Edward?” “He went to speak with Michael.” Nick looked at him for awhile and awkwardly beckoned him to follow. He guided him to his temporary room. 

 

Ace rubbed his eyes as he imagined the future arguments he’ll have with Edward because of this whole ordeal. For some reason he’s gotten the feeling that Michael isn’t the only one that’ll do anything for Edward and now he’s conscious of everyone here. ‘I don't care how many people I have to fight with, I’m not leaving here without Edward. I’ll kill anyone that tries to separate me from him and my baby.’


	21. Enigma Part 21

Edward knocked on Michael’s door and waited until the door was pulled opened. “Uhm, may I speak with you?” “Yes of course my Sun, come in.” Michael responded as he shifted away from the door and signaled Edward to sit on the edge of the bed. Edward looked up when he felt the bed slightly dip as Michael sat next to him but then shifted his eyes to the corner of the room when he saw Adrik. Michael noticed his gaze and turned but saw nothing. “What’s the matter?” “Oh uh. . . I was just looking around. I’ve never seen your room so I was just curious.” Edward responded with an awkward smile. “I wish you were comfortable enough to come whenever you want. Anyways what would you like to talk about?” Edward straightened his posture and turned his body towards Michael. “It’s about Ace.” Michael sighed but waited for Edward to continue. 

“I ordered Nick to prepare a room for both Ace and the crew.” Michael’s eyebrows raised to his hairline “What? Oh no. .. no no.” “Michael, my Moon please. I know you don't get along with him and you probably won’t ever get along with him but he is the father of my child. Now that I know that he’s alive, there is no way that I would want to separate from him.” Edward quickly said as he cupped both of Michael’s cheeks. “No, I don't want him here. He was banished from here for a reason. He’s disrespectful and always causes problems. He agitates everyone and he refuses to listen to orders!” Michael replied angrily. 

“I will make sure that he changes his aggression towards the others. He will be under my command too. . . Michael, you know exactly what I feel for him. Now that I know that he’s alive, there is no way that I will separate from him. . .” Edward grabbed Michael’s right hand and slightly squeezed it. “If he leaves. . . then I’ll-” “No no, don't say it. I don't want you to leave. I’ll do anything, anything for you to stay, please.” Edward was slightly surprised when Michael immediately knelt down and hugged him, placing his arms around his waist and head on his belly. 

Edward slowly placed his hands on top of Michael’s head and passed his fingers through his hair in order to reassure him. His eyes slowly shifted to where Adrik was standing and saw that he had somehow left the room without making a sound. He directed his attention back to Michael when he suddenly looked up at him. “He can stay. . . but I want him to respect certain rules.” Edward sighed but continued to pass his fingers through his hair. “Only if they’re reasonable. I think that maybe we should occupy them with something, something that’ll take some of their time so that, that way they don't cause trouble with people already here. I believe Daymia and Laylah wouldn’t like him anyways.” Edward said with a small smile.

“Yes, whatever you say, we’ll do it.” “Oh and there’s another thing.” Edward patted the spot next to him, signaling Michael to sit back on the bed where he was before. “What is it?” “Ace has a Celestial with him. It’s the same Celestial that was captured.” “What? The Sea was the one that ‘rescued’ the captured Celestial. Wait does that mean that the Celestial is locked up with the others?” Edward nodded. “John, the medic that helped me was the one that told me.” “Ok, I’ll order them to take him out immediately along with the others” “I already did” Edward replied with a smile. “Ok, why don't we go look for the Celestial now?” Edward nodded and stood up with the help of Michael and exited the room, hand in hand. 

Once they entered the throne room, they saw Nick, Laylah, Daymia and Adrik, just standing there. “Nick, did you release all the pirates from their cell?” “Yes, brother. They are all in four separate rooms, Ace has his own. Edward ordered me to give him a separate room from everyone so I put him in the room next to me.” Michael nodded in approval. “Where you able to detect the Celestial that was with them?” “Celestial? There were no Celestial there.” Nick said with confusion. “You didn't feel him?” Nick shook his head no. “That’s impossible, they said that they had a Celestial with them?” Edward questioned.

They all immediately looked at Laylah but she quickly avoided their stare. “Laylah, where’s the Celestial?” Laylah sighed “He escaped. He’s scared, that’s why he left. He’s not very far though and he’s harmless.” Laylah responded, still avoiding eye contact with Edward. “Nick, take some guards with you and search the island. Nature, Dark, look for the Celestial indoors. Fortune, I know you won’t look for him so please let Electric and Blood know about the situation, tell them to search for him and keep an eye out.” “Yes sir” They all said in unison, some less enthusiastic than others. “Uhm, if you don't mind, I’ll like to go some rest for awhile. I’ll speak to them when I’ve rested for a bit.” “Of course my Sun, rest and I’ll let you know how it goes. Go on, I’ll tell Fortune to bring you some lunch to your room when she’s done her task.” Edward nodded and then proceeded to walk to his room. 

Edward laid on his bed with an oomph, he felt drained, the baby making him feel tired easily. He was absent mindedly rubbing his stomach when he suddenly yelped, startled by a random cat jumping onto the bed by his legs. The cat was orange of color and had light green eyes. The cat looked curious but also scared. The cat slowly pawed his way up to Edward’s knees and purred when Edward began to rub the cat’s ears. “You’re not a cat are you?” Edward said as the cat laid on his belly. Upon hearing what Edward said, the cat stood on it’s paws and jumped to the other side of the room. He looked at Edward for awhile and then meowed as a response. Edward didn't know what the cat was trying to say but he stood silently as the cat began to stretch its hind legs. Edward winced at the sound of bones cracking and reassembling. When the noise was finally over; there stood a bare man with orange hair and green eyes.

He was still on all four of his legs but immediately lowered his head in an act of submission. Edward gasped “You’re the lost Celestial. Come, sit next me.” The orange haired man stood up and did as he was told but not once lifted his head to meet Edward’s eyes. Edward didn't seem bothered with the Celestial being naked and instead kept his focus on the whimpering Celestial. “Are you ok? What’s wrong?” Edward asked as he tried to place a hand on the Celestial’s shoulders but immediately moved it away when the Celestial flinched. “Please, look at me. I’m not going to hurt you.” The Celestial slowly looked up and immediately frowned when Edward gave him a bright smile.

The Celestial immediately hugged him and placed his head on his stomach. “What’s the matter? Why are you crying?” Edward said as he heard the Celestial sniffle. “I w-was scared. I’m sorry for leaving. I-I just don't want to go back there.” “No no, you’re not going back, I promise. Please look at me.” The Celestial moved away and locked eyes with Edward as he wiped his tears with his thumbs. “My name is Edward, I’m the Celestial Sun. What’s your name?” Edward tried to be as gentle as possible. This Celestial seemed to be in an emotional state at the moment and he didn't want to scare him anymore than he already is. 

“It’s T-Trevor.” “Trevor? Nice to meet you Trevor. You’re a light Celestial right? That means that you’re my Celestial child.” Edward said with a big smile. Trevor mimicked his smile with a small blush. “May I know what Celestial are you, just to be clear?” Trevor nodded and grabbed both of Edward’s hands “I’m the Celestial of the Hybrid.” “Thank you, for trusting me Trevor.” Edward gave him another wide smile and Trevor returned it with another hug.

Edward corresponded the hug and placed his chin on top of Trevor’s head as he gently rubbed his back, soothingly. “Edward, apparently there weren’t that much fruit there so I brought you what was left.” Laylah said as she opened the door without knocking. Behind her stood Daymia, who widened her eyes upon seeing a naked man, embracing Edward. “Who the hell are you and why are you with Mother?!” Daymia yelled as she walked in front of Laylah who was holding a tray of food. “Daymia, it’s fine. His name is Trevor and he’s the Celestial of the Hybrid.” 

“Celestial of the Hybrid? He’s the Celestial that was missing?” Edward nodded as a response. “Wait a second, is that why you brought eggs and meat as well? I thought Mother was already started to eat properly but noo~ you knew he was going to be here, didn't you!?” Daymia singsonged angrily to Laylah. “Oh hush. You know perfectly well that I can’t say anything about the future.” Laylah placed the plate of fruit and the plate that had eggs and sausages on top of the coffee table and signaled Trevor to the chair.

He was reluctant to move from Edward’s side so Edward patted his shoulder, signaling him to slightly move away so that he could stand up. Once Edward was on his feet, he grabbed Trevor’s hand and walked with him to the coffee table. “Eat, the others said you were gone for awhile so I don’t know if you ate breakfast already. Daymia, can you please let Michael know that the Celestial was found.” “Yea, I’ll be right back.” Daymia responded as she turned back and left. 

“John told me how you would annoy Ace but you seem very tame, shy even.” Edward said with a smile as he stared at Trevor who swiftly began to eat. “Give ‘em time.” Laylah said as she stood up with the tray. “Well, I’ll go take this back. There’s probably a few things that you would like to talk about so I’ll just give you two some space.” Laylah said with a smile as she proceeded to leave. 

Once Edward and Trevor had finished their breakfast, they turned to look at each other. “So Trevor, how was your trip here? Did Ace and the crew treat you well?” Trevor smiled brightly. It caught Edward off guard to see such a large happy smile. “They’re all funny. At first I thought that they were capturing me as well but then they later explained the reason that they took me. In a way I’m grateful. If it wasn’t for them I would of been auctioned or used as a weapon or something.” “You were in the land of Naunia correct? Did they hurt you in any way?” Edward asked worriedly. 

“No. They didn't speak to me and they would always give me food and water cautiously. I don't think they knew what Celestial I was because the people taking care of me looked at me with fear. Oh! But there was this nice person though.” “Oh really? That’s good that you found someone that was nice.” “Yeah, he said his name was Henry. He would always sneak in some sweets for me and he would send in some extra clothes for me to change.” Edward widened his eyes at the mention of Henry’s name. Both Trevor didn't notice that Michael and Daymia were already back when they continued their conversation. “Henry helped you?” “You know Henry too?!” Trevor asked enthusiastically.

“Yeah, he’s my fiancé.” “Was your fiancé. He’s not anymore.” Michael said sternly as he sat on a chair adjacent to Trevor. Trevor quickly shifted closer to Edward when he saw Michael and arched his back in an act of intimidation. “Easy there, I’m not going to harm you. My name is Michael and I’m the Celestial Moon.” Trevor stood quiet and just stared at Michael in the eyes. 

Michael knew he wasn’t going to get anything from him so he turned to look at Edward. “Has he told you anything about himself? Who he is and what not.” “Well, his name is Trevor and he’s the Celestial of the Hybrid. He’s a Light Celestial, maybe that’s the reason why he’s acting defensive towards you.” “The medic said that he was nice to everyone on the ship, including the Sea so why is it that he’s acting defensive towards me?” Michael said as he crossed his arms and stared at Trevor with an expressionless face. “Well, Ace did rescue him. John had mentioned that Ace was annoyed at him a lot of the time as well. I think he was acting nice to show gratitude?” Michael huffed. 

“Fine. I’ll send Nick to prepare a room for him as well.” “No” Trevor said with a gruff. “What?!” Michael asked with irritation. “I’m sleeping here.” “No you’re not. You’re going to sleep in a room with one of the others and you are going to put on some clothes.” “I won’t leave. I’m staying here with Mother.” Michael’s eyebrows furrowed with a slight hint of anger. 

“Listen, you are here in my island, you will do as I say.” “Michael, my Moon please. He’s just scared and you behaving like this is not helping. Let him sleep here with me for awhile and then once he’s more comfortable, he can move out. He can also use some of my clothing as well.” Edward said reassuringly as he patted Trevor’s head. Michael sighed with defeat. “You can’t just let him do what he pleases. And aren’t you embarrassed that he’s naked in front of you?!” “No, I’m not embarrassed at all. He’s like my Celestial son, there’s no reason for me to feel that way.” 

Michael shook his head back and forth disapprovingly. “Fine, he can stay but he too needs to learn the rules. I already spoke to the crew and the Sea.” “Ok, I’ll go on and speak to them now but first, let’s look for something for you to wear yeah?” Edward asked and Trevor happily smiled at him and followed him to the dresser. “This is unbelievable.” Michael said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

“Mother, I think Michael is right on this one. You’re actually treating him like a child. You shouldn’t let him get what he pleases, he’ll get spoiled.” “I’m not spoiling him, he’s just scared. Besides, it’s just going to be until he gets use to everything here right?” Edward asked as he helped Trevor put on a blouse and tied the knot that was on the shirts collar. Daymia sighed “If you say so.” “It’ll be like this for awhile.” Laylah said as she entered the room. “Don't worry though, he’ll get better. Doesn’t take off that he’s a brat though.” “Like you?” Daymia responded with a teasing smile.

“Ha ha very funny.” Laylah replied with an unamused face. “Well, I should go on and talk to the others now, can you let them know?” “Yeah sure, anything for you Mother.” “Suck up.” Laylah whispered quietly but Daymia heard anyways. She flicked her forehead and smacked her in the back of the head. “Ow! What was that for!?” Laylah yelled with a whine. “Maybe that way you’ll learn some manners brat!” Daymia replied as she went to do what she was told.

Edward chuckled and guided Trevor to the throne room. Once they entered, Edward sat on his throne chair and was rather surprised when Trevor followed him and sat on the ground next to him, laying his head on the outside of his thigh. Michael then later came into the throne and scoffed at the display and sat on the throne chair next to Edward. Moments later, Daymia arrived alongside the crew, Ace walking behind them. Once they laid eyes on Edward, the crew smiled “Ed! I’m so glad to see that your fine!” “It’s so good to see you!” They all said happily. Edward returned the smile. He wanted to run up to them and hug them but he knew that he had to speak seriously with them first. “I missed you all so much. I wish we can speak all day and catch up but we really need to discuss.” “Yeah of course, what’s the problem?” Phil responded happily.

“Well, Michael informed me that he had spoken to all of you and established some rules. I was thinking, since all of you will be staying here for quite awhile, I thought maybe you’ll all like to do something instead of lazing about.” They all seemed to agree as they nodded. “Well then, we’ll place you in your strengths. If the job is difficult you can come and talk to me about it or to Edward.” Michael said sternly but Ace tsked “Where exactly are you going to put my men? For in case you forgot, I am their Captain and they only listen to my orders.” “You are all in my land now. You will do as I say.” Edward sighed and rubbed his eyes “Please, no more discussion. If there is an issue with Michael then you can all come and speak with me. Is that ok Ace?” Ace stared into Edward’s eyes for a moment until he nodded. Those few seconds that Ace was staring at him made his heart beat rapidly. Ace’s eyes always had that affect and it seems that now was no exception.

When Edward knocked out of it, he noticed Trevor looking up at him worriedly. Edward gave him a reassuring smile and shifted his gaze back to the crew. John was assigned to the infirmary to work alongside the doctor when he returned from the alliance’s land. Phil, Luke, Remi, Tig, and Ivan was placed to help in the kitchen. Jack, Ben, Samuel, Roy, and Will were placed on guard duty in the inside of the island whilst Pete, Tom, Chris, and Jeanne were keeping guard outside with the other guards. Hank, Morg, Fern, Brendan, and Anne were kept with the carpenters and the blacksmith. “Ace, Michael and I decided that it’d be best if you were with the other night Celestials for emergency watch duty.” Edward said as he bit his lip with nervousness. He didn't know if Ace would agree to all these terms but he knew that if he didn't then they were be problems with Michael and the other Celestials.

“Fine. As long as I can be near you then I don't mind where I’m placed.” Ace replied; Edward smiled at Ace’s response. “Ok, It’s settled then. Tomorrow Nick, Blood, and Electric will escort you in the morning to your positions. I have to attend to something, I’m putting them all in your hands.” Michael said as he grabbed Edward’s hand. Edward nodded and smiled at Michael as he stood up from his chair and went into the study. Ace didn't like the way that Michael would direct Edward but unfortunately, he couldn’t do anything about it. He didn't know what but he knew that he’ll do everything in his hands to make Edward see that he needed him the most and not Michael.


	22. Enigma Part 22

"You have to tell me everything that happened Edward!" Phil yelled as Edward walked down from his throne and happily hugged everyone. "I will I will, I promise." Trevor stayed sat on the floor as he saw Edward hug the crew he was just with. Everyone seemed so happy to see him. 

He looked like he belonged with them. He had a place to be and everyone accepted him as he was. Trevor had never felt wanted before but seeing everyone hug each other with so much love and care made him want the same. He was nervous but excited as he thought that maybe 'Mother' would give him that love that he longed for. 

"Have you all eaten already?" Edward asked as they all separated from their group hug. They all nodded as a response. "Good. Today you guys can go ahead and do as you please. Look around, explore but please be careful and don't argue with anyone." "Do ye really not trust us Ed? We've been sailing the seven seas for years and not one thing was broken in that rocky ol' ship. Why would we ever break anything in this stable of a land?" Jack said with a chuckle and all the crew men began to laugh. 

"We all know that this ol' scallywag is the clumsy one." Ben replied with a laugh as he point at Roy who pouted at everyone's agreement. "What?! I'm not clumsy!" Everyone was having a little laugh, Trevor even smiled at their interaction when Nick entered the room. "Edward, we have news from the-" Nick looked down at Trevor, who was still sitting by Edward's throne chair. "Alliance." Nick shift his gaze back at Edward who was giving him a small smile. "I see, what does it say?" "Lucy, Armon, and Audra made it safely to the island. The alliance elder also notified that he had question of the upcoming event that will be taken place here on the island."

"Ah, that's right. It's in a week right?" Nick nodded his head and slightly peaked a glance to Edward's right where Trevor was. He immediately looked away when he saw that the Celestial was already looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Send a response back. Let him know that we will accommodate anything that they need as long as he goes through with the exceptions." "Yes, of course. I'll get to it right away." Nick responded as he bowed at Edward, sneaking another glance at the Celestial when he straightened his posture.

Edward giggled and gave him a knowing smile causing Nick to slightly blush and quickly turn around and walk out of the room. "Cute" Edward said silently when he turned back and saw Trevor with his head down with slight red ears. "Look at you, looks like you've grown." Phil said with a proud smile. "Yeah, more ways than one." Roy said with a chuckle and everyone smacked him on the back of the head. "Rude! I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Roy defended himself. "Edward!" Laylah yelled as she ran next to Edward, Daymia walking behind her. 

"I have something to tell you!" "Ah Laylah, Daymia! I would like to present my friends, the crew to all of you. Laylah, Daymia this is Phil, Jack, Pete, Tom, Roy, Ben, Samuel, Hank, Anne, Jeanne, Tig, Remi, Morg, John, Ivan, Luke, Finn, Will, Chris, Brenden, and Fern." Edward said as he pointed at each and everyone of them. "And this is Ace, the Celestial of the Sea and the father of my baby." Edward said as he linked hands with Ace and smiled. Ace returned the smile and gently squeezed their linked hands. Laylah and Daymia smiled at Edward when they saw the happy expression on his face.

They've seen him smile before but never this wide and only with that smile, they started to like Ace a little bit better than they originally felt. "Guys, this is Daymia, the Celestial of Nature and this is Laylah, the Celestial of Fortune." "It's a pleasure to meetcha" Some of the crew said individually and the others in unison. "Likewise." Daymia responded. Laylah just gave them a small wave and a smile. Edward turned to look at the crew "The man with light blue hair is Nick. He's the Celestial of the Storm and Michael's little brother." "He's that man's little brother?" Trevor asked with a surprise tone. "Yeah, he's a night Celestial." Trevor pouted and gave a slight 'oh'.

Edward walked over to him and patted his shoulder "Don't worry, it'll work out. Just because he's your opposite doesn't means that you shouldn't go for it." Trevor blushed from his cheeks to his neck. "What?! No no, you have it all wrong. I don't- I mean I don't. . . " Edward laughed and ruffled Trevor's hair as he walked back to Laylah. "You said you wanted to talk about something didn't you?" "Ah yes! It's about A-" Laylah quickly closed her mouth.

"A? Who?" "Uhm, your baby. It's about your baby." Edward gave her a suspicious look and Laylah returned the look with an innocent smile. Edward's eyes then widen at the realization 'Was she going to say my baby's name?' Edward pointed at her and opened his mouth to speak when "ah ah ah I know what your gonna ask but I'm not saying anything! It was a simple slip up and a mistake!" Laylah yelled as she covered his ear with both of her hands. 

"You were going to say his name!" Edward said loudly. "His name?" Ace asked with confusion as he walked next to Edward. "No! I wasn't I swear!" "You were! You almost did!" Edward said with a teasing smile. "Who's name?" Ace asked again. Edward turned to him and grabbed his hand, placing it on his stomach. "His name." Ace's eyes widened and he quickly looked at Laylah. "Right, you said she's the Celestial of Fortune. She can see the future." 

"I'm not going to say anything so don't you dare ask." Laylah said as Edward began to laugh. "Don't worry, I won't ask. What was the thing you were going to say?" Laylah pouted but it quickly turned into a smile "I saw further into the future and oh my god! You're gonna be soo happy when you see it!" "Well don't tell me because it'll ruin the surprise." Edward said as Laylah wrapped her arms around Edward. "Welp, I think we should let Ed rest, I'm sure he's tired." John responded after awhile of them laughing and catching up.

"He's right. You don't wanna exhaust yourself." Ace said as he placed his hand on top of Edward's stomach. "Aye, we should leave the love birds on their own." Ben said with a chuckle as he and the others slowly left the room. Phil, Trevor, Daymia, Laylah, Ace and Edward were the only ones left inside the throne room. "Well, Laylah and I should go ahead and busy ourselves elsewhere. You relax and if you need us, we'll be open to do anything." 

"Thanks Daymia." Laylah and Daymia left the room as well, leaving Ace, Edward and Trevor the only ones in the room. "Come, I'll show you my room." Edward said with a smile as he tugged Ace's hand in the direction of his room. He turned to look at Trevor and signaled him to follow. 

Only once they've reached Edward's room did Edward let Ace's hand go. He sat on top of his bed and tapped the spot next to him for Ace to sit, back against the headboard. Ace complied but instead of sitting next to him, he laid down, placing his head on top of his thighs. Edward giggled and proceeded to pass his fingers through Ace's strands like he use to do back on the ship. Trevor stood at the door for a while, staring at the unusual behavior Captain Ace was showing towards Edward. it was strange to see this behavior from him but then again, Trevor had only seen him in a scene of battle. 

Without much though, Trevor shifted into a cat and pounced on the bed, curling himself in between Edward's legs. "This kid always butts in whenever he feels like it." Ace tsked when he saw Trevor get comfortable. Trevor responded with a loud 'Meow'. Edward giggled and gently petted Trevor's coat, making him purr loudly. "I think he's cute. I didn't think there was a Celestial that can shapeshift into animals." Ace hummed "There's another who can shift." "There is? Who?" Edward asked with curiosity.

"Don't know. I just know that it's name is the Celestial of Morphing. Unlike flea bag over here, that Celestial can only shift to look like people, not animals." Trevor hissed but made no attempt to hurt Ace for his rudeness. "Ace, that was mean, don't call him flea. He's too cute to be called that." "Says who? You think everything is cute." Edward laughed.

"I know of another that think he's cute." Trevor flinched at the statement and curled even further into the sheets. Edward laughed "Aww, it's ok." Ace sighed and shifted his position so that he's looking up at Edward. Edward's smile immediately fell when he saw their close proximity. "I see I can still make you nervous, that's a good sign." Ace said as he caressed Edward's cheeks. 

Edward blushed at the statement and immediately looked away. "You look beautiful pregnant with my baby." Even though it sounded impossible, Edward flushed even more. Trevor gave an exaggerated meowed and jumped off of the bed, walking towards the door and leaving with what sound like a whine. Edward giggled as he saw him leave and only later shifted his attention back to Ace when he turned once more, facing his stomach placing a small peck on top of it. "Has he been kicking already?" Edward smiled widely at Ace's question. 

"Yeah, his first kick was almost a month ago, late at night. I was so happy that I stood up and went out into the hall to whomever was outside so that they can feel it with me." "Who else was first to feel it besides you?" "Nick, he was happy when he felt it. Then the others woke up because of all the noise I was making and they all felt it as well." Ace hummed as he caressed the stomach gently. "I wish I was there with you." Ace looked sad that he wasn't there for their baby's first kick but Edward quickly tried to comfort him.

"You'll be here when he's born. When he takes his first steps, when he says his first words, and when he calls both of us his parents." That got Ace to smile widely. Edward never saw a smile this bright and large on Ace before and seeing it made his cheeks heat up even more. His heart rate also pick up suddenly. Seeing this reaction, Ace raised his upper body and rested his weight on his elbow, slowly moving inch by inch closer to Edward's face. He stopped when their noses were touching and their lips were mere inches away. Edward slightly stuttered as Ace looked at every single part of his face.

He slowly bit his lower lip when he saw Ace look down at them. Ace titled his head and slowly inched closer to finally brush his lips on Edward's. Edward let out a slight sigh when their lips touched and slowly closed his eyes to relish on the feeling he longed for, for a very long time. He couldn't help it when he wrapped his arms around Ace's neck and deepened the kiss. "I promise you that I won't ever separate from you and our baby ever again. I will protect the both of you with my life." Ace said as he moved away slightly. "I promise." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Trevor walked out of the room, strolling around for a comfortable place to nestle in when he came across an open door. He peeked inside and saw that the room was empty. He cautiously tiptoed inside and took everything in the room in. The bed was big, almost as big as Edward's but slightly smaller. The room was painted light blue and there were very few furniture in the room. The furniture only consisted of a small bookshelf, a wardrobe, a fireplace, a small loveseat and a door that was on the left side, far end of the room, which he believed to be the bathroom. Trevor gently jumped on top of the bed and pawed it as he went in circles, looking for a comfortable place to lay on. 

He felt himself relax when he finally laid down on his side, on top of the pillow on the right side of the bed. Because he was a hybrid, his sense were doubled and he was able to smell the scent of whomever this room belonged to and for some reason he found comfort in it. It smelled heavenly. He unwilling started to purr as he rubbed his head against the pillow of the room's occupant. Trevor widened his eyes when he realized what he was doing.

'Am I scent marking this unknown person?' He said with a light scream internally. From an outside perspective, it seemed as if the cat was meowing to itself. Trevor immediately stop his tantrum when he heard the bathroom door open. He widened his eyes as he saw the man he barely met today, Nick coming out of the bathroom with only a towel covering his lower body. 

He was so shocked to see him there that he didn't move nor did he make a sound. Once Nick noticed him, he came to a brief halt. They just stood there, staring at each other. Trevor was the first to look away. He felt embarrassed. Not only was Nick naked in front of him, he was scent marking him as his. If he were human, he would be blushing from head to toe. He curled himself up and placed both his paws on top of his eyes in embarrassment. He only glanced up when he felt the bed dip next to him. He saw Nick sitting on the bed, weight on an elbow and body facing him with a hand stretched out towards him. Almost as if asking permission to touch him. 

Nick didn't move at all as he waited for the cat to responded to his gesture. Even though Trevor was extremely embarrassed, he couldn't help it when he shifted his head to meet Nick's hand half way. As Nick's hand met the cat, he gently rubbed Trevor's head, causing him to purr. Once he did, he heard Nick chuckle. He looked up and saw Nick with a large endearing smile. Nick looked much younger than he was when he smiled this big. When he wasn't smiling, he seemed to be a very serious person but with this smile, he seemed like a playful child.

Trevor didn't know where his courage came from but he stood up and gracefully walked closer towards Nick's face and rubbed it with his own. He felt blissed as he felt Nick's scent mix with his, almost as it was meant to be together. "Well aren't you cute, marking me with your scent." Nick said with a smile. Trevor flinched at his statement 'Does he know who I am?' He asked himself. 

"It's ok, I'm not mad. Where did you come from huh? Do you belong to one of the crew?" Nick asked as he began the pass his hand down Trevor's back. 'Oh god' Trevor said inwardly as he felt chills go through him. He purred as he felt the tingling feeling all around his body. "You like that?" Nick asked with a small smile. He kept repeating the gesture until he gently cradled his fingers down to his tail.

Trevor let out a loud meow, raising his lower back and bum as he nestled into Nick's bare chest, which still had a few drops of water. Nick seemed startled at that strong reaction. He knew that cat's liked it when they're scratched on their lower backs but he have never seen a reaction that strong. He felt almost shy at doing it. 

He flinched when the cat lowered its chest onto the bed to raise his hind legs higher for Nick to continue petting him. He didn't know why it was making him this shy, he was just petting a cat! But for some reason he just couldn't help the blush that stood on his cheeks. When he moved his hand away, the cat walked closer to his neck and rubbed his head all over it with a purr, sometimes giving a rough lick. Trevor realized what he was doing and quickly moved away. 

He widened his eyes when he saw Nick's reaction to all of it. He was flushed. Trevor turned around and jumped off of the bed to leave the room when he suddenly stopped when he heard Nick call out to him. "Wait, don't leave!" Nick somehow placed two and two together when the cat was rubbing itself on him and realized that the cat had similar orange hair and green eyes to the man that caught his attention who was sitting on the floor by the throne chairs. 

He also remembered Michael mentioning the Celestial that came with Ace was a shapeshifting Celestial. "Are you. . . the hybrid? Trevor was it?" Nick asked with a blush. Trevor refused to lock eyes with him because of all the embarrassment of his actions. "You don't have to if you don't want to but if you're the Celestial of the Hybrid. . . can you please come back up here?" Trevor slowly looked up and saw that Nick had a small hopeful look in his eyes.

He was internally arguing with himself, does he leave and forget about all of his embarrassing actions or do what he's told and once again relish in Nick's scent. He knew that if he stayed, he would once again lose his will in his actions and make a complete fool of himself again but he just couldn't say no to the look Nick was giving him. He jumped back on the bed and slowly walked closer to where Nick stood and sat a little further away than he was prior.

Nick smiled and stood up, back facing him. "I need to change real quick then maybe we can talk?" Nick asked as he started to look for clothing. 'Why did I stay?' Trevor asked himself as he waited and followed Nick with his gaze. He immediately looked away when Nick dropped his towel to put on his bottoms then his shirt. When Nick turned around he saw Trevor with his body turned. Nick widened his eyes as he remembered that this wasn't an ordinary cat.

He got naked in front of the Celestial. "Oh! Uh sorry. I forgot." Nick said quickly with a stutter. He went to sit next to Trevor once more and waited for him to turn around and look at him but he never did. Nick thought that maybe he was embarrassed. 'Who wouldn't be after all of that?' Nick thought in his head as he recalled Trevor scent marking him and responding the way he did to his caresses.

"Uhm, you're probably shy about. . .you know. It's not your fault. It was just instinct right?" Nick said hopefully. He tried to reassure the Celestial that what he did wasn't something to be shy about, even though it does seem kind of off considering he wasn't a real cat. Trevor slowly turned his head to look at him but immediately looked down when their eyes met.

Nick sighed, Trevor was shy and he didn't know how to break this awkward bubble. He wanted to get to know the Celestial better but he wouldn't be able to after all of this. Nick slowly extended his hand out in front of Trevor and waited, silently pleading for Trevor to respond. Trevor looked at his hand then up at Nick's eyes and hesitantly rubbed his face against Nick's palm. 

Nick slowly began to stroke his fingers on Trevor's face by his whiskers and smiled when Trevor closed his eyes and began to purr. "It was my fault that you reacted that way. It's true that at the time, I thought you were a regular cat but that didn't mean that I could touch you elsewhere than you head." Trevor began to purr louder when Nick moved his hand to stroke the top of his head by his ears. "I hope that maybe you can feel comfortable enough to speak to me when you're in your human form. I want to get to know you." Nick said and slowly came to a halt when Trevor opened his eyes to look up at him with wide eyes. 

He didn't know what it meant but Nick smiled when all he got as a response from Trevor was a lick on the inside of his palm. "Only when you're ready, no pressure. You can also come inside my room whenever you please." Nick said with a large smile as he saw Trevor duck his head. Nick figured it meant that he was blushing since all Trevor did after that was meow loudly. 'Of course I'm going to come here, I scent marked you! What am I going to do?!' Trevor yelled at himself. He hoped that this day wouldn't get anymore embarrassing or worse! But alas it did.


	23. Enigma Part 23

A knock was heard on the door "Hey Nick! Have you seen Trevor?" Edward asked as he opened the door and widened his eyes when he saw both of them on the bed, Nick petting Trevor's head. "Oh. . . never mind." Edward responded with a teasing smile.

He turned and gave a brief thumbs up to Trevor as he closed the door. "Oh god" Nick said as he blushed. Trevor stood up on the bed and gave a slight shake, bringing Nick's attention back on him. 

"You're leaving?" He asked as Trevor stretched his body with a yawn. Trevor then nuzzled Nick's neck for the last time and then jumped off the bed. He turned to look at Nick before he exited the room. Nick sighed as he was left alone in his room. 

He laid on his bed, head against the headboard and placed his hand on top of his beating heart. "This is bad." He said to himself as he closed his eyes to recall everything that happened.

 

 

 

"Mother, it's not what it looked like!" Edward laughed "No no, I'm not judging. You can cuddle up and mark who ever you want." Trevor blushed at the memory. "No! It was unintentional!" He whined as he covered his face with both his hands. Right after Edward left the room, Trevor wanted to clear everything up and make sure that there wasn't a misunderstanding.

"I believe you." Edward said with a teasing smile. Trevor whined louder and threw himself on to the bed with a loud thud. "I'm never going to live this down am I?" Edward laughed "I don't see where the problem is. Nick seemed to be interested."

Trevor's eyebrow shot up with surprise "H-He did?" Edward nodded "Yup, he doesn't really like touching people. He's the shy type when it comes to praise as well. He hasn't shown any interest in anyone until I noticed his gaze drifting towards you every single time he got. 

I'm sure you noticed since you too couldn't keep your gaze off of him." Trevor pouted but thought for a while and realized that Mother was right. 

Nick kept glancing at him when he spoke with Mother. Their eyes met non stop since he, himself couldn't keep his eyes off of him either. "So. . . what is it exactly? You said you scent marked him but what got you to do it?" Edward asked as he sat next to Trevor who was still laying down, face flat on the pillow. 

Edward crossed his legs and placed one hand on his stomach, rubbing it gently, and the other on Trevor's head, whose ears and tail were sticking out. "I don't know what happened. I was just looking for a place to nap and found an open door. It wasn't far from yours so I thought maybe it was Daymia's or Laylah's.

Once I was on the bed I got this crazy need to rub my scent when I smelled the owners scent. It was so weird, I've never lost my will like that. It was like my inner 'Animal' took over. Then he began petting me and I completely lost it! 

I was meowing and purring and I even rubbed my scent on him too!" Trevor said with an embarrassed whine. Edward chuckled but stayed silent for Trevor to continue. "There was a moment when he began rubbing my lower back and tail and I'm sure if I was human, I'd be moaning!"

"Whoa whoa, I know that cat's tails are sensitive but I didn't think to that extent." Edward said as he began massaging Trevor's shoulders trying to relieve the tension. 

 

"Yeah, I usually don't act like that. If it were any other person I'd just purr but when he did it, I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle." Edward laughed loudly "Very dramatic but you'll be fine. Nick didn't seem bothered by it at all.

I'm sure he's just curious to what happened and I'm certain that when he gets a chance, he'll want to speak with you in person." "That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want him to think I'm weird or something. I practically forced him to become my mate! How will I be able to face him now!"

"Forced him to be your mate? I thought scenting was made for family too?" Edward asked with curiosity. "It is but there's a certain level of scenting. When you scent someone who you're interested in, you give off a scent of hormones that show others that they're taken.

When you scent a family member, you scent them to mix scents and to know who's your family members but that's it." Edward hummed in understanding.

"I have a question and you don't have to answer it if you don't like. It's a personal question and I totally understand if you're not comfortable answering it. When you were born. . . how did you know that you were a Celestial? Like did someone tell you or did you figure it out by yourself?" 

When Edward asked his question, Trevor sat down and faced him. "Well as you know, I'm the Celestial of the Hybrid and I can shift to any animal I want but my animal of choice is a cat. I was raised by cats." Edward's eyes widened "What?"

"Yeah, I don't know if I belonged to a human family but all I've ever known was how to live with cats. I was a cat all my life, as far as I remember. I'm sure my past life selves found out they can shift to animals but I find out that I can shift to a human. I thought that was the extent to my abilities until my family was attacked. 

In the act of fury, I shifted into something bigger, scarier than my original self. I don't remember what I turned into since I was a small kitten at the time but I do remember a very loud roar and I do remember having my lips curled up in anger. After that, I knew that I wasn't just a cat or a human. I was something more and I wanted to figure out what that was. 

Since I was a child as a human, I walked around the streets until I found a couple who picked me up and offered me some clothes and a meal to eat. They were speaking to me but I didn't understand a word they were saying.

They would invite me to eat with hand gestures and little by little I learned how to speak." Trevor was smiling at the memory but he didn't realize that his position was changed.

His head was on top of Edward's chest and his hand was rubbing up and down his back. He felt a sense of comfort and protection whenever he was in the embrace of Edward, the same feeling he felt when he was with his cat mom. "I kept going back to their house. 

They would give me food but I only ate less than half and brought the rest to my family. When the couple saw that I was doing this, they offered to bring my family home with them. For a long time, I was happy. I had my family and my human family with me. 

But. . . that all disappeared when I told my human family about my ability. They thought I was some kind of monster. They thought that my family was like me but I assured them that it was just me. I left that house but I would sometimes sneak in just to make sure that my family was fine. Next thing I knew, I was in cat form for so long that when I shifted to a human, I was tall. 

I was what humans call an adult. I sneaked into their house and took some of the man's clothing but as I walked around in my new body, someone saw me shift because next thing I knew, I was kidnapped. Then Captain Ace and the crew rescued me and buala! I'm here!" Trevor said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I wish I was there to help." Edward responded as he placed a kiss on Trevor's temple. "No, don't feel sorry for me. I didn't know any better. I was just a cat and I didn't know the meaning of everything that was going on." 

Trevor responded. "How long were you kidnapped?" Trevor placed his hand under his chin as he thought "I don't know how to count nor read so I'm guessing not that long. 

The sun rose up like at least ten times, maybe more?" Edward hummed and caressed Trevor's head as he began to hum a lullaby. Trevor purred at the attention and closed his eyes as he was slowly lulled to sleep. Neither did Edward nor Trevor knew that Nick went in search for him to make sure he wasn't embarrassed when he accidentally overheard their conversation. 

He didn't mean to but when he heard Trevor talk about how he was a cat and thought his ability was being a human, his curiosity got the better of him. 'So. . . he really is a cat at heart.' Nick thought. He felt sad for Trevor. A feeling brewed up in Nick's chest, a familiar feeling that he only felt with Michael and Edward, the need to protect. 

'I'll make things right. I'll make sure that nothing is missing from your life. I'll protect you so you won't ever know what the word sadness is. I'll teach you whatever you want to learn.

No one will ever touch you. I will protect you, even if it's the last thing I do.' Nick said in his mind. Slightly startled at his sudden need to protect and his over possessiveness, Nick shook his head out of those thoughts and hesitantly left the hallway. 

He wasn't paying any mind to where he was going when he suddenly ran into something, or more like someone. When Nick looked up he saw Ace staring at him with curiosity. "What's gotten you so bummed out?" "Nothing." Ace sighed.

"I know you don't like me but since I'm stuck here. . . I can help you if you need advice or something." Nick tsked "Why would you think I would ask advice from you? I can simply ask Mike."

"Oh and you and your brother has the most experience of the outside world? Please, I know perfectly well that you two had the least amount of time out from this island than anyone here. 

None of you have experienced the things I've experienced but if you want to go ahead and suffer your little noggin, then be my guest." Ace said with an irritated huff as he started to leave towards Edward's room. 

"Wait- I uhm. . ." Nick sighed "It's about the Celestial of the Hybrid." "Trevor? What's wrong with him?" Nick sighed once more and asked Ace to speak with him in a more private setting. They both walked into Nick's room, Nick sat on the bed whilst Ace sat on the love seat, facing Nick. 

Ace, patiently waited for him to speak since he saw that Nick was having a slight difficult time opening up to him, with reason. "The Celestial of Hybrid. . . Trevor; He came into my room and well, I thought he was a regular cat. Stuff happened and well I went to apologize to him.

When I was reaching Edward's room I heard him talk about his past. . . I suddenly felt almost like an audacious need to protect him which I don't understand why. He's a Light Celestial and I'm a Night Celestial. We should be hating each other but I just. . . "

"Want to be near him at all times? Don't want anyone hurting him or even touching him? Willing to give your own life to protect him." Ace said as he stared into Nick's eyes that showed a surprised expression.

"That's exactly how I feel with Edward. Seeing him pregnant doesn't help either. It just boasts the feeling to protect even more. I'm guessing it's the same thing with you. Even though they're Light Celestials, you have the desire of always staying near them at all times. 

Staying away from him gives me anxiety. I don't ever want to lose him again." Ace said as he shifted his gaze to the floor. Nick finally understood Ace's behavior.

Even though he never really liked him, he completely understood his way of acting and even kind of admired him for going great lengths in order to find Edward when he had just woken up from a sleep like coma. "I do tell you this though. Because you are from a different Celestial type, expect alot of arguing.

You'll eventually clash with him. I've had my fair share with an angry Edward. It's slightly different now since he's stronger and pregnant." "Even if he wasn't pregnant, we wouldn't let you lay a finger on him." Nick responded quickly.

"I've never hit Edward. I did regretfully, forced him to submit and locked him in the brig." "You what!?" "That was when he was my prisoner. We weren't anything at the time. I regret it even till this day but Edward always brushes it off." Ace replied honestly. "Says it's a thing of the past." 

Nick stood silent for a while, sensing that Ace was thinking internally. "Look, I don't know what happened with you and Edward but I just hope that you don't do anything stupid from now on because trust me, you would have everyone against you." Ace tsked.

"Trust me, I would never." Ace then chuckled and straightened his posture. "Well enough about me, what do you want with Trevor? It seems to me that you might be having a little crush." "I. . . uh, I don't know. I just want to protect him."

Nick said with a small blush. "Hmm. . . how do you feel when you're around him?" Ace comfortably slouched on the sofa and smiled teasingly as he waited for Nick to respond.

"When I first saw him, I was almost drawn to him. I couldn't stop looking at him. When our eyes met, he seemed like a deer caught in headlights. He didn't seem scared, more like curious? When he was here. . . and I found out that the cat was the Hybrid, I didn't feel awkward at all. I almost wanted him to stay." Ace chuckled

"Look kid, I think you have a major crush on him. If you wanna start wooing him, then I suggest you ask Edward first. I don't know if you've noticed but Trevor has been acting like his son ever since he's got here. Ask him, then he'll let you know how to handle it." Ace stood up and stretched before he walk out of the room, leaving a very pensive Nick alone. 

"Maybe I should get to know him first before I try to initiate anything." Nick said to himself with a sigh. He dropped himself on the bed carelessly. "It's almost dinner, what am I going to do when I see him?"

Without realizing, Nick stood long hours just staring at his ceiling, thinking about what was he going to say to Trevor to get him to relax around him and begin to trust him. "What have I gotten myself into?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

*"Trevor, wake up. It's dinner time~" Edward singsonged as he moved Trevor's shoulder from side to side. "Hmm. . . five more minutes." Edward chuckled "Get up you brat. Either you eat now or you don't eat at all." Ace said as he smacked Trevor on the head. "Ow! Mother he's hitting me!" "Ace, please. There's no need to hit him." 

"If you spoil this twerp like this, I can't imagine how you'll spoil our baby." Ace said with a tsk. "I'm sure I'm not going to be the only one who'll spoil him." Edward responded as he stood up. 

"Let's go Trevor, you won't be able to get anything to eat if you stay in the room all day." Trevor pouted as he sat down with his legs crossed in front of him.

"I. . . I don't want to go." He blushed as he looked down at his lap. "You don't want to run into him huh? Well, if you're so keen on avoiding him, why don't I just ask Daymia to bring you your meal here?" Edward asked with a sigh. "Pwease." Trevor said with a big pout and big doggy eyes which was weird considering that he's a cat. 

Edward laughed as he saw that Trevor's tail started to move from side to side, tapping on the bed next to him. "Unbelievable, why don't we ask Daymia to spoon feed you too?" Ace said sarcastically. "Don't worry, I'll let Daymia know." Edward said as he and Ace exited the room and headed to the dining area. 

Once arriving, they noticed that everyone except for Michael was there. "Nick, where's Michael?" Edward asked as he walked next to Nick. "He told us that he would be in the room." "The room?" Ace asked. 

He was curious about this room since it wasn't called anything else but 'The room'. "Ok, I'm going to go see him when I finish dinner." Edward responded as he sat down on the table, Ace next to him.

"Daymia, can you take a plate of food to Trevor please?" "Oh yes of course Mother, I'll go take it to him right away." "Trevor is not eating here?" Nick asked as he avoided eye contact with Edward. "Yeah, he's. . . rather nervous and shy." Nick glanced up at Edward and saw that he was giving him a gently smile. 

Everyone started to eat and talk and for the first time, the dining area was filled with loud laughs and voices. The dining area has never had this many people before. The crew was their usual ol' selves as they chatted and laughed and bickered as they ate. Edward missed this, he really did. 

Dinner came to an end and Edward was heading to where Michael was when Ace stopped him. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to look for Michael." Ace hummed. He didn't want to show another fit of jealousy since Edward didn't respond so well the first time so he kept his mouth shut as he saw Edward walk into a hallway.

"What's 'The room'?" Ace asked as Nick passed him. "Oh, it's a room where only the Moon and Sun can go in." Nick responded as he quickly walked into the direction of his room. Ace sighed as he heard the information.

He wasn't able to go in if it was only stricted for the Moon and Sun. He hated the idea that he couldn't barge into whatever that room was but he had to put his trust and fate on Edward. Even though the person he didn't trust was Michael.

"Michael? My Moon are you here?" Edward asked as he walked around the ruins. Michael was nowhere to be found. He's looked everywhere, the ruins, the beach, and the forest. The only place he hasn't checked was "The altar!" He remembered Michael first showing Edward a grand stone altar with both Moon and Sun drawn in the curve of a mountain wall and there was where Michael gave him the Moon pendant that's hanged around his neck, next to the water drop. 

"Michael?" Edward asked as he came to a stop. Michael was sitting on the floor, back against the stone table with his knees to his center. Michael looked up at the sound of his name and he quickly shot Edward a smile. 

"My Sun, what are you doing here?" "I was looking for you. You suddenly disappeared and. . . I got worried." Michael smiled as he saw Edward's expression. His lips were pulled into a pout and his eyes glistened under the light.

Michael stood up and walked towards Edward, wrapping his arms around Edwards body, bringing him into a hug. "Why would you be worried about me? You shouldn't cry or feel sad for me."

"Why wouldn't I? You're my Moon. . . "Edward said as a tear escaped his eyes. Michael quickly swiped his thumb on his cheek "Why are you crying my Sun?" "I don't know. . . I just felt really sad when you hugged me. It felt like you were. . . saying goodbye." Michael smiled sadly at him. "And you don't want that?" More tears escaped Edward's eyes at Michael's question.

"No. . . it might be selfish of me but. . . I don't want you to leave from my side. . . but-" "But you love the Sea and you want to be with him. It's the pull. . . The Sun and Moon are connected so we somehow feel each others feelings." Michael cupped Edward's cheeks with both his hands and tilted Edward's face to look at his.

Edward widened his eyes when Michael placed his forehead on his, rubbing his nose against his. "M-Michael I-I can't" "I know, I know. I just. . . want to feel you." Michael said as he closed his eyes and took a couple of moments just feeling Edward's presence around him.

Edward felt a slight tug in his heart, which made him no longer sad but. . . calmed. Michael slowly opened his eyes and saw Edward with his eyes closed, gently breathing in and out. Michael knew that their feelings and pain were somehow passed to the other ever since Edward arrived at the island. 

Ever since Edward's got here, he's felt anxious. He couldn't sleep at night since he felt his heart beat rapidly accelerate in an alarming rate, his body would start to sweat at night and he would sometimes feel hungrier than usual. It seems that Edward didn't notice this phenomenon until now.

He felt sad whenever Michael was sad and he felt happy when Michael calmed down by his presence. Michael, lost in the moment, tilted his head and gently placed his lips on Edward's. 

Edward gasped, shocked by the sudden movement. Michael slotted their mouths together and slowly began to move against them, Edward corresponding automatically. 

Michael knew that Edward was driven by the pull since he immediately acted nor did he pull away from the kiss. Michael knew that it was wrong to kiss Edward, knowing that he wouldn't be able to move away from his advances. The Sun and Moon were naturally attracted to each other, making it harder to resist the other.

Michael, in an act of guilt moved away with one last peck to his lips and just stared at Edward's flustered face. Face pink from his cheeks to his neck. Eyes closed but eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He could feel the fast rate of Edward's heart as if it were his. Once Edward opened his eyes he looked at him with shock.

"I'm sorry. . . I know I shouldn't have done that. I know you love the Sea but every single time I see him touch you, next to you, how he looks at you and how you look at him. . . I can't help but feel jealous. 

I know I have no right in feeling this way but I just can't help it. Every single time I'm this close to you, I want to touch you, embrace you, and just. . . connect with you." Edward blushed at Michael's confession.

He knew that Michael loved him and that he was direct with his feelings but this was the first time that Michael had ever mentioned that he was enticed by him. "But. . . I'm pregnant." Michael chuckled "You look even more beautiful with your pregnant belly. 

You skin looks like it glows and sometimes my head does this crazy thing where I imagine that you're pregnant with my own baby." Michael said, caressing Edward's stomach as he looked into his eyes. Edward looked away and avoided Michael's gaze as he felt his cheeks feel warmer than they already were.

"No don't hide from me. I'm sorry for feeling this way. . . I really am but don't worry. I won't force you to do anything. I don't want to ever make you feel scared, nervous, or even obligated to do anything. You don't owe me a single thing. 

You can do whatever you want and. . . leave whenever you want but please don't ever feel the need to repay me, please" "No. . . I don't want to l-leave you. I. . . I won't be able to." Michael smiled.

"The pull. . . I know. Please don't cry. . . come, sit here. Why don't we talk about something else, I don't want you to cry." Michael said as he grabbed Edward's hand and walked him to where the stone table was. He helped Edward sit down with his back against the stone and head on his shoulder. 

Edward cried for a little longer, still feeling a little bit of Michael's sadness. Michael tried to lighten the mood as he spoke about other things which eventually worked in getting Edward to stop crying.

Edward's heart felt happy again and that made a big smile appear in Michael's face. Edward told him about Nick's situation with Trevor and he even told him about Laylah's slip up of the baby's name. Everything seemed to have lightened up and Edward was his usual happy self now. 

Michael was a little worried that after the kiss, Edward wouldn't want to speak to him anymore since the kiss was much more intimate than the other ones he have given him but to his surprise, Edward didn't seem bothered by it.

'Maybe he just doesn't want to make things awkward, that's why he's momentarily pushed the memory to the back of his mind' Michael thought to himself as both Edward and Michael laughed at Nick's behavior. 'I hope this turns out for the better because I won't ever want to leave your side.'


	24. Enigma Part 24

“Why is he still in there?” Ace asked with irritation as he waited for Edward in his room. Daymia sighed from where she was sitting next to Trevor on the bed. “Calm down, Why are you even worried? Do you not trust Mother?” “It’s Michael who I don't trust.” Ace responded as he lowered his head onto both his hands, looking at the ground. “Michael won’t do anything to Mother. The guy respects him. He’s never once laid a hand on him.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s what Edward has told you. I don't doubt, not even for a second in believing that Edward is defending him.” “What? Why in the world would you even think that? He wouldn’t do anything with Michael.” Ace bit the inside of his cheek as he kept staring at the door, feet tapping the ground repeatedly.

“He’s the Moon and Edward’s the Sun, they’re naturally pulled to one another. If that good for nothing ball of holes even places a hand on him, I’m afraid Edward wouldn’t be able to move away from him.” “You’re too negative. Mother’s pregnant for crying out loud!” Trevor yelled as he finished eating a banana and placing the peel on the coffee table.

“That doesn’t matter, he’s more. . .” “Aww how sweet.” Daymia said, interrupting, with a chuckle. Ace turned away from her and began twiddling his thumbs. Minutes passed and Ace was ready to barge into that so called ‘The room’ and see what’s going on in there. Right when he stood up and walked to the door, the bedroom door swung open. In came Edward with a surprise look when he saw that Ace was right in front of him. 

“What happened?!” “What do you mean?” Edward asked as he walked passed Ace and sat on top of the foot of the bed. Trevor immediately placed his head on top of Edward’s legs and purred as he began to play with his hair. “Your eyes are red and puffy. Tell me what did he do to you?” Ace asked as he walked in front of Edward, demanding answers.

Edward’s eyebrows furrowed in irritation “We just had a talk. He was telling me how he feels about this whole situation and he was apologizing for distancing himself from me.” Ace narrowed his eyes “Just that? He didn't do anything else? He didn't touch you?” Ace asked with a slight raise in his voice.

Trevor hissed and Daymia stood up and walked in front of Ace, extending her hand out. “Hey, I don't know what you’re insinuating but you better back off! If Mother says that nothing else happened, nothing else happened, period.”

Sensing the quick change in atmosphere, Ace took a step back and looked at Edward before he exited the room, slamming the door behind him. Trevor stopped hissing when Ace was no longer in sight and Daymia seemed to relax as well. “What was that? I immediately felt this crazy anger inside myself. I’ve never felt my mood change that quickly!” Trevor said with surprise.

“It was because Mother got upset. Mother as well as Michael can sometimes send out signals when they are in distress or upset to their Celestials.” Daymia responded when suddenly the door was pulled open. “Edward?! Are you ok?” “Laylah, yeah I’m fine. I just got in an argument with Ace but everything is fine.” 

Laylah sighed and tried to calm her breathing as she sat on the sofa by the fireplace. “Geez, I can never get use to that feeling.” Edward giggled and Trevor began to purr once more as Edward began to move his fingers through his hair. ‘Why did I get defensive? I have to tell him eventually’ Edward thought as he bit his bottom lip with worry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Make sure to prepare for when the doctor returns.” “Yes your majesty.” Vincent responded as he stood standing next to Barbara. They were both inseparable. Wherever Vincent went, Barbara always tagged along. Even though they weren’t family, they sometimes get the feeling to be protecting one another. “Nick, I have something to speak to you about so do you think we can talk in the study?” 

“Oh uh, yes brother.” Nick seemed to already know what the conversation consisted of as he dodged Michael’s eyes. Right when they were both headed towards the study, Ace came marching in and immediately grabbed Michael by the collar. “What did you do to him?! He doesn’t want to tell me anything but I know for a fact that you did something to him!” Ace’s eyes were white and glowing as he angrily pushed Michael’s back against a wall.

“I don't have to tell you anything of what I do with Edward.” Michael retaliated as his eyes began to glow blue. “Ace, step back. You are blinded by rage, stop!” Nick yelled as his eyes unwillingly turn bright blue. Vincent’s eyes as well as Barbara’s eyes began to glow as well, as they felt the anger coming from the Moon.

Vincent’s eyes were a bright red and Barbara’s were bright white with a blue rim by her pupils. “You better stand down before I forget what you are for my Sun.” Michael said as he too grabbed Ace’s collar. From the corner of his eye, Ace could see someone appear out of black mist, eyes glowing black and his pupil bright blue, it was Adrik. “What’s going on here?!” Edward asked as he quickly but carefully walked towards both of them. 

By instinct Adrik and Nick got in front of Edward before he got too close to the quarrel. “Ace, stop! Let him go!” “He touched you! I know that he did.” Ace responded without looking at Edward. “And what is it to you? He’s my husband.” Michael spat at his face. Ace’s grip tightened “He might be your Celestial husband but I’m his husband by choice, the mark proves it. Not to mention, he’s having MY baby!” Michael’s eyes glowed brighter at the remark. 

“He doesn’t need you. He can leave you when he no longer feels anything for you but me?” Michael chuckled “He can never leave me.” Ace couldn’t take it anymore. He clenched his right hand in a fist and punched Michael in the face. Michael stumbled a little bit but quickly fixed his stance and returned the punch. “Stop! No, I said stop!” Edward yelled as he tried to go in between Adrik and Nick.

In Edward’s distress, Daymia, Laylah, and Trevor were both on guard. Daymia’s eyes were glowing green, Laylah’s were light purple and Trevor’s were green with a rim of bright yellow by his pupils. Trevor’s hairs were standing on end when he felt the need to shift but stopped himself as he knew that he was going to make things worst. Blood was visible on both Ace’s and Michael’s faces. Edward couldn’t handle this much distress any longer. 

His eyes suddenly glowed gold and the entire room grew frozen as a bright gold light extended to everyone in the room, successfully diming everyone’s glow. “You will stop this NOW!” Edward yelled and everyone in the room was forced to their hands and knees. 

The crew and some of the guards came running in when they heard all the commotion but immediately stopped when they saw Edward, hair and eyes glowing. 

He looked intimidating and he looked powerful. He had everyone in the entire room kneeling, on all fours towards his direction. “I don't care what you are to me, but if any of you ever start fighting again, I will have you all punished do you understand?!” The Celestials grunted and nodded as a response. 

Both Ace and Michael looked at each other then at Edward and slowly nodded. “Good.” Everyone dropped to the ground with a thud and immediately turned to look at Edward with slight fear.

Michael and Ace quickly stood up and tried to explain themselves but Edward immediately pushed them away. “Don't touch me! Neither of you. I don't want to see neither of your faces!” Edward spat angrily. At the sound of his angry voice, the Celestials looked away and lowered their heads by instinct. “My Sun please, let me explain.” “Edward, we need to talk about what happened.” Both Michael and Ace tried and failed to reason with Edward but he stayed firm. 

“Did you not hear what I said? I don't want to see your face, neither of you. I don't want neither of you to present your faces to me. You have no idea how angry I am at both of you! You both acted like a bunch of kids fighting for candy! Michael, you said you would never force me yet here you are claiming me as yours.

Ace, you too claimed me as yours when you had no right to market me. You are going to be a father, lose the bad temper and grow up.”

Edward gave both of them a glare and both Michael and Ace looked down as they ducked their heads in shame as realization of what they said came popping into their heads. “Nick, come with me.” Edward ordered as he turned and left the room, leaving the throne room in a long series of silence. 

Nick quickly stood up and followed when he was called but kept a good distance away from Edward. The room continued to stay silent as every Celestial stood up and awkwardly walked away to their post. The crew as well as the guards left the throne room, leaving both Michael and Ace, who didn't move and stayed in the same position Edward had left them in. Seconds, minutes passed and neither of them moved until they heard or rather saw Nick come into the throne room. 

He looked at both of them with sympathetic eyes and sighed “He doesn’t want to see any of you and he told me to tell you two to not look for him until he’s ready to talk to the two of you individually.” Ace huffed and decided to leave the room, towards his own. “Brother? Are you ok?” Nick asked as Michael didn't seem to want to move anytime soon. 

“They’re married. . . he said he has his mark. . . and I. . . I can’t believe I said that! I told him that I would never force him and that’s the first thing I do!” Michael said as he dropped to the ground, on his knees.

“Michael you were mad, you weren’t thinking of what you were saying and it just came out.” “I know but he’s angry with me. He doesn’t want to see me. . . I only spent one day away from him since the Sea arrived and I felt miserable. When I finally spoke with him just a few moments ago, I felt blissed to have him near me again but look. . . he hates me now and he doesn’t want to see me. What am I going to do without him?” Michael asked desperately.

“Michael, brother, you know very well that Edward said some of those things in a fit of rage. Heck, he put us all down because the both of you. You’re lucky that everyone understood the situation and not hate the two of you for angering Edward.” Nick said with a small chuckle. “Don't worry, I don't think Edward will be mad for long. Just give him time and give him the space that he’s asking for.” 

Michael nodded and stood up, looking at the direction towards Edward’s room. He so badly wanted to go into his room and kneel in front of him for forgiveness but he knew that, that was only going to make things worse. Instead of going to his room however, he went to his study, to sulk his anxiousness away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Edward was alone in his room. Neither of the two approached him for the period of two days. Daymia and Laylah had entered his room to give him food and to check up on him but left when he responded to them to leave him to think. The only person that he allowed to be near him was Nick, who gave him updates of both Ace and Michael, and Trevor who remained a cat the entirety of the two days, stuck by his side.

“What am I going to do? I’ve never been this angry before” Edward said as he caressed both his stomach and Trevor’s fur. Trevor nestled by Edward’s side and meowed as a response. Edward sighed and rubbed his tummy, over and over again. He missed Michael and he missed Ace but he was still very angry at both of them. 

Hearing both of them fight for him was frustrating. Both Michael and Ace were deciding things for him like he was a child who needed help and that made him see red. He remembers how he use to go along with anything they told him to do but that was in the past, he’s not that person anymore.

He’s the Celestial Sun and he will not permit anyone to treat him that way again. Edward sighed, “Why must everything be so difficult?” He said out loud.

Nick had been keeping him updated on how Ace and Michael were doing and he wasn’t surprised when both of them avoided any type of contact with each other. Ace was cooped up in his room, only leaving to get meals but immediately returning to his room without a word to anyone and Michael was cooped up in the study room, refusing to go to his room. 

‘He says it’s passing your room and he wouldn’t be able to control himself and just enter.’ Nick had said to him the other day. 

Edward too refused to go out of his room because he knew that he’d eventually ran into one of them and he wasn’t ready to see nor speak to neither of them. He was holding a grudge and every single time he thinks he can look past it, the memories come back surging forward. A knock suddenly took him out of his thoughts “Edward, it’s me Nick.” “Come in.” Edward responded and Nick quickly walked in.

“What’s the matter?” Edward asked as he saw Nick’s quick haste to get inside the room. “Michael and Ace, they’re both in the study. . . talking.” Edward’s eyes widened “What?” “As soon as I heard that they’re both in there, I came to tell you.” Edward bit down on his bottom lip and thought for awhile. Hearing that they were talking alone in a room, made him more worried than angry. 

He didn't know if they were arguing or ripping each others eyes out but he needed to know what was happening. “I can go check it out if you’d like. I can go for an excuse or something.” “Yes please, Nick. I don't want them to hurt each again.” Nick smiled “Of course, I’ll be right back.” Before Nick left, he gave a quick glance at Trevor but he wasn’t glancing back. Edward sighed after Nick exited the room. 

He was nervous, he didn't know that having the both of them in one place was going to be this bad. Trevor meowed and began to lick Edwards hand in an act of comfort. Edward smiled at him “Yeah you’re right. I have to think positive. If we are all going to be in one place, they have to learn to live together.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Tick tick tick tick. The sound of a clock was the only thing being heard in the study room. Michael and Ace have been sitting in the same position for over ten minutes. Neither of them talking nor looking at each other. Michael was sat on the chair behind a desk which had loads of documents on top of them whilst Ace was sitting adjacent to him, on the other side of the desk.

The silence was deafening and almost unbearable. Michael sighed “I know that it’s hard on you to not see nor speak with my Sun, the same is for me. And I’m happy and glad that the both of us respected his decision on giving him space.”

Ace looked up at Michael and waited for him to continue. “I can’t stand another day without hearing his voice and knowing that you spent months without him, I understand how you must have felt as well. I. . . I think that we should try to. . . get along for my Sun’s sake.

It’s not good for the baby and. . . it’s not good for the people around us as well as for ourselves.” “And what do you propose for us to do?” Ace responded as both of them stared into each others eyes.

“I propose for us to let my Sun decide.” “What? What does that suppose to mean? If you’re proposing for Edward to choose between us, your in for another stomping.” Ace said with a scoff. “No, that’s not what I meant. I know that he can’t choose between us. What I meant was, let him choose with whom he wants to spend time with. 

If he wants to spend time with me, you will let him. If he wants to spend time with you. . . I will step away. I would also like that we don't initiate anything with him.” “Wait, are you saying that I can’t touch him?” Ace asked with his eyebrows furrowed. “No touching, no kissing, no nothing. . . unless he is the one who initiates it.” Ace tsked but then realized what Michael had said.

“You’ve kissed him?” The room was once again engulfed with silence until Michael finally responded. “Yes” Ace felt anger built up inside of him once again but he took deep breaths in order to try to calm himself down. “If we want my Sun to forgive us, we have to agree to these terms. We will let my Sun have all the power, he will decided whatever he wants to decide and we will respect it.”

Michael gave Ace some time to think as he saw him shift his gaze to the side. It was once again silent but it didn't last very long. Michael extended his hand out and waited for Ace to notice. Once he did, he looked from his hand to his eyes. 

“We have to promise that we will respect his wishes.” Ace took deep breaths and then scooted to the end of the chair and held Michael’s hand. “You have my word.” Michael said as he firmly grasped Ace’s hand.

Ace stared into Michael’s eyes for a bit, testing if he actually meant it. “You have my word.” Ace repeated after a while. “Hey Michael I was wondering. . . .where you were.” Nick said as he entered the room and saw both Michael and Ace, shaking hands. They both subtly moved away and Michael turned to look at him.

“Is there something you need Nick? I’m kind of busy here.” “No no, we’re done. We said what we had to say.” Ace said as he stood up from the chair and walked towards the door.

He stopped before he exited and turned to look at Michael who was already looking at him. They both silently nodded at each other as Ace exited the room. “What did I just come into?” Nick asked as he stared wide eyed at the scene that played out before him.

Michael gave an exhausted sighed “We made amends and agreed to not step in if my Sun decides he wants to spend time with the other. We also agreed that we wouldn’t initiate anything with him either, unless he wants to.” 

“Wait what? Did you guys really agreed on that? Listen to what you’re saying, it sounds like you’ve made a contract with him. Edward will not like this one bit.” “It’s the only thing we can do. . . if we are going to remain under the same roof.” Michael responded as he placed both his hands on his face, in a tired manner. 

“You haven’t gotten much sleep have you?” “No. . . I know my Sun hasn’t either. . . how is he by the way?” Michael asked as Nick sat down on the same chair Ace was just in. 

“He still seems a little mad, but he does ask me about the both of you.” Michael’s attention was quickly drawn after that “He has? What did he ask?” “Well. . . he asked if you guys are still arguing or if you guys have eaten at all. He also asks where you guys are from time to time.” Michael smiled. Edward still cared for their well being even though he was mad with both of them.

“I want to see him.” “Believe me when I tell you this, Edward misses the both of you. . . alot. He just doesn’t know how to approach the situation” “Yeah, I can imagine why” Michael slouched on his chair and took a deep breath before standing up.

“Where’re you going?” Nick asked as he followed Michael to the door. “I’m going out for some lunch. I haven’t been eating well and I’m sure Edward is worried about that, am I right?” Nick smiled “Yeah, he’s worried.” Michael nodded and left to the dining area to get some lunch. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Edward, can I come in?” Laylah asked as she knocked on the door. “Phil’s with me.” “Yeah, you can come in.” Edward responded. Laylah and Phil entered the room with smiles on their faces, as they sat on the sofa and placed a tray of food in front of Edward. “We brought you lunch.” “Thank you, the both of you.” “We’ve been worried about you, all of us.” Phil said with a smile. “You sure scared the hell out of all of us though.” Phil said with a loud laugh. 

“At least you weren’t in the middle of it! We couldn’t move at all.” Laylah whined. “I’m sorry” Edward replied with a chuckle. “No, it’s ok. You were pissed so I totally understand. I’m sure everyone understands and they don't hate you or anything.” Laylah responded with a smile.

“That’s good. I didn't realize how mad I was until everything was over. The same thing happened when I was back on my land. I was so mad that I forced everyone on their knees. . . even my own father. The last time I saw him . . . was with a face of fear.” Edward said as he look at his lap. 

“Ed, cheer up. I don't really know much so I can’t really give you much of an advice but what I do know is that you are much stronger and wiser now. You should really think about what you want to do next. Not only for you but for your baby.” Edward nodded at Phil’s words. 

He was right. He shouldn’t be thinking about himself, he should be thinking about his baby and his well being. He doesn’t want his baby to be born without a father now that he’s back and alive and he doesn’t want to be in a fight with neither Michael nor Ace. Michael is his Moon and Ace is his husband. . . they both are.

“Ugh! Why is this so hard!” Edward yelled in frustration. A knock disturbed his thinking “It’s me, Nick.” “Come in” Nick came in with a smile and sat on the bed next to Edward. “You’re not going to believe what I just saw. When I went into the room, Mike and Ace were shaking hands.”

“Shaking hands?” Edward asked with confusion. “I spoke with Michael and apparently they agreed to stay out of each others hair. They also agreed to let you do what you want and they can not get angry or interfere.” “Wait, who came up with this? Did Ace agree to this?” “Surprisingly so, I didn't think he would accept but he did.” 

Nick said as started to look around the room. “Looks like what you said finally knocked some sense into those two freak’in idiots.” “Laylah-” “I know I know, language.” “Uhm Edward, where’s-” Edward smiled when he saw Nick look around the room. “He’s in there.” Edward responded as he pointed to the bathroom door.

It was so obvious that Nick was referring to Trevor. “Oh, ok. . . . uhm I’ll let you eat. If you need me, I’ll be here in a snap.” Nick said as he stood up and glanced at the bathroom door before he stepped out of the room. 

Once Nick was an earshot away, Edward shifted to the bathroom door and quietly yelled “Trevor, he’s gone!” After Edward said those words, Trevor slightly opened the door and stepped out with nothing of clothing on him. “Yah Trevor! What do I keep telling you about your clothes!” Phil yelled once he laid eyes on Trevor. 

“Mother doesn’t mind me wearing any clothes! Besides, why would I put clothes on when I’ll be shifting to a cat anyways.” Trevor said as he later sticked his tongue out at Phil. “Brat.” Laylah laughed “Geez, I thought I was the only disrespectful one here.” “You are.” Edward said as Trevor, now in cat form, laid on his lap.

Edward began to eat as the others talked about what’s been going on since Edward’s been in his room these two days. Edward was already feeling claustrophobic being in one place for this long, he just wanted to go out and into ‘the room’ and get a big breath of fresh air. Once Edward finished his lunch, Laylah and Phil left to leave the tray. But before they left, they had told Edward that John wanted to give him a slight examination just to make sure everything was going well.

Edward rubbed his stomach and smiled as he stared into the very noticeable bump he had. He was five months now and he was super happy knowing that in four months time he would have his baby in his arms, assuming there weren’t going to be any complications. “Don't worry. . . I’ll talk with your father and. . . I’ll forgive them, the both of them. I think it’s time to move on.”


	25. Enigma Part 25

It was late, dinner had passed and mostly everyone were asleep. Edward was having trouble sleeping again so he decided to leave his room and walk around a little since the baby was kicking around so much. 

“Where are you going?” Trevor asked as he was awoken by the sound of the door. “Nowhere, I was just going to get a cup of water.” Trevor yawned and stretched “I’ll go get it for you.” Edward smiled “No need, the baby is keeping me up with all his moving anyways. Don't worry, I won’t be long.”

Edward exited the room and silently walked towards the dining area when he suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard a door being opened. 

From all the way on the other side of the hallway, Edward saw Ace exiting his room. Ace didn't notice him at first but when he did, he stood still and looked all over Edward. 

Ace, slowly, with hesitant steps began to walk forward and stopped when he was two feet away from him. Ace made no movement to touch him, he just stared at his face like he hasn’t seen him in years. “How. . . how are you?” Ace asked after gawking at Edward.

Edward gulped “I’m. . . I’m doing fine. I-I just can’t sleep. What about you? H-How are you doing?” Ace let out a breath of air as he continued to look all over Edward’s face. 

Edward blushed at the attention “I’ve been better. . . I don't like not talking to you. I’ve been miserable for the last two days, not being able to talk to you or even see you. I. . . we really miss you.” 

“We?” Edward asked as he widened his eyes “Michael and I. . . we spoke for a bit and. . . we decided to set boundaries. We won’t ever tell you what to do and we won’t. . . touch you without your permission.” Edward furrowed his eyebrows “What? Are you two sharing me?” Ace’s eyes widened .

“No! God no. I wouldn’t be able to handle that. I meant that we aren’t going to get angry if you need to speak to the other and we won’t put any pressure on you. You can do what you want. . .” 

Edward still felt confused at the whole ‘Deal’ Ace and Michael did but as long as they were going to be friendly with each other and not act up like the last time, he was fine with it. 

“Uhm, can I touch you?” Ace asked as he slightly raised his hand towards Edward. Edward blushed but nodded at his confusing request. The minute Ace saw Edward’s approval, he walked forward and wrapped his arms around Edward’s waist.

Edward tucked his face where Ace’s neck connects to his collarbone and sighed. He missed Ace’s warmth. He missed just being in his presence.

Those two days felt longer than the five months he hadn’t seen him and it was even difficult knowing that he was just across the other hall. Ace shifted a little and placed his hand on top of Edward’s stomach.

“I missed you so much. You have no idea how much I wanted to barge into your room and just cuddle you.” Edward giggled “We can still cuddle now. I mean. . . if you want.” “Of course I want to, only if you want to.” Edward looked up at Ace and smiled brightly.

“Uhm. . . before we cuddle. . . I want to-” Edward wanted to talk to Michael as well but he didn't know how to say it in front of Ace.

Ace then cupped both of Edward’s cheeks and made him look at him in the eye “I understand, go.” Edward widened his eyes at Ace’s acceptance. 

Ace gave him a small smile as Edward began to walk towards Michael's and his special room. Something told him that he would find Michael in there.

Once Edward entered the room he was surprised when he saw that it was night. 

He looked up and saw bright stars and the full moon. He had never entered this room during the night, only during the day so it surprised him when he saw that it was dark. 

He naturally took off his shoes as he entered and noticed a bright light behind him. 

This time, instead of flowers blooming behind his every step, a bright shining light was left in its wake. He was marveled at this revelation ‘Maybe I should sometimes come during the night?’ Edward said in his mind.

He then focused in his task in search of Michael and immediately went to the stone altar, where he found him the last time. 

“Michael?” Edward asked as he saw him sitting on top of the altar, back facing him. At the sound of his voice, Michael widened his eyes and quickly turned his head to look at him. “Edward?” 

Michael jumped off of the altar and hesitantly took steps towards Edward. “I thought. . . I thought you weren’t going to talk to me until like a week or so.” Michael said with a chuckle. 

Edward gave him a small smile and approached him. He noticed that just like Ace, Michael didn't move to touch him. 

He took it upon himself to intertwine their hands together. Michael’s looked down at their hands with a surprised face.

“I spoke to Ace already. . . he explained everything to me. . . I just don't want you two to fight anymore. I felt so scared when I saw the two of you physically fighting each other.” Edward said with a frown.

“I know my Sun and I’m so sorry. I’m not trying to defend myself because I too was angry and I couldn’t rationalize and stop the fight.

I’m sorry, I really am.” Michael apologized and he caressed Edward’s right cheek. 

“Are you not getting enough sleep?” He asked as he saw dark circles under Edward’s eyes. Edward shook his head no “I can tell you haven’t either. I’m sorry” 

“No, you don't have to apologize. It was our fault.” Michael and Edward smiled at each other and talked for a good while until Edward said that Ace was waiting for him.

Michael’s smile dropped but he knew that he couldn’t say anything since it was Edward’s decision. 

“I’m just going to cuddle with him.” Edward said as he saw Michael’s smile disappear. “No no, you don't have to explain anything. You don't have to tell me nor him anything. 

Come, before you leave I have something to show you.” Michael laced his hands with his and walked a confused Edward towards the beach. 

Edward gasped as he saw a beautiful piano out by the beach. He walked towards it and touched every key.

On the side arm of the piano the initials ‘A. E. A. E.’ were engraved in a beautiful cursive writing. A sun and moon were beautifully painted in gold on the fall board of the piano as well.

“It’s beautiful.” Edward said with a face of awe. “Happy birthday. I’m sorry it was this late but you said you wanted a piano and here it is.

You can come and play it as much as you want now.” Edward was in tears as he turned to look at Michael. 

Edward was so emotional that he immediately wrapped his arms around Michael’s middle and brought him into a hug.

“Thank you thank you. I don't know what I would of done without you.” Edward said with a sob. 

“Anything to make you happy.” Michael responded as he placed a kiss on top of Edward’s head as he too brought his arms around Edward’s body.

After awhile, Michael walked Edward to his room. Ace was standing by the door, waiting for Edward and when he saw the two of them, hand in hand, he just stared at their joint hands. Michael let go of Edward’s hand and wished him a goodnight. 

Before he left, both Ace and Michael looked at each other for a brief moment and nodded to one another. Ace offered his hand to Edward and he happily took it, walking with him into the room. 

Once entering, they saw Trevor sat with his legs crossed on the bed with his eyes closed. He immediately opened them when he heard the door shut. “Mother~” He whined.

“Where were you? You were gone for so long.” Trevor adjusted his sight and widened his eyes as he saw Ace enter with Edward.

Upon seeing Trevor’s surprised face Edward gave him a smile and explained everything “I made up with the both of them.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Trevor said as he awkwardly scooted to the end of the bed.

Trevor was comfortable to always be ‘naked’ whenever he was in Edward’s room so he was feeling a little invasive as he saw Ace with the intention of staying here. 

“Ace will be sleeping here tonight, we’re just going to cuddle so there’s no need for you to feel uncomfortable.” 

Trevor pouted “No. . . uhm, I’ll just leave. I don't want to be in the way.” “You don't have to go anywhere. You can perfectly fit here with the both of us. Besides, where are you going to sleep?” 

Trevor stood up and laughed as he saw Ace immediately turn away “Don't worry about me. You just relax and sleep, you need it.” Trevor said before jumping and shifting into a cat in mid air.

He gracefully landed on all four of his paws and strutted out of the room. “Huh, I guess cats do really land on their feet.” Edward laughed at Ace’s remark.

They both got comfortable on the bed, Edward’s back on Ace’s chest. Edward closed his eyes with a content feeling. He was finally going to get the rest he desperately needed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Trevor gracefully walked through the corridors and stopped at a distinct door. He was nervous. He knew exactly who’s room this was but he couldn’t dare knock or more like claw at the door. 

Ever since that day, he hasn’t really been alone with Nick nor has he came into his room. He had other rooms to go sleep in like Laylah’s or Daymia’s but for some reason he was drawn here. Trevor meowed in frustration.

‘Maybe sleeping in the room with Mother wasn’t a bad idea?’ He asked himself. He didn't notice that his words came out in a series of meows when suddenly the door was pulled open. He looked up and saw Nick, with only pants on. 

Trevor immediately looked away in embarrassment. “Hey. . .” Nick said as he stared down at Trevor. “Do you. . . wanna come in?” Without looking up Trevor began to paw his way inside the room.

Nick closed the door behind him and waited to see Trevor’s actions. Instead of jumping up on the bed like he did before, he stood sitting on the floor by the foot of the bed. “Is there something wrong?” Nick asked as he saw Trevor avoiding his eyes. 

“Do you have nowhere to sleep?” Nick tried to ask and only got a slight nod from Trevor. “You can sleep here if you want.” Nick responded with a smile as he went to lay on his bed. Trevor followed him with his eyes but didn't dare move.

Nick noticed his hesitance and glanced at an unmoving Trevor, still sat in the last place he saw him. “Come.” He said as he patted at the space next to him. 

Trevor’s ears shot up, he usually doesn’t listen when people tell him what to do when he was in his cat form but for some reason he couldn’t find the will to disobey Nick’s command. 

He jumped up on the bed and slowly walked next to Nick, on the left side of the bed. Trevor realized that Nick slept on the right side, which was the reason why his scent was stronger on that side. Trevor laid down on the bed, as far away from where Nick as he possibly could.

He still avoided any type of contact with him since he was still embarrassed from the last time he was here. Nick sighed which caused Trevor to look up at him. “Are you going to keep avoiding me? I. . . I don't want you to avoid me or feel embarrassed around me. 

I want to get to know you, of course if you want to.” Nick said with a genuine smile. Trevor’s eyes widened as Nick said those words and extended his hand towards him. 

He stopped a little away from him and waited until Trevor gave him permission to pet him. Trevor slowly rubbed his head on Nick’s palm and purred when Nick began to caress his ears.

Trevor didn't know how he was no longer on the far end of the bed but right under Nick’s arm. Nick was turned to him and resting his head on top of his hand, his weight was being supported by his left elbow, as he caressed Trevor with his right hand.

Trevor couldn’t control the series of purrs he let out when Nick began scratching under his chin. “You sure love receiving attention don't you?” Nick chuckled as Trevor responded with a low meow. 

Trevor’s body was somehow moving on it’s own and before he knew it, he was rubbing his entire body under Nick’s chin.

Nick froze at the action but didn't say a word. He didn't want Trevor to feel even more embarrassed than he already was.

Trevor stood on his hind legs as he placed his front ones on Nick’s shoulders and began to lick all over Nick’s face and neck.

Nick tried to remain as quiet as he possibly could but the feeling of rough tongue on his neck made him spill out a quiet laugh which made Trevor stop in his movements.

He was about to move away when Nick wrapped his arms around his small frame. “No don't leave! I’m sorry for laughing. We can sleep now if you want. Come let's sleep.” Nick said as he saw a startled Trevor.

He raised up the covers and fully laid down on the bed, bringing Trevor down with him. Trevor would be blushing if he could since he was practically laying on top of Nick’s bare chest. 

“There, we can sleep now.” Nick said as he looked up at Trevor and smiled. He began to scratch over his back as he saw Trevor lower his head on his collarbones. 

Slowly but surely, Trevor closed his eyes and purred as sleep slowly consumed him. Nick didn't move nor did he blink an eye until he was sure that Trevor had fallen asleep. 

‘I hope this is a step forward’ He thought in his head. He sighed and began moving his fingers on Trevor’s ears. He looked down at Trevor and smiled at the sleeping feline on his chest. 

Nick was never an animal person but for some reason he was struck with a certain thought in his head "Cute."


	26. Enigma Part 26

The morning came and Trevor slowly opened his eyes and was caught off guard when he was face to face with Nick. He didn't move nor did he make a sound as he looked all over Nick’s face. 

 

He had never actually gotten a good look at him, only a slight glimpse. Trevor noticed that Nick had a few beauty marks on his face, one under his right eye and the other under his bottom lip. His skin was fair and clear.

 

His ears were surprisingly pierced and his eyes were narrow, almost cat like. Trevor dared to look lower and saw that Nick had a small beauty mark on his adams apple and on both his shoulders he had a lot of small freckles. 

 

His body seemed hairless when he looked lower and saw his bare chest. He was well built and he could clearly see the shape of a six pack on his abdomen.

 

Trevor blushed and immediately brought his sight towards Nick’s face again and sighed in relief when he saw that Nick remained asleep. Nick was very handsome. He looked peaceful as he slept.

 

Trevor was driven by the moment when he suddenly raised his hand a caressed the apple of Nick’s cheeks but immediately panicked when he saw that he was human.

 

‘When did I shift?! I didn't even realize!’ Trevor yelled at himself in his mind. He began to move away when a sudden movement brought him closer to Nick’s chest. 

 

Nick had placed his arm over Trevor’s waist and pulled him closer as he placed his chin over Trevor’s head. 

 

Trevor knew that Nick was still asleep because his breathing was still regular and he didn't move after Nick’s sudden shift. ‘Should I shift back into a cat? Would he wake up if I did?’ Trevor asked himself as he bit his bottom lip. 

 

‘No, he’ll surely wake up if I shift out of nowhere. Maybe I should nudge him? Maybe he’ll move away without waking up?’ 

 

Trevor was so busy thinking of a plan to try to get out of Nick’s grasp when Nick suddenly pulled him tighter.

 

Nick’s warmth felt heavenly and just feeling his bare chest on his made him purr. He widened his eyes when he felt Nick go static.

 

Nick opened his eyes at the sound and realized that he had someone in his arms. His eyes widened when he saw a head of orange hair under his chin. 

 

Trevor remained immovable as he heard Nick’s heartbeat accelerate. It was silent for a while, neither of them moving an inch until Nick raked his fingers on Trevor’s back, making him flinch at the sudden action but he remained still.

 

“Trevor?” Nick asked as he felt Trevor’s flinch. “I’m sorry for startling you. Uhm. . . do you think we can maybe talk a bit?”

 

Nick waited for a response but realized that he wasn’t getting one anytime soon since Trevor remained quiet and still.

 

“I’m glad you’re human so that I could speak with you. Well, you don't have to talk if you don't want to. I just. . . want you to hear me out. 

 

I want to get to know you and I want to. . . spend more time with you. You can be a cat if it makes you more comfortable and you don't necessarily have to feel obligated to talk to me.”

 

Nick said as he slightly moved to give Trevor some space but stopped when Trevor immediately wrapped his arms around him and buried himself closer to Nick’s body.

 

Nick blushed as he felt Trevor’s bare chest pressed up against his. “Trevor, can I see you?” Nick asked as he raised the hand, that was around Trevor’s waist and placed it under Trevor’s chin, raising it slightly so that he could look at him. 

 

When Trevor felt his chin being raised, he quickly looked down to avoid Nick’s eyes. “Look at me.” Trevor felt a chill run over his spine as he heard the command. 

 

He instantly looked up and locked eyes with Nick. He felt a blush creep up on his cheeks as he saw their close proximity.

 

Nick took his time looking all over Trevor’s features. Trevor’s face was clear and he had a beauty mark on top of his left eyebrow as well as one on the tip of his nose. 

 

His bottom lip was plumper than his top and they were a natural bright pink in color. Nick felt his breath get caught in his throat when he looked into Trevor’s eyes. 

 

Trevor’s green eyes looked beautiful looking right into his. 

 

Nick ran the back of his fingers on Trevor’s cheeks and slowly moved them towards his lips. They felt soft to the touch. 

 

Without them realizing, they were both slowly inching forward, lips mere inches away. Trevor’s heart was accelerating in an alarming rate but he just couldn’t move away. 

 

A sudden knock broke their trance. Trevor’s eyes widen and he quickly moved away and shifted so fast that Nick couldn’t process what had happened. 

 

“Nick, you’re not up yet? We’ve received word that the doctor is near our shores so I suggest you to hurry up and get ready.” Michael said as he opened the door.

 

“Uh yeah, I’ll be up in a moment.” Nick replied as he sat up. Once Michael was out of the room, Nick looked around in order to find Trevor.

 

“Trevor? Trevor, where are you?” Nick asked as he lifted the covers. He then went on the end of the bed to looked beneath it.

 

His head was upside down when he was suddenly faced with an orange cat’s face. Trevor jumped, startled when he saw Nick’s face pop out in front of him. 

 

“There you are. I hope I didn't scare you.” Nick said with a smile. He sat up and called out to Trevor.

 

Trevor slowly came out from under the bed and once again hopped right back up on the bed. “I have to get ready but you can stay here longer if you want. 

 

We do have a meeting though so you should get ready too.” Nick said as he petted Trevor’s head.

 

He then stood up and went into his wardrobe and took out a white button up shirt with black trousers.

 

Before he did anything else, he turned to look at Trevor with a smile “I’m going to go shower and I’ll get dressed in there so you don't have to worry. 

 

You can stay in or you can shower here if you like. My clothes are available for you as well but I think they might be too big. 

 

Either way, I hope you think about what I told you.” Nick moved closer and scratched behind one of Trevor’s ears with his fingers.

 

“I really want to get to know you. If you want. . . we can start as friends.” Trevor looked up at him and meowed as a response ‘I want to get to know you too.’ 

 

Nick didn't know what Trevor tried to say but seeing how he didn't move from his touch, he took it as an ok. 

 

Nick slowly moved away and entered the bathroom, leaving Trevor in the room by himself. Trevor decided it was best to go back into Edward’s room but he really wanted to stay in this room longer.

 

He moved to Nick’s side of the bed and rubbed his face all over the pillow. He felt himself purr as he laid down on his side, facing the bathroom door. 

 

‘Maybe I should wait for him to come out? I shouldn’t leave without telling him that I am.’ Trevor tried to reason with himself.

 

He was slightly dozing off again when the door of the room was pushed open. Trevor’s ears shifted to the noise and he lazily moved his head to see who it was, it was Michael. 

 

“Nick hurry up! They’ll be here any minute.” Michael yelled as he walked into the room. Michael suddenly stopped when he saw an orange cat on Nick’s bed. 

 

It took awhile to process the sudden presence of the cat that he just stared at him. Trevor didn't move until he saw movement in his peripheral vision. 

 

Nick came out of the bathroom and halted when he saw Michael and Trevor staring at each other.

 

“Nick, why is there a cat on your bed? Is. . . is that Trevor?” “Wait wait, it’s not what it looks like. He didn’t have a place to sleep so I allowed him to sleep here.” Nick quickly responded. 

 

“Look, I don't need to know of whatever you do in your personal life. We have to go and receive the doctor.

 

A messenger from the alliance will be arriving too since they had said that their elders had a few questions of the upcoming event and you.” Michael said as he turned to look at Trevor.

 

“You need to get ready too. My Sun has to have all of his Celestials by his side.” Michael turned and looked back at Nick.

 

“Are you ready?” “Yeah yeah, I’m ready.” Nick responded and followed Michael out of the room. Before he closed the door to the room he glanced at Trevor and sent him a small smile. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Nick walked behind Michael until they arrived the throne room and immediately went into his position.

 

Michael sat on the throne chair next to Edward and both waited patiently for the messenger the doctor to go through those doors.

 

The other Celestial were also in the room, Barbara, Vincent, Ace, and Nick were standing on the right side of the room where Michael stood and Laylah, Daymia, and surprisingly Adrik where on Edward’s side.

 

Roughly five minutes passed when Trevor came running in, dressed in Nick’s clothes, and stood next to Edward’s side.

 

Because the alliance was sending in a messenger who could potentially take information back to alliance, the Celestials, especially Ace need to seem like they are loyal and under the Moon’s and Sun’s control.

 

Nick slightly glanced towards Trevor and found him already looking at him when they locked eyes. Trevor blushed but didn't look away. 

 

Nick gave him a small smile seeing that his ears and tail were moving from side to side. His attention was brought to the task at hand when the throne room doors were pulled open. 

 

“Your majesty, your highness, I’m so glad to be back.” The doctor said with a cheery tone as he and the messenger walked forward and bowed. 

 

“It’s good to have you back.” Edward responded with a smile. The doctor returned the smile then turned to look at Michael. “Were you able to help the people of the alliance?”

 

“Yes your majesty. It was all a success. They had a mild infection going around but I made sure to treat everyone and inject myself as well so that I won’t bring it back here.” The doctor responded happily. 

 

“Thank you for thinking about our well being.” “Of course your highness! I wouldn’t want to risk our future now would I?” The doctor said with a chuckle. 

 

“Anyways, this here is their messenger.” “Good morning your Highness, your Majesty. My name is Habab and I am the messenger of the alliance.

 

I am here to further discuss about the changes that the elders would like to agree on.” “I assume the elders of your land had received the letter we sent to them yes?”

 

Edward asked and the messenger nodded. “Yes your highness they did. They agreed as long as you are willing to establish the changes they’ve requested.”

 

“Ok, very well. Tell us what these changes are and we will see if it is advisable to these changes.” 

 

Michael, Edward, and the messenger continued their conversation but Ace was confused about this whole ordeal so he slightly leaned to his right where Nick stood.

 

“What is this whole event thing?” Ace whispered. “It’s about moving to the neighboring lands. The alliance wants to seize a land up north from where they are but in order to do that, they need our help to engage.”

 

“Wait they want to attack the land? Why?” “Elders say that their people are expanding exponentially. They don't have the men nor the needs to seize an island on their own so they are asking Michael to ‘lend’ them Celestials.” Nick whispered back.

 

“And Michael is permitting this?” “Well, he doesn’t want to and neither does Edward but we can’t risk losing our partnership.” Ace nodded as he shifted his attention back towards Edward and the messenger.

 

“So you want to have half of my Celestials?” “Yes your majesty.” “I’m afraid I can’t permit that. You already have three of them living on the island, why have more?

 

They are perfectly capable of helping all of you conquer that land. Not only that, you want to have Light Celestials too?” Michael said with irritation.

 

“Forgive me for angering you but that is what the elders would like.” Michael huffed. “I need you to tell your elders that I only have three Light Celestials with me, under my care. 

 

I can not send them off for I will be left with none.” Edward replied to the messenger. There was no way that Edward would ever permit the elders take Laylah, Daymia, nor Trevor.

 

“I understand your highness, I will let the elders know about your decision.” “I would like to further discuss about the invasion with the elders personally. 

 

Let them know that everything else will be permitted but the occupation of our Celestials will have to be discussed here.”

 

“Yes your majesty. If there is no further intel left to speak about then I do believe my job is done. As for Blood, Electricity, and Adrik, when will we be awaiting their arrival?”

 

“They will be heading out the day we are to meet with the elders. That way they will be arriving shortly after Illusion, Ice, and Siren arrive here.” 

 

“Yes your majesty, it was an honor to meet with you and your husband.” The messenger said with a bow towards both Edward and Michael. 

 

“May you arrive safely from your trip.” Edward said with a smile. 

 

“Thank you for your blessing your highness.” With one last bow, the messenger left the room. 

 

Everyone in the room waited for a minute or two before exhaling a puff of air of relief. “God, I can’t believe they want to separate us.” Daymia said with anger. 

 

“Now now, I know their reasoning but do not worry, I won’t let them take any of you.” Edward said to them with a smile. 

 

“I thank all of you for staying silent and biting your tongues when it was needed of you.” Michael said to the other Celestials.

 

“In two days the alliance will be arriving for the meeting. We must be prepared.” Every Celestial nodded and then later dispersed. 

 

“Is the meeting over? Can we come out now?” Roy asked as he stuck his head out of the dining room. 

 

“Yes, it’s over.” “Thank god! We had to be super silent. Can you imagine the hard work it is to keep twenty one pirates silent?” Phil said as he stretched his arms and shoulders.

 

Edward giggled and stood up from his throne, Ace quickly helping him. “Well everyone, back to your post.” Michael said as he headed towards the study room, Nick following. 

 

“Is this all normal? They want to invade an island at all costs, and you’re helping?” Ace asked as he walked with Edward to his room.

 

“I know, it’s terrible. I hate the idea of it but the elders have good reasons. Michael says that if we really want their support we have to help them with whatever we can. 

 

Of course we will tell whomever goes with them to spare the people and only defend each other. They will not fight the innocent. 

 

That’s what we want to talk about to the elders.” Ace hummed. “And where would I be in this meeting?”

 

“Well, seeing how you’re the Celestial of the Sea, you’re more likely to be on guard duty outside but of course when they arrive, we will be greeting them like we did today.”

 

Ace nodded as a reply and helped Edward get comfortable on his bed.“Hey Ace, I’ve been meaning to ask. . . why were you banished from here in the first place?”

 

“Well, I wasn’t Captain yet when it all happened. Our Captain at the time was a very grumpy man, he would always pick fights with the other Celestials when we got here.” 

 

“What age were you when you first came here?” Edward asked as he saw Ace’s shift of mood. “Eighteen.” Edward bit his lip unsure if he should ask or not. 

 

“Was this before or after the curse?” “After, it was a difficult time when we were first banished. I didn't care to be honest. 

 

When I first got here, I thought I was finally going to meet more people like me but at the end I ended up meeting bratty teenagers.”

 

“Teenagers? Wait what?” Edward asked without expecting an explanation. “Michael and Nick. . . they’re older than you think.” Edward widened his eyes at Ace’s words.

 

“They’re immortal too? How?” “Years passed before I got cursed. Once we become immortal though we didn't have anywhere else to go. I thought that maybe Michael would. . .” Ace sighed. 

 

“He didn't help you?” Edward responded with sadness. “No, he did. When he found out that I was immortal though, that was the problem. 

 

I didn't know that immortality could be passed down during that time.” “You were banished because you were passing immortality down without knowing?” Ace nodded yes.

 

“I was twenty four when I was cursed and when I got back to this island. Michael was roughly my age I think.

 

I accidently made Michael, Nick and their men immortal and they were not happy about that. For them ‘The Circle’ of life is the most important thing anyone can believe in. 

 

I didn't think so, of course I was naïve. He made sure I wouldn’t ever make a Celestial immortal again. 

 

He ordered every Celestial to stay away from me and until recently, I haven’t had stepped foot here.”

 

“So those that mean that he’s ok with you making us immortal now?” Ace chuckled “I’m sure he welcomes it now.

 

He does get to spend all his immortality beside you, me included.” Edward laughed “I guess so. Is everyone else immortal now?” 

 

“No. . . the three Celestials out at the alliance aren’t immortal and also your friend.” “My friend?” “Yeah, the Fortune girl, Laylah,” Edward’s eyes widened. 

 

“She’s been avoiding staying near me, with reason. She is the Celestial Fortune so my guess is that she doesn’t see herself immortal, that’s why she stays away from me.” 

 

Edward frowned “But. . . that means she won’t live forever. . . with me. . with all of us.” Edward felt his heart sank.

 

Was Laylah not going to be with him his entire life?’ He felt his lip quiver. “I know I know, please don't get sad. She knows what she’s doing. 

 

She’s not the Celestial of Fortune for nothing. Just try to understand her.” Ace said as he saw Edward get a little teary.

 

“Yeah I understand. It’s just that I’ve been a little emotional lately. The baby I think.” Edward and Ace placed their hand on Edward’s stomach and smiled at each other.

 

Edward knew that Laylah knew way much more than she led on. She’s knows everything about the future. It’s almost scary.

 

‘As long as I stay together with my baby and all the people I love, the future doesn’t scare me.’


	27. Enigma Part 27

After the little meeting with the messenger, Nick spoke to Michael about the upcoming meeting with the alliance’s elders. 

 

They were trying to formulate a plan where the elders wouldn’t need to take any more Celestials for their ‘expedition’.

 

They agreed that it was best to speak to them when the time comes.

 

Nick sighed as he felt an upcoming headache. He walked towards his room when he heard an alarming screech.

 

He quickly ran to where he heard the noise and ended up in front of his door.

 

He opened the door swiftly and saw something, more like someone on the floor, bundled up, thrashing under his blanket.

 

He stood looking at it for a few seconds when suddenly a head popped out from under the blankets with a loud inhale. 

 

Nick chuckled as he saw a flustered Trevor fighting to get up. Along Trevor and the blanket, items from the nightstand were thrown on the ground as well as some pillows. 

 

“Uhm, what are you doing?” Nick asked, startling Trevor. “I-I. . . I was just f-fixing the bed when I tripped and. . . got trapped under the blankets.”

 

Trevor had a small pout as he stared at the floor. He thought that maybe Nick was angry for causing a ruckus and practically dirtying his covers.

 

Nick cooed at Trevor when he saw his ears flatten on top of his head. “I’m sorry. . . I just wanted to d-do something good but made it w-worst.”

 

“You don't have to apologize, Kitten.” Both Nick and Trevor widened their eyes at Nick’s use of a nickname. 

 

“I-I uh. . . I’m sorry, I didn't mean to call you that! It just came out! Just forget about it and let’s just act like it never happened.” Nick yelled rapidly with a blush.

 

Trevor’s face as well as his neck were completely flushed. No one has ever called him that and hearing it come from Nick’s mouth sent butterflies to his stomach. 

 

“I. . . I don't mind.” Trevor whispered shyly. Nick blushed even more, he had Trevor’s permission to call him ‘Kitten’.

 

Trevor was twiddling his thumbs when Nick grabbed the blanket from the floor next to him “Come, let’s fix it together.” 

 

Nick smiled as he saw Trevor raise his eyes on him. Nodding in agreement, Trevor and Nick fixed the bed and picked up everything that was thrown on the floor. 

 

Once the task was finished, the two of them shyly walked together to the dining area where the others were already eating.

 

“Ah Nick! Come join us, we have a spot for you here!” John yelled from across the room. Trevor and Nick glanced at each other, slightly blushing as they parted ways.

 

Nick sat with most of the crew as well as some of the guards whilst Trevor sat next to Edward, Daymia, Adrik, Phil, Roy, and Ace. 

 

The others were dispersed around the room except for Michael. Michael would tend to eat in his study room.

 

Mainly involving his ‘comfortability’ of being in a place that’s filled with people. “Looky here, cat boy is being mushy with grumps over there.” Daymia said with a chuckled. 

 

“Leave him be Daymia. Romance is a lovely thing, I’ll be happy if Trevor experiences it first hand.” Edward replied as he ruffled Trevor’s hair. 

 

Trevor avoided everyone’s teasing and focused on eat his meal. Of course besides stealing glances at Nick, which the glances were returned a few seconds after they were given. 

 

Breakfast was consumed and everyone left to do their daily duties. “Excuse me guys, I need to go check up on Laylah.” Edward said as he stood up and walked to Laylah’s room. 

 

Upon entering, Edward saw Laylah writing a letter but when she noticed Edward, she quickly folded it.

 

“Hey Edward! I wasn’t expecting you.” Laylah said with a smile. “Hi, I was just concerned about you because you didn't come eat breakfast.”

 

“Oh no, don't worry about me. Look, the tray is over there.” Laylah responded as she pointed to the coffee table.

 

Edward hummed and sat on the bed next to Laylah when she scooted, making him some room. “Laylah, can I ask you a question?” Laylah looked up at Edward and nodded. 

 

“Do you see yourself mortal in the future? Is that the reason why you refuse to be in a room with Ace for a long period of time?” Laylah sighed.

 

“Yeah. . . I’m not meant to be immortal, at least not in this life. I know it’s complicated to understand but, I just can’t change the future. If I do there’ll be serious consequences.” 

 

“Consequences? What can happen?” Edward asked with a frown on his face. 

 

Laylah stood quiet for awhile, contemplating how she was going to explain to him the future without saying anything in advance.

 

“It’s. . . complicated. When I or someone else suddenly does something that wasn’t supposed to happen, the future changes. 

 

For example, when Trevor was rescued, he wasn’t supposed to be rescued by Ace but by Nick and Michael’s men.

 

Ace changed the future without realizing and so, it was inevitable. Another time it was changed was when I saw. . . your baby grow.”

 

“Grow? You didn't see him older before?” Edward asked worriedly. “Well, I did but with the exception of my presence.” 

 

“What?! You weren’t alive then?!!” Laylah laughed “Nope but you need to understand that whether I die or not, I’ll always have my memory and be the same person I am today in a different body.”

 

Edward pouted as he thanked Ace in his mind for rescuing Trevor when he did. “Don't be sad, I’m use to it.

 

I’ve been experiencing it my entire life or should I say lives.” Edward sighed but decided that maybe Laylah was right.

 

In the end Ace somehow altered the future and prevented Laylah from dying and she did say she would be immortal one day but in another lifetime. 

 

If that was true then surely they would meet again since he himself is immortal. “Don't think about it too much. 

 

I don't like dwelling on it for too long.” “Ok. . . why don't we change topics then? Why don't you tell me about Trevor and Nick?

 

I promise that I won’t say anything.” Edward said excitedly. Laylah laughed as she slapped her thigh.

 

“I would love to but I seriously can’t tell you.” Edward pouted but soon laughed with Laylah and him talked about Trevor’s actions whenever he was near Nick.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Michael was very concentrated on his paperwork, that he didn't even notice when Ace knocked on the door and let himself in.

 

“Hey, Nick said you were here so I thought maybe you’d want some help.” Michael looked up at Ace’s request and gave him a side smile.

 

“Sure, thanks.” “Just don't get use to me helping all the time.” Michael chuckled at Ace’s response.

 

“And here I thought you were starting to act nice.” Ace sat down on the chair adjacent to Michael’s and grabbed a packet of papers.

 

“What exactly are you working on? And what is all this?” Ace asked as he looked through all of the pages.

 

“These are the plans that the alliance sent over. I seem to keep finding faults in these plans and I’m trying to find an alternative so that no more Celestials are sent over to all this mess.”

 

Ace hummed “And can I ask why are you even bothering with these humans?” 

 

“These humans are our partners and their population are expanding. They need a large area to reside in.

 

Besides, they are needed for resources.” Ace tsked “Aren’t you guys capable of getting your own resources instead of being holed up in this island?”

 

Michael sighed “Yes we are but we are too occupied about the upcoming war.” Ace straightened his posture and placed the papers down. 

 

“War? What war?” “If you weren’t out at sea this entire time you would know. A war is threatening us and most of all, my Sun and I.

 

The land I resided in with my family was attacked by a man named Ziou and his men. They think they can take Celestials and make them his weapons.

 

That’s why I don't let my Celestials too far out from where I can feel them. I don't want to endanger them.”

 

“So this Ziou. . . what is he? I’ve never heard of him before. What are we going to do if they find us?” Ace asked as he worried about Edward’s and his baby’s safety.

 

“Don't worry. As you already know, I’m shielding this island and no one that is not a Celestial can come in here without my authority.”

 

Ace frowned “Uh huh and what would happen if they got their hands on a Celestial and force their way inside?

 

That Celestial can be on his side, obeying him on every one of his whim. I say we should no longer permit entry without a search first.”

 

Michael looked into Ace’s eyes and saw something he never saw in him before, the need to protect.

 

Ace was always the kind of person to go with the flow and not worry about his actions since he was immortal. 

 

This man in front of him was not the same Ace he knew from before, he’s grown. “That was already issued when we heard about pirates attacking ships and before you showed up here.” 

 

Michael responded as he turned back to the papers. 

 

“I ran into these pirates myself. . . they have two Celestials, I couldn’t get a good look at them though. I’m not sure which ones but I could feel it.

 

I don't know if they’re tricked into fighting for them or if they are forced to do it but one thing is certain, we are fighting against Celestials as well but we have more. 

 

Imagine how all of us can deal with them if they do find their way here.” “I’ll make sure that we’re ready.

 

Let the Goddess protect us.” Ace snarked “She can’t help us, she abandoned us here. We can’t rely on her anymore”

 

Michael sighed “We just got in an agreement, I rather not get into an argument with you anymore so let’s move this topic aside and concentrate in the topic at hand shall we?” 

 

“Sure” Ace responded as he picked up the stacks of papers again.

 

Soon after, Nick joined them in their plan arranging had ended up not having a solution at all, they were back to square one.

 

They needed to formulate a liable plan where more Celestials weren’t needed in battle but found none.

 

They needed to find one soon before the alliances elders showed up for the meeting in two days time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*A few days came and went and Lucy, Armon, and Audra were supposed to be arriving back to the island that very day but they had received word that they could not.

 

“Why will they not be coming today? Does the letter specify?” Edward asked with nervousness. “Don't worry Edward, I’m sure it’s nothing serious.

 

Just let me finish reading and then I’ll tell you.” Nick said with a reassuring smile. He continued reading the letter and when he finally finished, he turned to face Edward.

 

“Apparently they’ve received threats out in the alliance’s island and the elders want to have the Celestials there and sail back with Adrik, Barbara, and Vincent with them for in case, when they sail back when the meeting is over.” 

 

“What? What kind of threats?” Michael asked with a frown. “They’ve received threatening letters, just like this one.”

 

Nick gave a letter to Michael that came with the letter they sent about the new agreement. Michael read through it and sighed as he gave it to Edward to read.

 

“If this letter was sent there then that means that the enemy knows where they are. They can’t come here or they’ll be leading them straight for us!” 

 

Ace said with a slight yell. “We can’t abandon them though. With the Celestials help we can mask them when they get into Michael’s range.

 

He can cover them whilst they go through.” “Ok fine but what about everyone else? They have to go back and we have to send reinforcements to get everyone else from that island here and there is the lovely expanding situation. 

 

Where are we going to put those people? If it’s true that they no longer have space on their island, how are they going to fit here?” Edward furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Are you hearing yourself right now? You are willing to let people die for our safety?” “If it’ll ensure your safety? Then yes. 

 

I am even willing to die myself to keep you and our baby safe.” Edward couldn’t believe Ace’s seriousness.

 

Although he was grateful and almost giddy hearing Ace’s words, they were wrong. He couldn’t just stay here and not do anything to help those people. 

 

“We have to do something.” Edward said with a pout as he looked down. “Don't worry my Sun, I will accept that they keep Illusion, Siren, and Ice the time being. 

 

We can talk about their immigration here when they arrive tomorrow. We will tell them that it is best to reside here until we are sure that they can move to the new island. 

 

If it must be done, the guards will share rooms with others and some Celestials can roommate with others.” Edward nodded.

 

Michael immediately wrote a letter back to the alliance, accepting the arrangement as Ace took Edward to John and the doctor, since he wanted to revise Edward to make sure everything was ok. 

 

“Looks like you’re doing just fine. John here told me how well you’ve been taking your vitamins as well.”

 

John chuckled “Aye, he is doing very well. He’s also getting plenty of sleep.” “That’s good that’s good. 

 

I assume you’ve been feeling tired alot faster than usual correct?” The doctor asked and Edward nodded.

 

“Yeah, I could be just standing for ten minutes and then I get exhausted. I’m also getting super emotional lately.”

 

“That’s completely normal, don't worry about it. Have you been feeling an increase of appetite?”

 

“Hmm no, not that I know of. I’ve been eating my daily three times a day meals.” “Hmm, I see. How about movements? 

 

Does the baby move frequently?” “Yeah, he’s been moving alot more recently, more during the night.” Edward said with a smile. 

 

Although he wasn’t sleeping well like he use to, he didn't mind because he would wake up feeling his baby move in his tummy. 

 

“Alrighty, it seems like you have a very active and health baby. I suggest you try to eat more than just fruit but if your nausea still remains than take the vitamins as indicated.” 

 

“Yes doctor” Edward stood up from the examination table with Ace’s help and walked to his room.

 

Upon entering, he sat in top of his bed, back on the headboard. Ace quickly sat next to him, facing him, and took off Edward’s shoes. 

 

“Do you want to eat something or would you rather rest for awhile?” Edward smiled “I think I’ll rest for awhile.

 

Laylah or Daymia can bring me food later but for now, I think you should discuss the situation with Michael.

 

I feel like I’m too sensitive to be dealing with decisions at the moment.” Ace smiled “I’m sorry for lashing out. 

 

I have to control my temper but I really need to protect you, the both of you.

 

I wouldn’t be able to live knowing that I could’ve prevented something from happening to you.” Edward cupped Ace’s cheek.

 

“Don't feel guilty if something does happen. You have to understand that you can’t always protect me.” 

 

Ace turned his face and kissed the inside of Edward’s palm “I at least need to try. 

 

I. . . I don't know what would happen if something were to happen to you or our baby. I wouldn’t be able to live on.” 

 

“Don't say that. If something ever happens you need to promise me that you will live on for our baby ok? 

 

Now enough sad talk or you’re going to make me cry.” Ace chuckled “I’m sorry. I’ll go now, I’ll send in Trevor or something.” 

 

Edward smiled and waved as he saw Ace leave the room. Edward rubbed his stomach and waited until Trevor arrived.

 

As he rubbed his stomach, a thought popped into his head. He carefully stood up and walked towards his dresser where King Derek’s journal laid as well as the ominous letter. 

 

He picked up both of them and walked back onto the bed with his legs stretched out and his back against the headboard and opened the book. 

 

Instead of reading though, he passed by every single page and stopped when something caught his attention. 

 

*QUIETUS*

“What is this? Quietus?” Edward asked out loud. He began to read word for word, eyes widening at it’s contents.

 

‘Isabel had strictly forbidden me from telling any of my grandchildren about this but I had to write it down here.

 

I’m sure she knows that I did, she is the Celestial of Fortune after all. Any who, Isabel had mentioned something called the Quietus.

 

This is when either the Celestial Sun or the Celestial Moon commits Suicide.

 

According to her, it is done when the Celestial Sun or Moon no longer have the power to control their Celestials and has to do the ultimate sacrifice for the greater good. 

 

It is done by the sheer will of letting their Celestial powers go. Because they’re both the Celestial Sun and the Celestial Moon, they’re powers will seize to exist. 

 

Since they’re letting their immense power go, they too let their lives go. When the Celestial Sun and Moon are reborn, they have the responsibility to always maintain the order of mankind. 

 

It is their duty to do such an act to protect what is meant to be protected. The Celestial Sun and the Celestial Moon can not live without each other when they finally reunite. 

 

If one is lost-’ “So is the other.” Edward finished the sentence out louds. 

 

He closed the book and picked up the letter and re-read it’s contents “Til dawn, til dusk, til death due you part.

 

The Sun will reside in the land of Light where flowers bloom. . . what does this mean and where is the other half?”

 

Edward pondered for the significance of the letter for awhile as he re-read the letter over and over again.

 

“Does this mean. . . if either Michael or I were to ever die. . . the other can no longer live? What does this mean?” 

 

Edward was lost in thought until a knock brought him out of it. “Mother, may I enter?” “Uh, yes Trevor, come in.”

 

Edward responded as he put the letter inside the book and set it aside, on top of his side table. 

 

“I heard from John that you and your baby are doing great.” Trevor said as he immediately laid next to Edward, placing his head on top of his lap. 

 

“Yeah, how about you? How are you feeling?” Edward asked as he began scratching Trevor’s ears.

 

Trevor hummed with a pout “I’m doing good.” He whispered. Edward chuckled “You don't seem ok. 

 

Is something not to your liking? Is it Nick? Did he do something to you?” Trevor blushed and immediately sat up, facing Edward as he shook his head rapidly from side to side. 

 

“No, honest. He didn't do anything to me, it’s just. . . he called me. . . kitten.” He said, voice going quieter as he said the word kitten.

 

“He called you kitten!?” Edward repeated with wide eyes and a teasing smile. “Yes but it was an accident!

 

He did me a favor so I thought I’d return it, so I was making his bed when I tripped. He found me trying to get out and well. . . he called me kitten when I apologized.” 

 

Trevor finished off with a blush. “Aww Trevor, there’s no need to feel embarrassed. I mean, if he called you kitten that means he found you cute.”

 

Trevor ducked his head back on top of Edward’s lap as he tried to shield his face from Edward’s view. 

 

Edward laughed but continued to scratch Trevor’s ears. “If you really like him, maybe you should try to pursue him.” 

 

Trevor whimpered “But. . . what if he doesn’t like me back?” “Aww sweetie, who wouldn’t like you? You’re so adorable!

 

If I could, I would adopt you to be my second baby. I’m sure he likes you just the same.” Trevor pouted.

 

“But what IF he doesn’t, how can I tell?” Edward hummed and brought his hand under his chin. “How about you test him?”

 

“Test him?” “Yeah, like do something that would tell you if he likes you or not.” Trevor furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“What do you mean? Like what? What can I do to find out?” “How about you get super close to him?

 

Make him think you’re about to kiss him but at the end don't. If he blushes and looks super disappointed then that means he likes you and he was really anticipating that kiss.” Edward suggested with a chuckle.

 

Trevor widened his eyes and once again sat up to look at Edward. “I can’t do that! That would be so embarrassing!”

 

Trevor covered his face with both his hands as his ears laid flat on his head. “You don't have to do exactly that!

 

It was just a suggestion.” Edward responded with a laugh. “Come, lay down with me, I think I’m going to take a nap.”

 

Trevor looked up at him, from his covered eyes and nodded as he helped Edward get comfortable, then get himself comfortable under the covers with him.


	28. Enigma Part 28

"Why don't we just agree on having the check up when the alliance are indoors, that way they won't feel offended that we look through their stuff?"

 

Nick suggested as he, Michael, Ben, and Ace where sat inside the study room, talking about the plan.

 

"We shouldn't care if they get offended, they should understand since they, themselves are being threatened."

 

"Aye, I agree with the Cap'n. Let 'em know that we have our guards up for an attack." Ben replied.

 

Michael sighed "I don't know, I don't want to lose the alliance's trust. By invading their cargo, we can show distrust on their word."

 

"But we would know for sure if they are hiding something and prevent something bad from happening." Ace said as he looked into Michael's eyes.

 

"Ace is right, we have to be sure that the alliances isn't the real enemy here." Nick responded as he too looked at Michael.

 

"Ok, fine. We'll do Nick's plan. We'll search them when they are inside the meeting room. 

 

Nick, you will send some guards to do the job but you have to make sure that nothing is left out of place. 

 

We don't want them to find out. I also want double the security. Have Dark, Nature, and Fortune watch over Edward at all times and have Blood, Electric, as well as some other guards on duty. 

 

Sea, if I may, I would like you to keep on watch duty along with them." Michael asked as he turned to look at Ace.

 

"I'll have my men do the same but on the inside." Ace replied with a nod. 

 

"Perfect, all there is to do next is wait until we can make an agreement with the alliance and we're all set. 

 

Meeting dismissed." As Michael said that, the others stood up and stretched before leaving the study room.

 

"Ben, have the others gather around in my room. We have to discuss a battle plan." "Aye aye Cap'n." Ben said with a salute as he walked off to fetch the others. 

 

"I'll talk with the other guards as well." Nick said as he walked towards the outer court where the training were being held.

 

"Men, attention!" Nick yelled and the guards immediately formed a line. 

 

They all stood still and waited until further directions. "As you all may know, there is a war at hand.

 

The alliance will be arriving tomorrow at dawn. We must be prepared for anything! 

 

When the alliance are indoors with his majesty, we will infiltrate their ship and check every single corner and every single barrel they have on their ship."

 

"Yes sir!" The guards yelled in unison. "We will not leave evidence and we will always remain alert.

 

The enemy could be under our noses without us even noticing. We have to, and I repeat, we have to protect his highness, the Sun and his child with our own life if we have to.

 

Do you understand?!" "Sir yes sir!" "Alright, back to your positions!" The guards dispersed to their designated area and proceeded to do what their were doing prior.

 

'I should check up on Edward.' Nick said in his mind. He walked to Edward's door and lightly knocked on the door for incase he were to be asleep then gently opened it. 

 

Nick smiled when he saw both Edward and Trevor, cuddled up together on the bed, sleeping. 

 

He decided to leave them be and carefully close the door, to not make a sound. 

 

He then walked towards his room to relax for a bit before dinner. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Dinner was over and everyone seemed nervous about tomorrow. Everyone was supposed to be in full alert tomorrow and expect anything.

 

Everyone all went to their respective rooms except for Laylah who decided she wanted to sleep with Edward tonight. 

 

Trevor didn't mind it at all but everything that he and Edward were talking about kept popping into his head non stop.

 

Would he be able to do what Edward said to do? Does Nick really like him? He wouldn't know until he tried.

 

He stood up and exited the room without a word to neither Edward nor Laylah. He quietly walked to Nick's room and hesitantly knock on his door. 

 

He stood standing there for awhile but when he didn't receive an answer, he opened the door and let himself in. 

 

'Nick's taking a shower.' Trevor said in his mind as his ears twitched towards the bathroom where he heard the water running.

 

He really wanted to jump on the bed and cover himself with Nick's scent but he resisted. 'I'm pretty sure Nick would think I'm creepy if he would come out to that.' 

 

Trevor sat on the bed, facing the door and waited until Nick was done. His heart was beating, he was nervous. 

 

He was just about to change his mind and walk out when his ears twitched once more at the sound of the water stopping.

 

'Oh man oh man oh man, am I really doing this?' Trevor thought as he bit his bottom lip. 'Ugh, it was a mistake coming here, I should just go.'

 

He was about to stand up and leave the room when the bathroom door was suddenly opened. 

 

A warm mist came out of the room as Nick exited, towel on his bottom half of his body and another towel on his hand, drying his hair and neck.

 

When he laid eyes on Trevor he stopped. "Trevor? Should I be expecting you here every night now?" Nick asked with a chuckle as he walked to his wardrobe and changed into some worn out joggers he used to sleep in. 

 

When Nick turned back towards Trevor, he was looking at his lap. He was immovable sat on the bed, legs crossed over each other.

 

"Is there something wrong? Did they kick you out again?" Nick asked as he walked to his usual side of the bed. 

 

He sat down, back straight on the headboard as he waited for Trevor to speak. Trevor shifted his position and mimicked Nick's posture, placing his back on the headboard. 

 

"Uhm, I came because-" Trevor suddenly stopped talking as he felt something different. He was hit with a different scent, the scent of lavender.

 

He got closer to Nick and sniffed "Did you change your shampoo?" Nick's eyes widened then he suddenly let out a loud laugh.

 

"You can tell that I changed my shampoo? Wow." Nick smiled as he saw Trevor still smelling him. "Does it smell good?"

 

Trevor kneeled in closer to Nick's neck and took a deep breath through his nose. "Yeah it smells really good. It mixes well with your scent."

 

"I guess I choose well then." Nick replied with a smile. His smile soon faded when he saw Trevor's next movement.

 

Trevor didn't realize he even moved when he suddenly snapped out of it by a sudden feeling. Trevor was straddling Nick's thighs, face buried in Nick's neck and arms on Nick's shoulders.

 

He looked down at his thighs where he felt the earlier movement and widened his eyes when he saw Nick was caressing him, thumbs rubbing his inner thighs.

 

"You can keep scenting if you want to." Nick said as he moved his head to the side, giving Trevor more room. 

 

Trevor mewled at the action. Nick was presenting his vulnerable area to him. Such an act was considered submitting and letting the other do what they pleased. 

 

Trevor once again began to scent him. For Trevor, Nick's scent was almost like a drug, it made him feel blissed with just his scent around him.

 

He could smell how Nick's scent mixed with his own and the idea of it always being like that had him purring loudly.

 

Without thinking he began licking Nick's neck with affection. Nick stilled as he felt Trevor began to lick him.

 

Since he was in his human form, his tongue didn't feel rough but it did feel just as intimate. Without moving much, he closed his eyes and moved his head back, allowing extra room for Trevor.

 

Nick's breath was picking up as he closed his eyes and just let himself feel everything that Trevor was giving him. 

 

Nick suddenly let out a groan when he felt Trevor's teeth as he sucked on his neck by his collarbones. 

 

At the sound, Trevor moved and raised his face to look at Nick. Nick had his head thrown back with his eyes pinched closed, cheeks red and mouth slightly ajar. 

 

He was taking deep breaths through his mouth when he suddenly moved his head back to look at Trevor.

 

Trevor felt one of Nick's hands slowly raise to his jaw as the other stayed put on his inner thigh, massaging it.

 

Trevor and Nick looked into each other's eyes for a while. Nick's pupils were blown wide and there was almost a predatory glint in his eyes.

 

Trevor took a big gulp as he slowly leaned forward. Edward's words came into his head as he stopped mere inches away from Nick. 

 

'It's now or never' Trevor thought in his head as he tilted his head to the right. Nick moved the hand that was on Trevor's jaw to the back of his head, slowly and gently guiding Trevor closer. 

 

Trevor stopped when he was mere centimeters away, nervousness getting the better of him. 

 

They both could feel their breaths mingling together as they stared into each others eyes.

 

It was Nick who made the next move as he grazed his lips on Trevor's but stopped when their atmosphere was suddenly broken at the sound of a knock. 

 

Nick closed his eyes and sighed with frustration "Ignore them." He said with a growl as he once again opened his eyes to look into Trevor's.

 

"What if it's important?" Trevor whispered as he felt himself breathless. They haven't properly kissed but just the feeling of the simple glide of Nick's lips where enough to make his cheeks burn.

 

"No, it's fine. I don't think it's important." Nick explained as he somehow got the instinct of rubbing his face on Trevor's neck. 

 

The act quickly gave Trevor the chills. He let out a low moan.

 

He knew that Nick couldn't really feel the scent mark but his inner animal preened at the act. Nick gave him a soft peck on his collarbone and immediately moved his face back in front of Trevor. 

 

They were once again inching forward when the knock returned, louder. "Nick are you awake?" Trevor immediately moved off of Nick at the sound of Michael's voice.

 

Nick took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself from the interruption. He stood up to the door, opening it.

 

"What!? Can I help you?" Michael widened his eyes. His brother had never talked to him with such attitude before, so it really surprised him.

 

"I came to bring you the papers we agreed on me giving you today when I finished. Are you ok man?" Nick sighed with guilt.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just that-" "Uhm excuse me, I think I should really leave now. You two have things to talk about." Trevor said as he tried to make his way out of the room. 

 

"Wait, don't leave. Michael was already leaving, right?" Nick asked as he grabbed Trevor's arm and turned to look at Michael with a pleading look. 

 

Michael realizing what was happening, Trevor had a deep blush on his cheeks and both were slightly soaked with sweat.

 

He raised his eyebrows and nodded "Uh yeah, I'm already leaving. I just needed to drop off some papers but I'll be leaving now."

 

Michael said as he gave his little brother a smirk and a wink before quickly leaving the scene before it got any more awkward.

 

"I should really go back to my room. I shouldn't have come here in the first place." Trevor said softly as he looked at the floor, ears flat on his head and a blush on his cheeks. 

 

"No, sleep here. . . please? We'll just sleep or talk if you want. . . please? We don't have to do anything. . . I. . . I just got carried away." 

 

Trevor bit his bottom lip as he looked at Nick's pleading face.

 

He shyly smiled at him and nodded his head. Nick, seeing Trevor's nod, smiled brightly and moved out of the way so that Trevor could walk back inside the room. 

 

"Come, lay down" Nick said as he laid on the right side of the bed and patted the left side with his hand.

 

Trevor immediately obeyed and laid next to him. "Tell me, why did you come in here in the first place? 

 

Did you have something to ask me or is it because you were kicked out from the room again?" 

 

"No. . . I wasn't ever kicked out. Laylah is actually sleeping with Mother tonight and well. . . I can't sleep unless I. ."

 

"Unless you what?" Nick asked as he turned and shifted his body to face Trevor. "I can't sleep if I don't cuddle. . . someone."

 

Trevor replied as he covered his face with his hands. Nick chuckled "Don't laugh! I really can't sleep without hugging someone!" Trevor whined.

 

Nick placed an arm over Trevor's waist and brought him closer. 

 

Trevor widened his eyes at the sudden movement but quickly hugged Nick and placed his face by his neck.

 

He purred at the warmth "You cuddle with Edward when you sleep huh? I guess that's why you're so use to it in order to fall asleep.

 

All my life I've slept alone so I'm not really use to physical contact but I don't mind you. I've never once felt the need to hug someone but every since I met you, I just want to have you next to me." 

 

Trevor blushed at the confession "You don't mind cuddling with me? . . . Why?" Nick hummed and raised Trevor's chin up. 

 

"I really like you. . . and I want to get to know you better. The minute I saw you I felt like I was entranced by you.

 

Your eyes are beautiful." Trevor blushed brightly. His face burned as it pinked by Nick's words. 

 

"I-I. . . y-you l-like m-me?" Nick smiled and caressed Trevor's right cheek "I do." Trevor moved his face lower as he avoided Nick's piercing eyes.

 

"I-I. . . l-like you t-too." Nick's hold tightened even more as he smiled at Trevor's confession. He pecked Trevor's forehead with a light kiss and then placed his chin on top of his head.

 

"I'm glad. . . I was afraid that you didn't like me. I thought that maybe you were avoiding me because you regretted what you did before."

 

Trevor's ears perked up and his tail started to move from side to side. 

 

"You didn't mind the s-scenting?" Nick chuckled "No, I actually kind of liked it. . . it was unexpected but it felt really good, it was hot- Ow ow stop!" Nick yelled as Trevor began to hit his arm repeatedly.

 

"Don't say embarrassing things like that! I didn't mean to do it, it just happened!" Trevor yelled as he kept hitting Nick's arm.

 

Nick quickly grabbed his hand before he laid another hit and tucked it in, in the middle of the both of them. 

 

"Don't feel embarrassed, it's the truth! It felt so good when you scented me and licked my neck." Nick teased with a deep voice.

 

"Stop!" Trevor yelled with a whine. "And when you bit me, damn." "Stop please! That's so embarrassing!"

 

Nick laughed loudly at Trevor's whining. "I was just teasing, I'm sorry." "You don't sound sorry." Trevor said with a pout.

 

Nick pulled Trevor back in for a hug and started to scratch his ears, making Trevor purr. "I'm sorry, why don't we change the subject then?

 

How old are you? And what's your favorite color?" Trevor giggled "It sounds like two teenagers getting to know each other."

 

"Well, it's a start isn't it? It's good as any other." Nick replied with a smile. "Well, I'm twenty and my favorite color is blue.

 

What about you?" "I'm twenty three." Nick hummed "And I think my favorite color is red" "Why red?" Trevor asked with curiosity.

 

"My mother, she had dark red hair." "She did?" Trevor widened his eyes and sat up. "Wow! I didn't know that a human could have different hair colors too."

 

"You didn't know humans could have different hair colors?" Nick asked with a tilted of his head. Trevor responded with a nod.

 

"Where I come from, everyone had black or brown hair. Sometimes the brown hair came it different shades but I never saw anyone with red hair before!" Trevor said with awe. 

 

Nick smiled "I'm sure if Michael and I weren't Celestials, we'd be born with red hair. Or maybe black?

 

My father had black hair so I wouldn't be surprised if his genes were stronger." Trevor hummed 

 

"My mother had white hair but she was a cat, I'm sure that color was common for cats right? My brothers and sisters had white hair as well. I was the only one with orange hair."

 

Nick caressed Trevor's arm "Do you miss her?" Trevor smiled and laid back down, in Nick's arms 

 

"I do but I know she's alright. It wasn't long since I last saw her. I rely on the people who're taking care of my family, they're nice people."

 

Nick placed a kiss on Trevor's forehead "I'm sorry kitten." Trevor blushed and nuzzled into Nick's embrace.

 

"How. . . old are you really? Mother told me that Captain Ace accidently turned you and Michael immortal, me included." Nick chuckled

 

"Because of him, everyone is immortal. . . but thanks to him, I was able to meet you in this lifetime.

 

To answer your question, I believe I should be a hundred and thirty? I don't know, I kind of lost count to be honest."

 

"One hundred and thirty years old?! Wow you're ancient!" Trevor said with widened eyes. 

 

"Ouch. Hey, I'm still young at heart. Plus, look at me! I don't feel a day old." Nick grabbed Trevor's hand and passed it on his abdomen.

 

Trevor flinched when he felt Nick's well built abs. "I-I can tell." Nick chuckled as he brought Trevor closer to him.

 

"Why don't we sleep now huh? We have to wake up early tomorrow since the alliance's elders are coming." 

 

"Ok" Responded Trevor. Nick glided his nails on Trevor's back. "Good night." "Good night, kitten."


	29. Enigma Part 29

“My Sun, wake up.” A voice said as Edward felt someone move his shoulders. 

 

“My Sun, the elders should be here in an hour and I want you to be already fed before they get here.”

 

Edward slightly opened his eyes and saw Michael looking down at him with a smile. “Michael?” 

 

“I brought you your breakfast. You should be ready for when they arrive.” Edward nodded and sat up.

 

Michael lended him a hand as he stood up and walked to the restroom. Michael walked back and sat on the chair by the fireplace.

 

He decided it was best to quietly wait here for Edward to finish his meal so that he could take the tray on his way out.

 

Michael glanced at the bed and there laid Laylah still completely asleep. ‘Should I wake her too?’ Michael asked in his head but immediately discarded the idea. 

 

He looked around the room, to kill time, when his eyes suddenly landed on a book that was on top of the bed’s side table.

 

It was labeled ‘Celestial Journal’ on the cover. He was quite intrigued.

 

He stood up and reached out his hand to grab it when a voice stopped him before he touched it. 

 

“You really shouldn’t be reading things that are not yours.” Laylah said as she stared into Michael’s eyes, unmoving from where he last saw her.

 

Michael realized that there was a certain glint in her eyes that made him want to do what she said.

 

‘She is the Celestial of Fortune, there must be a reason why I can not read it.’ Michael thought as he retrieved his hand and sat back down on the chair.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn't realize that this book was of importance.” “Well it is and you shouldn’t read it, ever.” 

 

Michael widened his eyes at Laylah’s seriousness. “I won’t, I promise.” Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Edward exited the restroom.

 

“Oh Laylah, you’re awake.” “Morning Edward! How did you sleep?” Laylah asked with a smile. It was quite surprising to see Laylah’s mood do a quick one eighty, from serious to a bright smile.

 

“Good good, although I do feel a bit groggy. Why don't you go on and get ready whilst I eat breakfast?” Edward asked as he sat down on the sofa, in front of the coffee table.

 

“Sure, I’ll be back in a bit.” Laylah said as she exited the room. Edward began to eat silently whilst Michael watched, debating to ask about the said book. 

 

He promised he wouldn’t read it but his curiosity to know what is it about seem to get the better of him. 

 

“My Sun, can I ask you something?” Edward perked up at his question “Yeah sure.” “What’s. . . what’s that book laying on your night stand?

 

It’s ok if you don't want to tell me what’s it about though.” Edward swallowed the food he had in his mouth and stood silent as he contemplated if he should tell Michael or not. 

 

“It’s a journal my grandfather wrote.” Michael nodded as he noticed that, that was the only answer he was going to get.

 

“Ok, you should eat up. I’ll go wake the others.” “Oh! Do you know if Trevor slept in Nick’s room again?” Michael furrowed his eyebrows

 

“Again? He had slept there before?” Edward chuckled “Yeah” “I see my brother doesn’t take long at all.”

 

Edward tilted his head in confusion “Take long? What do you mean?” “Uhm, let’s just say that yesterday I caught them very blushy and shy last night.” 

 

Edward widened his eyes but kept his mouth shut about the subject, it was their privacy and he shouldn't get himself involved.

 

“Are you going to wake them up?” Michael groaned “I wish I wouldn’t but I have to. You enjoy your meal and get ready, I’ll get the others up.”

 

Edward smiled and nodded as Michael left the room. He was not looking forward into waking Nick up for he didn't want to awkwardly walk into something he doesn’t want to see. 

 

‘I just knock and stay outside, it’s better to stay safe than sorry.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Nick was the first to wake this time. He reminisced the events that accorded the night before. Trevor and himself felt the same way for each other. 

 

He blushed as he remembered the intimate moment they shared but quickly snapped out of it when he felt Trevor slightly move. 

 

He looked down and saw that Trevor was snuggled up next to him, face on his chest, arm around his torso, and leg over his own.

 

Nick smiled, Trevor was mumbling about something in his sleep, tail moving from side to side and ears twitching from direction to direction.

 

Nick raised his hand and began to scratch Trevor's ears, earning him a purr. “Cute” 

 

Nick lowered his hand and began scratching his back as the other hand began to tap his shoulder.

 

“Kitten, it’s time to wake up.” Trevor groaned “Mmm I don't want to~” He whined as he began to turn around. 

 

Nick seeing his movements, stopped him and brought him closer, placing his face on Trevor’s neck. 

 

He inhaled and exhaled, smiling as he saw, more like felt Trevor quiver and arch his back. “Are you awake now?”

 

Nick teased as he kissed Trevor’s jaw line “That’s not fair!” Trevor whined as Nick moved away from him.

 

“Go on, you should use the restroom and get ready. The alliance should be here any minute and we have to be prepared when they do.”

 

Trevor pouted as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He stood up and walked directly to Nick’s wardrobe.

 

Without realizing Nick’s stare, he took out a pair of trousers that has a drawstring and a white top and then proceeded to go to the restroom to take a shower.

 

Nick chuckled and smiled at the act.

 

‘We’d just confess to each other and he’s already comfortable in stealing my clothes.’ Nick said in his mind.

 

A knock broke him out of his thoughts. He stood up with a stretch and walked to the door, opening it.

 

“Morning” He said when he saw Michael. Michael looked a little surprised when he saw no one else in the room with Nick.

 

He was about to ask where Trevor was when the sound of running water came to his ears. ‘Ah, he’s showering.’

 

Michael said to himself as he saw Nick reach into his wardrobe and took out clothing to change in.

 

Michael hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to touch the sheets. Seeing Michael’s actions, Nick tsked.

 

“Don't worry, nothing happened, geez.” “Well how should I know if nothing happened, it seemed like it did!” Michael responded with a scowl.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Nick asked with mock irritation.

 

“Gee I don't know, maybe it’s the love bite you have on your neck.” Nick widened his eyes “I have a love bite?”

 

Nick touched his neck and slightly flinched when he felt the tender skin on his left collarbone. 

 

“You gotta be careful who you’re fooling around with little brother. I don't recommend you to mess with a Celestial.

 

It’s different when it’s a human but with a Celestial, you can really come out hurt.” Nick sighed “I’m not fooling around. . . I really like him, honest.” 

 

Michael’s eyes softened at the look Nick gave him. “This is serious? Are you sure you really like him?” Michael asked as Nick sat next to him on the bed.

 

“Yeah, I think I really do. This is the first time that I ever felt this way for someone and I know that it might be a little too soon to say this but I think I already love him. 

 

We spoke yesterday and agreed that we should get to know each other before anything else happens though.”

 

“Trevor reciprocated?” Nick nodded his head.

 

Michael gave him a gentle smile and patted Nick’s shoulder “If this is the real deal, then I’m happy you found someone to be with you.

 

Remember to never take hasty steps and always be careful on what you do. Things could end up badly if you two end on bad terms.

 

Do not forget, you are a Night Celestial and he is a Light Celestial. You two have to be very careful.

 

You two are opposites and sometimes opposites clash.” “I know I know, brother. I’ll be careful. . .

 

but I really want to try it out with him.” Nick responded as he lowered his head. Michael smiled “Then you have my support. 

 

You should speak with my Sun about this, have his support as well as his permission. Light Celestials treat him as their own mother, you should get his consent.”

 

Nick smiled and agreed. It was true, Edward was almost like a mother figure for all Light Celestials for some reason.

 

If he wanted to get anywhere serious with Trevor, he has to speak with Edward first and get his approval.

 

“I will.” Nick responded. “Ok well, I’ll leave you to get ready. Make sure to be out soon, the alliance elders should be here any second.”

 

Michael stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Nick alone. The only sound in the room, was the running water of the shower.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Everyone was in the throne room, waiting for the elders of the alliance to enter through the door.

 

The Celestials were in their respective place, on their Celestial Moon or Celestial’s Sun side except for Adrik, who was in Edward’s care.

 

The silence was deafening but it did not last for very long as the the doors were pulled up by the guards.

 

In came four elders, dressed in a long yellowy robe that had the Sun and Moon insignia on the middle, where the heart is located.

 

“Your majesty, your highness, it’s a pleasure to finally see you both again.” The eldest of them all said as all four elders bowed. 

 

The elders came with bodyguards it seemed. “It’s great to see that you all came safely onto our shores.” Edward said with a smile.

 

“Yes your highness, we are very grateful that you and your husband provided us with your protection.” Another elder said.

 

“It is our pleasure to serve the almighty Sun and Moon as well as their newborn who will resurface and rule in your stead.”

 

Edward mock smiled at his words. He wasn’t going to say it out loud but he didn't like the idea of his child ruling in a place like this.

 

He always imagined his child running around the palace of Acesia. At the moment it wasn’t possible but he really wanted to venture out and visit his homeland. 

 

“Thank you for your prayers. Shall we proceed to the meeting room?” Michael asked and the elders nodded as they were guided into the meeting room with their guards. 

 

Michael stood up and helped Edward stand as they both walked, hand in hand to the meeting room, Laylah, Daymia, Adrik, and Trevor following. 

 

“Ace come on, we have to go.” Nick said as he saw Ace looking after Edward and Michael. With a sigh he, Nick, Barbara, and Vincent went to search the alliance’s ship. 

 

*AN HOUR LATER*

 

“We agree that it is safer for us to reside in this land but unfortunately we are far too vast to fit in your land.”

 

The eldest said as he placed his hands on his lap. “As for your proposition, I do believe if we have the Celestial of Darkness, the Celestial of Nature and the Celestial of the Sea, my chance of invading the island would be a success.”

 

Edward bit his tongue so he wouldn’t speak out of tone. “Must it be them? I understand Adrik since you are attacking in the night but why Daymia and Ace?” 

 

“Since we may only take three, I feel as though having one of each element would help us greatly if the enemy attacks for a different direction.” The elder replied with a smile.

 

Michael cleared his throat and straightened his posture. “I do believe Siren is best to help in that element.

 

I do not believe you should take the Celestial Sea.” Michael responded. He couldn’t let the elders take Ace.

 

He could feel his Sun’s anxiousness as well as his pain from the idea of separating from him. 

 

“Hmm, I still believe the Celestial of the Sea is much more reliable. Is there a problem with me taking him if I may ask?”

 

“Yes, he is helping with my security here. He is of great use to me and you taking him from me would make my securities off balance.” Michael replied sternly. 

 

“What about the Celestial of the Storm? He seems to help well within the waters, can we take him in his stead?” The elders asked.

 

Edward immediately felt an unusual pain in his chest. He looked over where Trevor stood as he heard a soft whimper. 

 

He looked at Trevor and smiled. “I do believe Nick is need here as well. He as well as Ace is of great need for our security.”

 

Edward replied as he turned back to the elders. The eldest elder nodded and agreed to take Lucy instead. 

 

Michael felt Edward’s relief but he still felt his worry. It wouldn’t be advisable to fight for Daymia as well since he already convinced the elders of not taking Ace. 

 

Aside from that, they didn't have another Light Celestial to trade her with to help them if the battle prolonged through the day. 

 

“Well then, if there isn’t anything else for us to discuss then I think this meeting has come to it’s-” 

 

“Your majesty!” Nick yelled as he opened the door and barged into the room with a letter on his right hand.

 

“The alliance’s island. . . they’ve been attacked.”


	30. Enigma Part 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the late update >< the weather's been hot lately and sitting in front of a computer sure gets a little uncomfortable. Any ways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, let me know if you see anything that needs fixing and if you have any suggestions for later works, I'll definitely take it into consideration.
> 
> *BTW, since I'm a little new to the whole 'Author-nim' deal, I'll most likely shift in writing prompts. of course I will let all of you know ahead of time '^~^ I'm jut figuring out what I think works out for me and where else I think I need work on. You're comments are highly appreciated so please don't hesitate to lay any constructive criticism on me. lol
> 
> ~Happy Reading!~

"What?! What do you mean they've been attacked?" Nick immediately walked to Michael's side and handed him the letter. 

 

"This was sent by Audra, it states that they were able to pull them off. They are currently gathering the survivors and any materials that were scavenged. 

 

They're going to board our ship, the one they took with them, and sail back here." Michael sighed with worry.

 

"Tell the others to meet in the throne room." "Yes your majesty." Nick bowed and left the room to gather everyone in the throne room.

 

Trevor, Daymia, Adrik, and Laylah exited the room as they saw Michael stand, helping Edward stand as well, and walked out to the throne room; everyone else followed.

 

"I can not believe that my island was attacked precisely when we're not present! What are we going to do?" One of the elders anxiously asked.

 

"Do not worry, you will stay here for the meantime. We will await my Celestials arrival.

 

When they get here, they can explain what had happened." Michael replied. 

 

"But your majesty, do you not see the situation at hand? We lost some of our citizens, some of our warriors, how are we going to seize the land now?

 

Why would we seize the land if we lost some of our people?" "Please, do not worry right now. It is best to wait further explanation of the deed.

 

Once we have the details of what happened and the count of the survivors, we can plan our next move, understood?"

 

Edward said as he tried to calm the elders. "Your highness if I may ask, what would happen if the survivors ship is later attacked by the enemy?"

 

Michael let out a frustrated sigh "Nick, Sea, I need the two of you to seek out the ship and get it here as quick as you can."

 

The minute Michael said those words, a spike of fear sparked into Edward's heart. 

 

"Wait. . . you're sending them out to danger?" Edward asked with a frown. 

 

"They are the only ones that can get there the fastest and they can easily make our ship arrive quicker. 

 

At the rate they are going, they're going to arrive in two days, with Nick's and the Sea's help, they can get here tomorrow by sundown." 

 

"B-But. . ." Edward had a small pout on his face as he stared at Ace. Ace stared back and gave him a reassuring smile.

 

Michael noticed the elders confused look and immediately improvised. He grabbed Edward's chin and made him look at him.

 

"I know that you are worried about our Celestials but trust in them, they will be fine." Edward nodded and tried to will the tears in his eyes to leave.

 

A whimper was heard next to Edward. "N-No. . . I-I don't want him to l-leave. Please choose someone else, p-please." Trevor whined as his eyes began to water.

 

Seeing this Nick walked forward, the need to comfort Trevor ran through his veins but he was immediately stopped by Michael who held out his palm, signaling him to stop and stay put. 

 

"Trevor, darling it's ok." Edward said as he embraced Trevor in his arms, rubbing his back soothingly.

 

Trevor began sobbing "I don't want him to leave, Mother. . ." "I know my dear, I know. 

 

Do not worry, I know exactly how you are feeling but please, you must understand." 

 

Edward replied as he tightened his embrace. It killed Nick not being able to do anything as he heard Trevor's words that were filled with pain.

 

He fisted his hands as he felt the end of his resolve. 

 

"Am we missing something? Why is that Celestial crying for the departure of the others?" The eldest elder asked.

 

"He is very attached to everyone here. He is also very sensitive." Michael replied quickly. "He is the Celestial of the Hybrid, correct?"

 

The elder asked with curiosity. "Yes he is but we can speak of my Celestials later." Edward responded as he petted Trevor's head.

 

"Nick, guide the elders to the guest room and once you're done, the Sea and you should get ready, you will be leaving tonight."

 

"Yes your majesty." Nick replied with bowed. Ace simply nodded in understanding and then later turned to look at Edward, who at the moment was looking back at him. 

 

Nick quickly complied and guided the elders to their temporary room, trying to ignore Trevor's cry as he passed by him.

 

He couldn't let his feelings get in the way of the task at hand, even if it was terribly difficult.

 

"Everyone will now stay on high alert. If you see something or someone suspicious, you will immediately let me know." 

 

"Yes your majesty" The guards responded in unison. "Good, now everyone to your positions." 

 

Michael stood up and sighed as exhaustion hit him. He knew that he wasn't feeling tired so he immediately suspected it to be Edward.

 

Before he would get to speak to him though, Ace hesitantly walked towards him and got on his knees.

 

"Edward, are you ok? How are you feeling?" Edward turned to look at him and frowned "I don't want you to leave."

 

"I know my love, I know, but I have to. I need to make sure the others are ok." Ace responded as he cupped Edward's cheeks and wiped a tear away with his thumb. 

 

"I know. . . just please be careful" "I will, I promise." "My Sun, it isn't advisable for you to be speaking with the Sea this close with the elders here.

 

If you two need to speak in private, I suggest you speak in the study. 

 

Sea, I can no longer allow you entry to my Sun's room, forgive me."

 

Ace looked up at Michael and nodded "It's ok, I understand." Ace stood up and hesitantly stepped away.

 

Edward quickly clutched his hand and gave it a light squeeze before he let go entirely. Michael could feel his heart heavy with so much sadness. 

 

He knew how much it pained Edward to once again separate from Ace but it had to be done. 

 

"Come my Sun, I'll take you to rest." Edward nodded and took Michael's hand "Trevor, come along."

 

Edward said as he stood up with the help of Michael. Trevor's face was stained with tears but nonetheless obeyed Edward's order.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*"Mother, I don't want him to leave." Trevor cried on Edward's lap. "I know, I don't want neither of them to leave but. . . we have to let them go. 

 

They are both strong and they can take care of themselves. They also have each other." 

 

Edward responded, trying to convince himself along with Trevor. 

 

Michael had left Edward and Trevor in the room so that he could speak with Nick and Ace about their task.

 

Edward later excused himself to go to the bathroom. He had told Trevor to stay in the room until he got back but to his surprise, Trevor was gone when he walked out of the restroom. 

 

Edward sighed "I guess I had it coming." Edward went to sit on the bed, back on the far end of the bed, resting on the headboard.

 

As he got comfortable a knock was heard. "Mother, may I enter?" "Yes, come Daymia." 

 

Edward said as he opened both his arms wide to welcome her in a hug when he saw Daymia enter the room. 

 

Daymia immediately embraced Edward "I'm glad that they didn't take you away." Edward said as he pecked her forehead.

 

"Yeah, me too. I was glad when I realized that I was no longer going with them but sad about everything that happened. 

 

Those poor people were attacked." Daymia responded as she snuggled deeper and placed her head gently on top of Edward's stomach.

 

Edward sighed with sadness. "Don't worry mother, Ace and Nick will be fine. If it's true what Michael says, then they should be back by no time."

 

"I hope you're right." Edward thought for awhile "Daymia, can you tell Ace to meet me at the study room? I would like to talk to him before he leaves. . .

 

I-I don't want him to leave until he promises me that he'll return." Daymia smiled and nodded "Ok, I'll let him know."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*After Michael had spoken with Ace and himself, Nick immediately went to his room to look for the darkest clothing he had. 

 

Ace and him were leaving in the night so it was logical to wear dark clothing so that they could blend in, in case they were to run into the enemy. 

 

He was looking through his wardrobe when the door to his room was immediately opened. Nick turned and saw Trevor.

 

The minute their eyes met, Trevor ran to him and hugged him tightly, arms around his neck. 

 

Nick immediately hugged him back, just as tight as Trevor did.

 

"I-I don't want you to l-leave." Nick immediately rubbed Trevor's back "I know kitten, I'm sorry." 

 

Trevor sobbed and tightening the embrace. Trevor gasped when Nick suddenly placed his hands under his thighs and lifting him off the ground.

 

Trevor immediately wrapped his legs around Nick's waist as Nick walked both of them on the bed.

 

Nick sat on the bed, back on the headboard and brought Trevor to sit on his lap. 

 

Trevor immediately rubbed his face on Nick's neck, deeply inhaling and exhaling.

 

Nick moved his head to the side, giving Trevor more room to scent. After awhile, Trevor had stopped crying but didn't move from Nick's neck. 

 

"How are you feeling kitten?" Nick asked as he rubbed Trevor's thighs. "Sad" Trevor replied with a pout.

 

Nick chuckled and placed a kiss on top of Trevor's head. "Kitten, you do know it's only going to be like a day. 

 

I promise that I'll be careful. Ace has my back too, ok?" Trevor nodded but didn't release Nick from the tight embrace.

 

Nick rubbed soothing circles on Trevor's back and before he knew it, Trevor had fallen asleep.

 

He didn't know how long he was just watching Trevor sleep. Call him creepy but he just couldn't keep his eyes away from him. 

 

He was beautiful and he wanted to keep the memory of his sleeping face through his entire journey. 

 

He wanted something to hope for when he returned. In the moment, Nick decided that when he returned, he would spend the next day with only Trevor. 

 

He didn't care if he had duties 'Michael would understand, right?' Nick was brought out of his thoughts when Trevor woke up and pulled away to look at Nick's face. 

 

He looked scared. "Kitten, are you ok?" Nick asked with worry. "I thought. . . I thought you left when I feel asleep.

 

I thought I was going to wake up without you here." He said with a pout. Nick smiled "I would never do that to you.

 

I would of woken you up, promise." Trevor nodded and began to scent him again. "Trevor, I have to get up now. 

 

I have to get ready to leave." Trevor's hug tightened but he then later let go after awhile.

 

Nick stood up and changed to his black attire. He wasn't worried about Trevor because once he stood up, Trevor stayed where he was, looking at his lap with a pout. 

 

Nick looked at the time and saw that he would have to leave in an hour. He laid down on the bed and Trevor immediately attached himself to him. 

 

"Let's stay like this for awhile yeah?" Trevor nodded as he snuggled Nick closer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Ace walked towards the study but stopped when he saw Daymia guarding the door. "Where's Edward?" 

 

"He's inside." Daymia responded as she moved to the side to let him through. 

 

When Ace opened the door he saw Edward sitting on the chair, head looking down at his stomach whilst his hand rubbed his stomach.

 

Edward immediately looked up when he heard the door close. "Ace. . ." Edward said with a pout.

 

Ace immediately walked toward him and got on his knees. He placed a kiss on Edward's stomach and hugged him, bring each arm around his waist.

 

"Ace. . . please p-promise me that you'll r-return." Ace looked up at him, in the eyes "I promise. I'll be back as soon as possible." 

 

Edward smiled sadly at him. "It's almost time for you to leave." "I know." Ace said as he stood up and glanced at the clock. 

 

"I should get going." Edward nodded with a tear escaping his eyes. Ace quickly wiped the tear away.

 

He lowered himself and placed a loving kiss on Edward's lips "I love you." "I l-love you too.' Edward repeated.

 

Ace didn't want to leave Edward's side but he near that he couldn't stay with him. "You have no idea how much I love you. 

 

I'm lost without you, so please. . . come back to m-me" Edward said as he looked into Ace's eyes.

 

Ace smiled up at him and gave him another peck on the lips "I love you so much too. I promise that I'll be back as soon as I can.

 

I wouldn't even dream of separating from you and our child but I have to go." "I know" Edward responded, voice silent, almost like a whisper.

 

Ace gave one final kiss on Edward's belly and one on his lips before he stood up. 

 

He then turned and left the room, willing himself to not look back when he heard Edward's cry. 

 

Once he arrived at the throne room, he saw his crew waiting for him. They all looked sad and nervous. 

 

"Captain. . . you will come back right?" Phil asked as he stood there with his hands intertwined. 

 

Ace smiled "Aye, I promise I'll be back." "Good cuz we don't want a new Cap'n." Ben said with a sad chuckle. 

 

Every single one of them hugged Ace. "Good luck Cap'n. We believe in you." Ace smiled.

 

"Thank you, promise me to watch out for Edward." 

 

"Dontcha worry about a thing! Ed will be well take'n care of." Jack said with a smile. "Good"

 

Ace walked out of the throne room and out of the tunnel where their building was hiding in.

 

He took a deep breath when the salty air hit his nose. He missed the sea so much but he would give up life at sea if it meant that he would stay with Edward forever.

 

"I would give everything up for you." Ace said as Edward's crying face appeared in his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*"Kitten, it's time for me to go." Nick said as he moved Trevor's shoulder to wake him up once more.

 

Trevor woke up with a whine but got up nonetheless. Nick walked with him, hand in hand as they exited the tunnel.

 

Once they saw Ace, they stopped and looked at each other "I promise you that I will come back to you." 

 

Nick said with a smile. Trevor pouted but nodded as a response. Nick turned away after he gave Trevor a light kiss on the forehead and walked to where Ace stood. 

 

Ace then handed him a pure black bandana to cover half his face with to shield their identity. 

 

They started to walk on the shore line when a voice made them stop in their step. Nick turned around and saw Trevor running to him. He immediately embraced him. 

 

Nick was going to question him when he suddenly widened his eyes as soon as Trevor moved to face him. 

 

He brought both his hands and placed them on each side of Nick's face. 

 

Trevor then brought his face closer to his and gave him a light kiss on the lips. It was a light, barely even there kiss but nonetheless as kiss.

 

Trevor moved away far too quickly for Nick's taste. Nick immediately brought him back and kissed him deeply.

 

The kiss felt passionate. Both of their eyes were closed as they relished on the feeling of one another. 

 

Ace awkwardly turned away as both Nick and Trevor kissed each other intimately. When they finally moved away, Trevor had a deep red blush painting his cheeks.

 

It was a lovely shade of red that contrasted his skin. Nick was out of breath but stood silent as the moment finally settled in.

 

"You better come back to me like you promised." Nick smiled as Trevor gave him one last kiss and ran back to the tunnel without looking back. 

 

Ace chuckled "Looks like we got it rough." Nick smiled and nodded "Yeah, I think I now know what you meant.

 

Not wanting to leave someone and wanting to protect them." Nick said as he and Ace proceeded to walk along the shoreline.

 

"Yeah, I just never imagined that it'd be with my opposite, with a light Celestial and the Sun at that." Nick chuckled at Ace's words.

 

"Yeah, with your opposite. Strange how life takes its turns but. . . in a way, I'm glad it turned out this way."


	31. Enigma Part 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I tried editing the first few chapters that weren't separated by paragraphs, I noticed that it wouldn't change at all once I've uploaded. Is there any way I can edit them and them actually changing when I upload? I tried three times but to no avail. . . oh well V.V I can't fix my mistakes!! >.<
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. makes sure to leave a comment, of course if you want lol.
> 
> ~Happy Reading!~

“How long until we get to the end of the island?” Ace asked as Nick and himself were walking on the shoreline.

 

“Not very long, we should be getting there in a bit. . . hey, can I ask you something?” “Sure.” Ace responded. 

 

“How. . . how do you feel about all this? With Edward and Michael. . .and all the stuff that’s happening now.”

 

Ace glanced at Nick then turned his head back, looking forward. “To be honest, I don't really like it.

 

As you know, I made an agreement with Michael to let Edward do what he likes but you have no idea how I just want to take Edward with me on my ship and take him somewhere far. . . but obviously I can’t do that.

 

I know how much pain that’ll inflict on Edward. I know that he loves me but whenever I see him with Michael. . . I don't know if he still even does. . . maybe not in the same strength he use to anyways.” 

 

“You’re an idiot, Edward loves you. You have no idea how much Edward suffered when he thought you were dead.

 

He would cry every night, he would break down if anyone ever mentioned you. You can’t just say that he doesn’t love you anymore. 

 

He literally defended you against Michael. I’ve never seen him so angry at him when he heard you were put behind rails.” Nick said with a tsk.

 

Ace smiled “Did he really?” Nick nodded “Yup, I’ve gotta admit, that was the first time I’ve felt any type of fear towards him.

 

The second time was when you and Michael got in that fight. He looked terrifying” “Yeah. . . I’ve never seen him like that before.

 

It truly was terrifying. It was insane to feel that amount of power. It felt like an anchor was dropped on top of me.”

 

Ace said with awe. “Do you think that Edward is more powerful than Michael? He wasn’t able to lift a muscle when Edward unleashed his power.”

 

Nick asked with curiosity. “If I remember correctly, didn't the Sun create the Moon? Like in mythology or something?”

 

“Aye, I learned that from a young age, it’s said that the sun created the moon because she was lonely. 

 

If that’s true, then its obvious that Edward must be ten times more stronger than Michael. The sun was around before the moon ever existed. . . so why can’t they be apart?” 

 

Ace asked himself. “Maybe because. . . the sun still feels lonely? He had told us that before he’d met you, he was lonely in his land. 

 

The only people he would see or even talk to were his parents and his guards.” Nick responded and Ace nodded.

 

“He told me the same. . . I guess the sun really is lonely. . . and maybe that’s why they created Celestials too.

 

Since they were reborn separately, they still needed someone to be with.” The walk remained silent for a moment. 

 

Both Nick and Ace thought about the whole phenomenon of their very existence and how they wouldn’t be who they are if it weren’t for the Sun and Moon.

 

“Let’s. . . change the topic. How are you with Trevor?” Ace asked, feeling the silence unbearable. 

 

“Uhm. . . I think it’s going well. We both confessed to each other.” Nick replied with a blush. Ace chuckled “I think the both of you are more than well. 

 

Every time I see you look at him, it looks like you’ll eat him all up on the spot. It’s disgusting.” “Hey! You’re no better than me! I’m sure you’re dying to do the same with Edward. 

 

If it weren’t for him being pregnant, I’m sure you would of done what you wanted the day you got here.” 

 

Both Nick and Ace looked at each other for about five seconds when they bursted out laughing. 

 

“We’re so screwed.” “More than screwed, we’re dead.” Ace replied with a smile “Why dead?” 

 

“Cuz we’d be ready to throw ourselves in a pit of fire if they asked us to.” Nick chuckled and placed a hand on top of Ace’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, you’re really not a bad guy after all.” “Thanks, that means alot coming from you. I can die peacefully now.” 

 

Nick scowled “Nevermind, you’re an asshole.” “I much rather take that as a compliment as any other.

 

Now enough chit chat, we’re here.” Upon Ace’s words, Nick placed the bandana on his lower half of his face and waited for Ace to act.

 

Ace closed his eyes and after a second he reopened them. With eyes glowing bright white, he lifted his arms and with them, a wave of water elevated.

 

Nick use the opportunity to act as well. With eyes glowing bright blue, he placed a wind barrier around both Ace and himself.

 

Ace then submerged both Nick and himself, causing them to travel underwater.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“My Sun do not worry, Nick and the Sea are more than capable of defending themselves. Besides, once they reach the ship they’ll have Ice, Illusion, and Siren to help them.” 

 

Michael said as he ran a soothing hand on Edward’s arm. “Yeah. . . I know you’re right but I just can’t help but worry.

 

I-I lost him once, I don't want to l-lose him again.” Michael cupped both of Edward’s cheeks “You won’t lose him.

 

Believe in him and believe that everyone will come back safely.” Michael replied as he wiped a stray tear from Edward’s cheek.

 

Edward nodded and hugged Michael by the waist. “Mother, don't cry. I already feel terrible for not being able to do anything.” 

 

“Don't feel bad Daymia, it had to be done.” Edward responded sadly. “Laylah, do you have something to say?” Michael asked as he looked at her hopeful.

 

“No, I don't have anything to say, I’m sorry Edward.” Edward smiled “Do not apologize, I know you can’t say anything.” 

 

“Well, I better go see if the alliance are doing well, I’ll leave you with them.” Michael said as he stood up. 

 

Right when he opened the room door, he was met with Phil. “Ah your majesty, I brought Ed some food.” 

 

Michael nodded and let him inside the room then exiting and closing the door behind him. “Thank you Phil but I’m not hungry.”

 

“Oh no you don't, you have to eat. It’s not good for the baby, come on.” Edward sighed but sat down and allowed Phil to spoon feed him the fruit.

 

Once the entirety of the fruit was gone, Phil placed the plate on the coffee table. “There, that wasn’t so hard now was it? 

 

Now then, time to take your vitamins now that you no longer have an empty stomach.” Edward giggled.

 

“You’re acting like my mother.” Phil smiled “I like treating people, I feel as though I might of been a nanny in my past life or something.”

 

Edward chuckled “A nanny?” After Edward swallowed his vitamins, he laid down on his bed, Daymia and Laylah laying down next to him. 

 

“Hey, where’s Trevor?” Daymia asked as she looked around the room for a head of orange hair. 

 

“He’s most likely in Nick’s room.” Phil said as he stood up and picked up the tray of food. “I wouldn’t even doubt that he’s there.

 

I told him to come here but he refused. He said he wanted to stay in a place that reminded him of Nick so that he wouldn’t feel sad.”

 

Edward said with a pout. “Pst, that sounds like it’ll accomplish the opposite.” Laylah replied. 

 

“All to their own I guess. I’ll go leave this back in the kitchen, would you like anything else Ed?” “No, thank you Phil. 

 

Oh! I wanted to know how the crew was doing. It’s not wise for them to come to my room with the alliance here so I can’t ask them myself.”

 

Phil smiled “We’re doing fine. A little sad about Captain Ace’s departure but we all know that he’ll soon return.” Phil gave Edward’s hair a small ruffle and then exited the room. 

 

“You should nap for a bit. Time will go faster if you do. We’ll be here the entire time, don't worry.” 

 

Laylah said with a smile as she gently rubbed Edward’s stomach affectionately. “Thank you, the both of you for staying by my side all this time.”

 

“How couldn’t we?” Daymia responded with a smile. “You’re our Mother.” All three of them smiled as they all cuddled up together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Knock knock* “Trevor? I brought you some lunch, can I come in?.” Phil asked as he opened the door to Nick’s room.

 

Phil smiled gently at Trevor when he saw that he was laying on Nick’s bed, under the covers. 

 

Only his eyes and his nose was visible for the hole he peaked out to see who it was. “I’m not hungry.”

 

Trevor responded softly. “You must be, you’ve been here since the Captain and Nick left and you haven’t ate dinner at all.” 

 

Phil responded as he placed the plate of food on the side table. “I’ll leave this here if you want me to but please, eat.

 

Nick won’t be happy if you don't take care of yourself and you know that.” Phil said sternly. 

 

Trevor pouted but nonetheless sat up and grabbed the plate of food and shoved a large spoon full of rice in his mouth. 

 

Phil smiled and ruffled Trevor’s hair “I’ll be back in a bit to pick up the plate. You can stay here all you want but please keep in mind that Ed is worried about you.”

 

Trevor looked up at Phil’s eyes “Mother is worried?” Phil nodded and cooed at Trevor when he saw his ears lay flat on his head.

 

“Don't worry, he understands why you’re here. Just make sure to see him later ok? He might be taking a nap now. 

 

I’ll let you be and don't forget to eat.” Trevor nodded and waved when Phil exited the room. He sighed and placed the plate of food on the bedside table.

 

He then laid on Nick’s side of the bed, rubbing his head on his pillow. Nick’s scent immediately surrounded the area. 

 

Trevor sighed with relief at the sudden comfort it brought him. Being here, in Nick’s room was the only way he thought of to calm his nerves. 

 

He continued to inhale Nick’s scent. He began to purr but then he widened his eyes when a sudden memory popped in his head.

 

He blushed and immediately brought the covers over his head “I can’t believe I kissed him!” Trevor squealed.

 

He pulled the covers down when he felt the loss of air and then immediately proceeded to scent the pillow again.

 

Trevor was so focused on smelling Nick’s scent, he didn't notice that he involuntarily licked the pillow.

 

Cat’s had a scent gland on the roof of their mouth, licking ‘Nick’s scent’ made his body immediately enveloped into overdrive.

 

Nick’s scent was like a drug and he couldn’t stop. His purring became much louder and Trevor was somehow losing his senses. 

 

It was only until he rubbed his face with his paws that he realized that he had unconsciously shifted into a cat.

 

He was swimming in the clothes that Nick had lended him that very morning. As a cat, Trevor’s senses were doubled. Nick’s scent seemed to intensify. 

 

“Uh Trevor, are you ok?” Phil asked as he went inside the room without knocking. “Why did you shift?”

 

Trevor ignored Phil and decided that he felt better if he continued to scent. “Geez, you’re sure marking your property.

 

Don't worry, no one is going to take Nick from you.” Phil said with a chuckle. Trevor responded with an embarrassed meow.

 

“I see you ate very little. Well, at least you ate some of it. It’s better than nothing.” Phil picked up the tray of food and then glanced at a very purring Trevor. 

 

“I’ll leave you to your. . . scenting.” Phil said with a smiled and then left the room, locking it and letting Trevor have whatever privacy he needed. 

 

Before long, Trevor ended up passing out after a long time of marking his territory. Trevor knew it sounded terrible to ‘mark someone as yours’ but he couldn’t help it.

 

Nick had a particular smell that made his knees weak and his paws curl. 

 

In the very minute he smelled Nick, his instincts were telling him to mark him, to let Nick mark him back.

 

He wanted, no he needed to scent mark Nick. He needed to mark his territory. This was the first time he ever felt the urge to mark someone. 

 

The first time that he ever wanted something or more like someone so much. He needed Nick to be his.

 

The feeling of finally completely scent marking Nick’s room had him purring with delight. 

 

That night he dreamed of Nick sleeping next to him, of Nick rubbing his scent on his neck, of being with Nick for the rest of his life.


	32. Enigma Part 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up guys, the tags have been updated. There is going to be sensitive material later on but I'll always let you know before hand so you can either prepare or if you want to skip it entirely. Either way, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Don't forget to leave a comment!
> 
> All constructive criticism are welcome ^~^ 
> 
>  
> 
> ~Happy Reading!~

“Yes I know and I understand that. For the time being I think it is best to just wait. We can’t issue for you to attack the island right away.

 

We have to see how many men you are left with and then go from there.” Michael said to the elders.

 

“I understand that your majesty but we can not stay here either. We don't know the consequences of doing so. It can bring great danger." One of the elders responded. 

 

Michael and the elders of the alliance were in the study room since the early morning to early lunch, discussing the next move when Vincent and Barbara knock on the door.

 

Upon entering they bowed at Michael and handed them a letter. “This came in by bird, it’s from Nick.”

 

Michael swiftly took the letter and opened it, reading it aloud “Brother, we were successful in reaching the ship.

 

I will give you the details personally and we should be arriving somewhere along the night. -Nicholas ” Michael sighed with relief.

 

“It’s great to hear that the Celestial of the Storm and the Celestial of the Sea were successful in finding the ship.”

 

“Yes, it is very good news unfortunately it does not specify why do they not want to say anything about the survivors.”

 

“Nick did well, he didn't say any important information. If any vital information were to get on the hands of the enemy then we’d be in a worse predicament. 

 

It was best not to reveal their only arms of defending themselves. Blood, Electric, let my Sun know that Nick and the Sea were successful and let Phil and Ben know as well. 

 

I’ll need them to be in charge of the security for the time being. Advise the doctor and John to keep their hands open for incase the survivors are injured.” 

 

“Yes your majesty.” Vincent replied as he and Barbara bowed and left the room. “Your majesty, may I know who these Phil, Ben, and John are?”

 

The eldest of the elders asked. “They are part of the Sea’s crew.” “Crew? You have pirates under your order? What an absurd thing to do your majesty!” One of the elders yelled.

 

“Now now, I’m sure his majesty must have a perfectly good explanation as to why he is keep pirates here.” The eldest responded.

 

“The Celestial of the Sea is a captain of a pirate crew. He agreed to join my reinforcements with the condition of letting his crew join as well. 

 

I have evaluated them and they are to be trusted. They’ve served under the Sea’s command and they seem well educated.”

 

Michael replied with a stern face. “Alright then, what would happen if you and the Sea were to get in an argument or a physical fight even, what then? 

 

Those pirates will surely defend their captain and not you” “Yes you are correct but I have something or more like someone they respect more than their captain, I have my Sun. 

 

Their beliefs of the Sun goes beyond their own existence. I will admit, there was an issue in the beginning but with my Sun’s words, they immediately yielded. 

 

They’ve been here for a long while now and they have proved their worth and their potential. I trust them and so should all of you.”

 

The elders seemed hesitant but they ended up accepting for they had not much power in this island. 

 

“Let us enjoy lunch and prepare for the arrival of my Celestials and your people, shall we?” 

 

Michael led the elders out of the study and into the dining area where some people were already serving food.

 

‘These people are already getting on my nerves.’ Michael said in his head when an elder insisted he didn't eat food that wasn’t ‘Natural’.

 

He rubbed the area in between his eyebrows and his nose. ‘We need to get this settled before I do something I regret.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Trevor! Did you hear?! Michael received a letter from Nick saying that they were successful and that they’re on their way back!”

 

Edward yelled excitedly as Trevor opened the door from Nick’s room. Trevor’s ears immediately perked up “Really!?”

 

His tail began to rapidly move from side to side. “Yes! They’re coming home.” Edward replied with a large smile.

 

Trevor immediately consumed Edward in a hug as he heard the news. Trevor was purring with excitement, Nick was coming home.

 

Edward and Trevor moved to Edward’s room, where they laid next to each other and spoke about how excited they were.

 

Even if it was only for a day, they missed them so much. They both felt miserable without them and knowing that they’re on their way made them joyful. 

 

“Trevor you must remember that we have to greet them like usual. You can’t go running up to Nick ok?”

 

Trevor pouted but smiled later on “Ok, I’ll try to hold myself.” “Do you promise you’ll try your best?” 

 

“Yes, I promise” Trevor responded with a wide boxy smile. “Good, I know how you feel. 

 

I would love to run up to Ace and hug him too but we have guests and we have to show them that we can control our instincts ok?

 

You must be careful, one of the elders seemed to be interested in you.” Trevor frowned and made a face of disgust “Ill, he’s soo old!” Edward chuckled

 

“Not interested in you in that way! I meant interested in your ability. Luckily I haven’t ran into any of them but I suggest you show restraint.

 

Try not to be intimidated by that man. I don't want him switching you with one of the Celestials chosen for the invasion.” 

 

Trevor pouted “But I don't have any experience in combat. . . won’t that help me?” Edward hummed and began to scratch behind Trevor’s ears.

 

“I don't know but just make sure you don't show your power to them ok?” Trevor nodded in agreement. 

 

They both stood in silence as they’re anticipation increased at every minute that passed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Edward was fidgeting his fingers. Everyone was in the throne room waiting for the arrival of the Celestials and the survivors.

 

Instead of the remaining Celestial being in a straight line from the entry to the throne chairs, they were lined up horizontally next to their Celestial Sun or Moon. 

 

The elders as well as the crew were present as well. Edward could feel Trevor’s excitement.

 

Which was feeding his own excitement but he knew that both of them must remain calm and passive in order for the alliance elders not to suspect anything off. 

 

Time felt relatively slow that both Edward and Trevor felt like they were going to bore holes into the doors.

 

The time finally came and the doors were pulled open. In walked Nick and Ace who were all dressed in black. 

 

They both had an all black bandana on the bottom half of their face as they walked in side by side.

 

When Edward saw Ace’s face, he couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh. He smiled as he saw that he did not have any new scars nor injures.

 

Upon them reaching the throne, they took off their bandanas. “Your majesty, your highness, I am glad to say that our journey was a success.”

 

Nick said as he bowed at both Michael and Edward. “I’m glad you two are safe and home.” Edward said with a smile.

 

Ace looked into his eyes and smiled “We are glad to be back home your highness. It must of been your will for our safe arrival that helped us, thank you.”

 

Ace surprisingly bowed at Edward with a smile. Edward smiled back and gave a short nod. 

 

When Nick straightened his posture he slightly glanced at Trevor and smiled when he return his look with a smile of his own. 

 

“Now then, on with the details. Celestials Audra, Armon, and Lucy are unharmed. They were able to get some of the survivors onto our ship and sailed with them to safety. 

 

The three should be helping the survivors off the ship as we speak.” “How many survivors were aboard the ship?” Michael asked.

 

“They’re approximately thirty six people, mainly women and children.” Ace responded instead of Nick.

 

“It is not yet fully known who or what started the attack but according to Audra, there were a mass amount of explosions and fire.” Nick said right after.

 

“I see, you should help Illusion, Ice, and Siren with the survivors and bring them here.” “Yes sir.” Nick said as he bowed and turned, Ace following.

 

“Thirty six and mainly women and children? How are we able to infiltrate an island if our people consists of women and children.”

 

One of the elders said. “Nick had said that they’re mainly women and children but there should be some capable men there.”

 

Michael said as he waited for the survivors and his Celestials to re-enter the room. Ace and Nick reappeared with Lucy, Audra, and Armon as well as the survivors. 

 

Lucy and Audra guided the survivors to stand in a straight lines, facing Edward and Michael. As soon as the survivors saw Michael and Edward they bowed down. 

 

“Your majesty the Moon and his excellency the Sun!”

 

They chanted as they were on their knees, bowing. “Your majesty, these are the survivors.” Armon said as he bowed. 

 

“Are there any injured?” “Some but they aren’t serious.” Armon replied. Michael nodded and waited until all thirty six people were standing in a line.

 

“It has begun” Edward turned and looked at Laylah who had whispered. “It has begun?” He questioned. 

 

He looked around the room and narrowed his eyes when he saw something glowing in someone’s pocket.

 

He looked at the man and noticed that he had a small dagger bag on his right ankle. Edward looked back up to the man’s pocket and saw something that was round and glowing. 

 

He saw the man slowly move to grab the item in his pocket and slowly brought it out.

 

‘Oh no’ Edward said in his mind as he realized what the item was. He quickly stood up and extended his arm towards the man.

 

“No!” But it was too late. The item was a bomb.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Screams. Screams from the survivors were heard. Cries of children and shouts from the people around were the only things being heard.

 

There was an explosion and the only thing that can be seen was a dark cloud of smoke.

 

“Ed-!” ‘What? Someone is calling out to me. . . who could it be?’ Edward said in his head. 

 

“Edwa-!” ‘I think it’s Ace but for some reason I can’t hear him properly, there’s a loud ringing in my ear.’

 

“Edward!! Edward, look at me!” Ace had his hands on either side of Edward’s face, slightly tapping them to get him to react.

 

“Edward, talk to me! How do you feel? How’s the baby, please talk to me Edward!” Ace yelled as Edward opened his eyes to look at him. 

 

Edward seemed a little confused but then suddenly remembered what had happened.

 

There was a bomb. Someone set off a bomb. Edward looked around as he heard screams from someone familiar.

 

“Trevor! Stay back!” Michael yelled as he got in front of Trevor. 

 

Nick was on the floor, he seemed to be slightly conscious but he was grunting in pain whilst clutching his right leg.

 

“Nick!!” Trevor yelled as he kept trying to get closer to him. The man that had thrown the bomb was on top of him, dagger on hand. 

 

“Anyone who gets close will have to suffer the consequences for this pretty boy.” The man said with a smirk.

 

“Don't you dare touch him!” Trevor yelled angrily. The man laughed “Just watch me.” The man then moved his hand that had the dagger and pointed it to Nick’s neck. 

 

That was the last straw. 

 

Trevor couldn’t just stand there and do nothing when he was witnessing someone place a knife to his mate. 

 

With a growl Trevor shoved Michael and leaped, shifting in mid air, ripping his clothes to shreds. 

 

Startled by the sudden action, the man immediately moved back when he saw a huge beast growling at him.

 

Nick widened his eyes when he saw the animal in front of him. It was the complete opposite of the orange cat he was use to seeing Trevor shift into.

 

This beast was huge and it’s fur was pure black, eyes glowing green. The beast was growling loudly as it bared its teeth. 

 

It stood on all four of its legs as it showed a stance of dominance. Most of its weight was on his forelegs as he protected Nick. 

 

“Whoa whoa, easy there beast. Step down or else.” The man said as he took a step back and pointed the dagger at Trevor.

 

Seeing that Nick’s life was no longer in danger, Michael immediately summoned his ability, blinding the man, covering his vision with a cloud in his eyes. 

 

“Ah! I can’t see! What did you do to me!” The man yelled as he rubbed his eyes over and over again. 

 

“You endangered my family, now you will have to suffer the consequence.” Michael said with anger.

 

The rest of the Celestials were all protecting Edward and Ace as they saw everything from the sidelines.

 

They couldn’t interfere a match between someone and the Moon. The survivors and the elders stood behind Edward.

 

The elders were shocked. The Celestial Sea was kissing the Sun’s face and repeatedly saying soothing words as he rubbed the Sun’s stomach affectionately. 

 

The Celestial of the Hybrid was protecting his opposite Celestial as if he was their significant other and witnessing the Moon’s power first hand was too much for some of the elders to comprehend. 

 

“You’re not gonna stop me!” The man yelled as he started to swing his dagger back and forth. 

 

He was getting really closer the where Nick and Trevor were and without thinking Trevor attacked. 

 

He locked his teeth on the man’s arm, the same arm holding the dagger, and pinned him to the ground. 

 

The man yelled in agony. There was a large puddles of blood everywhere. Edward snapped out of the daze he was temporarily in when heard the loud yell from the man. 

 

“Trevor, stop!” He yelled and his eyes momentarily glowed but dimmed right after.

 

Trevor let out a small whimper as he let go of the man and walked backwards towards Nick. 

 

Trevor’s snout was covered in blood and his paws were leaving bloody footprints every step he took.

 

With the help of Ace, Edward stood up from where he was laying on the floor. “Who sent you?” Edward asked with anger.

 

The man stood quiet as he grabbed his bloody arm. Edward grew furious when he saw that the man wasn’t going to respond.

 

“I said who sent you!?” Edward’s eyes glowed with intensity. Feeling his rage, Trevor immediately growled and Daymia’s and Laylah’s eyes glowed as well as Trevor’s.

 

“I don't need to tell you anything. Just know that my master now knows your location.” 

 

The man said with a smirk. The man’s smirk immediately fell when he felt his body began to go hot.

 

“What’s happening to me! What are you doing to me you witch!” The man yelled as his skin grew red with heat.

 

“My Sun stop.” Michael said but Edward ignored him. “My Sun, I said stop!” The minute Michael touched Edward’s skin, he pulled back with a yell.

 

Edward’s skin was burning hot. It felt like his skin was on fire. “Edward, listen to me. If you continue doing what you are doing now, you’ll kill him.

 

We need him alive to give us answers, Edward!” Ace said as he got in front of Edward. 

 

Ace knew that touching him was probably a mistake but if it was going to snap Edward out of it, he would do anything. 

 

Ace immediately placed both of his hands on his shoulders. Grunting at the sharp pain, he shook Edward’s shoulders.

 

“Edward. . . listen to m-me. . AH!” He yelled as he immediately let go and dropped to the floor. 

 

Hearing Ace’s scream, Edward snapped out and instinctively tried to reach for Ace. “Mother wait, you could hurt him again.”

 

Daymia said as she placed her hands on his arms. “Come, we must take you to the doctor to look at the baby.” 

 

Daymia and Laylah helped Edward to the infirmary room without looking back. “Blood, Electric take the Sea to the infirmary. 

 

Dark, Armon, take Nick to the infirmary as well.” Michael ordered and everyone immediately moved.

 

When Armon and Adrik tried to touch Nick, Trevor unwilling snapped at them. “Whoa Kitten, it’s alright.

 

T-they’re our friends r-remember?” Nick said as he carefully placed his hand on top of Trevor’s head. 

 

Trevor hesitantly moved back and whimpered when Armon and Adrik carried Nick away from him. Michael walked to the man and looked at him with anger. 

 

“What do you want us to do with him your majesty?” One of the guards asked. “Put him behind bars.

 

As much as I would like to kill him on the spot, we need to question him.” “Yes sir.” The guards said in unison as they hoisted the man and took him to the cells. 

 

“Your majesty, I have a few question that I believe should be addressed.” The eldest elders said as he walked towards Michael. 

 

He immediately stopped on his step when Michael turned to look at him with a glare. “Not now.” Michael simply responded with anger as he turned to look at everyone else.

 

“Guards, Audra, Lucy take care of everyone here and make sure if anyone else was injured. I will send the rest to help here as well.”

 

After saying that Michael walked directly to the infirmary without giving anyone time to question him further.


	33. Enigma Part 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter thirty three for you ^~^ I hope you enjoy. Make sure to leave a comment! of course if you want to. . . no pressure >.>
> 
> ~Happy Reading!~

“John, check out Nick and then move on to Ace whilst I examine Edward.” “Aye aye.” John replied as he followed the doctor’s instructions.

 

“Edward, how do you feel? Any pain of any kind?” “No, I honestly don't feel any different.” Edward responded with a worried look. 

 

“Ok, I need you to inhale and exhale deeply. I will be applying slight pressure on your back to make sure you have no internal injury.”

 

Edward nodded and obeyed the doctor’s orders. “You seem to be doing fine but I would like to look further.

 

Do you mind if I do a thorough search around your body?” “What?” Daymia and Laylah said in unison.

 

“Can’t I just have Daymia search me?” Edward asked nervously. “I would like someone with experience to search you.” The doctor replied.

 

“What about Phil? He has helped John plenty of times and he’ll know if there’s something wrong.”

 

The doctor sighed and agreed. As long as Edward was comfortable, it didn't matter if someone else did the examination.

 

“I’ll go get him.” Laylah said as she quickly exited the room. “John, what’s the status on Ace and Nick?”

 

“Ace seems to only have burns on his hands but Nick seems pretty bad.” John replied as he examined Nick.

 

Before the doctor could say anything else, Phil came running into the room. “Did someone need me?” He asked. 

 

“Yes, take Edward with you to the restroom and examine his body thoroughly. I need to know if he has an injury or something, take Daymia with you.” 

 

“Aye sir.” Phil responded as he and Daymia helped Edward to the restroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Trevor wait!” Laylah yelled as she followed him into Edward’s room. He quickly shifted and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 

He looked at himself on the mirror. He had blood all over his chin and chest. The metallic taste of it in his mouth made tears escape his eyes. 

 

With shaky hands he turned on the shower head on and quickly submerged himself under the spray. He roughly began to scrub all the blood on his body, ridding them from his skin.

 

Not only could he smell that man’s blood but he could smell Nick’s as well. When he saw that the blood wasn’t coming off he dropped down to his knees. 

 

"Why. . . why why why! Why couldn’t I stop myself?! I b-bit a man. I almost k-killed him . ." Trevor sobbed and pressed his back on the wall, bringing his legs to his chest. 

 

Laylah entered the restroom and frowned when she saw Trevor crying on the floor. “Trevor. . .” 

 

She walked towards him and got on her knees, not caring if she got her clothes wet, and hugged Trevor, bringing his head to her chest. 

 

Trevor cried louder “I-I almost. . . k-killed him.” “I know I know but you didn't. Trevor, you did it because you wanted to save Nick. If you didn't do what you did, Nick would’ve been dead. 

 

Thanks to you he’s alive. He needs you right now. He needs you to be strong. More things are coming and you two have to be there for each other.

 

Things will get tougher but at least one of you has to be optimistic.

 

Promise me Trev. . . promise me that you’ll be optimistic no matter what happens.” Laylah said as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

 

Trevor nodded his head “I promise. . .” Laylah smiled as she sniffed “Good, now come on. Nick needs you.” Trevor looked into Laylah’s eyes “Thank you.” 

 

“There’s nothing to thank me for, you’ll eventually return the favor.” Laylah wiped Trevor’s tears away and then later stood up, turning the shower head off.

 

She grabbed a towel and placed it over Trevor’s shoulder. “Come, you should get dry. We don't need anyone else to worry about if you get sick.” Trevor nodded and gave her a gentle smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“John prepare a cooling salve for Ace, I’ll take care of Nick.” The doctor said as he walked over to Nick who was grunting in pain.

 

At that moment Trevor came running in, with wet hair. “Nick! Oh my god what happened? What’s wrong with him?” He asked nervously.

 

“Trevor calm down, his right leg seems to be dislocated. We need to push it back to its original position.” 

 

“Won’t that hurt?” Trevor asked as he grabbed Nick’s hand which Nick returned the gesture with a particularly hard squeeze. 

 

“It will but it must be done. If we don't, he might not be able to walk again. I’ll handle it, hold him down.” Michael said as he placed his hands on Nick’s leg.

 

“Wait can’t I help in anything?” Trevor asked as he heard Nick’s hiss. “Yes, hug him. Hug him as hard as you can and try to make sure he doesn't move.” 

 

Trevor nodded his head and immediately leaned over Nick and hugged him the tightest he had ever hugged him. 

 

The doctor grabbed the other side of Nick’s body and held him down to the examination table. “Ready?” “Just fucking get it over with.” Nick said as he waited. 

 

“1. . .2. . 3!” Nick screamed at the top of his lungs. Tightening his hold on Trevor, Trevor hissed when he felt Nick’s finger nails dig into his arms. “Damn it, one more time Nick. Breathe!” 

 

Another harsh yell was heard from Nick. “There it’s done.” Michael said as he moved away to let the doctor have a look. Nick was panting.

 

He had sweat all over his face and neck. Trevor could almost feel Nick’s pain when he yelled, so much that tears escaped his eyes. 

 

After a few deep breaths, Nick turned his head and looked at Trevor.

 

When he noticed him crying he quickly brushed his tears away “Don't cry kitten, I’m fine now. . . honest.” Trevor’s lip quivered “B-But you were in so much pain. . .”

 

Nick gave a painful chuckle “Yes but I’m fine now. Thank you for protecting me and being my knight in shining armor.” Trevor lightly slapped him on his chest. 

 

“Stop saying embarrassing things!” “Ow ow, I’m injured.” Trevor immediately apologized with a worried expression but then later pouted when he saw Nick laughing. 

 

“Stop teasing!” “I’m sorry kitten. You know. . . I’ve missed you.” Trevor blushed brightly.

 

Both Michael and the doctor decided to move and do other things whilst Trevor and Nick had their little moment. 

 

“I-I missed you too.” Nick brushed the back of his knuckles on Trevor’s cheek, looking at him in the eyes.

 

He moved his hand to cup Trevor’s jaw. Blushing at the sudden change of mood, Trevor looked into Nick’s eyes.

 

“I-I thought he was going to k-kill you.” Trevor whispered. “He probably was but thanks to you, I can see your beautiful eyes and smile a little longer.” 

 

Nick shifted so that his weight was resting on his right elbow and slowly brought Trevor’s face closer to his. “I-I didn't want to l-lose you.” 

 

“You won’t lose me kitten. I won’t ever leave you.” “Do you promise?” “I promise.” Nick brought his lips on Trevor’s for a long loving kiss.

 

Seeing this intimate moment, Michael cleared his throat and walked over to John and Ace. “Sea, how you holding up?” 

 

“I’m good, not as good as your little brother though.” Ace said with a chuckle. “I’m glad he has his own romance. I just hope his ends better than mine.” Ace’s smile dropped at Michael's remark.

 

He didn't know why but he was slightly starting to hate Michael less and less now and he can tell that Michael felt the same.

 

“Hey, you know that I didn't know-” “Yeah don't bother, I understand. No one can control the heart.

 

As long as I know that my Sun is happy, then I don't mind.” “Making him happy is my first priority along with keeping him and my son safe.” 

 

Michael and Ace shared a good long appreciated stare until the sound of a door opening got their attention. “Edward, how was everything?” The doctor asked as he walked over to him. 

 

“There seems to be nothing out of the ordinary. He doesn’t have a scratch nor a bruise anywhere.” Phil said as he helped Edward sit on a chair. 

 

“Wait, I remember seeing Mother stretch out his arm when the explosion happened.” Daymia said as she stood next to Edward. 

 

“It could be that he somehow placed a barrier?” Michael asked as he walked closer to them. “That could also be the reason why no one was really hurt.”

 

“But what about Nick?” Trevor asked. “Nick was closer to the bomb, even with a barrier he would most likely get hurt because of the close impact.

 

The man was also walking with a limp when he backed away from Trevor as well.” Daymia remarked. “If he put a shield on all of us, could he had put one on the baby as well?” 

 

“Could be, at the moment I would like to watch over you.” Edward nodded then turned to look at Ace. “Ace, how are you doing?” 

 

Ace smiled at him “I’m doing good but what about you? How do you feel? A little shaken up?” “Yes. . . I’m sorry.” 

 

“Why are you apologizing? It wasn’t your fault. I knew the consequences and I took them, it was my fault so don't blame yourself, ok?” 

 

Edward nodded as he rubbed his stomach affectionately. “How about you Nick? I was worried when I heard you scream.” Nick smiled.

 

“I’m good. I just had a dislocated leg but I’m all fine now.” “Well then, I think it’s best to move Nick to his room and my Sun should go to his.”

 

Michael said as he brought everyone’s attention to him. “But my Moon, what about the elders? They saw all of that. . .”

 

“It’s ok my Sun, I’ll speak to them. You just worry about getting some rest, the same goes for the two of you as well.” Michael said as he looked at both Nick and Ace. 

 

“For now, rest.” Edward smiled then nodded. He looked over at Ace who was being bandaged by John and then later stood up with the help of Phil and Daymia.

 

“Ace, do you think you can come over later? I want to speak with you.” Ace smiled “Yeah, let me just finish up here.” With one last smile Edward left the room. 

 

“Alright, I’ll send Blood and Dark to carry you over to your room. I know Trevor will be by your side if you need anything so I’m not worried about that. Sea, are you ok to walk?”

 

Michael asked as he walked towards the exit. “Yeah, I burned my hands not my legs, I should be fine.” Michael nodded then proceeded to leave the room. 

 

As he was walking towards the throne room, the elders stopped him and demanded an explanation.

 

“I will speak with all of you and answer your questions when I know that all my Celestials as well as my guards are uninjured. I believe you should do the same to your people as well.” 

 

Michael said without waiting for another remark from the elders. “Illusion, what’s the report?” “The guards only have minor scrapes as well as the survivors.

 

Audra has already taken a few to a room of course making sure they are separated by either family or gender.” Michael nodded “Good good, what about the others? How are they?”

 

“Lucy is a little startled but everyone else seems to be good.” “That’s good to hear. Do you think you can go ahead and let Blood and Dark know that I need them to take Nick to his room?” 

 

“Right away your majesty.” Michael then walked to his study, sighing as he slumped on his chair 

 

“Today was such an eventful day. . . and here I thought I was finally going to get the elders to leave.” Michael stretched as let his knots in his shoulders dissolve. 

 

He exhaled with frustration “I must speak with the elders. . . and as well with that man.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Are you sure you’re ok?” Phil asked as he spoon fed Edward. “I’m fine really and you don't have to feed me, I can do it just fine.”

 

“I know you’re not going to eat everything if I don't feed it to you so you’re not going to get rid of me.” Edward chuckled.

 

Daymia had her head on Edward’s lap, facing his stomach. Gently drawing small circles with her finger “Mother, have you thought of a name for the baby?” 

 

“Hmm. . . no I haven’t. Laylah gave away that he was going to have the letter A for his name so I guess it can revolve around that.” Edward responded with a smile.

 

“What about Angel?” “Or Alphonse?” Both Phil and Daymia said. Edward hummed “They both sound like good names. . . maybe I should ask Ace?”

 

“I like Angel. . . he is coming from the Sun so I think Angel is a suited name.” 

 

“Well I think Alphonse is a good name too. It’ll let people know that he is big and strong.” Phil said as he lift his arm, hitting the top of his bicep.

 

Edward chuckled as he saw both of them arguing about the name. “I want him to be sweet as an angel not a big ape like Ben!” Daymia replied annoyingly.

 

“Well I think he should strike fear in his enemies like his father, don't you think?” “What are you guys arguing about?” Ace asked as he walked in the room.

 

Upon seeing Ace, Daymia moved out of the way as she saw him lay on Edward’s legs. “They were giving me name suggestions.” Ace hummed as a response. 

 

“I think Alphonse is a great name.” “And I think Angel is a better name.” Both Phil and Daymia said. “What would you like?” Edward asked Ace as he began to pass his fingers through his hair. 

 

Ace immediately relaxed “I’m fine with whatever you decide.” “What if we call him Ace like his father?” Daymia asked but immediately regretted it when Ace scowled.

 

“No way. . .” “What about Asher?” Phil asked with a smile. “That one is even worse. Poor kid will have the name of his father.” Edward chuckled.

 

“I think both Ace and Asher are great names though.” “You say that because it’s him.” Daymia said with a pout. 

 

“Why don't the both of you get out of here. I think Edward has had enough of your bantering.” Both Phil and Daymia tsked but still stood up and left the room.

 

“Your being too mean to them.” Edward said with a laugh. “They asked for it.” Ace moved up and placed his head on Edward’s shoulder. 

 

Edward looked down and noticed that Ace’s hands were wrapped up by a white cloth. “Does it hurt?” “A little bit. It’s not bad though, I can handle it.” Ace quickly replied.

 

Edward slipped his hand under Ace’s and brought it closer to his face. “You have scar burns. . .” He said sadly.

 

Without thinking, Edward brought both of Ace’s hands and placed a kiss to each one. Slowly, a dim light began to appear on both of Ace’s palms. 

 

He widened his eyes as his pain slowly dissipated. Edward frowned when he moved away to inspect them “The scars won’t leave. . . I guess I’m not strong enough?” 

 

“Y-You. . . what do you mean you’re not strong enough?! I don't feel any pain and the redness is gone.” Ace said with incredibility. Edward smiled “It’s the least I could do.” 

 

“How did you know to do that?” Edward hummed “I just figured, if I can heal myself. . . why can’t I heal others?” Ace smiled and chuckled at Edward’s reasoning. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right. . . can I sleep here with you tonight?” Edward nodded as he began to tuck himself and Ace in. “You know, I was very scared today.” Ace said with a serious face.

 

Edward lifted his eyebrows ‘Ace was scared?’

 

“Why were you scared?” Edward asked a he started to rub Ace’s arms. “When I saw you on the ground. . . I thought I had lost you or the baby, I was scared. 

 

I haven’t really felt this scared in a long time. I’m glad you’re ok.” “And I’m glad you’re ok too. I’m sorry for scaring you.” Ace shook his head.

 

“You shouldn’t apologize for things that you didn't do.” Edward smiled and placed his hand on Ace’s cheek.

 

Ace looked into Edward’s eyes and smiled in return. Edward looked from his eyes to his lips as he slowly moved forward. 

 

Seeing Edward’s advancements, Ace closed his eyes and connected his lips with his. It has been awhile since they last kissed this way.

 

It was getting a bit too much, things were moving too quickly. 

 

Ace was hovering on top of Edward, one arm on the side of his head and the other stroking Edward’s leg, gliding his fingers and adding pressure when it reached his thighs. 

 

Ace moved slowly towards Edward’s neck, kissing from his jaw to his collarbones, leaving bright red marks in its wake. Edward’s cheeks were bright red as he threaded his fingers in his hair. 

 

A moan escaped Edward’s lips as he felt Ace grope his bottom with a particular hard squeeze. Ace, himself was also out of breath.

 

His pupils were blown wide as he moved back up to place another kiss on Edward’s lips. Ace then reached down and placed his hand on their baby as he slowly moved away from the kiss. 

 

They were both panting, looking at each other with blown out pupils. “I think it’s best for us to stop here. . . I don't know if it’ll be ok to move forward, it could affect the baby’s health.” 

 

Ace said as he realized how far they’ve almost gone. “Yeah. . . I think you’re right. We should try to get some rest.” Edward said with an embarrassed chuckle. 

 

Ace smiled at him as he moved to where he originally was. Edward turned to look at Ace as Ace began to brush his fingers on his jaw. 

 

After awhile of controlling their breathing, they finally got comfortable on the bed. “Good night.” Edward said with a bright smile.

 

“Good night, sunshine.” With a kiss on his forehead, Edward fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Does it still hurt?” Trevor asked from where he was laying next to Nick, both facing each other. “No, it only hurts when I move it suddenly. 

 

I’m sure I’ll be as good as new tomorrow, don't worry kitten.” Nick brushed his knuckled on Trevor’s chin and jaw.

 

Trevor whined “I want you to feel new now.” He then tucked his face in between Nick’s neck and shoulder. Nick immediately placed his arms around Trevor and brought him closer.

 

“As long as you remain by my side, then I’m the best I could ever be.” Nick said as he placed a kiss on top of Trevor’s head whilst he scratched Trevor’s back. 

 

“Nick. . . can I sleep here. . . with you from now on.” Nick immediately stopped his movements. The both of them stood silent for a minute.

 

“Of course kitten, you’re welcome to stay whenever you want.” Trevor looked up and stared into Nick’s face.

 

He had a slight blush on his cheeks as he returned the stare. “Nick. . . do you know what it means when I scent you?” Nick’s eyes widened.

 

“Uhm. . . vaguely, why?” Trevor blushed but kept his eyes on Nick’s “Whenever I scent you. . . it means I-I’m m-marking my t-territory. . . but it’s more than just that. 

 

I s-scent you not only for that reason but. . . I-I scent you because I w-want y-you. . . as my m-mate.” Nick’s blush turned darker as he heard Trevor’s words.

 

‘He wants me to be his mate. His ‘Mate’, the person who he wants to spend the entirety of his life with. The person he will want to have c-children with.

 

Someone he wants to m-marry in the future.’ All these thoughts flooded Nick’s head as he stared into Trevor’s eyes. 

 

“I didn't mean to force you into anything if you don't w-want to. I’m sorry I s-scented you without your p-permission. I just couldn’t r-resist. I-” 

 

Nick placed his hand under Trevor’s chin and brought it up so that he could look into Trevor’s eyes. He then leaned in and gave Trevor a slow passionate kiss. 

 

Trevor preened at the affection. He somehow knew the significance of this kiss, it felt real, it felt like acceptance. Nick wanted the same, he wanted to be his mate. 

 

“Of course I want to be your mate. I want you to always be with me, by my side. I. . . I want you.” Trevor’s eyes widened.

 

Nick also had a blush on his cheeks but Trevor knew that his blush was probably more noticeable than Nick’s.

 

“I-I. . . w-want you too.” Nick smiled as he saw Trevor grow shy and embarrassed.

 

“Don't be scared kitten. We have all the time in the world. Don't feel forced to do something you don't want to do.” 

 

“But. . . I w-want to.” Trevor replied as he looked down, avoiding Nick’s predatory gaze. Nick caressed Trevor’s cheeks and neck with his knuckles. 

 

Trevor felt a spark go through him as he submitted to Nick. “Not today kitten. We have time. . . we have plenty of time, don't worry. For now, let’s rest ok?”

 

Trevor nodded and purred as Nick allowed him to scent him once more. Nick felt his heart beat racing. He wanted to. . . he really wanted to but Trevor and him had barely met each other. 

 

It was too early for them to do anything besides kissing. Nick closed his eyes and tried to calm his beating heart.

 

He was sure that Trevor could hear it and he didn't want him to feel obligated, even though he himself said that he would want to as well.

 

‘Not yet. . . I want him to know that I’m serious about him.’ Nick repeated in his mind. ‘Not yet.’


	34. EnigmaPart 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, had some internet issues but we all good. I hope you enjoy this chapter! leave kudos and a comment. . . only if you want too v.v
> 
> ~Happy Reading!~

"What is the meaning of everything that happened?! The bomb, that man, the Celestial of the Sea kissing his highness the Sun, and that Celestial protecting his opposite!" 

 

The eldest elder yelled, he was demanding an answer and he wanted it now. Michael rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger as he tried to relax. 

 

These people were getting on his every nerve and he had to calm down. It would be dangerous if he were to get ticked off by a human. 

 

Michael sighed "Sit down and let me explain." "Yes explain because we need an explanation to what is happe-" "I SAID sit down." Michael said with anger, a pause after every syllable.

 

The elders that were in the meeting room alone with Michael widened their eyes when they noticed a small glint of a blue light appear in Michael's eyes.

 

Thinking Michael would go berserk, they obeyed and allowed him to explain. "The man that attacked us will be dealt with accordingly as soon as we get answers from him. 

 

As for the Celestial of the Hybrid, he was protecting Nick because the both of them have a strong bond." 

 

"What kind of bond?" One of the elders interrupted. Michael looked at him sternly "My brother can have whatever bond he wants, no matter the Celestial type. 

 

His life is not my business nor is it yours." The elder that asked the question gulped as Michael's glare practically bore holes through his skull.

 

"What about his highness? What does he have with the Celestial of the Sea? We saw them offly close to each other. 

 

Almost as if they were a couple. . . could it be that his highness is having an affair?" The room went silent, too silent.

 

Moments passed as Michael stared into the elder who had asked that question. Suddenly the elder placed his hand on his neck as he felt his windpipe tighten. 

 

The said elder hunched forward as he tried to get as much air as possible. "Your majesty enough! He was wrong to question his highness, please let him go! He's dying!" 

 

One of the elders said as he got up and placed his hands on the elder that was now on the floor. 

 

"Your majesty please, he was wrong to say that, let him go!" The eldest elder pleaded but to no avail. Michael was angry.

 

'How dare they. How dare they think of my Sun this way. They don't deserve to live. They all deserve to die, pathetic humans.' Michael thought with anger.

 

The elder continued to choke as the other elders tried to help him. Michael gave a small menacing smile as he saw the elder couching on the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*In a quiet room laid Edward and Ace, sleeping soundly next to each other. Edward was dreaming of the beautiful flower forest and the shores of 'The room'. 

 

His and Michael's special room. It's been awhile since he's gone there and he really wanted to walk on the sandy path where the piano stood. 

 

The skies were blue and the clouds were white and fluffy as he looked up into the sky. Edward was smiling as he stared up into the clouds as he tried to figure out its shape when suddenly the blue sky turned dark.

 

Instead of white fluffy clouds, a storm appeared and the wind started to pick up. Edward felt his heart tighten.

 

He felt like his heart was being crushed. 'Michael?' Edward asked as he began to look around 'Michael!' Something was wrong. 

 

Something was very wrong and he needed to find Michael.Edward jolted awake. He looked around the room and saw that he was in his bed with Ace. 

 

It was the middle of the night and Edward had sweat pouring down his face and his heart still felt as if it was being crushed. He felt anger but he also felt sadness.

 

He quickly pulled the covers away and stood up. "Edward?" Ace asked as he woke up and saw Edward leave the room. 

 

Ace quickly put his shoes on as he followed Edward out of the room. "Edward, where are you going?!" Ace quickly followed Edward out of the room. 

 

He needed to find him, Edward needed to find him. "Michael!. . . where's Michael!?" Edward yelled as he walked around the hall and into the study room. 

 

"Edward what's going on?!" Ace asked nervously. Edward quickly walked into the meeting room and gasped when he saw that an elder was on the floor choking. 

 

The other elders were near him as they tried to help him stop choking. Edward looked up and saw Michael. He was sat on his chair, immovable, eyes bright blue.

 

"Michael! Michael look at me!" Edward yelled as he walked in front of him. He quickly cupped Michael's face and made him look at his eyes "Michael! Please, look at me. My Moon. . .please?" 

 

Edward was crying. He had never felt Michael so angry. . . so sad. Seeing that he didn't get a reaction, he placed his forehead on Michael's.

 

"My Moon, please. . . come back to me. I need you." Edward didn't know what else to do to get Michael to react. 

 

He did the only thing he could think of in that moment, he kissed Michael. Michael blinked rapidly as his eyes went back into its original color. 

 

"My Sun?" Michael asked as he looked up at Edward who was now sobbing. The elder that was choking immediately took a deep breath as he felt his lungs burn but Michael and Edward paid no heed to them. 

 

When Edward saw that Michael was back to normal he sobbed with relief and immediately hugged him as he sat on his lap.

 

"My Sun? What happened? Why are you crying?" Michael asked as he placed both his hands around him.

 

"My Moon. . . I was so scared! You. . . y-you were mad and sad and I couldn't do anything to bring you back." Edward said as tears ran down his cheeks. 

 

"You're crying because of me? I'm sorry my Sun, please don't cry I'm sorry." Michael repeated as he hugged Edward. 

 

"You're a monster! You almost killed me?!" The elder yelled as the other elders helped him stand and sit on a chair. 

 

"Calm or you'll anger him again." The eldest elder said but the other elder did not listen. "I don't know why we listen to you! You're a monster and a killer! You should be put down!" 

 

"Shut up!" Edward yelled as he turned to look at him. Edward's eyes spark gold and the elder immediately closed his mouth when he saw Edward's rage. 

 

They all had seen Edward when he used his power and they didn't want to go through the same faith that the man did. 

 

Ace stood by the door, witnessing everything. He saw how Edward clinged to Michael. How desperate he was to get Michael to return to his right mind. 

 

He didn't seemed worried that the man was even choking to death. His top priority was Michael and Michael's well being.

 

He felt. . . jealous. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling this since it was obvious that Edward would react that way.

 

Both his and Michael's feelings were linked but he just couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy off when he saw Edward, sitting on Michael's lap, kissing him and crying his heart out. 

 

The elders finally took notice of Ace and quickly backed away from him. Ace moved his eyes without turning his head to look at them.

 

The elder that was choking immediately moved the farthest away from him. "He's the reason! He's the reason this all started! 

 

Before he even showed up here, the Sun and Moon were in harmony with us. He ruined everything!" "Did you not listen to what I said?" Edward asked as he looked at the elder. 

 

"Think whatever you like but don't you dare involve Ace in anything. You are to blame and only you." Edward spat angrily.

 

"Why are you defending him your highness? He is your opposite Celestial?" The eldest elder asked. "It doesn't matter what kind of Celestial he is! 

 

You will not show disrespect to none of them or I will have you punished. I may have stopped my Moon but that doesn't mean that I will stop if you hurt any one of them." The elders gulped.

 

"Forgive him your highness. He is an insolent and he will be taught not to disrespect you or the Moon your highness."

 

"Not just my Moon and I but every Celestial here. You are guests here, yes, but if I ever hear that you do something against my Celestials, my family, then I will deal with you myself. 

 

I don't care if they're my opposite or not, you will respect them." The elders bowed "Yes your excellency. It will not happen again."

 

"Leave." The elders were quick to comply. They hurriedly left the room, leaving the room in silence.

 

"My Sun. . . I'm sorry. I lost control. . . I-I almost killed him. If it weren't for you and the Sea, I would've murdered him."

 

"Don't say that, it isn't your fault. They got you angry and they were saying disrespectful things to you. 

 

I noticed that the elders were starting to act more rebellious and I didn't do anything to stop them."

 

"We didn't do anything to stop them." Michael said and then later turned to look at Ace "Thank you" Ace shook his head.

 

"Don't thank me, it was all Edward. He was the one who woke you and stopped you from. . . you know." Michael nodded "But I want to thank you nonetheless.

 

You are my Sun's anchor and I am truly thankful of you for remaining by his side." Michael and Ace looked at each other for awhile but Ace then later gave him an almost sad look as he looked away. 

 

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. He was going to question him when Ace spoke up "Edward, I think you should head to sleep again. 

 

It's the middle of the night and it's not ok for you and the baby to be out in the cold." Edward nodded and looked at Michael.

 

"Are you going to be ok?" Michael smiled "Yes, I'm fine now. I'm sorry for worrying you. Please go back to sleep." Edward bit his lip as he looked into Michael's eyes.

 

"But. . . you're still sad." "My Sun, it's ok. Go with the Sea, I just need to calm down for a bit but I'll go sleep in a bit."

 

Edward was hesitant to leave. He didn't want Michael to be alone whilst he still felt this feeling inside him but he also wanted to go with Ace, he was stuck and he couldn't choose. 

 

Noticing his hesitance, Ace sighed "No, stay with him. He needs you right now. It's fine." "Sea wait-" Michael called out to Ace as he saw the pained look he had when Edward couldn't decide. 

 

Ace left the room without another word. Edward pouted, he felt bad that Ace left the way he did. He wanted to go after him but he felt as if he couldn't move away from Michael.

 

Michael felt alarmed when he saw Edward tear up again.

 

"My Sun why are you crying?" "It hurts. . ." Michael straightened his posture "It hurts? What hurts? Tell me, is it the baby? Should I go get John or the doctor?" 

 

Michael asked with worry but Edward just shook his head. "My heart. . . it hurts. It feels as though it's breaking into millions of pieces. I-It hurts so much." 

 

Michael frowned and hugged Edward "It's because you're married to both of us. You feel both of our emotions. 

 

I'm sorry my Sun, you probably feel terrible." Michael let Edward cry on his shoulder for awhile. Michael then looked down and saw a sleeping Edward. 

 

He shifted him so that he could carry him bridal style. Instead of taking him to his room or even Edward's room, he took him to their special room.

 

That room would always quickly calm him down so he knew that it would help Edward in this time of distress. Once he went through, he walked with Edward in his arms to the sandy beach. 

 

He sat down and placed Edward comfortably on his lap. Michael stared at his Sun and moved the hair that was on his face.

 

"Oh my Sun, I'm sorry that you're going through all of this. If only I could take all this pain away from you, then I'll gladly do anything.

 

I know that you love the Sea and so. . . I'm willing to let you go but you need to figure it out on your own. I can't and won't pressure you into doing anything you don't want.

 

Whatever you decide, I will respect your wishes." Michael said as he caressed Edward's cheeks. He was staring down at him for what felt like hours when the sky slowly became clear, signaling that it was morning. 

 

Michael looked up into the sky and smiled as he tried to imagine the actual sun in the sky. Because Edward and Michael were the Celestial Sun and Moon, both were not visible whenever they were in 'The room'. 

 

Michael closed his eyes as he felt the warmth the day brought. 'Why must all of this happen? Why must my Sun suffer from the heart? 

 

Why Goddess of the Sun and Moon? Why must my Sun, Edward, suffer through all of this? Why could it not be me?' Michael thought sadly.

 

He suddenly felt movement on his lap and immediately looked down at Edward. "My Sun, you've awoken." 

 

Edward stretched and smiled when he felt the warm breeze but his smile didn't last long. He remembered everything that had happened the night before and he immediately sat up as he worried about Ace.

 

"What happened? Where's Ace?" Michael tried to give Edward the most reassuring smile he could achieve. "He's. . . in his room." Edward pouted "He's angry. . . isn't he?"

 

"No, he's not angry. He's just. . . sad." Edward's eyes began to feel a little watery but he tried to control his tears.

 

"That's even worse. I-I need to see him, talk to him. My Moon, may I go speak with him?" Michael placed his hand on Edward's cheek.

 

"Of course you can, there's no need to ask me." Michael helped Edward stand and he walked with him to his room. 

 

Upon entering they were met with Trevor and Nick who were sitting on the sofa, waiting for Edward to arrive.

 

"Mother! We were looking for you but you weren't here. I got worried and was about to search for you but Nick said it was best to wait for you here." Trevor said nervously. 

 

"Forgive us for disturbing you Edward, if you like we can leave and talk another time?" Nick asked as he saw Edward's red puffy eyes.

 

"Mother are you ok? Did something happen?" Trevor asked worriedly "Did you do this!?" Trevor turned to look at Michael and immediately felt the hairs on his back raise at the thought of Michael making Edward cry.

 

"No Trevor, he didn't do anything to me. What's the matter? Why are you here?" Edward asked as he sat on his bed. 

 

Trevor rapidly went to lay next to Edward to show a form of comfort. "Edward, it's best to talk about this another time. You should get some rest, I'll go get Ace if you'd like."

 

Edward immediately perked up at the sound of Ace's name "Yes, please. Tell him I need to speak with him. . . please." "Of course, I'll get him right away." Nick responded. 

 

He turned to look at Michael to see if there was any hint of what was going on but only got a sad expression from him.

 

'Weird' Nick left the room in search for Ace when he accidently ran into an elder. "Oh please do forgive-" The elders eyes widened when he saw that it was Nick. 

 

"You. . . the demons brother!" "Demons brother? You mean Michael?" Nick asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

"Did you not learn for last night to not provoke them you imbecile!" The eldest elder yelled. 

"I beg your pardon but what are you guys talking about?" "Do you not know what your brother did? He almost killed one of us.

 

If it weren't for his excellency the Sun then he would be dead." The eldest responded as he signaled another. "Michael did that? Why?"

 

"This idiot said that his excellency was having an affair with the Celestial of the Sea and that the child that he is expecting is not the Moon's but indeed the Sea's." 

 

Nick's mouth opened in amazement. He couldn't believe that the elders would even think of Edward having an affair.

 

"Why would you even say that in front of him?! You truly have a death wish don't you?" Nick said with anger as he walked away from them. 

 

Those elders were really stupid to ever disrespect Edward. 'Those elders really have it coming if they don't learn to mind their own business.'


	35. Enigma Part 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I had an internet issue. luckily it has been solved and I can go on with my schedule. I hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a kudo and a comment! . . . only if you want to v.v
> 
> ~Happy Reading!~

“What is the meaning of everything that happened?! The bomb, that man, the Celestial of the Sea kissing his highness the Sun, and that Celestial protecting his opposite!” 

 

The eldest elder yelled, he was demanding an answer and he wanted it now. Michael rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger as he tried to relax. 

 

These people were getting on his every nerve and he had to calm down. It would be dangerous if he were to get ticked off by a human. 

 

Michael sighed “Sit down and let me explain.” “Yes explain because we need an explanation to what is happe-” “I SAID sit down.” Michael said with anger, a pause after every syllable.

 

The elders that were in the meeting room alone with Michael widened their eyes when they noticed a small glint of a blue light appear in Michael’s eyes.

 

Thinking Michael would go berserk, they obeyed and allowed him to explain. “The man that attacked us will be dealt with accordingly as soon as we get answers from him. 

 

As for the Celestial of the Hybrid, he was protecting Nick because the both of them have a strong bond.” 

 

“What kind of bond?” One of the elders interrupted. Michael looked at him sternly “My brother can have whatever bond he wants, no matter the Celestial type. 

 

His life is not my business nor is it yours.” The elder that asked the question gulped as Michael’s glare practically bore holes through his skull.

 

“What about his highness? What does he have with the Celestial of the Sea? We saw them offly close to each other. 

 

Almost as if they were a couple. . . could it be that his highness is having an affair?” The room went silent, too silent.

 

Moments passed as Michael stared into the elder who had asked that question. Suddenly the elder placed his hand on his neck as he felt his windpipe tighten. 

 

The said elder hunched forward as he tried to get as much air as possible. “Your majesty enough! He was wrong to question his highness, please let him go! He’s dying!” 

 

One of the elders said as he got up and placed his hands on the elder that was now on the floor. 

 

“Your majesty please, he was wrong to say that, let him go!” The eldest elder pleaded but to no avail. Michael was angry.

 

‘How dare they. How dare they think of my Sun this way. They don't deserve to live. They all deserve to die, pathetic humans.’ Michael thought with anger.

 

The elder continued to choke as the other elders tried to help him. Michael gave a small menacing smile as he saw the elder couching on the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*In a quiet room laid Edward and Ace, sleeping soundly next to each other. Edward was dreaming of the beautiful flower forest and the shores of ‘The room’. 

 

His and Michael’s special room. It’s been awhile since he’s gone there and he really wanted to walk on the sandy path where the piano stood. 

 

The skies were blue and the clouds were white and fluffy as he looked up into the sky. Edward was smiling as he stared up into the clouds as he tried to figure out its shape when suddenly the blue sky turned dark.

 

Instead of white fluffy clouds, a storm appeared and the wind started to pick up. Edward felt his heart tighten.

 

He felt like his heart was being crushed. ‘Michael?’ Edward asked as he began to look around ‘Michael!’ Something was wrong. 

 

Something was very wrong and he needed to find Michael. Edward jolted awake. He looked around the room and saw that he was in his bed with Ace. 

 

It was the middle of the night and Edward had sweat pouring down his face and his heart still felt as if it was being crushed. He felt anger but he also felt sadness.

 

He quickly pulled the covers away and stood up. “Edward?” Ace asked as he woke up and saw Edward leave the room. 

 

Ace quickly put his shoes on as he followed Edward out of the room. “Edward, where are you going?!” Ace quickly followed Edward out of the room. 

 

He needed to find him, Edward needed to find him. “Michael!. . . where’s Michael!?” Edward yelled as he walked around the hall and into the study room. 

 

“Edward what’s going on?!” Ace asked nervously. Edward quickly walked into the meeting room and gasped when he saw that an elder was on the floor choking. 

 

The other elders were near him as they tried to help him stop choking. Edward looked up and saw Michael. He was sat on his chair, immovable, eyes bright blue.

 

“Michael! Michael look at me!” Edward yelled as he walked in front of him. He quickly cupped Michael’s face and made him look at his eyes “Michael! Please, look at me. My Moon. . .please?” 

 

Edward was crying. He had never felt Michael so angry. . . so sad. Seeing that he didn't get a reaction, he placed his forehead on Michael’s.

 

“My Moon, please. . . come back to me. I need you.” Edward didn't know what else to do to get Michael to react. 

 

He did the only thing he could think of in that moment, he kissed Michael. Michael blinked rapidly as his eyes went back into its original color. 

 

“My Sun?” Michael asked as he looked up at Edward who was now sobbing. The elder that was choking immediately took a deep breath as he felt his lungs burn but Michael and Edward paid no heed to them. 

 

When Edward saw that Michael was back to normal he sobbed with relief and immediately hugged him as he sat on his lap.

 

“My Sun? What happened? Why are you crying?” Michael asked as he placed both his hands around him.

 

“My Moon. . . I was so scared! You. . . y-you were mad and sad and I couldn’t do anything to bring you back.” Edward said as tears ran down his cheeks. 

 

“You’re crying because of me? I’m sorry my Sun, please don't cry I’m sorry.” Michael repeated as he hugged Edward. 

 

“You’re a monster! You almost killed me?!” The elder yelled as the other elders helped him stand and sit on a chair. 

 

“Calm or you’ll anger him again.” The eldest elder said but the other elder did not listen. “I don't know why we listen to you! You’re a monster and a killer! You should be put down!” 

 

“Shut up!” Edward yelled as he turned to look at him. Edward’s eyes spark gold and the elder immediately closed his mouth when he saw Edward’s rage. 

 

They all had seen Edward when he used his power and they didn't want to go through the same faith that the man did. 

 

Ace stood by the door, witnessing everything. He saw how Edward clinged to Michael. How desperate he was to get Michael to return to his right mind. 

 

He didn't seemed worried that the man was even choking to death. His top priority was Michael and Michael’s well being.

 

He felt. . . jealous. He knew that he shouldn’t be feeling this since it was obvious that Edward would react that way.

 

Both his and Michael’s feelings were linked but he just couldn’t shake the feeling of jealousy off when he saw Edward, sitting on Michael’s lap, kissing him and crying his heart out. 

 

The elders finally took notice of Ace and quickly backed away from him. Ace moved his eyes without turning his head to look at them.

 

The elder that was choking immediately moved the farthest away from him. “He’s the reason! He’s the reason this all started! 

 

Before he even showed up here, the Sun and Moon were in harmony with us. He ruined everything!” “Did you not listen to what I said?” Edward asked as he looked at the elder. 

 

“Think whatever you like but don't you dare involve Ace in anything. You are to blame and only you.” Edward spat angrily.

 

“Why are you defending him your highness? He is your opposite Celestial?” The eldest elder asked. “It doesn’t matter what kind of Celestial he is! 

 

You will not show disrespect to none of them or I will have you punished. I may have stopped my Moon but that doesn’t mean that I will stop if you hurt any one of them.” The elders gulped.

 

“Forgive him your highness. He is an insolent and he will be taught not to disrespect you or the Moon your highness.”

 

“Not just my Moon and I but every Celestial here. You are guests here, yes, but if I ever hear that you do something against my Celestials, my family, then I will deal with you myself. 

 

I don't care if they’re my opposite or not, you will respect them.” The elders bowed “Yes your excellency. It will not happen again.”

 

“Leave.” The elders were quick to comply. They hurriedly left the room, leaving the room in silence.

 

“My Sun. . . I’m sorry. I lost control. . . I-I almost killed him. If it weren’t for you and the Sea, I would’ve murdered him.”

 

“Don't say that, it isn’t your fault. They got you angry and they were saying disrespectful things to you. 

 

I noticed that the elders were starting to act more rebellious and I didn’t do anything to stop them.”

 

“We didn't do anything to stop them.” Michael said and then later turned to look at Ace “Thank you” Ace shook his head.

 

“Don't thank me, it was all Edward. He was the one who woke you and stopped you from. . . you know.” Michael nodded “But I want to thank you nonetheless.

 

You are my Sun’s anchor and I am truly thankful of you for remaining by his side.” Michael and Ace looked at each other for awhile but Ace then later gave him an almost sad look as he looked away. 

 

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. He was going to question him when Ace spoke up “Edward, I think you should head to sleep again. 

 

It’s the middle of the night and it’s not ok for you and the baby to be out in the cold.” Edward nodded and looked at Michael.

 

“Are you going to be ok?” Michael smiled “Yes, I’m fine now. I’m sorry for worrying you. Please go back to sleep.” Edward bit his lip as he looked into Michael’s eyes.

 

“But. . . you’re still sad.” “My Sun, it’s ok. Go with the Sea, I just need to calm down for a bit but I’ll go sleep in a bit.”

 

Edward was hesitant to leave. He didn't want Michael to be alone whilst he still felt this feeling inside him but he also wanted to go with Ace, he was stuck and he couldn’t choose. 

 

Noticing his hesitance, Ace sighed “No, stay with him. He needs you right now. It’s fine.” “Sea wait-” Michael called out to Ace as he saw the pained look he had when Edward couldn’t decide. 

 

Ace left the room without another word. Edward pouted, he felt bad that Ace left the way he did. He wanted to go after him but he felt as if he couldn’t move away from Michael.

 

Michael felt alarmed when he saw Edward tear up again.

 

“My Sun why are you crying?” “It hurts. . .” Michael straightened his posture “It hurts? What hurts? Tell me, is it the baby? Should I go get John or the doctor?” 

 

Michael asked with worry but Edward just shook his head. “My heart. . . it hurts. It feels as though it’s breaking into millions of pieces. I-It hurts so much.” 

 

Michael frowned and hugged Edward “It’s because you’re married to both of us. You feel both of our emotions. 

 

I’m sorry my Sun, you probably feel terrible.” Michael let Edward cry on his shoulder for awhile. Michael then looked down and saw a sleeping Edward. 

 

He shifted him so that he could carry him bridal style. Instead of taking him to his room or even Edward’s room, he took him to their special room.

 

That room would always quickly calm him down so he knew that it would help Edward in this time of distress. Once he went through, he walked with Edward in his arms to the sandy beach. 

 

He sat down and placed Edward comfortably on his lap. Michael stared at his Sun and moved the hair that was on his face.

 

“Oh my Sun, I’m sorry that you’re going through all of this. If only I could take all this pain away from you, then I’ll gladly do anything.

 

I know that you love the Sea and so. . . I’m willing to let you go but you need to figure it out on your own. I can’t and won’t pressure you into doing anything you don't want.

 

Whatever you decide, I will respect your wishes.” Michael said as he caressed Edward’s cheeks. He was staring down at him for what felt like hours when the sky slowly became clear, signaling that it was morning. 

 

Michael looked up into the sky and smiled as he tried to imagine the actual sun in the sky. Because Edward and Michael were the Celestial Sun and Moon, both were not visible whenever they were in ‘The room’. 

 

Michael closed his eyes as he felt the warmth the day brought. ‘Why must all of this happen? Why must my Sun suffer from the heart? 

 

Why Goddess of the Sun and Moon? Why must my Sun, Edward, suffer through all of this? Why could it not be me?’ Michael thought sadly.

 

He suddenly felt movement on his lap and immediately looked down at Edward. “My Sun, you’ve awoken.” 

 

Edward stretched and smiled when he felt the warm breeze but his smile didn't last long. He remembered everything that had happened the night before and he immediately sat up as he worried about Ace.

 

“What happened? Where’s Ace?” Michael tried to give Edward the most reassuring smile he could achieve. “He’s. . . in his room.” Edward pouted “He’s angry. . . isn’t he?”

 

“No, he’s not angry. He’s just. . . sad.” Edward’s eyes began to feel a little watery but he tried to control his tears.

 

“That’s even worse. I-I need to see him, talk to him. My Moon, may I go speak with him?” Michael placed his hand on Edward’s cheek.

 

“Of course you can, there’s no need to ask me.” Michael helped Edward stand and he walked with him to his room. 

 

Upon entering they were met with Trevor and Nick who were sitting on the sofa, waiting for Edward to arrive.

 

“Mother! We were looking for you but you weren’t here. I got worried and was about to search for you but Nick said it was best to wait for you here.” Trevor said nervously. 

 

“Forgive us for disturbing you Edward, if you like we can leave and talk another time?” Nick asked as he saw Edward’s red puffy eyes.

 

“Mother are you ok? Did something happen?” Trevor asked worriedly “Did you do this!?” Trevor turned to look at Michael and immediately felt the hairs on his back raise at the thought of Michael making Edward cry.

 

“No Trevor, he didn't do anything to me. What’s the matter? Why are you here?” Edward asked as he sat on his bed. 

 

Trevor rapidly went to lay next to Edward to show a form of comfort. “Edward, it’s best to talk about this another time. You should get some rest, I’ll go get Ace if you’d like.”

 

Edward immediately perked up at the sound of Ace’s name “Yes, please. Tell him I need to speak with him. . . please.” “Of course, I’ll get him right away.” Nick responded. 

 

He turned to look at Michael to see if there was any hint of what was going on but only got a sad expression from him.

 

‘Weird’ Nick left the room in search for Ace when he accidently ran into an elder. “Oh please do forgive-” The elders eyes widened when he saw that it was Nick. 

 

“You. . . the demons brother!” “Demons brother? You mean Michael?” Nick asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

“Did you not learn for last night to not provoke them you imbecile!” The eldest elder yelled. 

 

“I beg your pardon but what are you guys talking about?” “Do you not know what your brother did? He almost killed one of us.

 

If it weren’t for his excellency the Sun then he would be dead.” The eldest responded as he signaled another. “Michael did that? Why?”

 

“This idiot said that his excellency was having an affair with the Celestial of the Sea and that the child that he is expecting is not the Moon’s but indeed the Sea’s.” 

 

Nick’s mouth opened in amazement. He couldn’t believe that the elders would even think of Edward having an affair.

 

“Why would you even say that in front of him?! You truly have a death wish don't you?” Nick said with anger as he walked away from them. 

 

Those elders were really stupid to ever disrespect Edward. ‘Those elders really have it coming if they don't learn to mind their own business.’


	36. Enigma Part 36

"Voyer. . . he did this." "What?! Sky was the one behind this all along? We had him here under our own very noses?!" Michael yelled angrily.

 

"Fuck. . . I can't believe this. . . I can't believe this. I'm going to kill'em. I'm going to kill him with my bare hands!" Ace yelled. "Ace calm down, we know who the traitor is now. 

 

Let's question the man further." Nick said as he placed his hand on Ace's shoulder to somehow give him a sense of comfort.

 

Nick too was angry but he couldn't lash out like Michael and Ace were currently doing, he had to be composed.

 

He had to make sure that neither Ace nor Michael would kill the man before he would give all the information they needed from him.

 

"What else? What else do you know!?" Michael demanded and the man shook in fear. 

 

"The bomb. . . the bomb I had, had a tracker. The tracker would immediately send out a signal to Ziou once I've activated it." "So he knows we're here?!" Michael inhaled and exhaled.

 

"Y-Yes. . . yes your majesty, there are also others. . . but that's all I know." Michael stood up after the man said those words.

 

He slowly walked towards him and crouched to face the man, face to face. "Who are those others?" "I don't know your majesty! I've never seen them before nor do I know they're names." 

 

The man replied with fear as Michael gave him a menacing glare. "Are you sure you're not hiding anymore?" "I promise I'm not your majesty! Honest, I'm telling the truth." 

 

"Good" Michael said as he stood up. He walked back to his throne chair and gave Ace a commanding glance.

 

Ace nodded as he walked towards the man. "What are you going to do to me? Your majesty I told you everything! Please spare me!" With a swift hand movement the man was decapitated. 

 

The crew who were silently watching the whole exchange from the kitchen entrance laughed and giggled as they saw the man's body drop to the ground by Ace's feet. 

 

The corpse as well as Ace's shoes were being submerged by a body of blood. "He's back boys." Ben said with a huge smile. "Our Cap'n is back." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*"What do you think they're questioning him about?" Daymia asked as he was combing Edward's hair. 

 

"Most likely about the man's leader and who sent him and what not." Lucy replied. Edward smiled "Whatever it is I'm sure they'll take care of it how ever they see fit."

 

"You seem happy now, I'm glad." Trevor said with a large smile. Trevor was right, Edward was feeling happy.

 

Not only did he made up with Ace, he could feel both of Ace's and Michael's happiness.

 

He didn't know what was going on in the throne room but if Ace and Michael were feeling happy about it, then it was probably something good.

 

Edward turned to look at Laylah and saw her frowning "Laylah, what's wrong?" Laylah knew exactly what was happening. 

 

She knew all about the Night Celestials silent desire but she kept it hidden. 

 

That was the reason why she would always stay away from every Night Celestials in the first place but this time around, she had to spend time with them because of Edward.

 

Laylah sighed "Nothing, I'm just worried." "About what?" Edward asked with a tilt to his head "About the future. It can change with something so small. . . 

 

I just hope things don't change anymore. . . it has to stay the same." Laylah said with a frown. "Laylah, please don't think about it.

 

I'm sure everything will stay the same just try to stay positive okay?" Laylah smiled at him. 

 

She couldn't show him nor tell him what was going to happen. The truth was, Laylah wasn't completely sure about the future herself but she had to let it happen. 

 

In order to have that happy ending she knows exist at the end of the road, everything must go according to plan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*"Take the corpse and clean my floors." Michael said indifferently and the guards immediately took the corpse to dispose of it.

 

Vincent instantly acted and gathered all the blood on the ground, levitating it with the flick of his index finger. "I'll take care of this right away~" 

 

Vincent singsonged as he exited the throne room. The elders shook with fear. They had never seen a Celestial kill a human before and what's worse, the enjoyment in their eyes.

 

"How. . h-how could all of you do this! You murdered someone!?" One of the elders said with shock. "What do you mean?" Michael asked with a lifted eyebrow. 

 

"You all killed him!" "I didn't kill him, neither of us did. The Sea killed him." Michael replied with an emotionless face. "The Sea is a Celestial as well." The elder tried to reason. 

 

"Yes but you forget, I'm a Pirate and a Captain at that." Ace said with a smile. The elders then turned to look behind Ace when they heard a chuckle. 

 

The crew had emerged from the kitchen and walked behind Ace, their Captain, with prideful smiles and chuckles. "Careful old man, the Cap'n don't take kindly to ugly remarks"

 

Jack said with a chuckle. "We're Pirates, don't cha forget it." Ben said with a smirk. 

 

"This is the exact reason why we disagreed with having Pirates here your majesty." The eldest elder said but Michael just shrugged.

 

"Let us discuss about the near future shall we? Now that we know who the traitor is, we need to stay high alert.

 

He may not know that we know he is the traitor so we might have the element of surprise. We also need to find a place to relocate, we can't stay here anymore." 

 

"What do you propose for us to do?" Nick asked Michael. "I don't know. The only place I know to go to is to the place where I know that my Sun will be protected."

 

"And where could that be?" Michael looked at Nick in the eye "To his homeland, the land of Acesia." 

 

"What!? . . . You want to take him back to his land?" Nick asked with a frown. 

 

Michael knew about Edward's homeland as well as the situation of him being forced into marriage but he didn't think there was any other place where he could be safe that wasn't with his real family.

 

"If it'll keep him safe then yes. We should sail as soon as possible." Michael glanced at Ace and furrowed his eyebrows at Ace's expression. "Sea, is everything alright?"

 

Everyone turned to look at Ace as Michael asked that question. Ace looked as if something was troubling him, he was looking on the ground with deep thought. 

 

"Nothing, it's fine. If Edward is safe there then. . . I guess it's ok to sail there." Ace said as he looked up at Michael.

 

"If you don't mind, I would like to change out of these blood stained clothes." Ace then turned and walked out of the throne room without another word. 

 

"What was that all about?" Michael asked the crew but they all looked away and cleared their throats. "Your majesty. . . our Captain doesn't exactly have a good history with Acesia." 

 

"What do you mean?" Michael questioned Phil but the others immediately interrupted. "Phil, I don't think it's a good idea to let 'em know about the Cap'n." Tig said as he grabbed Phil's arm.

 

"He might get angry if we say somethin." Ben said with a serious face. "But what if we can prevent him from going though?" Roy asked with a frown. "It don't matter! 

 

The Cap'n's business is the Cap'n's business." Jack stated with a firm tone. "Look, I understand that but it could be for the greater good. 

 

We all know that our Captain would do anything for Ed." Anne replied to the whole ordeal. Nick and Michael were confused as the crew spoke to each other.

 

"Ok ok, I don't know what you are all talking about but I need answers. What's going on here and what does the Sea have to do with my Sun's homeland?" The crew sighed. 

 

Phil then walked slightly forward towards Michael with a hesitant look. "There's a myth. . . a story about a young Prince from Acesia that went missing. He was the next heir to the throne.

 

He had a loving family, a mother and a father, he had everything. But then everything was taken away from him when he was kidnapped. . . by Pirates. 

 

He had to learn how to defend himself the hard way. He saw things that no kid was suppose to see at the age of seven. But he grew up, he grew up to be one of the most feared Pirate anyone can think of.

 

That Prince. . . that Prince was named Asher." Michael and Nick furrowed their eyebrows at the story. "What you're tryin to say is that. . ." 

 

"What I'm trying to say is that, that Prince no longer exists. Prince Asher died and who now takes his place is the person you all see today.

 

Ace, Pirate Captain of the Aurora, and Celestial of the Sea. He's feared by many and respected by all. He's gone through so much. . . but he's never gone back to the land of Acesia.

 

He doesn't even know what was of his parents, of course that was long ago so they are no longer alive but. . . just, the fact of standing back on his homeland, it must be alot for our captain.

 

You must understand and not pressure him." Michael and Nick were shocked.

 

Ace, the Pirate they knew for a very long time was a Prince. "Wait but if he's from Acesia. . . doesn't that mean that he is somehow related to Edward some way or another?" 

 

Nick asked but Phil shook his head. "Ed recently told me that his father confessed to him that his mother was already pregnant when she married into the Acesian family. 

 

Ed is a bastard but he still comes from a royal family. I didn't tell him but his mother is from the land I was born. She was the Princess of Tearrian."

 

"Wow. . . I can't believe that. . . that the Sea is a prince." Michael said more to himself than to anyone else.

 

"Because of Edward, we know that the land of Acesia still has that story going around. Ed's father, the King, was the one to tell Edward about this tale. There's even books on it.

 

When they see the Captain, I'm almost sure that they would recognize him." "Can't he go disguised?" 

 

"Aye he can but I'm sure the royal family has a picture of the Cap'n when he was a lad." Ben responded.

 

Michael sighed "What are we going to do then? If the Sea is in danger if he goes there then we can seek another way out."

 

The crew's eyes widened "You're willing to go somewhere else for the Cap'n sake?" Pete asked. Michael thought about it for awhile but then nodded 

 

"His safety and health is practically my Sun's." "Brother, you know that Ace would say that he would go no matter what as long as Edward and the child are safe." Nick exclaimed. 

 

"I'll ask my Sun, I'll let him choose what we should do." Michael said as he stood up and walked out of the throne room. The elders stood there, shocked at the revelation of Ace's true identity. 

 

The eldest elder was about to ask something about the situation when he was immediately stopped by Nick. "We don't have time for another irrelevant question.

 

Why don't you worry about your people and let them know that we might be migrating soon." Nick said as he too exited the throne room and went to his room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Upon arriving to his room, Nick sighed and threw himself on his bed, back landing on the bed, facing up at the ceiling, with a thump. "What are we going to do?" Nick asked himself. 

 

He closed his eyes and tried to relax from all this stress. Nick yelped when he suddenly felt something's weight on top of him.

 

Nick looked down and saw that the 'thing' was an orange haired Trevor who had thrown himself on top of him, tucking his face on his neck. "Trevor you startled me." 

 

Nick said as he tried to calm his beating heart. "I'm sorry. . . I missed you." Trevor said shyly. Nick chuckled and blushed at Trevor's statement. "You're cute you know that. 

 

I'm glad you came, I'm actually feeling a little stressed out at the moment. Thinking a cuddle will do me good right now."

 

Trevor blushed but smiled when he heard that Nick wanted to cuddle. 

 

Trevor loved receiving cuddles so he didn't hesitate moving to the opposite side of the bed so that Nick and himself would get comfortable.

 

Trevor hummed as he hugged Nick's torso and tucked his face on his neck, taking a deep breathe through his nose. He then began to purr when Nick started to scratch his back. 

 

Trevor was relishing in the feeling when he suddenly felt Nick tuck his fingers under his shirt. Trevor could now feel Nick's hand on his exposed back and it felt much more heavenly than Nick scratching over his shirt.

 

"You like that?" Nick asked as he felt Trevor arch his back. Nick then began to pepper kiss onto Trevor's face. Kissing his forehead then both of his eyes. 

 

He then lowered to his cheeks and jaw. Purposely skipping his lips. He moved down and open kissed his neck, leaving slight red marks as he moved to every corner and every crevasse he could reach.

 

Unintentionally, Nick bit Trevor's neck a little harder than expected. He was going to apologize but then decided against it when he heard Trevor gasp and mewled at the action. 

 

He could feel Trevor's claws dig deep into his arm whilst his other hand was holding his head in place, pulling his strands with his fingers from time to time. 

 

Nick didn't know how to stop. Trevor and his noises were addicting. He didn't want to go further for the sole reason that he wanted to wait a little longer for Trevor's sake but it was rather difficult to stop himself.

 

Nick forced himself to stop as he placed a little distance with Trevor and himself. When he looked up at Trevor, he noticed that his mouth was slightly ajar, his pupils were blown wide and his back was arched beautifully.

 

Nick gawked at him, he looked stunning, drop dead gorgeous. He would do anything to continue to see more of Trevor's expressions but he had to reason with himself.

 

If he continued, he wouldn't be able to stop. When Trevor snapped out of it, he looked at Nick questioning "Is everything ok?" "Yeah. . . y-yeah everything is fine. 

 

I just had to stop before I lost control." Nick replied as he placed a little peck on Trevor's lips. Trevor tried to chase his lips but pouted when Nick moved away with a chuckle. 

 

"It's ok kitten, we can kiss more when I calm down ok?" He asked with a smirk as Trevor looked away with embarrassment. "Hey, look at me."

 

Nick said as he raised Trevor's chin with his finger. Trevor looked deep into Nick's eyes as they smiled at each other. "Come, let's cuddle." 

 

Nick said as he allowed Trevor to cuddle closer to him once more. Nick embraced him tightly as he placed his chin on Trevor's head. He was happy.

 

It's been quite a long time since he's felt this happy. He would do anything to keep this happiness. Anything.


	37. Enigma Part 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's come to my attention that the chapters have been. . . uneven. It is now fixed and well. . . yeah. please read the others if you haven't. I'll try to the best of my ability make sure that I no longer have an issue with the chapters. Sorry. . . Sorry, I need to keep more tabs on this now v.v  
>  
> 
> ~Happy Reading!~ :)

"My Sun?" Michael asked as he opened the door to Edward's room. "My Moon, is the interrogation over?"

 

"Yes it is. Do you think I may speak with you in private?" Michael asked and the rest of the Celestials stood up and walked out of the room to give Michael and Edward some privacy. 

 

"What's going on?" "My Sun. . . we have to leave the island. The bomb that man had on him had a tracker that sent a signal once it went off."

 

Edward had his eyes wide open at the revelation "What are we going to do? Where are we going to go?" He asked nervously.

 

"I was thinking that the only place you and your baby would be safe in is in your land, Acesia. But of course before deciding anything, I want to know if you want to go there." 

 

Edward looked away at Michael's question. He wanted him to go back to his homeland, to his home where his family and his people are.

 

Edward thought that he would feel happy being able to return home but in reality he felt. . . nothing. "Did Ace say anything about going back?"

 

"No. . . he only said that if you and the baby would be safe there then he doesn't mind sailing there." Edward bit his bottom lip as he thought. Ace didn't mind returning to Acesia.

 

The land where both Ace and Edward were born in. "Ok, if Ace says he'll go then. . . I don't mind either." Michael stared at Edward's reaction for a bit before nodding his head. 

 

"Ok, we will be leaving in a couple of days. It's best to get ready now if we have to leave earlier than expected. I'll let the other Celestials know so that they could get ready too." 

 

Michael then stood up and placed a kiss on Edward's forehead. "I'll tell one of the Light Celestials to come and help you." Edward nodded in response as Michael left the room.

 

Edward shifted his posture to look at his side bed table where King Derek's journal stood. "I'm going back home. . . but why do I feel the way I do?" Edward asked himself out loud. 

 

It's been months already since everything happened and his baby was still growing and growing inside of him.

 

He had more trouble doing things with his belly but he didn't care because seeing his belly and feeling it meant that his baby was growing big, strong, and healthy. 

 

Edward was seven months now and knowing that he would be at sea for the most for the next month or so, scared him. Not fear for himself but for his baby.

 

Edward was already imagining giving birth here on this island with people he trusted. With both Ace and Michael with him. 

 

Edward knew that if they were to sail to Acesia, they would sail on at least two to three different ships in order for everyone, including the survivors, to fit. 

 

He knew that Ace would be on his ship with the crew and maybe with some of the guards whilst he were to sail with Michael and some Celestials.

 

The others would be on the other ship with the elders and the survivors. Instead of giving birth on this island where he was now calling home, he would most likely give birth on his homeland. 

 

Edward was scared. Laylah's words kept repeating in his head. He wasn't going to see his parents anymore. . . but what did it mean? What did it entail? 

 

If he wasn't going to see his parents anymore then why is the only solution for his and his baby's safety in Acesia? Did something happen to his parents? 

 

Was something going to happen to his parents? Edward was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't register the door to his room opening and closing. "Edward, are you alright?" 

 

Laylah asked as she placed her hand on top of his shoulder. Edward turned to look at her an frowned. 

 

Laylah knew what he was questioning but all she could do was try to give him the best reassuring smile she could achieve.

 

"Come, let's get your stuff packed. Later I'll get mine ready as well." "When are we sailing of?" Edward asked as he followed Laylah with his eyes.

 

"We'll be leaving in three days." Laylah responded. 

 

"That early? Do we need to leave in a hurry?" Edward asked nervously but his nervous left when Laylah turned to him and gave him a genuine smile.

 

"No, not in a hurry. We'll be out at sea for quite a while though. We should pack as much as we can." Edward pouted "How long are we going to be out at sea?" 

 

Laylah smiled at the curious Edward "I'm guessing your real question is if you'll give birth at sea?" Laylah chuckled "No, you aren't giving birth at sea. 

 

Enough questions now, we have to get this packed ok?" Edward smiled with relief. He didn't mind the sea but if he wasn't going to give birth on the island, he would much rather give birth on his homeland.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Michael had all the Celestials, except for Laylah who was currently helping Edward pack, in the throne room. Alongside them stood his guards and the survivors as well as the elders. 

 

He was announcing their departure when a man suddenly raised his hand. "I beg your pardon your majesty but I heard that Acesia is currently having issues with their neighboring country, Naunia.

 

Is it really safe to travel there at this moment?" The man said with sheer curiosity. The said man had curly brown hair and he looked well educated. 

 

He was also well dressed considering the current events on the alliances land. "Acesia is my Sun's homeland, the King and Queen will gladly open their arms for him, for their son and crown prince.

 

If they do reject the rest of us being there then we will move to another land but my Sun will stay there with his Light Celestials." Michael replied to the man. 

 

"Your majesty, I think it's best for all Celestials to stay together. That way we all have the protection we need." One of the elders said desperately. 

 

"I'm not willing to sacrifice his life for all of ours. He as well as the Light Celestials will stay in Acesia if it comes to it.

 

However if they do allow us to stay in that land we will provide them the security as well as our labor work. I expect everyone who could work to do so. 

 

We would most likely stay there for a good amount of time if we are permitted." Everyone nodded but the man with the curly hair continued to ask another question.

 

"Forgive me for my persistence but will we be able to fight alongside you? I don't have experience fighting but I am an experienced animal doctor. 

 

I can help with medical issues and I have helped the doctor that visited our land. Since you, your majesty and his excellency the Sun has shown us great hospitality then it is only right to show my gratitude and be at your disposal." 

 

Michael stared at the man for a while before questioning him.

 

"What's your name?" "Joshua your majesty." Michael hummed "Alright Joshua, I'll permit you to assist John and the doctor but do know that we will have our sight on you since we recently had that traitor infiltrate our land."

 

"Thank you your majesty. I'll be forever in your debt and the vigilance is not a problem at all. I mean no harm by my need to help."

 

Joshua said as he placed his hand on his chest, where his heart would be, and bowed deeply. After straightening his posture he quickly walked back to where he once stood but not before taking a quick glance at Trevor, the Celestial of the Hybrid. 

 

Joshua quickly looked away as to not make it noticeable but he didn't quite notice Nick see his gesture. Nick visibly glared at the man but the man didn't notice his intense stare. 

 

"Alright then, anymore questions or concerns?" Michael ask and one of the elders quickly walked forward. "Yes, I have a question." Michael sighed "Proceed" 

 

"I would like to know how will we travel? I know on ships but what exactly will be our assigned position?" 

 

"The Sea will be sailing on his ship with his crew and Siren, alongside some of my guards. The survivors as well as you, the elders, will go with Blood, Electric, Audra and Armon on another ship.

 

My Sun and the Light Celestials as well as Nick will go with me with the rest of my guards and a few of the other survivors. Any other question?" "No your majesty, I agree with that decision." 

 

The eldest elders responded. "Good, now go on and make sure you are all packed and ready to leave. You're dismissed."

 

Michael stood up and walked to the study room where Blood, Electric, and Adrik followed. Nick noticed that the man named Joshua glanced at Trevor once more before exiting with the rest of the survivors.

 

Nick furrowed his eyebrows 'Why is he looking at Trevor like that?' Nick said angrily to himself. "Hey, you ok?" Ace asked as he saw his glare. "Yeah. . . I'm fine." 

 

"Ok then, I'll help you pack if you need the help." "Sure." Nick responded as he and Ace walked towards his room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*"Edward is it true that we're going to see the place where you were born?" Trevor asked enthusiastically. "Yup, my land is beautiful. It has a big beautiful landscape. 

 

The forest is also very beautiful." "There's a forest in your land too!?" Trevor asked with amazement. "Yeah there is. It's right behind the castle too. 

 

I would always liked to go there and run around as a child. Don't worry though, once you learn the way it's not very hard to lose your way." "Wow! I can't wait to go now! 

 

Imagine me running around as a cat in the woods." Trevor said with a large smile. "Or a wolf. When you first turned into that thing, I was so scared. 

 

I knew you could turn into any animal but I was so use to seeing you just as a cat, I was startled when I saw that huge wolf out of nowhere." "And that sound!" 

 

Both Daymia and Lucy said with a shudder "It sounded like if you cracked all the bones in your entire body." 

 

Trevor smiled "I guess I kinda cracked them. Whenever I shift into a cat too, my bones rearrange themselves so that I could take that form. 

 

I guess it sounded and looked worse when I shifted into a bigger animal. . . a wolf you said?" "Yup, but you were so cool! I can't believe you never tried shifting to anything else." 

 

Laylah said with an encouraging thumbs up. "You should try next time. I would really like to see you as a bird or something. Can you imagine flying in the air?" 

 

Edward said with a pat on Trevor's shoulder. "I. . . I guess that would be really cool. I can try when we are on the ship, that way I'll have more room to shift." 

 

Everyone happily nodded their heads. They would enjoy seeing Trevor turn into different animals. If he failed on some, they would always encourage him so he could try harder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Three days passed as quick as a snap. Everyone successfully packed and were currently boarding every luggage on the ships. "You got everything?" 

 

Ace asked as he was with Nick in his room. "Yup. . . you know, I'm going to miss this place. Hopefully we can come back when everything settles down." 

 

Nick said as he carried his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm sure Edward would want to return so I'm sure we'll be back soon." Ace replied as he grabbed the other bag that was by the door. 

 

They both exited the room and walked to the throne room. Ace suddenly stopped when he saw that Nick halted in front of him. "Hey is everything ok?"

 

He asked as he walked forward a little bit. Nick wasn't moving, he was looking straight into the room. Ace followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Trevor who was in front of the man named Joshua. 

 

Ace turned back to look at Nick and saw that he was glaring at the man. "It's an honor to finally meet you." Joshua said with a gentle smile.

 

"My name is Joshua, I'm the animal doctor of the alliance." "Oh, hi. It's nice to meet you too." Trevor responded with a hand shake. 

 

"You know, I've always admired you. I saw it truly fascinating that someone could turn into different animals.

 

I loved animals since I was a child, that's the reason why I chose to be an animal doctor." "Oh really?" Trevor responded shyly.

 

"Yeah, I've done plenty of research on you or more like your past lives. If I may, may I get to know you better? Uh, like a friend I mean. I would like to know more about your ability to shift." 

 

Trevor smiled widely at Joshua "Yeah sure! I would like to know more about myself too! If you've done research about me then you must know more about me than I do."

 

Joshua chuckled and blushed at Trevor's smile.

 

"Yeah. . . I'm glad we will be sailing on the same ship." Trevor nodded happily. "Well, I have to go load this up now." "Oh allow me!"

 

Joshua said as he took Trevor's bag and helped him out of the hideout, walking side by side. Ace quickly placed his hand in front of Nick when he moved forward with anger.

 

"Hey hey, calm down. They were just talking." "Just talking?! Didn't you hear him? He wants to get to know him better!" Nick responded angrily.

 

"Look calm down. He said he wanted to know him as a friend. I'm sure he's doing all that for research purposes." "Research purposes or not, he blushed when Trevor talked to him. 

 

And Trevor. . . Trevor was smiling at him happily. . . and now I have to see them talk with each other on the ship." Nick said as he threw the bag he was carrying on the ground.

 

"Hey now, Trevor was just being nice. You know that, that kid is infatuated with you. Enough of all this jealousy bullshit. Trust me, I have experience.

 

Don't try to control Trevor, he'll get angry at you instead. Now come on, these bags aren't going to load themselves." Nick huffed in irritation but nonetheless did what he was told. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*"Alright then, everything seems to be settled. Sea, where's your ship?" Michael asked as he helped with the last supplies.

 

Ace walked the farthest he could in the water and then closed his eyes. After awhile he raised his arm and extended it towards the sea.

 

Upon opening his glowing white eyes, Ace revealed his ship which was submerged underwater. "Whoa!" Trevor yelled with awe. "That's so cool! Did you know that Ace could do that?" 

 

He asked Edward but Edward just responded with a head shake. "Ahh there she is. Ain't she a beaut." Ben said with happiness. The crew smiled when they laid eyes on their ship.

 

"The people sailing with me will take boats to the ship. Crew, assist anyone who needs it." "Aye aye Cap'n!" The crew yelled as they did what they were told. "You're stronger."

 

Michael said as he stared at Ace. "Ninety years fighting will do that to you." Ace replied as he walked towards Edward. 

 

"How are you feeling?" Edward smiled at him as he rubbed his stomach "A little tired but I'm ok." "It's only going to be a couple of days at sea, don't worry, you'll be fine." 

 

Ace responded with a smile. "I wish I could go with you on your ship though." Ace chuckled "If you go on my ship, your loyal Celestials would want to as well. 

 

I would love for you to come with me but my ship is already full as it is. Michael's is slightly bigger and more cozier for the baby." Edward pouted but nodded in agreement. 

 

"Alright, It's time to go." Everyone boarded their designated ship. The Celestials were the last to board so that no one would be left behind. 

 

Before they parted, Ace and Edward shared a quick loving kiss "I love you." "I love you too." Edward replied with a large smile. "If you need anything I'll come to you no matter what ok?

 

I can easily wave myself over there got it?" Edward laughed as he playfully hit Ace on his shoulder "Don't worry! I'll let you know if anything happens." "Promise?" "I promise."

 

And with that promise, Ace and Edward parted and boarded the ship. In a matter of minutes, the ship began their sail to Edward's homeland. To the land of Acesia.


	38. Enigma Part 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING there is an obsessive/jealousy/abusive scene near the end. The section will be marked with this *+* symbol. It's not that bad. . . in my opinion but for in case, you've been warned.)

It’s been a couple of days since they’ve been at sea and Edward was feeling sea sick. He would stay in the room the majority of the time, laying on his bed, since every motion the ship made, made his insides churn.

 

“Would you like some water Mother?” Daymia asked as she patted his back as he threw up in a bucket. Edward shook his head no but the doctor had already fetched him a cup of water. 

 

“Whether you want it or not, throwing up constantly can get you dehydrated. Drink up for the baby’s sake.” Trevor pouted as he saw everything happen “Will Mother be ok doc?” He asked and the doctor smiled and nodded.

 

“It’s just a matter of him getting use to the movement. He’s not the only one feeling this way. Thanks to John some of the survivors on the other ship are doing much better on their sea sickness.”

 

“Ugh, I wish this would leave fast. Whenever I throw up I just want to throw up again because of how disgusting it feels.” Laylah rubbed Edward’s back and shoulder.

 

“It’s ok Edward, you’ll get better soon. Just hold on just a little longer ok?” Edward nodded and took the cup of water the doctor was holding for him. 

 

Before drinking though, he rinsed his mouth with the water then spit it out into the bucket, relieving himself from the foul taste. “I hate this feeling.” Edward said with a face of disgust. 

 

“Why don't we let Edward rest for a bit.” The doctor said and the others except for Laylah left the room so that he would have a moment of rest.

 

“How is he?” Michael asked the doctor when he saw them exit. “He’s still having motion sickness but it’s a completely normal reaction. Everyone gets the same feeling sometimes. He’ll be better in a couple days.

 

We left him to have some time to rest.” Michael nodded and immediately walked to the side of the ship to look out to Ace’s ship. Ace was already standing there, looking at the ship Edward was in.

 

Michael raised his hand in a thumbs up, signaling that Edward was doing better. Ace then nodded and signaled a thank you. Michael then walked back and saw Nick who looked like he was angry.

 

“Hey are you ok?” Michael asked as he walked next to him. “Why did you have to say yes to that man?” Nick spat out but Michael was confused “What man? What are you talking about?” Nick signaled to a direction with a tilt of his head.

 

Michael looked over and saw that Trevor was speaking to the man named Joshua. “What’s wrong with him?” “What do you mean what’s wrong with him? He likes Trevor, I just know it.” 

 

Michael chuckled “You’re jealous? You do know that Trevor is crazy about you right?” “Yes I’m jealous ok. But I’m not so sure if Trevor even likes me anymore. 

 

Ever since we sailed out he hasn’t talked to me nor has he even looked for me. He would always come to me and we would talk. Now it seems like I got replaced.” Nick said angrily.

 

Michael sighed “Wow you got it bad. How could you even think that Trevor replaced you? I’m sure he hasn’t looked for you because he’s busy with Edward and whenever he’s alone, Joshua approaches him first is all.”

 

Nick tsked as he continued watching the scene in front of him. Michael rubbed his face with the palm of his hand ‘I hope this kid doesn’t throw a tantrum with all his jealousy.’ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Did you know that the Celestial of the Hybrid can change to any animal of your imagination?” “What?!” Trevor asked with wide eyes. “You can alter your size as well, how cool is that! 

 

Can you imagine a huge ship size cat walking around the city?” Joshua said whilst flailing his arms. Trevor laughed loudly at his exaggeration “That would be pretty cool. 

 

But if you said I could turn into any animal of my imagination, can I turn into like a dragon or dinosaur or something?”

 

Joshua chuckled “I don't know about the dragon part but I’m sure you can to a dinosaur. Even if they are extinct, they are still animals.” “Wow! I can’t wait to try it when we are on land.” 

 

“I’ll help you if you like. They should have a library filled with books of exotic animals, it’ll help you shift to anything if you know how they look like.” Trevor hummed with a nod. 

 

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask, you told me that you only shifted to a cat and just recently to a wolf but have you had no curiosity in changing into something else?”

 

“It kind of scares me to be honest. When I first shifted into that wolf I was so scared of what I could do. That second time, I felt as if I almost lost control in my anger. 

 

I almost killed that man.” Trevor replied with a sad pout. “It’s ok, it’s almost as though you had animal instinct huh? I’m sure there’s a way for you to control it.

 

But in the meantime why don't you try to shift into a smaller animal? It’s less scary if it’s a small bird or even a mouse.” “A mouse?” Trevor asked with a face of disgust. 

 

“Ah right, sorry. I forgot that your origin is a cat.” Joshua responded with a loud laugh. “Well enough about that, tell me something else about you?” “Something like what?”

 

Joshua hummed “How about your animal instincts? Have you lost it before the whole wolf incident?” “Well . . . yea but it’s a little embarrassing to say out loud.” 

 

Trevor said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I scented someone and well I kind of lost it during the whole thing.” “You were a cat during this?” Trevor nodded and Joshua hummed 

 

“Well figures, you were a cat so your senses were doubled. Tell me something, when you’re human can you still smell the different scents around humans?” Trevor bit his bottom lip as he thought.

 

“When I’m human, I could only tell the scents when I’m real close to the scent gland.” “Ah I see, so you can’t smell me now then? You have to be close to my neck I suppose.”

 

“Yeah! There’s different type of scenting as well.” Trevor responded happily. “Ah yes the scents for family and pack as well as the scent for partners correct?” Trevor nodded. 

 

He liked Joshua, he understood him and he knew alot about his Celestial as well. He was so caught up with learning new things about himself that he had completely forgotten to look for Nick and scent him like he did daily.

 

It’s been awhile since the last scent but he was so invested in learning new things about himself and his abilities that he just couldn’t think of anything else. 

 

“I would like to ask you how do I smell but I feel as though that might be a little weird.” Joshua said with a blush.

 

Trevor shook his head “No, that’s not weird at all. It’s normal for animals to scent people they trust so it’s not a problem.” Joshua widened his eyes “Y-You trust me?” 

 

Trevor nodded with a look of confusion “Of course I trust you, why wouldn’t I? You’ve taught me so much. I couldn’t thank you enough.” Joshua smiled at Trevor’s gratitude. 

 

“Well thank you for trusting me.” “Do you still want me to scent you?” Trevor asked but Joshua shook his head no “No maybe not yet. I still feel a little embarrassed. 

 

I know you’re doing this for me to further understand you but you see, I’ve never been that close to anyone so I feel as though we should talk about other things before we get to the family/friendship scenting.”

 

Trevor smiled his wide smile and agreed. Joshua was right, it was probably for the best to get to know him a bit better before he scents him and marks him as a family member or pack.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*An entire week passed and Edward made a complete one eighty. He was no longer feeling sea sick and he was now walking around the ship, constantly looking at Ace’s ship and making eye contact with him.

 

They would sometimes spend about thirty minutes looking at each other from that distance. They would smile and wave at each other and Ace would find a way to always make him smile. 

 

He would use his Celestial powers to show him a heart in the sea’s waves or even show him a little display with the water.

 

The crew started making fun of their Captain as they saw this lovestruck side of him. They knew that he loved Edward but not to the extent of showing him hearts. “He’s got it bad boys.”

 

Ben had once exclaimed when Edward and Ace would sometimes just point at a star in the sky.

 

On the other hand, Nick was constantly feeling irritated. Trevor had been spending his time with Joshua. Nick was angry not only with both Trevor and Joshua but with himself.

 

He couldn’t walk up to them and just demand an answer but he felt as of he was going to kill someone the longer he stared at them laughing and slightly touching each other.

 

Nick knew that maybe his jealousy was getting the best of him so he tried the best he could trying to hold it in but it was to no avail. 

 

Nick lost it one day and what he did even startled himself. It was a day where Trevor and Joshua were casually speaking with each other about the usual when something happened that ticked Nick off. 

 

“So I think I might be up for the scenting thing now. I think we’ve learned plenty of each other huh?” Joshua said with confidence. “Are you sure? 

 

Me scenting you will immediately make you like a family member to me, you ok with that?” Trevor asked with a tilt to his head.

 

“Yeah totally. I lost my family at a young age so even if it’s by ‘scenting’ I’ll have a family again. It seems as if I’m getting another chance, don't you agree?” Trevor smiled at Joshua’s statement.

 

Joshua had told him how he lost his family to a fire when he was only ten years old. He was practically raised by the island’s preachers.

 

He later became an animal doctor when he found a hurt dog on a street. He seemed genuine and Trevor knew that he could trust this man.

 

His instincts were telling him that he was a good person. He had already scented Daymia, Laylah, and Edward as family members already so adding Joshua wasn’t a big deal to him. 

 

“Sure thing, just relax and tilt your head a little to the side.” Trevor said as he instructed Joshua on how to position his head. “Like this?”

 

Joshua asked as he blushed when Trevor sat closer to him. “Yeah just like that. If you feel embarrassed you can always just close your eyes and hold your breath or something.”

 

“Ok” Joshua responded as he took a deep breath. Noticing his eyes closed and his breathing regulate, Trevor moved in closer to his neck and scented him. 

 

His scent immediately blended with Trevor’s and Trevor sent out his scent to mix with Joshua’s to complete the scenting. Joshua surprisingly smelled of herbs and medicine. 

 

Trevor had never smelled anyone like this before and even though the smell was ‘medicine’ it felt very comforting.

 

He was barely finishing up when he felt someone pull him harshly by the arm. When Trevor looked up he saw a furious Nick glaring at Joshua with bright blue eyes. “Nick?” 

 

Trevor question but got nothing in response. Instead, Nick pulled him and dragged him across the main deck, toward his room. Trevor hissed as he felt Nick’s grip tighten on his arm.

 

Upon feeling his pain Edward immediately walked towards them and stood in front of Nick before he were to get inside his room. “Where do you think you’re taking him? 

 

Let him go, you’re hurting him!” Edward yelled with anger. “What’s going on here?” Michael asked as he felt Edward’s anger. “None of your business.” 

 

Nick spat out as he shoved Michael with his shoulder and dragged Trevor into the room with him.

 

“Edward, what’s wrong?” Ace said out of nowhere as he used his powers to get on the ship. “It’s Nick, he got mad and dragged Trevor in the room with him and locked the door.” Michael said as he saw Ace.

 

“Nick open this door! Don't do anything stupid!” Ace yelled as he pounded on the door. “We have to get him out of there, he’s going to hurt him!”

 

Edward yelled nervously but Laylah immediately placed her hands on his shoulders. “Edward calm down, Nick won’t hurt him. We need to let them talk it out.” 

 

Laylah then turned to look at Ace with a glare “And you, you need to get out of here. You’re not suppose to be here.” She said coldly.

 

Ace stared at Laylah with an emotionless expression as Laylah continued to give him an ugly stare. Ace slowly walked to Edward and placed a kiss on his forehead as he rubbed his stomach. 

 

He then turned and left the ship. “Laylah! Why did you talk to him that way?” Edward asked but Laylah just turned away. “He can’t be here, he’ll immortalize everyone else here. 

 

I can’t be immortal, I just can’t.” Edward saw how serious Laylah was so he decided not to pressure her. He wrapped Laylah into a hug and placed her head on his chest. 

 

“You don't have to explain anything, it’s ok.” “Edward, you should go inside. Trevor will be fine I promise. Nick isn’t that stupid.” Edward gave a small chuckle and then agreed. 

 

If Laylah said that Trevor was going to be fine then she was right. He trusted her and he will forever trust her, no matter what.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*+*

*Nick pulled Trevor into the room and then immediately locked the door behind him. Trevor stood there dumbfounded as he followed Nick with his eyes.

 

Nick just sat on the bed as he continuously ruffled his hair and placed his hand on his forehead, looking down at the floor, fidgeting. “Nick, is everything ok?” 

 

Trevor asked but Nick ignored him. Seeing that Nick most likely wasn’t going to answer him, he made his way to the door. 

 

As he reached the door knob he was pulled by his elbow and instantly shoved, back pressing on the door, and then caged in by Nick’s arms. 

 

Trevor widened his eyes at the look Nick was giving him. He had never seen Nick angry before, especially towards him. “N-Nick. . . why are you angry?”

 

Nick hummed “I think you should know the answer to that.” Nick said without hesitance. “It’s quite obvious what you were doing.” “What are you talking about? What was I doing?” 

 

Trevor asked confused. Nick tsked and slightly glanced at the other direction whilst he pressed his tongue on the side of his cheek so he wouldn’t lose his temper. 

 

“Do you think I’m that stupid? I saw you scenting that- . . . that man. What is it? Are you not interested in me anymore? Do I bore you now?” Nick asked as he stared into Trevor’s eyes. 

 

“W-What? I didn't- It wasn’t like that!” “Oh yeah? And how was it huh? Is his scent better than mine? What about everything you said about wanting me to be your mate?

 

Was that all a lie too?” Nick asked as he moved his face onto Trevor’s neck, breathing in slowly. He glided his lips from Trevor’s ear lobe down to his collarbones, giving soft pecks here and there.

 

Trevor gasped at the action “N-No- I never tried to-” Another gasp. Nick had bit him and sucked into Trevor’s neck roughly, leaving a dark red, turning purple, mark in its wake. 

 

Trevor shuddered as he felt Nick’s hands start wandering all over him. He couldn’t move since Nick was using his own body to keep Trevor against the door. 

 

“You were trying to replace me weren’t you? Well guess what, I’m not letting you go. You’re mine. No one else but MINE.”

 

Nick growled as he proceeded to leave marks wherever skin he could reach. “N-Nick. . . Nick I would n-never replace y-you!” Trevor yelled as he whimpered.

 

“Yeah? Then why were you scenting him huh? You sure looked concentrated when you were scenting him. Were you trying to get rid of my scent in order to get his?” 

 

Nick questioned angrily as he placed his hands under Trevor’s thighs and lifted him up. Trevor instinctively wrapped his legs around Nick as he was being manhandled.

 

Even though he was angry, Nick gently placed Trevor on the bed, placing his hand under his head as he went on top of him. “You’re not going to leave me, I won’t let you.” 

 

Nick said as he moved his hands so that they could travel under Trevor’s shirt. He quickly removed Trevor’s shirt and stared at Trevor’s bare chest. 

 

He had a very toned body and he looked beautiful under him. Nick glided his fingers from Trevor’s collar bones down to his rib cage and lowered it even more so that they ghosted over Trevor’s exposed abdomen. 

 

Trevor moaned at the contact as he tightened his legs that were still around Nick’s waist and brought him closer. “I don't want to leave. . . N-Nick I-I. .” “You what kitten? What is it?” 

 

Nick asked as he once again lowered himself and began to kiss Trevor roughly whilst slightly pulling his head back from his hair.

 

When they parted, Trevor took a deep breath as Nick lowered once more, placing wet kisses to any bare skin he could see.

 

Nick lowered his left hand and began to grope Trevor's bottom hard, making Trevor arched his back off the bed. 

 

Trevor whimpered when Nick moved both his hands under his bottom and hoisted him up, grinding down on him. 

 

“N-Nick! Wa-. . . Wait!” Nick moved his face back up and once again placed a hard open kiss on Trevor's lips as he continued to grind. Trevor continued to moan with every movement.

 

They were both panting when Trevor suddenly gripped Nick’s hair, pulling him back so that he could see him. “I-I can never replace you N-Nick because I l-lov-” 

 

Nick instantly stopped when he heard what Trevor was trying to say. He looked at Trevor’s blushing face and waited for him to continue but Trevor stayed quiet. 

 

Trevor immediately tried to hide but Nick acted fast and pinned both his hands over his head with one of his hands. “What were you going to say? Tell me. . . kitten please, tell me.” 

 

Trevor bit his bottom lip as he stared up at Nick “I-I. . . I l-love you.” Speechless wasn’t enough of a definition for what Nick was feeling. “You. . . l-love me? Then why were you-”

 

“I was s-scenting him yes but not the way I s-scented you. I scented him as a family member but you. . . I scented you like a. . . m-mate. I would never replace you Nick. . . I want to be with you forever.

 

I want to have. . . a f-family with you.” Nick blushed. He then lowered himself and placed his forehead on top of Trevor’s whilst smiling widely as he closed his eyes.

 

“I love you too. . . I think I loved you since day one actually.” Realization suddenly hit Nick like a brick. “Oh god. . . oh god I’m sorry. . . I’m so stupid! I’m so sorry.

 

I’m really sorry, I almost. . . shit I almost forced you.” Nick immediately let Trevor’s hands go as he said this.

 

Seeing Nick’s distress, Trevor moved his arms and wrapped them around Nick’s shoulders, bringing him down closer onto his chest. “No, don't say that. You weren’t f-forcing me. 

 

I-I. . . if I didn't like it then I w-would’ve pushed you away or scream for help but I didn't.” Trevor said with a deep blush. 

 

“Still. . . I lost it. I-I hurt you and I was being possessive. I’m sorry, I don't deserve your forgiveness. You shouldn’t be treated that way, I’m sorry.” Nick said voice full of regret.

 

“N-No. . . I kinda l-liked it when you were like that. Besides it was all a misunderstanding. I know I would of acted the same if I was in your shoes.” Trevor responded as he looked away shyly. 

 

Upon hearing that, Nick blushed. Trevor liked his possessive side. . . and that really lit a fire inside of Nick. Nick visibly gulped “Trevor?” 

 

Nick tried to move away to look at him but Trevor held on to him tightly so that he didn't move.

 

Nick knew that he was feeling embarrassed and that he was possibly blushing super bright right now because of the revelation but he really needed to see him. 

 

Nick successfully moved away from Trevor’s embrace and began to look all around him. He looked from his face to his neck then down his chest which was exposed due to Nick’s fit of jealousy. 

 

He had marks everywhere and seeing them made Nick almost proud. Trevor was marked by him and everyone was going to know that he is and will always be his. 

 

Trevor tried to cover up as much as possible when he noticed Nick’s intense gaze. “No, don't hide from me. You’re beautiful you know that?” 

 

Trevor squirmed to try to get away from Nick’s sight but Nick immediately stopped him. “I love you. . . I really do.

 

You have no idea how jealous I was when I saw you pay more attention to him and not me. You didn't even look for me for an entire week!” Nick said with a pout. 

 

Trevor giggled as he heard this. “Oh you’re laughing at me huh? Laughing at my pain? Well let’s see who’ll be laughing now.” Nick said as he began to aggressively tickle Trevor. 

 

“No wait stop stop! I surrender, I surrender!” Trevor yelled as he laughed and tried to squirm away from Nick. Nick decided to show some mercy and stopped his tickle attack.

 

He then grabbed both of Trevor’s hands and began to kiss every one of his knuckles. “Trevor, I don't want to pressure you into doing anything.”

 

Trevor blushed and smiled up at Nick as he moved his hand and caressed Nick’s cheek “You’re not forcing me into doing anything, I promise.

 

I want to be with you. . . I want this and I-I trust you.” Nick smiled reassuringly at Trevor then he slowly bent down and kissed Trevor with as much love as he possibly could. 

 

He had never felt a feeling this intense before. He finally felt what love was like. It felt like if you were drowning for hours and you were finally able to get a deep breath of air. 

 

It felt liberating and it also felt like if you were locked in a cage. It was a confusing feeling but nonetheless Nick didn't care. 

 

All he cared about, all he ever wants from this life is to always stay with him, to always stay by Trevor’s side. “I love you.” Nick said as he placed a peck on Trevor’s lips. 

 

“I love you too.” Trevor responded, returning the kiss. For that night, no one existed but themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I placed this *+* this symbol cause I don't know how to put other ones lol. Anyways, I hope the scene wasn't that bad, I think it was. Leave a comment! Let me know if there was something that didn't make sense! 
> 
> ~Happy Reading!~


	39. Enigma Part 39

It was now the next day, the middle of the afternoon and Edward was nervous. He trusts Laylah but he just wouldn’t be calm until he laid eyes on Trevor. 

 

He was pacing around the room as Laylah watched from where she was laid on the bed when the door suddenly opened and in came Trevor with a bright red face. 

 

“Trevor! Oh my god, what happened!” Edward said as he saw Trevor’s ‘condition’. Trevor had red and purple marks all over his neck and collarbones. 

 

As Trevor walked limply into the room, his shirt slightly moved to reveal more marks on his chest. “Geez, Nick sure did a number on you.” Laylah said with a slight tease.

 

“Trevor, you need to respond to me with honesty, did Nick force himself on you?” At the question, Trevor’s eyes opened widely and he shook his head aggressively. 

 

“No! I swear he didn't force me.” Edward narrowed his eyes at him “Are you sure you’re not just defending him? 

 

If I find out that he made you do something you didn't want then I assure you that he will be lost at sea. I’ll make sure Ace keeps him there too!”

 

“No, Mother really! I swear he didn't force me. . . I-I wanted to.” Edward hummed as he stared into Trevor’s eyes.

 

He looked sincere and he looked like he was telling the truth so he decided to let it go. He lowered his eyes and saw how Trevor was fidgeting under his stare. “Does it hurt?” 

 

Trevor shook his head no “Only when I walk.” Trevor replied with a blush. “You look like someone beat you. You’re like a walking sign that says ‘I’m Nick’s! Don't touch me!” 

 

Laylah said with a loud laugh. “I am Nick’s! Besides. . . I like these marks.” Trevor said quietly with a pout as he gently touched his delicate skin. 

 

Edward chuckled, he remembered when he first had Ace’s marks but unfortunately they disappeared when he healed himself the day after. “So. . . it’s official then? 

 

He did ask permission to court you but that really wasn’t that long ago. Are you two together now?” Edward asked with a worried expression. 

 

“Trevor, you know very much like I do, you have to be careful. Nick and you are opposites and well just like I experienced it, there’s going to be times where you two will argue. 

 

There’s also that one detail that you need to worry about. . . . Trevor, you could get pregnant.” Trevor looked up at Edward as he bit his bottom lip.

 

“I-I. . . I want a family. I want a f-family with Nick.” He said shyly. “Don't you think it’s a little too soon? Did you talk with Nick about this? 

 

I know I’m not someone to criticize since I’m the one pregnant here but, Trevor, you can always wait. Nothing has to be done quickly. You two are immortal after all, you both have lots of time.” 

 

Edward said with a smile. Trevor nodded and immediately embraced Edward. “Mother. . . I see you when you look at your stomach, the way you always look really happy when you touch your baby and speak to him. . . I want that too.

 

I want to feel the same happiness you do. My only family was my cat mom and my three siblings but. . . I feel as though maybe, I wasn’t supposed to be with them in the first place.

 

When I first turned into a human and began to understand that I wasn’t just a cat. . . I thought if I really did have a human mother. . . where is she? Did she abandon me?

 

Did my cat mom found me and that’s how I shifted? I have so many questions but I don't need them answered, they’re in the past. I want a family. . . a family by blood.” Edward smiled as he began to scratch behind Trevor’s ears.

 

“I know sweetie. I know exactly how you’re feeling. I grew up with someone I though was my real Father but in reality, I’m a bastard. 

 

If I would’ve found out before I ran into Ace then I would’ve been devastated but thankfully I found out after.

 

I was so thankful to not be related to Ace, I didn't care that I wasn’t my Father’s son by blood because all the time I spent with Ace made me realize that a family can be family even without it being by blood. 

 

Trevor, you have all of us. I know it’s not the same but we’ll always be here to support you. If you want to have a family of your own then we will support you, just don't forget that we’re your family too.”

 

Trevor’s eyes began to water as he listened to Edward speak. “Yes Mother. . . I just want to be with Nick forever. . . I’m scared.” “Scared? Of what?” 

 

Trevor sat up and stared into Edward’s eyes “I’m scared of the future. Not knowing what is going to happen scares me. What if something happens? What if. . . N-Nick. .” 

 

“No, you stop that right now! I will not have you worrying about the future. Whatever happens, happens for a reason.

 

I know that the unknown is a scary thing but you just have to remember what you’re fighting for and what you’re living for. That’s all that matters.” Edward smiled reassuringly at Trevor.

 

Trevor was crying, but what surprised him even more was that he wasn’t the only one. Laylah crawled her way closer to the both of them and hugged them tightly. 

 

Edward could tell that she too was crying. He felt guilty, he was talking about the future and how Trevor shouldn’t feel scared when Laylah was hearing everything. 

 

She knows what’s going to happen and it hurt him that he couldn’t reassure her, she already knew the truth.

 

Edward didn't mind being the Sun but what he didn't like was being able to feel fear and sadness from his Celestials, especially when he couldn’t do anything to prevent it. 

 

All three were hugging each other when the door was suddenly pulled open. 

 

“Mother?” Daymia asked as she saw them all hugging. Without asking any questions, she neared them and hugged them tightly. Michael was standing at the doorway as he watched everything. 

 

He could feel Edward’s worry and sadness but he didn't know how he could help. He somehow knew that it had to do with only them, the Light Celestials and intervening wasn’t the best idea. 

 

He quietly walked out of the room and walked to the edge of the ship where he knew Ace would be looking out.

 

He most likely felt Edward’s emotion as well and Michael had to reassure him that Edward and the baby were fine.

 

Upon seeing Michael’s face, Ace gave him a gesture, asking if everything was alright. Michael returned him a gesture then lifted his hand to show him a thumbs up. 

 

Ace nodded and walked towards Ben who was currently sailing the ship. “Is every’n alright Cap’n?” “Yeah. . . It’s just. . I’m just worried is all. I hate being away from him.”

 

Ben chuckled at Ace’s remark “Aye, you look like a star struck lad in his early days. Who would’ve known that the great Cap’n of the seven seas turned soft for a certain fellow.” 

 

Ace sighed, even though he hated the idea of being ‘soft’ he knew that he was. He would do anything for Edward, he would kill and be killed for him. 

 

“I don't know what to do. . . I just want to always be near him. . . Sometimes I want to kidnap him again, take him with me where no one will find us.

 

I don't know why I have this constant urge to shoot down anyone who nears him. I know that these people won’t harm him, especially his Celestials but I just. . .” 

 

“You’re scared that they’ll harm him? You know perfectly well that Edward can handle himself just fine. He was able to force twelve Celestials to the ground with one word! He’ll be fine.” Phil said as he tapped Ace’s shoulder. 

 

“I know. . .I just have this strange feeling that something is going to happen. I feel like I have to always be near him and never let him out of my sight, to protect him. I think I’m just paranoid.” 

 

“Well let's all agree that the Cap’n said that himself and no one else.” Roy said with a chuckle. “Ed is fine! If anything, you’re probably acting this way because he’s pregnant.” 

 

“Yeah. . . maybe you’re right.” Ace replied as he turned his head towards the ship where Edward sailed. ‘It won’t be long now. The sooner we reach Acesia the better I’ll feel. . . hopefully.’ Ace said to himself.

 

He didn't know what it was but something was bothering him. He recalled the interaction he had with Laylah, the Celestial of Fortune, the day before. 

 

She seemed. . . distant, like if she hated him. He remembered the look she gave him, like a warning to stay away. Ace tsked ‘How could she hate me if she doesn’t even know me.

 

No one, especially no Celestial of Fortune, will keep me away from Edward. No one.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“We gotta talk.” Michael said as he opened the door to Nick’s quarters. Nick sighed but nodded and allowed Michael to enter. Nick knew this was coming, how could it not?

 

Michael was going to scold him, not only because he talked back to him, but in the eyes of others, it would seem as though he forced himself on Trevor when indeed, it was the opposite. 

 

He didn't resent Michael for having this talk with him. If anything, he’s glad he is. He just doesn’t think it’s all that necessary considering Trevor’s and his now current relationship but Michael didn't know that part, not yet at least.

 

“What the fuck was that back there?! You better had not done what I think you did Nicholas because I swear if you did, there will a hell of alot of consequences.” 

 

“Mike. . . I’m sorry about everything that happened. I lost my temper and I couldn’t control myself but I assure you that I didn't do anything bad.” 

 

“Didn't do anything bad?! Then why the hell is Trevor limping? Why the hell does he have bruises all over his neck?” Michael quickly responded with anger.

 

Nick could feel Michael’s anger within him and damn has he not felt that in a long time. . . . not since the last time. 

 

It was almost terrifying to feel that much raw emotion directed to him once again. He knew that the other Night Celestials could feel it too but he assumed that they stood away because of it.

 

“Mike, I didn't force him-” “So what? You’re telling me that Trevor forgave your stupid jealousy and decided to give you a reward on top of that?!” Nick looked up into Michael’s eyes.

 

“Mike, I love him. I wouldn’t force myself on him, yes I was angry and I acted stupid but I’m telling the truth. . . Trevor and I. . . we . .” 

 

“Don't say it, if Trevor forgave you then that’s swell but I will not have you throw another one of your jealousy tantrums ok? I hope you think twice before you act, if not don't even think that my Sun is going to hold back.

 

Not only do you owe Trevor and apology but you owe my Sun one as well.” 

 

“I agree, I promise you that I will speak to him right away.” Nick responded with his head down. “Good but you do owe an apology to Joshua as well.” “What?!” 

 

Nick chuckled indignantly “There’s no way am I apologizing to him. He wants Trevor and there is no way that I will ever give him the pleasure of having him. 

 

He’s mine, and I want that good for nothing to stay away from him.” “Trevor isn’t a material for you to claim, if anything, he isn’t yours.

 

Whatever your relationship is with him, he will not be fully yours until you two are married. Until then you will not be labeling him as yours to keep. 

 

Not only that but Trevor has a right to have friends if he so deems it.” Nick pushed his tongue to the inside of his cheek.

 

“You’re wrong, he doesn’t want Trevor’s friendship, he wants something more and I will not let him trick him.”

 

Nick stood up and made his way out of the room when Michael suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him, slamming him onto the wall.

 

Nick landed with a thud, he was going to react when Michael placed his hand on his neck, not squeezing but just leaving it there as a reminder “Nick, I will not tell you twice. 

 

You will listen to my orders, I’m not giving you an option. If you decide to once again disobey me then I promise you that I will not hold back.”

 

Michael said with a stern voice as both he and Nick stared into each others eyes. The sound of a door opening caught their attention and in a snap, Trevor was by Nick’s side. 

 

“Nick! What’s going on here? Why do you have him like this?!” Trevor questioned with a worried expression. “Trevor, I will say this once so listen closely.

 

The next time my little brother lays a hand on you without your consent, you will immediately tell me or my Sun is that clear.” “But he didn't forc-” “Is that clear?” 

 

Michael asked as he turned his head to look at Trevor. Trevor’s ears laid flat on his head as he felt fear spike in his system. He nodded as he looked at the ground.

 

Nick scowled “How dare you speak to him that way. You’re not the Sun so you can’t order him around!” Nick retaliated. Michael turned back to Nick with a glare, eyes glowing blue.

 

“Do not test me Nicholas, do not test me again.” Michael responded as he slightly tightened his hand that was around Nick’s neck.

 

Trevor whimpered as he walked closer to Michael, placing both hands on his shoulder “Please, don't hurt him! He didn't do anything wrong I swear.” He said with a plea. 

 

Trevor’s eyes were starting to feel slightly watery as he saw Michael’s wrath. He thought that maybe Michael would really harm Nick and he wasn’t just going to stand there and do nothing. 

 

Without noticing, Trevor’s claws came out of his fingers. His initial instinct was to plead Michael to let Nick go but his animal instinct was saying ‘Protect. Protect mate.’

 

Trevor bared his claws and was ready to defend when his arm was suddenly pulled back. 

 

Trevor turned and saw Edward, glaring at Michael. “My Moon, step away from Nick. Trevor explained everything to me and he assures that Nick did not overrule his consent.”

 

Michael continued to stare into Nick’s eyes, so did Nick “He deserves to understand that he can not disobey again. He is my Celestial and he needs to know his place.”

 

Edward furrowed his eyebrows “His place is by your side, he’s your brother not a slave. Before your second in command, he is your little brother, your blood. You can’t just-” 

 

“No. . . he’s right. It was wrong of me to disobey him.” Nick said with an expressionless face. “Forgive me Celestial of the Moon, your majesty. Forgive me for my actions. 

 

It will not happen again, I assure you.” Michael’s eyes slowly turned back to its original color as he heard Nick’s apology. Michael knew that Nick was just saying this to avoid any serious confrontation.

 

Edward was most likely going to step in as well as Trevor and Nick didn't want any of the two to get into a serious fight. This wasn’t the first time that Michael and Nick clashed like this.

 

He didn't understand why they did in the first place. Not only were they brothers but they were both Night Celestials. It didn't make sense for the both of them to clash this way but they did. 

 

The last argument resulted in Nick remaining in bed, unable to move for a week. Neither of them talked with each other until the week after, both apologizing to one another. 

 

“Good, I expected you to.” Michael responded as he let his hand fall to his side. He looked at both Trevor and Edward, who were staring at the both of them with confusion. 

 

Instead of trying to explain, Michael left without a word. 

 

“Nick, what was all of that? Didn't you explain to him what happened?” Edward asked but Nick just shrugged “It doesn’t matter anymore, it’s fine.” 

 

Nick avoided the question and immediately walked towards his bed, looking away from both Trevor and Edward. “Mother, may I have a word with him alone please?” 

 

Trevor asked and Edward nodded “I need to speak with Michael anyways. Be careful ok?” “I will” Trevor responded as he saw Edward leave the room. 

 

He then turned to face Nick and slowly walked towards him, sitting beside him. “Nick? What happened? Why were the both of you arguing like that? You two seemed. . . almost like enemies.”

 

Nick stood silent for a while, contemplating on how he was going to tell Trevor. “Michael. . . he has this side that I don't . . . agree on. He and I are the same but different. 

 

It’s hard to explain but there are times where, I don't know, we clash? It’s like we aren’t from the same side. This isn’t the first time either.”

 

Nick responded as he shifted his position and placed his head on top of Trevor’s lap. Trevor immediately began to ‘pet’ him as he caressed the shell of Nick’s ear. 

 

“That’s strange. I was. . . surprised, scared when I saw him with his hand around your neck. I thought he was going to kill you.”

 

Nick smiled up at him “Why were you surprised? I understand scared but why surprised?” Trevor bit his bottom lip with guilt “I. . . I wanted to attack him. I wanted to force him away from you.

 

The first time I met Michael, I didn't like him but I respected him. He shows authority and leadership.

 

He shows how much he cares about all of you, all of the Night Celestials, but this was the first time I saw that he went against his own.

 

Has he done that with any of the other Night Celestials?” “Well besides Ace, no just with me.” Nick replied with a shrug.

 

“With Captain Ace, it’s pretty obvious but I don't understand why with you. . . maybe Mother might know the reason.” Nick decided not to comment. 

 

Instead he changed the subject, he knew that his and Michael’s situation was a lost cause so it was best not to look into it.

 

“How are you feeling?” Nick asked as he caressed Trevor’s neck where it was still covered in bruises. Trevor blushed and looked away

 

“I’m doing ok. . . it just hurts to walk a little bit but I’m fine.” “I’m sorry if I went too hard on you and I’m sorry for everything I did to you. 

 

Even though you tell me that it wasn’t forced, I still feel guilty. If I never showed that jealousy tantrum then all of that wouldn’t have happened and you and I wouldn’t have done anything. 

 

If anything, I should of just kept it in, I didn't know if you were ready and I just peer pressured you into doing it.” “No, don't say that. I wanted to be with you, way before than you think. 

 

I just didn't think you wanted to since you would always put it off and say we had time. It might not look it but I’m actually glad you were jealous. I mean. . . not that way. . .” Trevor replied with a deeper blush.

 

“I just. . . Joshua and I are friends. He was teaching me about my Celestial self. He admires my past life and even studied on it.

 

He knows alot that I don't and I’ve learned so much about myself. That’s why I was so invested in talking with him. 

 

I’m sorry if I made you feel unwanted or replaceable. Joshua is my friend. . . and I want to remain his friend.” Trevor said with a pout.

 

Trevor knew that Nick didn't like the idea of Joshua and him being friends since he thought that Trevor was scenting him but he needed to make Nick understand that, that wasn’t the case. 

 

Nick sighed “Fine. . . you can be his friend. I just don't like him being that close to you and I don't like the scenting either. I don't want you to ignore me anymore. . . I missed you.” 

 

Nick said with a face that showed that he was lonely. Trevor knew it was impossible to blush any harder but he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

 

“I promise you that I won’t neglect you. . . and I promise that I won’t scent Joshua anymore.” Nick smiled widely “Thank you, I love you.” Nick looked from one of Trevor’s eyes to the other. 

 

He then brought his hand around Trevor’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Trevor easily complied and bent down to kiss Nick on the lips. When they both parted Trevor smiled shyly at him “I l-love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Michael, what’s going on? Why were you and Nick fighting?” Edward asked as he followed Michael into his room. “I. . . I don't know.”

 

Edward sat down on the bed and Michael followed, sitting on the ground in between Edward’s legs. 

 

Michael brought both of his arms around Edward’s waist and hugged him to ease the feeling that he had in his heart. He felt guilty, he felt as though he made a mistake.

 

He didn't know where all that anger came from and he was scared, thinking he was going to harm Nick, again. “I. . . I don't know what happened.

 

I believe him, I believe that Nick didn't force Trevor but. . . I was just angry that he didn't listen to me. This happened before and I regret it so much.”

 

“What happened before?” Edward asked as he began to massage Michael’s head and shoulders to make him relax. “It was years ago, after the Sea’s banishment. 

 

Nick and I got into this argument and I don't know what happened but it was an accident. I don't exactly remember how it happened but Nick disobeyed me. 

 

This wasn’t the first time he has, he use to do it before when we were younger but that time was different. I felt this raging wrath towards him.

 

He disobeyed me and the only thing in my mind was to show him his place. Show him that I was in charge, show him dominance. I regret it. . . I regret it so much.”

 

“Michael, my Moon, what happened? What did you do to him?” Edward asked nervously. “I. . . I locked him in the cells. . . not before gravely injuring him.

 

I feared that Nick wasn’t going to make it. Once I finally snapped out of it, Nick was on the ground, a puddle of blood under him. I thought. . . I thought he was dead.

 

Thankfully we were already immortal by that time, thanks to the Sea, so Nick made a full recovery within a week. In that week. . . he could barely move and he couldn’t even walk. 

 

I did that to him. . . I did that to my little brother. To my own blood. . . how could I do that to him?” Michael said as he buried his face on Edward’s stomach.

 

Edward repeatedly caressed Michael’s hair as a form of comfort “My Moon, it’s ok. You didn't harm him this time, as long as you learn to control yourself then you should be fine.”

 

“No, I was able to control myself because you were there. Do you have any idea what would’ve happened if you didn't show up the time you did? 

 

Trevor would’ve attacked me and I. . . I would’ve attacked him back. My Sun please don't leave me with this anger, I need you to help me in my time of rage. You’re the only one who can.

 

I. . .I don't want you to hate me.” Michael said with tears in his eyes. “My Moon, I don't hate you, I will never be able to hate you.

 

I will always be with you. You and I are one, we will always be together.” Saying those words made Edward suddenly remembered the letter he read that was given to him anonymously with the strange language.

 

“We will be together in life and death, no matter what.” That seemed to have calmed Michael down as he slowly closed his eyes and smiled “In life and death.” Michael repeated with a relaxed smile.


	40. Enigma Part 40

All three ships were close to their destination until a storm hit. The storm was unexpected but that wasn't going to stop them from moving forward.

 

All the Light Celestials were indoors and the Night Celestials were outdoors, protecting the ships from the storm.

 

The Light Celestials could help if they wanted to but due to it being night, their powers were slightly weakened, as well as being out in nothing but a body of water. 

 

"Well this sucks, what are we going to do? We'll be pushed out of our route. We have to make a detour in order to get back to our natural course." Daymia said as she reviewed the map.

 

Two weeks had passed ever since the incident with Nick and Michael but they seem to have come to terms.

 

They do however spend less time than they use to and they don't seem too inclined to talk to each other either about situation.

 

Nick had let Trevor continue to talk with Joshua but he would always keep an eye on them from afar.

 

Trevor explained to Joshua his relationship with Nick and Joshua immediately understood. He insisted on only wanting to be friends with Trevor as well as finding out more intel on his Celestial and passed life.

 

Ace and Edward would still look at each other and smile by the side of the ship. They missed each other, being near each other, but they knew that it wasn't going to be for long. 

 

They just needed to get to Acesia and everything was going to be fine. Michael, however, had gotten the habit of wanting to hug and lay next to Edward before he excused himself to his room to sleep.

 

He had said that it help his troubled mind and heart to feel Edward close to him so Edward didn't mind, as long as his Moon was happy and calmed, he was happy and calmed as well. 

 

Daymia on the other hand, hated being on the ship. Not only did it remind him of that scumbag of a Captain, Captain Voyer, but she seemed to hate the rockiness of the ship. 

 

It was obvious why she hated it, she was the Celestial of Nature and being out in the middle of the sea without feeling the earth's ground beneath her made her anxious. 

 

Laylah had also seemed to want to stay near Edward's side at all times. Instead of Trevor, she would sleep in the same bed as Edward. 

 

She would stick to his side and only separate on occasions where she gave him his privacy. She would also sometimes look like she was spacing out, like if she had something on her mind.

 

Edward noticed that Laylah was slowly changing her demeanor. The closer they got to Acesia, the more she stood quiet and the more closer she would get to him. 

 

It scared him, it scared him so much. Edward knew that something was up, that something was going to happen and for the sake of the others, he didn't comment on it nor did he ask Laylah about it.

 

He was almost glad that the storm hit when it did. They storm most likely changed their course so it would take longer for them to get to Acesia but Edward didn't seem to mind, he actually welcomed it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*All the Night Celestials tried their best to secure the well being of not only the people on board but the ships themselves. "Nick, can't you like I don't know stop the storm or something!?" 

 

Ace yelled from his side of the ship. "Yeah I wonder why I didn't thought of that genius! I can make storms not stop them! I can however contain them so that they won't get stronger!" 

 

Nick yelled back. It was hard to see since not only were there strong winds but the rain was dropping heavily. "Enough talk, we have to keep the ships safe!" Michael ordered as he lifted both his arms.

 

The Night Celestials mimicked him and as their eyes began to glow. "Dark, do you see where we are?!" Michael question and Adrik was immediately by his side.

 

"We drifted from our course, we're headed south. We are approximately sixty kilometers from our destination!" Michael nodded and turned to Ace.

 

"Sea, can you turn us around?!" "Aye, but I'm gonna need assistance!" "I'll help you!" Nick responded. "Dammit, the storm is picking up! We need to hurry!" 

 

Michael yelled as he secured the ropes on the ship. "Ben, take the helm!" "Aye aye Cap'n!" Ben responded as he ran to the wheel of the ship. "Heavey ho, lads!" 

 

Jack yelled as they all secured everything on the ship. "Get ready!" Phil yelled as all of their feet were instantly frozen to the main deck. 

 

With a flick of his wrist, Ace raised a large wave to the air "Audra! Secure the hatches!" Ace yelled and Audra then began to ice every door and hatch on every ship in order to keep anyone from being thrown out by the storm.

 

Once he assured that Audra finished her task, Ace dropped the wave back down, creating a large current that pushed all three ships with force. 

 

Nick and Michael slightly lost their balance but were able to once again stand as the boats sailed further away from the storm. "Incoming!" Barbara yelled as she raised her hand in the air. 

 

In less than a second, a lightning bolt hit the tip of her fingers as it circled her body. Without a moment of hesitation, Nick tried his best to continue to contain the storm as they slowly passed by it.

 

"Hold on!" Ace yelled as he used the wave to turn all three ships to Acesia's direction. "Alright, let's do this." Michael said more to himself than the others. 

 

Not only his eyes but Michael's entire body began to glow a light blue. Michael then raised both his arms and pointed to the full moon, which immediately glowed on command.

 

Moments later the storm clouds started to disperse.

 

Not only did the storm move to a different direction but the waves immediately ceased, the Night Celestials powers along with it.

 

The night Celestials panted as they tried to recollect themselves from what the storm took out of them. Everyone who were protecting the ships were all soaking wet. 

 

Luckily they were all immortal so they didn't have to worry about getting sick. Nick looked up as he regulated his breathing and suddenly stopped when he saw that Michael was still glowing from head to toe. 

 

"Brother! Michael, look at me." He said as he walked to him and placed both his hands on either side of Michael's face. "Hey you're okay, you did well. Edward and everyone else are safe." 

 

Michael then snapped out of it and looked at Nick with confusion. This always happened. 

 

Whenever Michael used a lot of his ability, he would momentarily lose his memory for a few seconds, especially what he was doing prior.

 

"Ah yeah, that's good. You should check on the others and see if they're ok. I'll check up on my Sun and the Light Celestials." "Yes your majesty." Nick responded with a faint bow. 

 

Michael immediately went into Edward's room without knocking but immediately stopped when he saw every Celestial in this bright very thin looking force field. 

 

When Edward took notice of him he smiled and waved. "What is this?" Michael asked as he reached for the bright shield but immediately pulled back when he was instantly shocked with something that felt like electricity.

 

The shock went all over his body, forcing him to his knees. Strangely, as the shock went through his body, little glimpse of his memory came forth automatically. 

 

It was like if something made him look at clips of his childhood memory.

 

"Michael are you ok!" Edward immediately walked towards him but immediately stopped when he noticed the shield he hadn't noticed before. 'What is this?' He asked himself. 

 

He didn't create this nor does he remember seeing any of his Celestials create it. Nick showed up out of nowhere and immediately helped Michael up to his feet. "What's going on?" 

 

He asked as he too saw the shield. Edward turned and saw that both Daymia and Trevor were confused as to what was happening. Edward then turned to look at Laylah and saw that she was spacing out again.

 

He walked towards her and waved his hand in front of her face but got no reaction out of her. "Laylah? Laylah can you hear me?" Laylah then snapped out of it as he looked into Edward's eye with confusion.

 

As soon as she snapped out of it, the bright force field vanished leaving nothing but bright particles of light in its wake. "Edward? Did we pass the storm?" 

 

"Yeah we did but. . . I think you created a shield. Were you protecting us?" Laylah looked over at Michael who was clutching his arm to his chest. "Ah, did I hurt you? 

 

I'm sorry, I guess I was in my mind for awhile there. Don't worry, you'll be fine." She said with a chuckle as she stood up and stretched. 

 

"Laylah, since when have you been able to make a shield?" Laylah turned to Edward and gave him a smile "It wasn't a shield to protect. . . well actually, I guess it kinda was." 

 

She said as she placed her hand on her chin. "When I touched it, I saw some of my memories." Michael said as he stared at Laylah.

 

"Well the 'shield' thing allowed me to momentarily stop or slow down time within the shield I created. 

 

Since I knew that there was going to be a storm, I had to keep Edward from harm so I did just that.

 

Of course it only works if I allow you in the shield I created, you clearly weren't invited to the party so that's why the shield didn't let you in and instead it shocked you and showed you one of your deepest memories."

 

Laylah said as she turned to look at Michael and Nick. "You two should work things out and talk, just a word of advice. You don't want to have regrets now do you?" Laylah looked away from both of them and placed her hands on Edward's.

 

"You should eat, it'll take a little longer for us to get to Acesia." Edward warily smiled at her and allowed her to gently drag him to the dining area. "I've never thought I'd be scared of Laylah.

 

We didn't even know that she possessed such ability." Daymia said as she saw both Edward and her walk to the dining area. "And to think that her ability even got me on my knees. 

 

If I never felt my Sun's power, I'd say she was stronger. It was so strange to suddenly get pushed into the past like that." "What do you mean?" Nick asked as he looked at Michael.

 

"It felt like I went back into the past. It felt real. . . it was kind of frightening." "We shouldn't be afraid of her. She did that shield thing to protect us and Mother and that's all that matters." 

 

Trevor said as he walked out of the room with furrowed eyebrows. He didn't like that they talked about Laylah like if she was a menace. If anything, it angered him. 

 

He was even slightly angry at Nick for some reason. Angry that he didn't defend her.

 

'Maybe it has to do with the family scenting.' Trevor said in his mind 'Yeah that has to be it. That's the only reason why I would even get angry at Nick and Daymia. . . right?' 

 

Trevor sighed and made his way towards Edward and Laylah. Once he arrived he was glad to see that Laylah had gotten him a plate of food as well. "Hey Trev, I got you your favorite."

 

Laylah said as she made room for him to sit next to her. "Thank you" He responded with a smile.

 

All three of them enjoyed their late dinner in piece and as Trevor finished his meal, a person sat in front of him with a meal of his own. "Joshua?! I thought you were asleep already." 

 

"Asleep? With all that ruckus? That's impossible." Joshua responded with a chuckle. "Ruckus? What do you mean? The storm wasn't that loud." Trevor responded with confusion.

 

"We didn't hear it because of the 'shield'. It closes the world up for us since we are pretty much stuck in time." Laylah responded indifferently. "Stuck in time? So we weren't moving at all? 

 

We were like in a pause?" Edward asked as he heard Laylah's remark. "Yup. . . I should call it that, pause." Laylah replied with a wide smile. "Do you think it's lame if we name our abilities?"

 

She asked with tilt to her head. Trevor chuckle "Well I think it's cool. I should name mine too!" Joshua laughed "Your powers will be named after what you shift into! 

 

I don't think there's any thought process to it." Trevor pouted "Hey! I can call it something cool too! Not only animal names." "Oh yeah? What are you gonna call it then, wolf of fury? 

 

Cat of justice!"" Laylah yelled teasingly as she raised her fist in the air. Trevor pouted and blushed as Laylah's statement. "Mother! They're being mean to me!"

 

Trevor whined as he ran by Edward's side. "Aww it's ok. Don't listen to them, they're just playing around." Trevor mocked sadness as he sticked his tongue out at both Joshua and Laylah. 

 

"I'm sleeping with mother tonight!" He yelled at Laylah "Nuh uh! I'm sleeping with him not you!" Laylah yelled in return. Joshua was laughing at their exchange. 

 

Even though he was relatively new to their group, he felt welcomed. Not only did all the Light Celestials quickly friended him but he was welcomed almost like if he was one of them. 

 

"Trevor, if you've already finished eating, I think it's best for us to go to sleep already." Nick said as he entered the room and saw the exchange. 

 

Even though he allowed Trevor to be friends with Joshua, he wasn't expecting all the Celestials to welcome him. Where they were, Joshua would always be nearby. 

 

"No, I'll be sleeping with Mother today." Trevor responded as he looked up at Nick with an emotionless face. 

 

Trevor was still sort of annoyed at Nick and the only way he knew to get rid of it is to stay away from him for awhile, Nick seemed to disagree.

 

"Trevor, if there's something bothering you then let's go to my room and we can talk it over together." "No" Trevor repeat himself. Nick furrowed his eyebrows at Trevor's disobedience. 

 

He would always listen to him whenever Nick told him to do something so it was strange and infuriating when he rebelled. Nick sighed with exhaustion "Trevor, let's go to the room."

 

Trevor then furrowed his eyebrows at Nick's tone. He was use to following Nick's word but he was annoyed at Nick from earlier and now that he was making it a big deal that he wanted to sleep with Edward made him angry with him. 

 

"I said no, I'm sleeping with Mother. You can sleep by yourself." Nick widened his eyes as Trevor said those words with an angry expression. "For god's sakes Trevor, let's just go to my bed! 

 

Edward is sleeping with Laylah." "Then I'll sleep with Joshua!" Nick looked furious at the statement.

 

He knew that Trevor was saying this to anger him and he knew that it worked. Edward was about to intervene when he saw Nick take a few steps forward but to his surprise Joshua had stood up in front of Trevor. 

 

"He said he doesn't want to so he won't." Nick glared at Joshua, almost boring holes into him. "You better get the fuck out of my way if you know what's good for you." 

 

"I don't care if you're stronger than me but I'll always protect Trevor if I can, I'm not afraid of you." Joshua responded without hesitance. Nick chuckled menacingly.

 

"Not afraid of me are you? You should be." Nick grabbed Joshua by the collar and looked straight into his eyes as his eyes changed color.

 

Before being able to do anything though, Trevor was by Joshua side in an instant. 

 

"Don't you dare! Put him down before I do something that I might regret later!" Trevor yelled as he pried Nick away from Joshua. 

 

Trevor's eyes were glowing as his fury was noticeable with just a glance. "Trevor, Nick, calm down! I will not permit for there to be a fight here. Nick, it's best that you leave."

 

Edward said as he stood up, Laylah immediately taking her side next to him. "How can you ask me that when you yourself witnessed this!" Nick yelled in anger. 

 

"I witnessed you trying to control Trevor! If he says that he doesn't want to sleep with you then you will not force him. Now leave before things turn for the worst." 

 

Nick and Trevor were both staring at each other in anger. Nick was jealous but Trevor was frustrated with Nick.

 

Not only was he backing up from his word, letting him near Joshua, but he was now ordering him around. 

 

"Fine" Nick said angrily as he glared at Joshua and turned away to leave to his room. 

 

The minute he left, Trevor slumped down to his knees and bursted out crying. He didn't want to fight, he really didn't but Nick was leaving him no option. "Trevor, it's ok.

 

Come, we can talk about it in private yeah?" Joshua said as he knelt next to Trevor and placed his hands on both of his shoulders. "Trevor, are you going to be alright?" 

 

Laylah asked as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Yes thank you. I think I'm just going to just turn in for the night. . . . Josh, can I sleep in your room tonight?"

 

Trevor asked as he pouted, making Joshua chuckle "Of course you can. Come, let me help you there." He responded as he stood up and offered Trevor a hand. 

 

"Trevor, if Nick tries to come for you or Josh please let me know and I'll put him in his place." Edward said sternly as he stared at Trevor. "But Mother-" "No buts! 

 

I will not have him lay a hand on you is that clear?" Trevor pouted even more and nodded his head. 

 

He didn't want Edward to get involved because as much as he was mad at him at the moment, Nick was Nick and Trevor didn't want him to get hurt. 

 

He was his mate after all. He just hopes that he can somehow fix all this mess before their arrival to Acesia.


	41. Enigma Part 41

“Here, lay on the bed.” Joshua said as he guided Trevor into his room. “I’m sorry.” Trevor whispered as he sat on top of the said bed. 

 

Even though it was a mere whisper, Joshua was still able to catch it. “Sorry? Sorry for what? You didn't do anything, you don't have to apologize.” Joshua replied as he sat next to Trevor and intertwined his hand with his. 

 

“It is my fault. . . because of me, Nick doesn’t like you and he’s most likely going to see you as a rival. He already thinks the worst of you.” “What do you mean? What does he think about me?” 

 

Joshua asked with a tilt to his head. “He. .. he thinks you talk to me because you want to be more than just friends.” Trevor replied as he looked down onto his lap. 

 

It was silent for a couple of seconds until Joshua finally spoke up. “What would you do if he was right?” Trevor was quite surprised to hear Joshua’s question. 

 

He looked up and saw that Joshua was already looking at him, staring into his eyes with an unreadable expression. “Why would you like me? I-I though it was because of r-research.” 

 

Joshua smiled at him as he looked all over Trevor’s face “Trevor, what’s there not to like? You’re beautiful, you’re funny, you have an amazing personality, and you’re so caring. . . but I know my place. 

 

I know that you and Nick are together and I know you love him. I would never try to separate you from him if he's your happiness.” 

 

“Joshua. . .” Trevor was blushing but he also felt touched. Joshua said he liked him but he was willing to push his feelings back if it meant that he would be happy. 

 

“I don't want you to feel guilty, you didn't know of my feelings so there’s no reason for you to feel responsible to do something you shouldn’t.” “But-” 

 

“No Trevor, I like you. . . I really do but I know how you feel about Nick, the way you look at him. Please, as long as you’re happy then I don't mind being your friend.

 

Besides, I did approach you for research. Your beauty was just a bonus.” Trevor pouted as his blush intensified.

 

He lightly pushed Joshua by the shoulder and bursted out laughing when Joshua exaggeratedly threw himself onto the ground. “You hurt me!”

 

Joshua mock yelled as he pretended to cry on the ground. Trevor was just on the bed laughing, clutching his stomach with both his hands as he laughed. 

 

Once his laughing died down he saw Joshua who was still on the ground smiling at him. 

 

He had this big loving smile on his face as he stood up and sat where he was before. “That’s the Trevor I love and remember.” 

 

The minute Joshua said those words Trevor’s eyes widened as a blush blossomed his cheeks once more. “You can’t say embarrassing things like that.” Trevor said with a pout.

 

Joshua chuckled “Ok, I won’t. . . Trevor, may I ask a question?” Trevor nodded as he smiled widely at Joshua. “Why. . . why are you with Nick?” Trevor’s smile disappeared at the question. 

 

“What do you mean?” “I mean. . . why are you with him? Every single time I see him, he has a frown on his face and this isn’t the first time he pulls a jealousy stunt like he did in the dining room.

 

Not only that, when we’re talking on the deck, he keeps his eyes on you like a hawk. He seems controlling and he. . . he just doesn’t turn me in the right direction.” 

 

Trevor looked at Joshua with confusion. Nick being controlling? He obviously knew about Nick’s jealousy acts but he has never actually seen Nick ‘controlling’. 

 

“I don't really know what you mean by that. Nick is not controlling, only just now when he wanted me to go to sleep with him but that’s all.”

 

Joshua looked at him in the eyes, like if he was trying to make sure that Trevor was not just saying that to somehow protect Nick and make him look less bad. 

 

“Trevor, I don't want you to take it the wrong way but. . . you’re like an animal because of your Celestial. Just like any animal, they instinctively do the things that their ‘Masters’ or ‘Owners’ tell them to do without noticing that it’s an order.

 

Have you ever felt like you had to do what he says, almost like an instinct?” Trevor thought back but he just couldn’t think of any other situation where Nick ‘ordered’ him to do anything.

 

He shook his head no “I see, well then. . . I just want you to be careful. Nick has been rather on the violent side and I don't want anything to happen to you.”

 

“Careful? Nick isn’t going to do anything to me. Even if he did, why would you think that I wouldn’t do anything to defend myself!” Trevor replied annoyed. 

 

“I didn’t mean it that way, I meant emotionally. Sometimes, words hurt more than the act itself. You or even Nick himself can sometimes say or do things that neither of you mean to. 

 

You two are Celestials and opposites so it made sense if you two clash with each other more than once.” Joshua responded as he once again grabbed Trevor’s hand.

 

“Hmm, I never thought of that. . . okay, I’ll be careful. . .” Joshua smiled as Trevor looked down onto his lap and blushed. “Good. Now then, we should sleep. 

 

Why don't you sleep on the bed and I’ll set up a hammock.” Joshua said as he stood up and dug through a drawer. “Uhm. . . can you sleep on the bed with me?” 

 

Trevor asked as he looked up at Joshua with big puppy eyes. Joshua blushed “You want me to sleep on the same bed as you? Uhm. . . I don't think that’s a good idea.”

 

Trevor giggled nervously “I can’t sleep if I’m not cuddling someone. Can’t you make an exception?” Joshua sighed in defeat. 

 

“Ok. . . ok.” Joshua repeated over and over again as he tried to calm his beating heart. Even though he decided to let his feelings for Trevor go, he just couldn’t shake the nervousness of sleeping in the same bed as him.

 

A sudden thought came into Joshua’s head “Hey. . . is this why Nick didn't want you to sleep in my room? Because he knows that you can’t sleep without cuddling?” 

 

Trevor blushed and nodded his head. “I’m sorry. . . I can go see if I can still sleep with Mother still if you’re uncomfortable.” “No! Uh. . . no no, it’s ok. You can sleep here.

 

I don't mind it’s just that, this whole thing is rather new to me.” “Wait. . . have you never cuddled anyone before?” “Only with my mother but that was a long time ago and I was a child. 

 

I’m sure it’s different as an adult.” Joshua responded as he wiped his neck in embarrassment. Trevor smiled widely “Don't worry, I’ll teach you! It’s simple! Come, lay here.” 

 

Trevor said as he laid down on the bed, pulling the covers, whilst patting on the bed next to him.

 

Joshua nervously walked forward and did what Trevor asked him to. Once he was situated on the bed, facing Trevor, he stiffly stood still. “Relax, you can’t cuddle if you’re a plank.” 

 

Trevor said as he chuckled. “Ok. . . what do I do?” Joshua responded as he saw a laughing Trevor. “Let’s start out simple, lay on your back.” 

 

Joshua did as told and waited until Trevor instructed him to the next step. He didn't however expect for Trevor to immediately place his arm over his torso as well as place his chin on his shoulder and head under Joshua’s arm, causing Joshua to   
blush intensely.

 

“Ok now slowly turn and place you arm over me.” Joshua gulped and proceeded to do as instructed. It was weird. Trevor was tucked in, in between Joshua’s arms, them being chest to chest. He also had his face in between Joshua’s neck and shoulder.

 

He pulled in his arm so that it rest in between them and shuffled closer. “Uhm Trevor. . .? Are we supposed to be this close to each other? It feels. . . quite intimate.” 

 

Trevor chuckled “Yes but don't stress, just relax. friends can cuddle with each other.” Joshua took a deep breath as he tried to ‘relax.’ Before he knew it, Trevor was fast asleep in his arms. 

 

Joshua smiled as he felt Trevor’s breath hit the skin of his neck. His arms went lax and he hesitantly pulled Trevor closer to him, making Trevor immediately nuzzle into him and happily hum.

 

“If only I was the one to have met you first.” Joshua whispered as he slowly closed his eyes and let sleep consumed him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Nick was in his room, it was dark but he couldn’t do anything but sit there and think about Trevor and that good for nothing animal doctor.

 

He was frustrated, he knew that he couldn’t force Trevor to do anything but he just couldn’t stand letting Trevor sleep with Edward without fixing everything first. 

 

But what got him even more angry was Trevor saying that he’ll sleep with Joshua instead. Nick somehow figured that Trevor was doing all that to anger him and anger him he did.

 

Nick wanted to go check on him but he didn't know if it was ok to do so. He decided that maybe it wouldn’t hurt to at least know where he was. 

 

Nick walked out of his room and began walking towards Edward’s room when he was suddenly stopped when he saw Laylah standing in front of the door. 

 

When she spotted him, she turned to him and crossed her arms. “Hey, I need to talk with you.” “Go on, I’m all ears.” Nick responded as he too crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. 

 

“It’s about Trevor” Nick sighed, he knew he was going to get this talk but he didn't expect it from Laylah. “I need you to back off.

 

I know you’re mad but I need you to understand that Trevor isn’t that kind of person.” Nick shook his head “I know he’s not it’s just that-” “No, don't try to excuse your behavior.

 

You have been acting like a child who got mad because an adult took his favorite toy.” Nick looked at the ground and stood quiet for a while, contemplating what he was told. 

 

“The more you fight with him and restrict him from things, the more you are pushing him away from you. 

 

You have to control your temper, you'll eventually end up fighting with Trevor again for the same reason but this time. . . it'll be worse.” 

 

Nick suddenly looked up into Laylah’s eyes “I. . . Where is he?” When Laylah didn't answer right away, he moved to walk into Edward’s room but soon halted when he heard Laylah.

 

“He isn’t here. . . he isn’t going to sleep here.” Nick widened his eyes as red was suddenly poured all over his mind. “Where is he? He’s with that animal doctor isn’t he?!

 

He is isn’t he!” Nick turned and began to walk towards Joshua’s room when Michael was suddenly by his side. “What’s going on here?” 

 

“He’s with him. . . he’s sleeping in the same room as him!” Nick yelled with anger as he tried to pry himself away from Michael, who was trying to stop him from going to cause yet another scene.

 

“No, you’re coming with me.” Michael said as he pulled Nick along with him and guided him to his room.

 

Michael was going to have a long talk with Nick and he didn't care if Nick was rebelling. He had to help him, he’s his only brother and the last of his blood.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Laylah what’s going on?” Edward asked as he saw Laylah walk into the room. He had heard loud screams coming from outside.

 

He was going to stand and investigate but stopped when Laylah opened the door and entered.  
"Nothing to worry about. You should sleep, your curiosity will be answered tomorrow.” Laylah answered as she laid down next to Edward. 

 

She immediately cuddled next to him and Edward corresponded by embracing her in a tight hug. “Laylah. . . may I ask you something.”

 

Laylah stood silent for a while but later answered “Sure. . . what would you like to know.” 

Ever since the last time, Edward hasn’t asked about the future and since then, the ‘Future’ Laylah feared was soon to arrive. “I. . . What is going to become of Michael?”

 

Laylah widened her eyes when she heard Edward’s question. Of all the things he could ask, he asks about Michael? “W-What? You’re asking about Michael?” Laylah responded with surprise. 

 

“Yes. . . I know that there’s something coming and. . . I rather not know about that.” “But what about Ace or your baby or even the Celestials?” Laylah asked but Edward just smiled. 

 

“I know all of you are strong and Ace promised that he would do anything possible to be with our baby. . . I believe in him and I believe in all of you.” 

 

As Laylah heard those words, her eyes slightly watered. Edward had so much faith in everyone that he truly believed that whatever is going to happen, they’ll make it through. 

 

“But. . . what about you? W-Why . . .” “It doesn’t matter what happens to me. As long as everyone else make it through then nothing else matters.” 

 

Laylah embraced Edward as soon as she felt her eyes water. “Don't say that. . . I. . . we’d be lost without you. Please, at least try.” Edward smiled and gave her a slight nod. 

 

Laylah cried for a good while until she finally fell asleep. As Laylah slept Edward looked at the ceiling as he felt the ship rock back and forth. 

 

He thought about the multiple possibilities that could happen that made Laylah fear what’s to come.

 

All Edward knew was that he would do anything in his power to help the others and keep the others safe. His main priority was that his child to be born healthy.

 

Edward suddenly remembered King Derek’s journal. He quietly stood up and walked to his sack where he had pack his essentials and pulled out the journal. 

 

Once in his hands, he opened the journal to where he last stopped.

 

‘QUIETUS’ 

“The act of suicide. . . in order to protect those that need to be protected. . . the Sun or the Moon must commit the ultimate sacrifice.

 

Edward read word for word the page the was labeled Quietus and decided to let ti go. It was too much for him to ever think that as a possibility if something serious were to happen.

 

Edward quickly closed the book and looked over at Laylah, her back facing him. He sighed and placed his back into his sack. 

 

Instead of going back into bed, he stood seated on the ground with his legs tucked in, next by his chest. He slowly closed his eyes and let the rockiness of the ship calm his heart down. 

 

What he didn't notice was that Laylah was awake. She didn't move nor did she question Edward as she already knew about everything in his mind. She knew and but she couldn’t say a word. 

 

She quietly bit her bottom lip as she tried to keep her tears at bay. They were almost at Acesia and there was nothing else that were going to intervene with their arrival.


	42. Enigma Part 42

Nick was in Michael’s room, silently waiting until Michael cooled his head off so that he could scold him.

 

After a long period of silence, Michael sighed and turned to look at Nick with a soft look. “Nick. . . you know you’re my baby brother and I never want to hurt you but you need to understand that you can’t do certain things.

 

You can’t just fight with a human because Trevor wants to befriend him.” “You don't understand, he’s sleeping with him this every instant. I have to go and get Trevor.” 

 

“And what? What would you do? Force him to go sleep with you in your room? Fight Joshua, a Human because you’re jealous. Trust me Nick, jealousy is a weakness. 

 

It clouds your mind with the most hateful and unrealistic thoughts. It can drive you mad and it will eat you from the inside.”

 

Michael stood up and walked over the where Nick was sitting and kneeled in front of. He quickly grabbed his hands in both of his 

 

“Nick, you’ll drive him away. You both are opposites and the more you try to control him the more he’ll leave and want to move away from you. Don't commit this mistake Nick. 

 

You have a chance to be happy, you have someone that loves you with the same amount of strength that you love him. Don't do anything stupid, don't let him go because of your temper. 

 

You’ll lose him and you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.” Nick stared at Michael as he said this. He couldn’t believe that his older brother was telling him this.

 

He didn't even realize how hard it was for him when Ace returned and Michael lost everything. He had a chance with Edward but unfortunately he was already in love with another.

 

“Mike I’m. . . I’m sorry. I didn't-” Michael shook his head as he gave him a small smile. “Love him but respect him. 

 

Think rationally here, do you really think that Trevor would exchange you for someone else? Didn't you tell the Sea that he scented you. 

 

He even kissed you in front of the Sea didn't he?” Nick widened his eyes “He told you!” Michael chuckled and placed his hand on his brother’s cheek “Are you going to think about it?” 

 

Nick placed his hand over Michael’s and nodded “Yeah. . . ok. I’ll try.” “Ok good, now then, I think it’s best to head to sleep now. We have to wake up right away if another storm hits again. Now that we were shifted off from our course, we’ll take   
longer than we anticipated.” 

 

“Yeah ok, I promise that I’ll go to my room and nowhere else.” Nick responded as he placed his forehead on Michael’s. “Good, sleep well baby brother.” Nick smiled “You too, big brother.” 

 

Nick stood up and walked out of Michael’s room. As he was walking towards his room he looked over at Joshua’s room but decided to follow Michael’s advice. That night, Nick couldn’t sleep.

 

All he thought about was Trevor. He realized the mistake that he made and he didn't know how to fix it. 

 

He had just recently had a fight with Trevor and now he had another, about the same thing as well. 

 

The first time, he practically forced Trevor into his room but he ultimately didn't really force Trevor into doing anything without consent, quite the opposite but he didn't think that this fight would have the same outcome. 

 

He had to make it up to Trevor. . . but how? They were at sea and he couldn’t really do anything except for apologize. Nick didn't even know if apologizing would even do anything. 

 

He knows he was in the wrong but he really hoped that maybe Trevor would be the better man and decide to talk instead of fight. “I’ll do whatever I can to make things work.” Nick said as he looked at his ceiling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* “Trevor? Trevor wake up, it’s morning.” Joshua said as he tried to nudge Trevor’s shoulder. He was currently being crushed by Trevor as he had his head laid on top of his chest and arm sprung around his torso.

 

Trevor also had his legs embarrassedly intertwined with his and his face was in the crook of his neck. “Trevor? Come on wake up, it’s breakfast time~” Joshua said with a smile.

 

Trevor was slightly whimpering of annoyance as he was lightly being pulled from his slumber. “I don't wanna!” Trevor responded as he turned around, pulling the blankets along with him. 

 

Joshua was glad that he no longer was trapped but the task to wake Trevor up was still at hand. “Trevor” Joshua replied with a mock annoyance. 

 

“I’m gonna leave you here and tell the cook to not leave you any breakfast if you don't wake up.” 

 

Unfortunately that remark had no affect, Trevor remained asleep. Joshua sighed and stood up when he heard a light knock on his door. 

 

He quietly opened the door and widened his eyes when he saw Nick with his head down. “Hey, can I speak with you?” Nick didn't even look up as he said those words. 

 

Joshua turned back and looked at a sleeping Trevor before he stepped out to speak with Nick. “Uhm, I. . . I want to apologize. . . for everything that happened.” 

 

Nick said as he looked up at Joshua. Joshua was surprised when he saw that Nick had black bags under his eyes, signaling that he didn't sleep at all. 

 

“Yeah. . . it’s ok. I somewhat understand why you would be jealous but I feel as though maybe you went a little overboard. You should let Trevor decide what he wants to do.” 

 

Nick nodded “Yeah, I got that. Everyone has been telling me the same thing over and over now. I. . . I’ll try. It isn’t my will to control him, I don't want to control him. 

 

I just, it’s hard. I get super angry when he’s with someone or when he shows affection to someone who. . . who might have a thing for him. You don't have to deny it, I see the way you look at him and how you laugh whenever you’re with him.” 

 

“I’m not going to deny it. I do like Trevor, alot but before anything, his feelings comes first. I would never do anything that would hurt him and I know how much he loves you. 

 

Me getting in the way will hurt him more than a slap on the face.” Joshua looked deep into Nick’s eyes as he said this. 

 

He wanted him to know that all he cared about was of Trevor’s happiness. “How is he?” Nick asked as he looked down at the floor again. “He’s sad. He tried not to show it though. 

 

Oh and I want to assure you that nothing happened. I would never let anything happen.” Nick nodded and looked back at Joshua “Yeah, I know. C-Can. . . can I go see him?” 

 

“He’s sleeping at the moment but, sure. Just let me warn you, he was pretty angry last night. You should watch what you tell him.” 

 

Nick nodded and walked into Joshua’s room when he moved out of the way.

 

Once Nick was inside the room, his eyes immediately laid on Trevor’s sleeping form. He never thought he’d say this but he missed sleeping next to him.

 

Maybe that’s why he couldn’t sleep last night, because Trevor wasn’t next to him. He careful and quietly walked towards the bed.

 

He unconsciously laid on the bed, feet still touching the ground and stared into Trevor’s face. He was quietly breathing in and out as he slept.

 

He was mumbling something in his sleep and it sounded something similar to ‘Mother.’ Nick lightly moved a stray hair out of his face but backed away immediately when Trevor moved. Trevor instinctively hugged the person next to him and began to scent. 

 

The minute Trevor felt ‘or more like smelled’ Nick’s scent, he purred with delight. His tail was bouncing on the bed repeatedly as he dug his face deeper into Nick’s neck. 

 

Nick tried to stay as still as possible when he suddenly felt Trevor’s wet scratchy tongue on his neck. Nick knew that Trevor was unconsciously scenting him and he didn't want to accidentally scare him by waking him.

 

“N-Nick. . .” Trevor whimpered as his hands clutched onto Nick’s shirt. Nick hissed when he felt Trevor’s claws dig into his shoulders and chest but he still didn't move. 

 

He knew that he at least deserved that for everything that he had caused. Awhile passed with Trevor scenting but Nick decided that maybe it was best to wake Trevor when he suddenly felt his hands started to roam his chest and abdomen.

 

“Trevor.” Nick whispered into his ear and Trevor all but moaned when he felt a chill go through his entire body.

 

His eyes widened and he immediately pulled away with a blush. “W-What. . . what are you doing here! Where’s Josh?!” He asked as he frantically looked all over the room. 

 

Trevor had moved all the way to the other side of the bed, back against the wall when he realized that Nick was indeed next to him and not in his dream like he initially thought.

 

“He left a while ago. We talked and he gave me permission to enter. Trevor. . . Kitten, let’s talk yes?” Trevor furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head from side to side. 

 

“I have nothing to talk with you. I’m still angry with you! L-Leave or I’ll call Mother!” He yelled in response. “Please Kitten, let’s talk. I know I did wrong and I apologize. 

 

I’m really sorry for everything I’ve done. I know I don’t have any right for forgiveness for getting angry at you for the same thing even though I told you that you could be friends with him but please I. . . I can’t live without you. 

 

I couldn’t sleep knowing you were here, angry at me. I was scared that you would never forgive me again.” 

 

Trevor stared at Nick as he suddenly got on his knees on the bed in front of him. He seemed sincere and Trevor also noticed the darkness under Nick’s eyes. 

 

Trevor pouted, he wanted to forgive him but he somehow felt that he shouldn’t, not yet anyways. If he let it go right away, Nick might not learn from his mistakes.

 

Trevor looked up at him and immediately responded “I-I’ll think about it.” Trevor quickly scooted back when he saw Nick slightly move forward, now an arms length away. 

 

Nick was looking at him with a soft look, an endearing look. “S-Stop” Trevor said with a blush as Nick crawled closer to him.

 

Trevor instinctively opened his legs to let Nick in between them when he was almost but a breath away from his face. 

 

Trevor’s legs were somehow hoisted around Nick’s thighs and his hands instinctively went around Nick’s forearms. “Kitten, tell me what I have to do to get you to forgive me?” 

 

Trevor gulped as Nick placed his face near Trevor’s neck and inhaled whilst closing his eyes. Trevor immediately submitted and turned his head to the side, giving Nick more room to ‘scent’. 

 

“What do I do Kitten? Tell me. I’ll do anything, anything you ask of me.” Nick repeated but Trevor only responded by holding Nick tighter, digging his claws into Nick’s arms in the process. 

 

Nick groaned but kept still as he continued to inhale Trevor’s scent’ placing soft kisses as well. “P-Please. . .” “Please what?” Nick responded when Trevor whined 

 

“Please m-make. . . make me f-forgive you.” Nick slightly bit Trevor’s neck and sucked as he heard his response.

 

He opened both his eyes, revealing the blue tint in his eyes and his blown wide pupils. “Your wish is my command.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Joshua waited for Trevor to arrive at the dining area for breakfast but he never showed. He thought that maybe Nick and Trevor’s conversation was prolonged and that maybe they had gotten in a more serious discussion.

 

Joshua ultimately decided to take a tray of food to Trevor, so that at least he’ll have an excuse to separate them if they truly were in an argument. “Trevor? I’ve brought you something to eat.”

 

Joshua said as he knocked on the door. He didn't hear a word so he just ended up entering. Upon entering he noticed that no one was in the room.

 

Joshua furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden emptiness “Maybe they finished talking and Trevor went with the Sun?” Joshua exited the room, tray of food in hand, and walked towards Edward’s room in search of Trevor.

 

“Your Excellency, is Trevor here by any chance?” Joshua asked as he knocked on the door. Laylah opened the door and allowed him to enter. 

 

“Oh hey Joshua, how has your morning been?” Edward said as he smiled up at him. “I’ve been good your Excellence but I’m in sure of Trevor.” 

 

“Joshua, I already told you not to call me that and Trevor was suppose to have been with you right?” “Well yeah but I left to get him some breakfast when Nick asked to speak with him.” 

 

Edward perked up at Joshua’s words “What!? Nick is with Trevor?!!” “Whoa whoa, I’m sure he’s fine!” Joshua responded as he saw the fury in Edward’s eyes. 

 

“L-Laylah, a little help!” Laylah chuckled but help nonetheless. “He’s right, trust me. They’ll both make up, they just need some time alone.” “You saw them making amends?”

 

Edward asked but Laylah made a face of disgust “Yeah but I rather not. Good thing I can choose what I want to see.”

 

Edward and Joshua stared at her with slight confusion when Edward later understood the general idea. He decided to just keep quiet and no longer ask anymore questions. 

 

“As long as Trevor is fine then I don't care but the next time Nick does something harmful to Trevor, I’ll personally deal with him.” “I’m with you.” Joshua responded with seriousness.

 

“You care about him don't you? I’m sorry, you’re a good friend to all of us and you deserve happiness.” Edward responded as he extended his hand out to Joshua. 

 

Joshua took his hand in his and smiled in return “As long as Trevor is happy, I’m happy.” Joshua was entirely serious. He would do anything for Trevor’s happiness, even if it meant his own happiness. 

 

‘If only Nick was the one to rescue Trevor, then maybe you would’ve had a chance.’ Laylah said in her head as she placed her hand on Joshua’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.


	43. Enigma Part 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! To all of you, Thank you so much for the one thousand, and one, hits! I'm glad at least someone likes this story lol. Anyways, we are almost done >< Part two is in progress my dudes. Let me know what you think so far. Really do enjoy reading comments and answering them!
> 
> ~Happy Reading!~

A couple of hours passed where Trevor and Nick were ‘Missing’ but in reality, they all had a suspicion about their doing. The first to finally show up was Nick. 

 

All five Edward, Michael, Daymia, Joshua and Laylah were in Edward’s room when he finally made his appearance. “Nick! What happened to you!”

 

Edward yelled when he saw Nick enter the room. Nick was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and black trousers but what made Edward surprised was the bright red spots on his shirt. 

 

“It’s nothing really, I’m fine.” “You are not fine, you have blood all over you.” Daymia said as she looked at his chest, arms, and back. “You also have purple all over your neck.” 

 

“Nick, show me.” Edward said to Nick sternly. “Edward, I’m serious. I’m fine, there’s nothing wr-” “Nick, show me.” Nick sighed and followed Edward command. 

 

He hesitantly lifted his shirt and discarded it on the floor. Edward gasped, Nick had a series of scratch marks and teeth marks all over his arms, shoulders and collarbones but what made him slightly wince was the deep scratch he had across his chest.

 

“Turn around” Nick once again followed Edwards command and turned to let him see his back which also had two long scratch marks from his shoulders to the middle of his back. 

 

“Wow, Trevor sure is vicious.” “Laylah!” Daymia yelled as she heard Laylah’s remark. “Where is he?” Nick looked up at Edward and sighed “He’s asleep, you should let him rest though.” 

 

Edward sighed and placed both his hands on his forehead. “How is he? Is he hurt too? What exactly happened? Did you fight?” Nick’s eyes widened. 

 

“What? Of course not! We didn't fight, honest, it’s just. . . things got out of hand and well. . .” “You too made up, yeah we get it. 

 

You two should put a leash on each other” Nick blushed at Laylah’s statement but didn't comment. 

 

He brought his attention back to Edward and he immediately got on his knees in front of him. “He isn’t hurt, I promise. 

 

I’m the only one who’s like this and I will take this and more because of everything that I’ve done. I’m sorry, I told you that I would make him happy and all I’ve done is argue with him. 

 

I already apologized to him but I want to apologize to you too. Not only did I let him down, I let you down. Please. . . please forgive me.” 

 

Edward’s eyes widened when Nick went on his hands and laid his forehead on the floor, doing a deep bow. “Nick. . .” Even Michael was surprised at Nick’s behavior.

 

He had never seen Nick ever give anyone that much respect, not even their own parents. “Nick please, rise.” Nick did as told but kept his head down low. 

 

He felt guilty for not accomplishing his word to Edward. He felt like he had betrayed him. Edward, even though at first he was shy and unknowledgeable in the beginning, he had somehow gained all of Nick’s respect.

 

Not only from his immense power but because of all the loyalty and care he had for the others even to the Night Celestials.

 

Nick felt like Edward was somehow older than him, he felt like Edward was almost what the Light Celestials saw in him, a Mother.

 

“Nick, I know Trevor is happy with you and yes you have done wrong but both of you are very new to being in what seems to be a very serious relationship.” “It is serious, I assure you.” 

 

Nick responded without hesitance. “Then for that same reason, you two must think before acting. You must consider each others feelings and you both have to take it slow.

 

You two are opposites and even though sometimes opposites attract, you two can sometimes clash too hard where not only are you putting each other in danger, you’re putting everyone else in danger.

 

I need the two of you to be more responsible.” Nick nodded and looked up at Edward with wide eyes. Edward had his arms out, asking for a hug. 

 

Nick didn't know why but seeing Edward with his arms out in front of him, becking him for a hug made him feel overjoyed. He felt tears spilling from his eyes as he walked towards Edward’s embrace, kneeling in between his legs.

 

Edward gave him a long and tight hug as Nick quietly sobbed in his arms. Everyone else in the room somehow felt that they should let them both talk it out and left the room one by one. 

 

Once everyone left, Nick finally let out an audible sob. “I-I’m s-sorry. I disappointed you.” Edward smiled and rubbed Nick’s back gently, careful not to touch and hurt his scratched back. 

 

“You didn't, I admit I was angry but I know you will learn from your mistakes, right?” Nick nodded and sighed in relief when Edward placed a kiss on his temple. 

 

The kiss somehow made his entire body warm up and he felt at ease. He felt like something was lifted and he was glad.

 

He no longer felt like he was guilty nor did he feel like he had disappointed Edward. “Thank you. . . Mother.” Edward smiled “Anything for my Celestials.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*After Nick’s little moment with Edward, he walked back towards his room where he knew Trevor still slept peacefully. Once he entered he saw a smile on Trevor’s face. 

 

He neared him and laid next to him, ignoring the sting on his skin when he placed pressure on his injures. At the sound, Trevor opened his eyes and looked up at Nick with concern. 

 

“Oh my god, what happened?” He asked as he saw the blood that was slowly drying all over Nick’s torso. “Did I do this?” He asked as he remembered everything that happened earlier that day.

 

Nick smiled at him reassuringly “Yeah but it’s ok, I deserve them. I kind of like them though, it shows other people that I’m yours.” 

 

Nick replied with a small smirk. Trevor whined at Nick’s teasing “I still hurt you though.” “I hurt you more, this is nothing.” 

 

Trevor looked at both Nick’s eyes and noticed the slight red that clings to the outside of his eyes “Were you crying? What happened?” Nick smiled “I apologized to Mothe- I mean Edward.” 

 

Trevor’s eyes widened. “Mother? You called him Mother. . . why?” Nick chuckled shyly “I. . . well I guess I had a slight heart to heart with him and I realized why you all call him as such. 

 

I. . . I don't know it just came up, he seemed okay with it too.” Trevor smiled up at him “I liked how you spoke about him like that. Edward. . . he is like our Mother and I’m glad that you’re able to see it too.

 

You should continue calling him that, maybe the rest of the Celestials will call him like that too.”

 

Nick chuckled “I joked with him a long time ago, when he barely arrived to the island that I was going to call him Mother and he didn't seem all that well with it but somehow I feel as though he’s changed. 

 

He acts more responsible and he seems like. . . a true leader, a true parent. . . a Mother. I’m kinda glad I can call him that now but I don’t think the others would want to call him that especially Michael and Ace.”

 

Trevor chuckled at Nick’s statement “True. . . I’m glad we’re not in a fight anymore.” Nick nuzzled into Trevor’s neck and inhaled “Me too, I suffered way too much and so did you. 

 

I promise I won’t ever do it again and this time it’s for sure. If I do, do it though, I want you to not let me near you. Lock yourself up or something.

 

Tell the guards to take care of you or go with Mother and just refuse. I don't want you to give in, I need the punishment, I need to learn.” 

 

Trevor chuckled at Nick’s exaggeration “Oh stop it, I’m not going to lock myself up. If anything I’ll go with Mother but I won’t go to that extent, besides. . . I trust you and I think you had enough punishment. . . from earlier.”

 

Trevor said with a dark blush on his cheek. Nick laughed but nodded in agreement. “That’s true, I had a very bad punishment. Especially when I couldn’t touch you until you told me.” 

 

Trevor blushed harder “Stop! You’re so embarrassing!” Nick laughed harder as Trevor covered himself from head to toe.

 

After a while passed of them relaxing a bit Nick looked into Trevor’s eyes and gave him a gentle kiss. “You should speak with Mother but first, you have to eat.”

 

Trevor nodded but then later pouted when he tried to sit up. His lower back stinged and Trevor could feel his legs slightly shaking. “Stop laughing! You have to carry me to places now!” 

 

Trevor yelled when Nick laughed at his attempt. “Sure kitten, I'll take you anywhere.” Nick responded as he carried him bridal style out to the dining area.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“What do you think that happened?” Daymia asked as she, Laylah, Michael, and Joshua stood on the main deck, looking out at the sea. “Nick called Mother, Mother. 

 

Isn’t that I don't know weird?” “Yeah, I have never seen Nick behave like that. It’s strange that he has that strange need to call my Sun, Mother.” Michael replied. “It’s strange, very uncommon.” 

 

“Not exactly.” Joshua responded but immediately regretted it when all the attention was suddenly turned to him. “What do you mean by that?” Michael asked. 

 

“Uhm well, the Sun is the origin to begin with, yes the Moon created the Night Celestials but the Sun was the one who initially created the Moon so in a way, Edward is their original creator.” 

 

Everyone’s eyes, except for Laylah’s, widened. Laylah sighed and decided to just let them talk as she stood up to leave before they even dare to ask questions she wasn’t going to answer.

 

“So you’re saying that Mother is somehow stronger?” “Yeah but the Moon is still pretty much stronger than any other Celestial since he is directly made from the Sun.”

 

“But aren’t Light Celestials made directly from the Sun too?” Joshua nodded but continued to speak “Yes but not exactly. 

 

Since the Moon was the first ‘Creation’ he or she has more power than the others. The Moon was made when the Sun had his full potential.

 

The Celestials were made right after, when the Sun realized that the Moon wouldn’t always be with him. 

 

It’s said that the Sun created the Moon because he was lonely but when he saw that he could only be with the Moon for a short period of time yearly or so, the Light Celestials were created so that they could be near the Sun when the Moon was away and same goes for the Moon.”

 

“Wait wait. . . how do you know all of this? I thought you said you were an animal doctor not a pantomath.” Michael said as he stared at Joshua with disbelief. 

 

“I uh, I’m very interested in Celestial history. I’ve read so many books concerning them and well I developed a good base of understanding when it comes to their origin.” 

 

Michael hummed “Maybe you’ll be of good use to me in the future.” Michael said out loud and Joshua nodded shyly “I’m willing to help as much as I could.” 

 

Michael then thought for a bit and decided that maybe Joshua would have a good hypothesis. “Tell me this, there is someone who is endangering my Sun’s and my life but that person only pursued me instead of my Sun, why do you think that is?” 

 

Joshua was surprised at the question but nonetheless thought for about it without asking questions.

 

“Well, the sun and moon are connected. Therefore if one is harmed or even killed, the other can suffer the same consequence. 

 

It could also be that maybe that person didn't know that the Sun was reincarnated yet. It’d be obvious that the Sun and Moon will eventually find each other.

 

He probably waited until the right moment when the Sun and Moon were finally reunited. . . is this about the person who sent that bomb?” Michael nodded

 

“He is, he has pursued me a long time ago, when I was a child. Since then, he has been showing up in my life unexplainably and until recently we found out that he was immortal.” 

 

“I see. . . well I think that this person most likely had someone indoors. It seemed like he had someone telling him the exact moment to strike.”

 

“Why do you think that?” Michael asked as he tilted his head in curiosity. “With all due respect your majesty but the security of the island didn't seem all that well if someone was able to blend in with us, the survivors.

 

It was obvious that the Celestials weren’t going to suspect any of the survivors since they themselves were initially under attack but what convinces me the most is that they knew what kind of Celestials were in our island.” 

 

Michael frowned but allowed Joshua to continue “The Celestials that were there was Siren, Ice, and Illusion. The men that attacked were somehow trained to fight against those precise abilities.

 

Siren can’t use her full potential unless she is at sea. Ice is not in her full potential unless the weather is accessible to use and it was scorching hot that day. 

 

Illusion is only able to make things appear into other people's head and vision but if he thought that they were survivors instead of the enemy, he would instantly allow him to see the truth and not the illusion itself.”

 

Daymia whistled, she was very impressed with Joshua’s analysis. “Yes, the Sky is the traitor but he wasn’t there when I sent Siren, Ice, and Illusion to the island, how about that?” 

 

“Well then there’s only one other option” Joshua looked into Michael’s eyes with seriousness “There could be another traitor. Someone who has knowledge of everything you have done.” 

 

Michael looked furious “You think that someone from here is a traitor!?” “Yes but do not be alarmed, the traitor doesn’t necessarily have to be on these three very ships. 

 

Tell me your highness, do you have another in which you have told about the situation?” Michael thought for a while when he realized who might be the traitor. 

 

“Eli. . . she’s our patron. She helps us trade and exchange our goods in other lands. I had told her the situation and told her to stay away from the island.” 

 

Joshua bit his lip as he looked at Michael with concern “Your majesty. . . did you perhaps tell this Eli where we’re headed?” 

 

Michael’s eyes widened, if Eli really was the traitor then. . . she knows. She knows that they’re headed to Acesia. “Yes. . . . she knows.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*The rockiness of the ship placed Ace in a daze. He was currently on the crows nest, looking at the vast sea in front of him.

 

Memories of his first encounter with Edward came surging into his mind. Edward’s terrified face upon seeing him. Edward on his knees whilst Ben held him down. 

 

He felt guilty, he knew that all that was in the past and even Edward himself had said that he had forgiven him as soon as it happened. 

 

He tried to ignore all of those memories with the happy ones. The time when he taught Edward how to play the piano and the times he had with him when Edward finally moved into his quarters. 

 

One this he still wonders til this day is the feeling he felt the moment Ace saw Edward’s face. He had felt something indescribable. He felt as if he was enchanted.

 

The minute he laid eyes on him he felt something inside him. At first he thought it was attraction which in part, it was, but it was also something else.

 

The more he spent time with him and the more he looked at him, he felt like it was something more. Something that was pulling him in. he also knew that Edward somehow felt the same.

 

He would sometimes sneak peeks at him and Ace would always catch him in the last second. Edward was also very shy around him and his cheeks would immediately heat up once their eyes met. 

 

Ace smiled at the memory. He doesn’t mind how Edward is now but he really does miss the shy cute innocent Edward.

 

Ace was glad though, Edward learned how to fend for himself and he learned not to let anyone, even Ace himself, bring him down.

 

It was a shock to see him again, reeking of power and with people by his side, ready to give their own lives for him. In a way it had made him proud. Edward had gotten very responsive as well. 

 

Even though Edward and Ace would always get into discussions, Ace always knew how to calm him down. And knowing that he was still able to get Edward nervous made him pleased. 

 

Ace turned his head and saw the ship next to him where Edward sailed. How he wanted to go to him and never let go but he knew that, that wasn’t a good idea.

 

He would make the others immortal and that brat of Fortune had made it clear what she thought about him.

 

It angered him, he knew that Laylah could see the future and all that jazz but he hated how Laylah quickly decided to not give him a chance to change. 

 

Edward had told him that Laylah said that he himself changed the future by accident when he saved Trevor. Ace sighed as he ruffled his own hair. 

 

“I have to cut it soon.” He said out loud to himself. In all that time he spent ‘Asleep’ and in search of Edward his hair had grown til his shoulders and even though Edward has shared his liking of his hair, he didn't quite like it.

 

It was itchy and it got too much in the way. Not to mention his growing facial hair which was currently stubbly. “I’ll do it for you if you want.” 

 

Phil said as he climbed over into the crows nest and stood next to Ace. “Just give me the order and I’ll get to it but I don't know if Edward will be too happy about it.” 

 

Ace gave him a look of confusion when Phil chuckled. “What do you mean by that?” “Edward said you looked very sexy with your long hair and stubbly face. 

 

He said you looked a lot like a dad.” Ace chuckled but smiling widely. “Oh? Did he now? I don't know if I wanna cut now, I’m thinking I should keep it a little longer than?” 

 

Phil laughed loudly “He didn't quite said it in those words but I’m sure it was along those lines. Tell him, maybe he’ll let you know his opinion but be careful, he’s close to labor and any ‘Distractions’ can cause an early birth, he is almost nine months now.” 

 

“Yeah yeah, I know that. I hope we get to Acesia before then. I wouldn’t want him giving birth on a ship.” Phil tilted his head “Why? It would be the same either on a ship or on land.” 

 

“Yeah but Edward expressed to me how he wanted our child to be born on land. He’s. . . scared. He has every right to, he’ll go in labor in a bit.

 

I can’t imagine the amount of pain he’ll go through. I. . . I don't think I’ll be able to handle him screaming in so much pain, not being able to do anything will kill me.” 

 

Phil smiled and placed his hand on top of Ace’s shoulder “As long as you’re with him, that’s all that’ll matter to him. I bet he’ll love if you were the first to hold him.” 

 

Ace smiled but it immediately vanished. Phil’s face was suddenly filled with concern when he noticed Ace’s own. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“I. . . I won’t be able to hold him. I won’t be able to be near him.” Phil furrowed his eyebrows “What do you mean you won’t be able to be near him?” As Ace turned to tell him a sound invaded his ears.

 

“Land Ho!” Both Ace and Phil turned to look at the distance and indeed in the distance, laid a large land with trees and houses and in the distance. 

 

A glimpse of a castle was seen but what made Ace panic was the fire that was spreading around the town. “They’re under attack. . . Acesia is under attack.”


	44. Enigma Part 44

Ace moved as quick as he could. He practically dropped himself into the sea. “Michael!” He yelled as he used his ability to get on Michael ship. “Michael!!” Ace yelled louder. 

 

“What’s going on?” He responded as he saw an agitated Ace. “We’ve got trouble, Acesia is under attack. We can’t take Edward there, we have to turn the ships around!”

 

“What do you mean Acesia is under attack?” Edward asked as he walked over to Ace. Edward immediately took Ace’s eye glass, that was secured on his belt and walked to the head of the ship.

 

He gasped when he saw the land in flames. “No. . . no! We have to help them! We can’t just turn our backs!” Edward yelled as he walked back to both Ace and Michael.

 

“My Sun, it’s too dangerous. We can’t stay here, we’ll be putting you and the baby’s life in danger. We have to turn around.” Michael responded as he tried to calm Edward down. 

 

“I said no, we're going to helping them whether either of you like it or not. Adrik!” Edward yelled and a puff of black smoke immediately appeared near Edward’s feet. Adrik appeared on one knee as he awaited Edward’s command.

 

“Continue the coarse straight to Acesia, do not, I repeat, do not shift the coarse by any means necessary.” “Yes your highness.” Adrik responded as he once again disappeared in a pile of black fog.

 

“Nick!” “Yes Mother?” Nick responded as he heard all the commotion. “You will keep this ship sailing to Acesia. You will not let this ship turn around.” 

 

“Yes Mother.” Nick replied as he began to walk to the ship’s wheel. “Nick, don't you dare. You will turn this ship around!” 

 

Michael yelled with as much authority as he could muster. Nick frowned at Michael “I’m sorry brother.” Nick responded as he proceeded with his orders.

 

Edward then looked at both Michael and Ace with an emotionless expression “Whether you too want to go or not, it’s up to you but I’m going no matter what.

 

My family is there and these are my people, they’re your people too.” he said as he looked directly at Ace, in the eye. 

 

Ace bit his bottom lip as Edward walked away from both of them, decision firm. He sighed “Fine” “What?” Michael asked as he saw Ace walk towards the edge of the ship and dropped himself into the water. 

 

Michael immediately looked after him and saw that he once again used his ability to get back on his ship.

 

“Men, ready for battle!” “Aye aye Cap’n!” Everybody from the crew yelled in unison. Michael tsked and walked to the other side of the ship so he could look out at his other ship. 

 

“Ice, Illusion, Blood, Electric get ready for an attack!” “Yes sir!” They responded. They were heading straight into battle grounds and as much as Michael hated it, he was going to follow Edward until the end.

 

Even if it means that he’ll walk straight into death itself. “For you my Sun. I’ll do anything for you.” All three ships finally reached the docks. Everyone quickly exited and waited for directions. 

 

“My Sun, we did as you asked but please I need you to stay with the elders whilst the rest of the Celestials go with me and save as much people as possible.” 

 

“We’ll look for your family as well.” Ace and Michael said as they saw Edward ready to go with them. “No, I want to go with you. I have to help my people.” Edward said with anger. 

 

“Edward, it’s best to stay here. I’ll stay with you whilst everyone else should go. We will guide the survivors to safety and then we will wait until the others arrive."

 

Edward was surprised when Laylah was the one to stop him. She had never told him not to do something or better yet, to do something entirely different than he wanted to. 

 

Edward pouted but agreed to the whole ordeal, he knew better than to question Laylah. "Very well, Nature you will go with Trevor. Go to the town and look for survivors. 

 

Make sure to find a secure place for them. Ice, Illusion, and Siren, you’ll go together and head east. Fight as best as you can and do not hold back, protect each other. 

 

Dark, Blood, and Electric, you’ll stay west and fight who ever is near here. Nick and Sea will go with me to the castle. We have to find who is responsible and save my Sun’s family. 

 

Understood?” “Yes sir!” Everyone Yelled in unison as they began their departure. “Daymia, Trevor, please protect each other.” 

 

Both Daymia and Trevor smiled at him “Of course we will.” Daymia responded. “We’re strong, we can take anyone.” Trevor said with a big smile.

 

Trevor then jumped and quickly shifted in mid air. He landed on all four of his legs once he land. He was now a large black wolf.

 

He shook his entire body and turned to look at Edward who was looking at him with a smile. “Wow, I didn't think I’d see you like this again.” Joshua said as he approached them. 

 

“Well then, enough chit chat. We’ll be back before you know it.” Daymia said as she mounted Trevor, who took her weight like it was nothing.

 

Before taking off, Trevor turned his head and stared at Nick, who was already looking at him. They both nodded at each other, a form of understanding to stay safe. 

 

“Stay safe” Edward said out loud as Daymia and Trevor disappeared into the clearing.Vincent, Adrik, and Barbara were the second ones to leave. 

 

They quickly took their leave as quick as they could, each with ability to catch up to each other. “My Sun, do not worry. We’ll all be fine.” Michael said as he placed a small kiss on Edward’s forehead.

 

“We’ll be quick, just stay safe and stay low.” Ace said as he came closer to Edward and gave him a peck on the lips and then later moved down to kiss the top of Edward’s belly.

 

“Promise. . . .” Both Ace and Michael smiled at him “We promise.” Both then slightly moved and Nick walked forward to give Edward a hug “You can give us all a tour after this is all over.” 

 

He said with a smile. Edward returned the smile and nodded as he let go. Ace, Michael and Nick soon turned their backs and left in the direction of the castle,the crew alongside them. “Please , all of you. . . . stay safe.”

 

“Your Excellency, where will we be headed now?” Edward sighed as he heard the elders speak. He turned to them and saw that the elders as well as the survivors looked scared.

 

Edward looked around the docks and tried to refresh his memory of Acesia in order to find a good hideout in order to keep everyone safe.

 

“I know of a place but we must hurry.” Laylah said as she grabbed Edward’s hand. Edward nodded and allowed Laylah to drag him along.

 

The elders and the survivors followed behind them. They were nearing a common street that Edward clearly remembers when they ran into a guard. “What are all of you still here?

 

You must all evacuate in order of the King.” The guard said as he looked at the group of people. “Where is there a safe place for us to go?” Edward said as he walked in front of the guard. 

 

The minute the guard laid eyes on him, his eyes widened “Y-Your majesty. . . . Prince Edward!? Where. . . .where were you?” “That doesn’t matter anymore, tell me where is there a safe place for these people to go?”

 

“Yes right away, I’ll personally show you.” “No. . . Joshua, go with the guard and lead the others to the safe place.” “But. . . Edward. .” “No buts, go. . . that’s an order.” 

 

Joshua nodded “Yes sir, right away.” Joshua responded as he turned to the survivors and the elders. “But your majesty, where will you be going?” 

 

Edward didn't answer the question but instead asked a question of his own “Where are my parents? My sibling?”

 

“The King and Queen are in the castle with his majesty the Prince when we were suddenly attacked.” Edward smiled at the revelation of his siblings gender ‘A brother. . . I have a brother.’ 

 

Edward looked back at the guard with a firm look. “Take them to the safe place, I have something else to do.” “Yes your majesty.” The guard replied as he quickly led the people to the safe place.

 

“Laylah, where should we go?” Edward asked as he turned to look at her. “Come, we must hurry before-” Before Laylah could finish her sentence, Edward suddenly felt a huge pain in his stomach. 

 

It was excruciating, he had never felt this much pain before. It felt unbearable. “Shit we must go, hurry.” Laylah said as she placed one of Edward’s arms over her shoulders as she helped him walk to a safe location. Edward was going to give birth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*"Come! We have to hurry!" Daymia yelled as she and Trevor guided civilians towards safety. "I think that's all of them." Trevor said as he looked through multiple houses. 

 

"Good, let's go join the others." Trevor nodded and followed Daymia but instantly stopped when thick green vines appeared by their feet.

 

"What is that?" Daymia asked. Without any prior notice, the vines sprouted little flowers that immediately fogged up their view.

 

Trevor and Daymia began coughing nonstop. "I. . *cough* think i-it's. . . poison." Daymia said before falling to the ground. "D-Daymia! *cough* *cough* Daym-" 

 

Trevor's sight slowly began to turn hazy. "I. . . Daymia. ." Trevor fell to the ground and fainted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Vincent, Barbara, and Adrik quickly took out several men as they ventured through the town. "Is that all of them?" Barbara asked as she looked around.

 

"It's seems so but don't let your guard down." Adrik responded. "I'll go look over here, you two should go look in some houses, see if there's anyone that needs help."

 

Vincent and Barbara nodded their heads and did as they're told. Adrik proceeded to walk through the streets of Acesia, looking for any survivors when a loud yell made him stop.

 

"Adrik!" It was Barbara. Adrik quickly turned back but immediately stood still when he saw a woman in front of him. "So you're Dark huh? you don't look that intimidating. 

 

this'll be easy." "Who are you?" Adrik asked emotionless. "I am just a little someone that'll put you away temporarily." 

 

Adrik tsked with disbelief. "Excuse me? And how is a human going to stop me?" "Easy." The woman took out a small glass bottle that was sealed with a corkscrew.

 

"You're going to stop me with that?" "Yes, it was designed especially for you." Adrik furrowed his eyebrows "What do you mean?" The woman chuckled.

 

"Let me show you." The woman removed the corkscrew and immediately tossed it on the ground, towards Adrik.

 

The woman hummed as she slowly inched forward. "The boss was right, this was easy." The woman bent down and picked up the glass bottle which was once again sealed with the corkscrew.

 

The bottle was now filled with a black dense liquid. "As simple as earning the Moon's trust." The woman laughed as she walked towards the castle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“Hurry, we’re almost to the castle.” Michael said as Nick and Ace followed. Ace didn't quite remember much about Acesia but he obviously knew how to get to the castle, which was still placed in the same spot as the one he use to live in, although everything did look different.

 

It was almost ninety years since he disappeared after all. All three finally made it to the castle when they suddenly came to a sudden halt.

 

There in the front of the castle was none other than Voyer himself, the Celestial of the Sky. “Well well, look who we have here. If it isn’t me old crew and me old quartermaster. 

 

What brings ye all here huh?” Voyer asked with a mocking smile. Nick tsked “Wipe that smug off your face, we know you’re a traitor and we know who you’re working for.” 

 

Voyer laughed as he saw both Michael and Nick “Well if it isn’t the moon brothers. I barely noticed yah, where’s my lovely Sun huh? I’m dying to see him again.”

 

Michael clenched his fist “How dare you. . . he trusted you and you betrayed him!” He yelled with anger. “I betrayed him?! She betrayed me! She left me. . . she choose him over me!” 

 

Ace furrowed his eyebrows “What are you talking about?” Voyer once again laughed “The Sun, how majestic yet she choose to save one Celestial over the other. 

 

The Sun was suppose to be a haven, but what she is, is not a haven! She betrayed me for the Moon. . . I had to do what was right.

 

I had to make my own justice but I was too late. The Sun had already fallen. I had to wait. . . wait for my next opportunity and that opportunity came to me! The Sun herself came looking for me!” Voyer said with a loud laugh.

 

“In in her new reincarnation! And what else you might ask? The Sun herself was expecting a child of the same Celestial I raised.” “You. . . you were already immortal?” 

 

Phil asked as he heard everything. “Aye I was, but I wasn’t able to pass it down to anyone. It was until we ended up in that mysterious island that we all turned immortal. 

 

Since Ace and I were the only Celestials, we were the only ones to gain the power to pass it down and what a luck that was.

 

I was able to meet a certain someone who had an equal amount of hatred for our creators but the differences was that not only did he want the Sun, he’s after the Moon as well. I honestly don't care about the Moon, he’s irrelevant to me.”

 

“Where is he? Where is Ziou!” Michael yelled and Voyer’s smile grew at the name. “Aye, he was right. He knew that you would remember his name. 

 

Mr. Moon thinks he’s high and mighty but in reality he didn't know he had traitors in his very own domain.” Michael scoffed “I know that you and Eli are traitors.” 

 

A woman’s laugh was suddenly heard behind them “Took you long enough. You have no idea how easy it was to make you believe me.” Eli, the patron said. 

 

“I can’t believe this, how could any of you live with yourselves. And all for what? Revenge on Edward who didn't do anything?”

 

“Didn't do anything?” “Yes! That was his past life idiot! The old Sun has nothing to do with the new one.” Voyer chuckled “That’s what you think but the reality is different.

 

Why don't you ask that Fortune girl yourself huh? Ask her and maybe she’ll tell you.” “Laylah?” Michael asked “What does she have to do with any of this.” 

 

“Laylah and Ziou go a long way, of course in the past life but then again, can you really trust her? The Sky was able to betray you, can you even trust each other?” 

 

Eli said as she walked towards Voyer. “You’re wrong, Laylah wouldn’t do that!” Roy yelled in retaliation. “I bet she was the one who said to stay behind with Edward as everyone else goes out and leave him defenseless.

 

Think about it dears, have you noticed anything off about her?” Eli said with a sinister smile. “You should really keep your guard up and not trust everything you hear.” 

 

Before anyone could react, series of people attacked them. Ace in particular was attacked by something, or more like someone, very recognizable. 

 

“Oh my dear King, I knew you were alive and now we can finally rule the sea together.” Ace widened his eyes as he turned and saw Morgana, the Siren Queen. “Morgana?”

 

“Are you surprised my King? I came back just for you! I ran into that good for nothing Sun and he even threatened me, can you believe it?!

 

But no matter, we are finally together and no one will ever separate us again.” She said as she wrapped her arms around Ace’s neck.

 

“Let go!” Nick yelled as the guards were not fighting but mysteriously trying to take their weapons away. 

 

Moments later, Nick, Michael, and Ace were able to fend for themselves, leaving everyone except for Voyer, Eli, and Morgana on the ground. “This stops now! I’m tired of your poor excuse of an attack!

 

Tell me, where is my Sun’s family?!” Voyer laughed “You’re worried about some humans? Why be worried about them when you should be worried about your own Celestials?” “What?”

 

Michael asked with confusion but his answer was quickly replied when Vincent, Barbara, Daymia, Lucy, Armon, Audra, and Trevor were tied with what looked like vines.

 

“Trevor!” Nick yelled as he tried to run towards him but he was immediately stopped when he too was tied by the vines.

 

“W-What is this!” Michael yelled as he, the Crew and Ace were also tied by the said vines. “You are all puny in comparison to the Sun.” A man with long green hair said.

 

He had his hand out in front of him, vines coming out of each of his fingers. “Y-You!” “I’m Taru the Celestial of the Earth” 

 

“But. . . but how, what about Daymia!” Nick yelled as he turned to see her but she was passed out. “With a little bit of sleeping fumes from my plants and they were easily taken out. 

 

Good thing too since I’m sure she would of been able to handle my vines. Lucky me I guess.” “Now then, shall we get ready for the main event?” Voyer said with a sinister smile. “Let the show begin!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*“I. . . I can’t! I-It hurts!” Edward yelled as Laylah helped him into a small wooden house. It was the closest thing that seemed to be unharmed by the fire and the destruction that the city was under. 

 

“Come on Edward, lay down. I’m going to get some water and I need you to heat it up ok?” Laylah didn't wait for a response as she quickly went into the homes kitchen and grabbed a large bowl of water.

 

Laylah already knew that the gas didn't work in this house so she didn't even bother checking. She quickly walked with the bowl of water into the room where Edward was laying on the sofa and placed it on the table next to him.

 

She helped him place his hand in the water and immediately went in search for blankets, rags and anything she knew she need to help Edward with labor.

 

“Ok, Edward I need you to help me!” Laylah said as she unbuckled Edward’s trousers. "Aah!" Edward yelled as he felt the same pain every minutes or so. 

 

Laylah got in between Edwards legs and placed a long towel under his hips. “How. . . how will I give birth if I’m a. . . I’m a man?”

 

“It works the same way when it comes with Celestials that’s why it extremely painful. your bottom expands and makes way for the baby to exit. 

 

Just try to stay with me ok? You’ll feel it harder in a minute, it’s almost time for little Adam to arrive.” Edward widened his and smiled up at Laylah “Adam?”

 

“Yeah, Adam.” Laylah repeated with a smile. Before Edward could say anything else, an extremely hard pain hit him. He yelled the hardest he had, to the point where Edward fainted. 

 

“Edward! Damn it, Edward wake up! I need you to push!” Laylah yelled as she lightly patted Edward’s cheeks.

 

Laylah continued to try to wake Edward up and she was finally successful after two minutes or so when another wave hit. “Edward please, try not to pass out.

 

You need to stay awake, you need to help him. Please, you have to! In the count of three I need you to push. . . One! Two! Three!!” Edward yelled as he tried to push to the best of his ability. “Edward push! Push!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there guys! >.< Part two is brewing as we speak, so stay tuned!


	45. Enigma Part 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: please stay tuned for part two of the Enigma series. Part two will be uploaded on Tuesday, 2th. Let me know in the comments, was there something you didn't like?  
> something you would've like changed? something you didn't understand? let me know! I won't change anything though lol, but I do like hearing opinions on my writing. please, feel free to comment what you like!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

All of the Celestials were tied up tightly in thick green vines, struggling to free themselves. Daymia and Trevor laid unconscious through it all. “Why the hell is our abilities not working!?” 

Nick yelled angrily. Ace and Nick turned to look at Michael when they heard him grunt. “Michael?. . . Michael are you ok? Michael!” Nick yelled as Michael began to yell in pain. 

“It. . . it hurts!” Suddenly, Ace started feeling the same pain. It felt like his insides were ripping him open from the inside. Voyer laughed with joy at their pain. 

“Looks like our dear Sun is finally giving birth. I didn't want to do anything to him since that kid had nothing to do with it so I decided to wait. Once I’ve dealt with him, I’ll take the kid as a prize. 

I took one before and look how he turned out to be!” Voyer yelled as he signaled Ace. Ace gritted his teeth “B-Bastard. . . don't you dare even think about laying a hand on my son.”

Voyer whistled in response “Who though that the almighty Ace, Captain of the Aurora and Celestial of the Sea has a weakness, two weaknesses in fact and one is but a child, an infant. 

Do you know what’s the best part about all this? Is that I can knock off two stones with one throw. Imagine, the Moon and the Sea, vulnerable at the death of the Sun and his bastard.” 

“You. . . you imbecile! You will not touch him! I will not let you!” Michael yelled as his eyes shined bright blue. There was something different though, something dark.

Not only did Michael’s eyes glowed but so did Ace’s. “This is going to be interesting.” Voyer said to himself with a smirk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*It felt like hours passed, hours of nothing but pure pain and agony. Edward felt like he was dying with this amount of pain that he was feeling. 

Laylah was placing wet rags on his forehead, saying motivating words and praises. She was his strength through all of this. She was the one that he’ll blindly give his entire life. 

He trusts her and he would do anything that she tells him to do without question. “Just a little more Edward, please just a little more!” Edward heard Laylah yell in the back of his mind. 

He was pushing, he knew he was. He felt all the pain but for some reason he felt as though he wasn’t there in that precise moment. The moment all the pain left, everything went black. 

His mind pulled itself into unconsciousness due to exhaustion. As he finally let go with relief he heard a quiet cry. A cry that felt that was pulling at his heart. ‘It’s my baby. . . our baby. . . Adam.”

 

“Look at you. . . Look at you, you’re so tiny.” Laylah said as she quickly brought the crying baby towards the bowl of water, which was now warm, and cleaned him with a clean rag. 

She then quickly wrapped him in several blankets to keep him warm and then gathered as many pillows and blankets as she could reach and made a makeshift bed on the floor. 

“I have to set you down for a moment. I have to clean your dad up ok?” Laylah turned towards Edward and saw him passed out on the sofa, legs covered with blood, Laylah huffed and immediately got to work whilst still keeping an eye on Adam.

After awhile, Laylah had successfully cleaned Edward and everything else up. She set everything aside in the kitchen and as she walked back, she neared Edward who was still passed out. 

“Edward. . . you did well. You deserve a rest. . . . but I know you won’t rest at all.” Laylah shifted both her arms around Edward’s neck and unclipped the water drop pendant that Edward bought for the sole purpose of giving it to Adam when he was old enough to wear it. 

She placed it around her neck and immediately made her way to Adam who was still crying. “It’s ok it’s ok, I’m here. . .”

Laylah picked the baby up and rocked him back and forth “We have to wait until your dad wakes up.” 

 

 

 

 

*“Edward. . . . my dear Sun. You have gone through so much.” Edward opened his eyes and looked all around him at the sound of a familiar voice. 

“Sun Goddess. . . I thought, I thought I wasn’t going to see you again.” Edward said with a smile. He was on his knees in front of the Sun Goddess. She was beautiful just like he remembered her. 

She had a long white gown with gold embellishments and her hair. The floor had small white flowers that had little white balls of light coming out of them. 

“Everything happens for a reason my star. The note, the journal, your pregnancy, you reading Quietus, all of that had a purpose.

My star, the Moon and the rest of the Celestials are in danger, people are in danger. It is your duty as the Sun to protect them. 

They are you, and you are them but right now, they need you. . .the Sky needs you. Free him my Sun, let him be free.” 

Edward stared into the Goddesses eyes. The Goddess disappeared in an instant and she left him in a dark room with nothing but a single white flower on the ground in front of him.

The flower too had little white balls flowing out of it. As beautiful as that sight was, only one thing was roaming all over Edward’s head.

The note. . . the book. . . Quietus. . . it was given to him by the same person. It was made because of the same person.

Only one person would be able to know everything that was going to happen to him and that person was. . . 

 

 

 

 

*Laylah began humming the very same tune that Ace plays on the piano and only stopped when Edward moved. She raised her head to look at him and saw that he already had his eyes on her. 

“It was you. . . you were the one to left that note on my bed. That’s why you were sad when we made our way over here. The others. . . the others are in danger. . . I, I need to help them.” 

Edward struggled to get up but ultimately was able to stand on his own legs. He saw that his clothes were changed and that he was all cleaned up.

He was dressed with a pure white outfit, it was simple but just seeing it made him turn to look at Laylah once again. “I. . . as much as I want to stop you. . . I can’t.” 

Laylah bursted into tears as she stared up at Edward. “I. . . I don't want you to leave but I can’t stop you.

Every single time I had to see you leave. . . all the times I had to keep shut so that everything pans out like it’s supposed to kills me in the inside. . .”

Edward walked towards her. he got on his knees and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Promise me. . . promise me that we’ll see each other again.” Laylah said as she laced her fingers with his.

Edward smiled at her and caressed her face “You know the answer to that.” Edward then looked down into Laylah’s arms and finally saw his baby, his son. 

He looked angelic as he slept bundled up in blankets. He could see the very small hairs that was on top of his head and noticed that he had a very sheen blonde hair. 

On his chin laid a little birthmark, the same one he had and that his mother had. He smiled at him and placed a kiss on his forehead before he stood up. 

“Will you take care of him?” Edward asked as he looked up at Laylah. She was still crying but she was able to give him a firm nod.

“I know what I must do. . . I have to help the others. Good bye, Laylah” Edward said before turning around and slowly walk his way to the castle where he knew the others were.

As Edward left, Laylah sobbed, waking Adam up and letting out a sob of his own. “I’m sorry. . . I’m sorry! I don't. . . I didn't want any of this to happen.”

Laylah looked at Adam and then back where Edward stood before leaving. She sat on the floor, leaning her back on the wall. She looked up as more tears streamed down her face “I’m sorry.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Michael was glowing, from head to toe, he was glowing blue. The brightest he as ever glowed. He was angry, angry at the thought that the Sky wanted to lay his dirty hands on Edward and his child.

The child he slowly came to love endearly. The child that he thought would one day see him as reliable source, someone he could trust. 

“M-Michael!” Nick yelled as Michael’s energy and force was practically suffocating him and the other Celestials. Ace acted quickly and freed himself from the vines grasps and ran over to Nick. 

“You have to help the others!” Nick yelled “We’ll help them together but we need to get away from Michael, Now!” Ace responded as he freed him.

They both ran to the other Celestials and one by one, they freed each and every one of them. “Wait. . . where’s Adrik?” Nick asked as he pulled Trevor out of the vines. 

Ace looked around but didn't see Adrik anywhere. “Your little friend was taken care of, I assure you.” Eli said as she held a flask in her hands.

The flask was small but inside was something that looked like black ooze. “Is that. . .” Nick wasn’t able to finish his sentence when suddenly Trevor and Daymia were waking up.

“What. . . what’s going on?” “Thank god you two are ok. We need to go, can you walk?!” Nick placed Trevor’s arm over his shoulder and quickly picked him up bridal style as the others started to follow him.

‘Wait, something is wrong.’ Ace thought in his head. ‘This is too easy. They’re letting us go? Where’s Morgana?’ 

Ace looked at Voyer and found him staring at them with a face that resembled enjoyment. The Celestial of the Earth wasn’t even trying to stop them either, something was wrong. 

Ace turned to look at Michael and noticed that his eyes were bright blue but in the middle of his pupils laid a vivid bright red tone. “It’s Michael” “What?” Nick asked as he heard Ace. 

“They don't want us, they’re using Michael.” Nick turned to look at Michael and then back to Ace “For what? Why would they use him?” Ace gulped as he realized their plan “To get to Edward.”

“Taru, get ready to hold him.” Eli said with a smirk. “Ace wait!” Nick yelled as Ace raced to get to Michael. As soon as he was in front of him, he shook Michael’s shoulders repeatedly.

“Michael snap out of it! They’re using you!” Michael didn't respond “We have to get to Edward, the pain is gone. He must of had the baby already, please snap out of it!”

“Daymia, take care of Trevor. The others, let’s help Ace and get Michael back. For the Moon!” “For the Moon!”

The Night Celestial’s and the crew yelled as they all charged towards Michael. Eli tsked “You all seem to get in the way, Taru do something about it!”

The Celestial of the Earth immediately made his vines once again get a hold of them, tripping them before they even get close to Michael. “Let’s have some fun before the Sun gets here no?” 

Voyer said as he raised his hand making a small tornado, sucking everyone in and pulling them back. 

Nick immediately turned and raised both of his arms, making the clouds gather above them “Barbara!” 

He yelled and Barbara immediately help Nick to create a huge storm which only consumed where they were, leaving the city untouched. Daymia helped Trevor to sit on the ground and turned back to help the others.

“Hey! Why don't you fight someone on your own level!” She yelled at the Celestial of the Earth. The green haired male remained silent as he turned to her. 

In a minute or so both Celestial of the Earth and Celestial of Nature used all their ability to fight one another.

Taru using the earth underneath their feet as well as his vines and Daymia using the trees and leaves around her. “You’re all imbeciles ready to throw yourselves into fire itself. 

I’m at least sane enough to know when to quit.” Eli said as she turned on her heels and began walking away. “Where do you think you’re going?” Vincent said with a wide smile. 

“You! You’re a Night Celestial aren’t you? Well don't you dare come near me! It is forbidden for Celestials to kill humans.” Vincent responded with a loud terrifying laugh. 

“I’m no regular Celestial lady. Besides, you’re taking something that doesn’t belong to you.” Vincent extended his hand, opening his palm “Hand him over.” 

“Hmph, I don't think so.” Eli said as she turned and began running the other direction as fast as she could but it was all in vain. Her body froze, she couldn’t move a muscle.

He body was moving against her will as she turned around and walked back towards Vincent. The Celestial of the Blood had a smug look on his face as his finger curled into itself, beckoning Eli’s body to follow his every will.

“Tsk tsk, you should realize who you’re dealing with, HUMAN.” Vincent licked his lips as he smelled Eli’s intoxicating blood flowing through her veins. “Not very appetizing but you’ll do” He said as she was now face to face with him. 

Eli widened her eyes when she looked at Vincent. His face had morphed into something terrifying. It was like a face of a beast.

His skin turned pale and his veins were visible all over his face and his mouth became wider. His teeth had sharpened and his tongue became sharp to a point. 

“W-What are y-you!? Vincent laugh maniacally and with a deep voice he responded “I thought you already knew, I’m the Celestial of Blood and what I like the most is blood obviously. 

I’ve been rather hungry the last couple of days so I’ll make sure to savor you slowly.” Eli had a face of terror, she screamed loudly as Vincent began his feast.

“Let this go Voyer!” Nick yelled as he and the Sky fought each other. Barbara was helping in the sidelines, letting lightning strike wherever Voyer stood but Voyer dodged every single one of them effortlessly.

“I have my every right to get justice! You didn't experience what I did! You don't know how the Sun treated me!” He yelled as he pulled both Nick and Barbara to the ground. 

He walked over at Nick and raised his hand, creating what looked like a large stake made of air. Before he brought it down to impale Nick, he was taken down by a large black beast. 

“Trevor!” Nick yelled as he noticed Trevor beginning to bite wherever he could reach. “Let go of me you stupid mutt!” Voyer said as he kicked Trevor off. Trevor yelped with pain but continued to fight. 

Voyer screamed as Trevor digged his claws and fangs into his shoulder. “Agh! I said move!” Voyer yelled as he used his ability to forcefully shove Trevor off of him. 

Trevor whimpered as his back was slammed into one of the castle’s walls. “Trevor! Gah you’re gonna pay for that!” Nick growled as he launched himself to Voyer’s side.

“Enough!” A yell said and everyone immediately stopped. “I’ve had enough. The only person that’ll take you down is me!” Michael yelled as he walked towards Voyer. 

“Michael stop.” Ace said as he went in front of him. Michael immediately shoved him, throwing him with force. Ace scoffed “Look here, you have to calm down before you endanger everyone!” 

“You don't get to tell me what to do Celestial” Michael responded with agitation. “Watch your mouth before I forget about our little truce.” Ace responded with anger.

“Enough guys, there’s no reason to be fighting each other.” Barbara said as she intervened. “I said stand down!” As Michael yelled every Night Celestial was forced to one knee. 

All of them except for Ace. “What joy, I always knew that my dear little Asher was the chosen one. The only Celestial to no longer be in command by the Moon. 

Do you know why that is my son? Hmm maybe it has to do with the Sun’s mark aye? You do belong solely to the Sun now so it’s a given.” 

“Don't call me son. You are nothing mine! You betrayed all of us without remorse.” Ace screamed with anger “Enough!!! I’m tired of all this bullshit. 

You are going down even if I’ll go down with you.” Michael yelled “Then I hope you like sleeping on the floor because you’re coming with me.”

Michael and Voyer shoved each other, sparing with one another until each one of them were on the ground panting. “How is he strong enough to keep up with Michael?” Barbara asked as she saw their ongoing battle. 

“I don't know but I don't think it’s a good idea to get in the way.” Nick said as he helped Trevor up on his legs. “Daymia!” Trevor yelled when he saw her thrown to the ground. 

She quickly got up but was forced back down by the vines again. “Why don't we just end this. This has gone too far.” The Celestial of the Earth said with an expressionless face. 

“I don't think so. You guys didn't even let brother do anything before but I think it’s his time to play.”

Vincent said as he appeared in front of them with the glass jar that contained the black ooze. Vincent had his entire front side of his shirt covered in blood as well as his chin, jaw, and mouth. 

Voyer tsked “Taru, stop them before he lets him out!” “Yes” The Celestial of the Earth responded as he once again used his vines to tie everyone up. 

Vincent clutched the glass jar in his hand and secretly dropped it to the ground. Once everyone was all tied up, Taru released yet another fume. 

Voyer laughed “Good thing you’re all immortal or this fume would’ve immediately killed you. All it does now is make you weak, weaker than you already are. 

Taru, bring the jar to me.” “Yes” The Celestial of the Earth replied as he walked to where the glass jar was but what he didn't expect that Vincent would kick it, sending it flying over their heads.

“Quickly, catch it before it breaks!” Voyer yelled at Taru. the Celestial of the Earth quickly expanded his vines to catch it but to everyone’s surprise, someone had caught it first.

“N-No. . .” Ace said as he saw who it was. “Well well, I was beginning to think when you’d show up, Mother.” Voyer said with a happy tune in his voice. “Voyer, stop this now.” Edward said as he carefully walked forward. 

Edward slightly turned his head towards both directions and saw all of his Celestials tied up and hurt. “Michael, my Moon.” Michael was hurt bad. 

He was unconscious but you could tell that he was still alive. Trevor also looked pretty bad but he was in way better condition than Michael.

“I wouldn’t want to fight you whilst you just given birth so just give up now. You’re weak, I’m sure seeing all of this in front of you is making you sad isn’t it? Well, if you let go and surrender to me, I’ll leave you’re Celestials alone. . . how about that?” 

Edward didn't respond as he looked at every single one of them. He looked down at the jar in his hand and slightly recognize the black tint inside. “Did they do this to you?” He asked out loud. 

Voyer huffed “Don't ignore me! Taru, squeeze him!” Taru did as told and squeezed Michael’s body as hard as he could making him scream in pain. “Stop. . . Stop!” 

The Celestial of the Earth immediately obeyed. “What’s the matter with you stupid! Why are you listening to him!” Voyer responded.

“I told you before that I would fight whomever that wasn’t the Sun. I can not and will not fight our creator.” “You’re an idiot, a hopeless idiot! Get out of my way, I’ll take care of the Sun myself. He’ll finally know what I felt when he betrayed me!” 

Voyer ran towards him at full speed but to his surprise Edward easily dodged him. Edward brought the jar up to his mouth, pulling the corkscrew out with his teeth and dropped it to the ground.

The minute the jar touched the ground black smoke surrounded the area. “Adrik! Pull the others to safety!” Edward yelled as he used the black smoke to blindly force Voyer on his knees. 

The Sky was confused and shocked and until the smoke lifted up did he see that he was on his knees in front of Edward. 

Edward had one of his hands on Voyer’s chest and the other on his forehead, making him look up at him. “Taru, s-save me!” Voyer yelled but Edward immediately looked up at the Celestial of the Earth with a glint to his eyes. 

“Celestial, you will not move a muscle until everything is done and you will not permit anyone to near us, same for you Adrik, do not allow anyone near me understood?!” 

“Yes” “Yes your majesty.” Both Adrik and Taru said in unison. “Edward, what are you doing? Edward!” Ace yelled as he walked closer only to be stopped by Adrik. 

“Get the fuck out of my way before I force you to.” “ I have orders to keep you at bay, I’m sorry.” Adrik responded emotionless. “Mother. . .M-Mother what’s going on?!” 

Trevor said with teary eyes. Edward turned to look at everyone without moving from his position and only when his eyes laid on Ace did a tear escape his eyes.

“I’m sorry. . . but I no longer have control. Voyer. . . the Sky needs help and I’m going to help him, he’s my Celestial and I have to do everything in my power to help him.”

Edward stared into Voyer’s wide eyes “I might’ve left you in my past life but I’m not that person, I am me. I will not abandon you, not now and not ever. I will stay with you until you are ready.”

“M-Mother. . . “ Voyer said with surprise. No only did he call Edward Mother but he was tearing up. He felt relief in his heart when he heard that Edward was going to remain with him. Maybe this is what he wanted all along. 

“Edward, I don't know what you’re talking about but you need to come here now! . .please!” Ace yelled as he feared the worst. “I’m sorry but. . . I can’t. T-Take care of Adam, please.”

“Adam? Edward. . . . No, Edward please don't do this! Please!!” Edward closed his eyes and looked up into the sky. Light shined all around him and Voyer. 

Once Edward opened his eyes, everything went bright. The light spread all throughout the entire kingdom, casting it in an luminescent glow. As the light trailed back to Edward, Michael’s and Voyer’s body dropped to the ground.

“Michael? Michael?! Oh god Michael what happened? Michael!” Nick yelled as he grabbed Michael by his arms.

Nick noticed Michael’s dark blue hair slowly turn brown red as the Light passed him. “He’s. . . he’s human?” 

Ace kept his eyes on Edward as he was still glowing brightly but quickly took a sprint as he saw him lose his balanced. Ace had caught him just on time before he too hit the ground.

“Edward what’s going on? Edward what did you do?!” Ace yelled as he saw the Light leaving Edward’s body.

His once light skin became slightly tanner and his eyes were no longer gold but brown. “Ace, my love. . . keep your promise to me. Protect our son, protect Adam” Ace’s eyes watered.

“No, no you can’t leave me, why. . .why did you do this? We could of done something else. . . why?!” Edward smiled and raised his hand to wipe Ace’s tears.

“There was nothing else that could’ve been done. This was the only way, I had to do this. Not only for all of you but for my people and my family too. 

The Sky needed my help, it’s my duty as the Sun.” “Fuck your duty, I want you here. . . here with me. Please, don't leave me. I lost you once before I-I can’t bare to lose you again.” 

Edward stood silent for awhile as he looked all over Ace’s face, trying to keep it into his memory. “Ace. . . I-I love-” Edward’s hair turned from it’s original blonde white hair to a light brown color. 

Freckles appeared on his cheeks but as soon as they did, Edward’s hand that was up on Ace’s cheek dropped to the ground. “Edward. . .”

Ace brought Edward’s body closer to his, embracing it with force. “Edward. . . . no. Bring him back. . . please.” Ace looked up into the sky as it slowly started to pour rain. 

“Bring him back. Bring Edward back! Bring him back and take me!! Please. . . please!” Ace yelled loudly. “No. . . Mother, he’s. . . “ Trevor cried. 

Daymia too was crying but she tried to remain strong as she embraced Trevor and tucked his face into her chest. 

Everyone was shocked and confused to what had happened. Vincent, Adrik, and Barbara looked around the town and castle, surprised.

The fire was gone and the buildings and houses that were collapsed were suddenly back to the way they originally were as well as the castle itself.

Edward. . . Edward gave his life to stop the Sky and to save and restore the land of Acesia but at what cost? His own life. “Quietus” Nick said as he held Michael’s lifeless hand.

“What? Quietus? What is that?” Daymia asked but Nick just gave her a side glance. She was surprised that no tears were on his face but she did notice his watery eyes. 

“The act of suicide. It’s used by the Sun or Moon when the people are in danger and they can’t do anything about it.

They give up their entire Celestial power and they become human but sometimes. . . sometimes their lives are also taken when. . . when they don't have the right amount of strength. 

Michael. . . Michael was weak from all that energy he used up and Mother. . . Edward had just given birth.” “But. . . why did it affect Michael too?” Daymia asked as she wiped her tears.

“He’s the Moon. . . the Moon can not separate from his Sun.” Nick lifted his shaky hand and moved some of Michael’s hair that was on his face “I guess we would’ve had my mother’s hair after all.” 

Nick sobbed as he finally let go. Trevor immediately moved to his side and embracing him as hard as he could. 

That was the only thing he could do for Nick right now and not only did he need emotional help, Trevor needed it as well. 

No one knew what to do, the Sun and Moon were gone. There was nothing they could do.

 

 

 

 

 

In the little brown wooden house laid a sleeping baby in the arms of the Celestial of Fortune who had dry tears marks on her face. 

“Til dawn, til dusk, til death due you part. The Sun will reside in the land of Light, where flowers bloom and all is awed, when he saves us all, he’ll become our God.” 

Laylah said as she looked up at the ceiling. “I’m sorry. . . I’m sorry Edward. . . M-Mother. I will keep my word, I will protect Adam, even if it’s from the shadows. I will protect him until my time is up, I will protect him, until your return.”


End file.
